Cuando cierro los ojos
by katyrawwasdsasa
Summary: Ichimatsu siempre creyó que la vida era mucho más sencilla entre menos gente esté a tu alrededor, lamentablemente, no estamos solos en este enorme mundo, y un molesto sujeto vino a molestar en su apasible soledad. KaraIchi/IchiKara UA/Yaoi.
1. Prologo

La vida es algo incierta, hay momentos en que crees que tienes todo bajo control y simplemente te dedicas a ver los días pasar sin mayores preocupaciones o emociones, te remites a ver pasar la vida delante de tus ojos dejando que se escape como agua entre tus dedos, sin pararte a pensar si realmente estás haciendo algo productivo, hay días en que eso no importa en lo más mínimo.

O al menos eso quería pensar Ichimatsu, aburrido de la monotonía de la vida, de ver los días pasar sin ningún sentido, de ser un bucle constante de levantarse, comer y dormir, decide que no se preocupará nunca más de las emociones que no le estaba dando la vida o lo bella que se supone que es, se encierra en sí mismo y se dedica a esperar la muerte lentamente.

Jamás le falto cariño de su familia, nunca le paso algo traumático en su infancia, sus compañeros no lo molestaban en la escuela, su vida era básicamente normal, sin emociones o acciones que desencadenaran este desencanto de ella, y eso solamente hacía sentir aún peor a Ichimatsu; si al menos tuviera una razón para sentirse miserable, pensaba constantemente.

Pero no había nada que hacer, la vida no le interesaba y esto conllevaba que las relaciones humanas le importaran lo más mínimo, ¿amigos? Innecesario, ¿novias? Irrelevante, si de todos modos moriremos, ¿de qué vale hacer lazos que irremediablemente se romperán con la rutina y el tiempo?

¿Cómo es que un joven de 15 años se vuelve tan huraño de un día para otro?

Este era Ichimatsu, 15 años, tez clara, cabello oscuro y desordenado constantemente, de mirada cansada y caminar encorvado.

Era el primer día de secundaría en su nueva escuela, un día preciosamente soleado y fresco, las hojas de las flores de cerezo caían sutilmente haciendo la atmosfera aún más hermosa y relajada, pero eso a Ichimatsu no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, simplemente se paseaba entre los clubes de la escuela por aburrimiento y porque en el fondo le gustaba que tanta gente le suplicara entrar a sus aburridos clubes y ver sus caras de decepción al ignorarlos completamente.

No muy lejos de ahí, alguien completamente diferente se movía entre todos los de primer año, tratando de hacer entrar la mayor cantidad posible de gente al club del cual era parte por ya dos años y, durante este tercero, presidente.

De postura erguida y orgullosa, cabello oscuro siempre ordenadamente perfecto, sonrisa fácil y ojos llenos de vida, no había nadie en esa escuela que no conociera al presidente del club de teatro, su fama lo precedía, era carismático, divertido, coqueto y constantemente salían piropos de sus labios hacia todas las chicas que pasaran por delante de sus ojos.

Un chico popular, nada mejor dicho; uno puede esperar que con aquella popularidad y considerando que además era bastante atractivo tuviera al menos un centenar de pretendientes en la escuela, pero no era así, y la verdad no podía comprender porque razón ninguna chica se le acercaba con alguna intención más que una simple amistad.

Eso le cabreaba un poco pero no dejaba que aquello le bajara el ánimo, al contrario, cada día actuaba más pretencioso y trataba de impresionar a más chicas con sus actitudes exageradas y un poco forzadas.

Pero nada funcionada, todas lo veían como el presidente del club atractivo que puede tener a cualquiera que quiera, y eso mismo alejaba a todos de empezar un posible noviazgo, ¿si actúa así conmigo, quien puede asegurarme que no lo hará con todas las demás?

Eternamente de amigo, admirado pero alejado al mismo tiempo, ese era Karamatsu.

Estaba convencido que no había ningún estudiante que no lo conociera y venerara en ese colegio, si no tenía el amor que anhelada al menos podía sentirse amado de alguna otra forma, la verdad, adoraba ser el centro de atención y que todos alabaran su capacidad para interpretar cualquier personaje que se propusiera.

Un chico popular, rodeado de gente que lo estimaba, pero que nadie se acercaba más allá por miedo a que su vida fuera un constante teatro; se encontraba tan solo como Ichimatsu, solo que él no lo sabía, o quizás sí y prefería ignorarlo.

¿Qué importa si aun así me admiran?

¿En qué punto extraño estos dos podrían llegar a encontrarse y darse cuenta de la presencia del otro?

Cuando Karamatsu vio caminar despreocupadamente a alguien tan parecido físicamente a él mismo creyó que podría ser una broma o quizás ese pequeño sería alguna especie de fanático de su persona, ¡que halago que existan los _Karamatsu Boys_! si hasta podrían ser parientes, ¿será una casualidad que su cara sea tan similar a la propia? Quizás su fama llego más allá de las fronteras de su escuela y al saber que existía alguien tan talentoso y similar a él vino a esta escuela buscando seguir los pasos de su _Senpai_ , ¡Que halago tan grande!, ese muchacho tiene que estar en el club de teatro, ha sido destinado a ese lugar, pensaba emocionado mientras el otro ni siquiera se enteraba de nada a su alrededor.

¿Qué más podemos decir?

Al momento en que Karamatsu se paró delante de un indiferente Ichimatsu y le propuso elegantemente que se uniera al club de teatro con su característica pretensión, los hilos del destino empezaron a moverse libremente hasta unirlos irremediablemente a estos dos sujetos tan diferentes

"- _no temas mi pequeño, Karamatsu Boy, no tienes porqué sentir vergüenza, en un verdadero halago que tu pasión te lleve a buscar imitar la perfección, ven conmigo y juntos podremos explotar al máximo tus ganas de expresarle al mundo su pasión"-_

¿Qué habrá sentido Karamatsu al ser tan cruelmente rechazado? Quizás más de lo que es capaz de aceptar, su pequeño y frágil orgullo se debe haber sentido trizar un poco con aquella indiferencia.

"- ¿ _quién eres?, no estoy interesado en formar parte de ningún estúpido club de nada, y mucho menos si en él hay gente como tú-"_

El destino es algo gracioso y está constantemente cambiando dependiendo de nuestras acciones, pero justo en ese instante Karamatsu no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, aquel muchacho tenía que ser parte de su club, o de su vida, al menos como enemigo, pero algo dentro de él no dejo que simplemente se fuera dejándolo con su orgullo dañado en medio de los pétalos que flotaban en el aire.

"- _Mi pequeño Karamatsu boy, ¡lograré de alguna manera que cambies de opinión y entres al club de teatro!-"_

Fue lo último que escucho Ichimatsu antes de seguir caminando sin preocuparse en aquel sujeto que extraña y siniestramente se parecía tanto a él físicamente; que espanto, aquello le causaba repelús.

" _debe ser un completo idiota engreído simplemente"_

Pero el destino es algo caprichoso, y esto recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

hola, esta es una historia creada con conjunto a una amiga, utilizamos los personajes de osomatsu-san, y los ubicamos en un UA donde no son hermanos y son simplemente estudiantes en una escuela cualquiera, los personajes no nos pertenecen sino que a su respectivo creador c:

Esperamos de corazón que les guste :D y si quieren ver la publicacion original con sus ilustraciones puedes hacerlo en Tumblr en "nosequemierdacreacritaponer" tagged/cuando-cierro-los-ojos ( version español) o en "bunniesandjellyfishes" tagged/When%20I%20close%20my%20eyes ( version en ingles)

GRACIAS POR LEER :D


	2. Acto 1

Hay una gran cantidad de personas que odian la soledad, el sentirse desplazados, ignorados o rechazados, es por esto que buscan constantemente la aceptación de alguien más, no importa quién sea o de donde sea, solemos alegrarnos cuando nuestra foto tiene muchos comentarios en Facebook, o que alguien habla bien de ti en el trabajo, o incluso que alguien te piropee en la calle; la aceptación social suele ser un gran tema para mucha gente.

Pero eso no le interesa a Ichimatsu, de hecho, entre más lejos de la sociedad esté, mejor aún, no le interesa que lo alaben por internet, en persona o de ninguna manera, entre menos gente esté a su alrededor más simple se torna la vida. O al menos eso quiere pensar siempre.

La verdad sí es un chico que se siente un poco solo, pero no se atreve a relacionarse con nadie por el miedo que esto le atrae; no al rechazo propiamente tal, sino a que un día llegue a querer y luego lo abandonen. Es un poco egoísta consigo mismo y a menudo piensa que es mucho más simple estar solo que arriesgarse a perder algo.

El encuentro con aquel muchacho extraño no le supuso ningún interés como es lo usual, lentamente su imagen se fue borrando de su memoria y empezó a pasar al olvido junto con todas aquellas cosas que realmente no le interesan.

La verdad, jamás pensó que lo volvería a ver una vez más pese a que su "amenaza" había sido que lograría que él entrara al club de teatro.

Pfff, ¿yo en el club de teatro? Ni hablar, que absurda estupidez, pensaba Ichimatsu mientras observaba el paisaje que se extendía delante de él por la ventana de clases; había elegido ese asiento junto a la ventana por esa misma razón, si en algún momento quería desconectarse del mundo simplemente se dedicaría a mirar por la ventana como lo había hecho ya en su anterior escuela, además así evita que se le acerquen el resto de sus compañeros.

Es por esto mismo que cuando vio entrar a ese extraño sujeto al salón con ese aire presuntuoso y actitud patán casi le da un infarto, no por el hecho de que este ahí, sino porque inmediatamente después de entrar ruidosamente al salón, se dirige directamente hacía él.

 _-"¿Qué mierda hace él aquí?, ¿cómo supo de qué clase era?, ¿me habrá estado buscando?, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente me deja en paz?, ¿hará esto con todos los de primero?"-_ pensaba confundido Ichimatsu mientras veía de reojo que el sujeto se acercaba peligrosamente hacía donde él estaba

-¡Al fin te encuentro my little Karamatsu boy! ¡Te he buscado por todos los salones de esta gran escuela!, ha sido difícil, ¡pero ha valido la pena ahora que he logrado dar con tu paradero!, ahora vengo a cumplir con aquella promesa que te hice días atrás, y vengo a invitarte cordialmente a que entres al club de teatro, ¡para que explotes al máximo tu pasión por lo bello y sublime del arte!- dijo el extraño sujeto, mientras sujetaba con una mano su mentón con aire soberbio, mostraba una coqueta sonrisa y su otra mano se extendía hacia un confundido Ichimatsu que lo miraba con aire ausente.

-" _Es un imbécil…un muy grande y estúpido imbécil…"-_ pensó Ichimatsu antes de volver a mirar por la ventana e ignorar completamente a Karamatsu que se mantuvo en la misma posición durando unos minutos mientras, ilusamente, esperaba una respuesta.

\- Quizás no hablé con la suficiente claridad, my little boy, vengo personalmente a invitarte a formar parte del club de teatro- volvió a repetir presuntuosamente Karamatsu mientras se situaba delante de Ichimatsu tratando de llamar su atención.

Mientras, Ichimatsu ni se inmuta por la alusión directa hacia su persona, se podría decir que es un experto en evadir, esquivar o ignorar al mundo, y esta no sería la excepción, ignoraría al molesto sujeto hasta que se aburriera o se sintiera tan avergonzado por su poca eficacia al tratar de llamar su atención que terminaría yéndose y dejándolo en paz.

Las y los compañeros de Ichimatsu murmuraban inquietos alrededor de la escena, nadie comprendía porqué razón o circunstancia estaba Karamatsu senpai invitando al chico "raro" al club de teatro, ¿se conocerán de algún otro lado?, ¿por qué justamente él?, ¿será que están emparentados de alguna manera?, ahora que lo piensan, los dos son muy similares, hasta podrían ser parientes decían inquietos mientras que Karamatsu no se movía de su posición frente al desinteresado muchacho.

\- Me parece que no estás de humor hoy para pensar mi propuesta, no te preocupes, todos reaccionan tímidamente la primera vez frente a una propuesta tan maravillosa como esta; te dejo por hoy, my little Karamatsu boy, pero volveré hasta que aceptes formar parte del club de teatro, sé que es tu destino que todo el mundo se maraville con tu talento, que sé debe estar escondido en alguna parte de ti. ¡See you later!- y con el mismo aire pomposo que llegó al salón, se retiró, sin dejar de sonreír coquetamente a todos los que veía por su camino.

El muchacho miro de reojo como aquel molesto sujeto se iba del salón y suspiró sonoramente mientras se dejaba caer un poco en el asiento donde se encontraba; a su alrededor todos murmuraban cosas sobre él creyendo que no se daba cuenta, simplemente ignoró todo a su alrededor y se volvió a concentrar en el paisaje que se veía por la ventana.

¿Por qué justamente él tenía que soportar ese tipo de cosas? No lo entendía y le cabreaba más de lo que le hubiera gustado el hecho de que aquel sujeto se haya tomado la molestia de buscarlo para venir a invitarlo a un estúpido club, ¡¿Por qué justamente él?!

Al día siguiente lo tenía nuevamente pavoneándose frente a él, nombrándole mil razones por las cuales era buena idea unirse al club de teatro y sinceramente, a Ichimatsu le estaba colmando la paciencia, pero no caería en su juego, por más que le parloteara de cosas sin sentido no se rebajaría a responderle ninguna palabra, gesto o mirada que el desagradable y pretencioso sujeto le daba.

Por su lado Karamatsu no se daba por vencido, era ante todo una persona llena de convicción, y el hecho de que este peculiar niño le rechace tan cruelmente solo alimenta una llama dentro de él difícil de explicar; quizás es el hecho de que después de mucho tiempo, alguien no sucumbía ante el o se dejaba guiar por la buena fama que lo precedía, no, no, no, este joven tan arisco le llamaba mucho la atención, quería por todos los medios lograr aunque sea que le respondiera un pequeño gesto. ¡Que se notara que estaba vivo!

Además, por sobre todo, el hecho de que fueran tan parecidos le atraía aún más, era algo tétrico de decir, pero si no fuera porque sus edades eran diferentes podría pensar que estaban emparentados de alguna manera, como hermanos o algo parecido. Quizás es un poco egocéntrico, pero quería tener a ese muchacho como uno de sus reales "Karamatsu boys"

Pero todo se le derrumbaba un poco más al ver la arisca respuesta que el más joven le daba. ¿Cómo puedo acercarme si tu no me dejas? Pensaba constantemente mientras le explicaba de uno u otra forma que se uniera a su club.

Al tercer día decidió cambiar la estrategia, si no podía acercarse directamente al muchacho, que por cierto, aún no sabía ni su nombre, recurriría a lo más cercano que tenía en ese momento, obvio, sus pequeñas compañeras podrían decirle que sucedía con aquel chico cuando él no se encontraba, todo un genio, se repetía mientras avanzaba por los pasillos hasta el ya recurrente salón donde había pasado los últimos dos días.

\- Disculpen my ladies - dijo mientras se acercaba con aire pomposo hacia un grupo de chicas que reconocía como compañeras del muchacho - Me concederían el honor de su compañía, necesito su ayuda en algo de real importancia - dijo mientras las incrédulas muchachas le respondían de forma positiva.

\- Karamatsu senpai, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte? - dijo una de las chicas curiosa de que aquel personaje tan conocido en la escuela se dirigiera específicamente a ellas.

\- Me gustaría preguntarles acerca de uno de sus compañeros de clase - dijo sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

\- Ah, ¿te refieres a Matsuno Ichimatsu? - dijo una de las muchachas.

\- ¿Matsuno dijiste? - por primera vez a Karamatsu se le borró por un momento su característica sonrisa y dejó claro que aquello le suponía una gran sorpresa.

¿Matsuno? Ya era extraño que se parecieran tanto con el muchacho, pero de ahí a que compartieran el apellido, eso era aterrador; bueno, Matsuno es un apellido común, pero no dejaba de ser extraño que justamente ÉL lo tenga también.

\- Sí, Matsuno, Matsuno Ichimatsu se llama, parece que ni siquiera eso habías logrado conocer, Karamatsu senpai - el grupo de chicas rio divertidas por la extraña cara que había puesto Karamatsu al enterarse, por fin, del nombre del muchacho.

\- Ah pues, me has descubierto preciosa, pero ya no será más un misterio gracias a ti - le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a la muchacha antes de seguir con su pequeña investigación - ¿y qué más pueden decirme del pequeño Ichimatsu? -

\- No es mucho más lo que sabemos Karamatsu senpai - dijo otra de las muchachas ahí presente.

\- Así es, siempre está solo mirando por la ventana y cuando hay recreo se va solo, sin decir nada - continuó el relato otra chica.

\- Tampoco ha hablado con ninguno de nosotros, salvo para contestar la lista o cuando el profesor le pregunta algo - agregó otra de las muchachas.

\- Nadie lo ha visto estar o hablar con nadie, excepto tú, Karamatsu senpai, y ni siquiera te mira cuando le hablas, es muy extraño - dijo una de las chicas.

\- Sí, bastante raro - continuó otra.

\- A mí me da algo de miedo - dijo una de las muchachas mientras hacía una cara de hastío.

\- Sí, ¿porqué tuvo que justo tocarnos el chico raro a nuestro curso? - dijo una de las muchachas a las demás, a lo que las demás comenzaron a quejarse abiertamente de Ichimatsu y su mala actitud; Karamatsu había pasado a segundo plano y escuchaba como todas aquellas muchachas se quejaban del chico que a él tanto le había llamado la atención.

\- De seguro no lo aceptaron en ninguna otra escuela -

\- Quizás pasó algo con su familia para que actué así -

\- Yo creo que se quiere hacer el interesante y el chico rudo simplemente -

\- Pero ¿has visto como mira a todo el mundo?, qué miedo, si casi pareciera que nos va a matar en cualquier momento -

\- Luego saldremos en las noticias como el mayor caso de asesinato en masa en una escuela -

\- Mejor ni molestarlo, dicen que los psicópatas y asesinos son aquellos más callados e introvertidos -

\- Si lo ignoramos quizás pase de nosotros y se aburra -

\- Karamatsu senpai mejor ni te le acerques, es un chico raro -

\- ¡Sí!, muy raro -

Karamatsu en realidad no sabía que decir, hacer o pensar; podía guiarse por aquellas muchachas, simplemente irse y olvidar todo el asunto con el pequeño Ichimatsu, no supondría ningún beneficio o falta el tenerlo o no el club de teatro al fin y al cabo, simplemente era un pequeño capricho que tenía. Pero extrañamente escucharlas hablar así de aquel muchacho le calló muy mal, ¡no lo conocían! ¡y se veía tan indefenso! Quizás simplemente es un poco tímido, ¡pero no tenían por qué hablar así de él si no sabían nada de su vida! No, no, no, eso no le agradaba para nada, ¡Lo defendería de aquellas injurias!

\- Ladies, creo que están malinterpretando la situación - dijo sin perder su característica pose y aire pretencioso - está muy mal hablar de las personas sin conocerlas, podría dañar su reputación velozmente -

\- Pero si tú tampoco lo conoces, ¿quién te dice si es bueno o malo? Quizás sea un asesino y lo estas defendiendo Karamatsu senpai - dijo una de las muchachas con un tono de indignación agudo.

\- Pero yo sé que él es bueno, lo siento en el fondo de mi corazón, y ustedes deberían brindarle su amistad en vez de hablar mal de él a sus espaldas - trató de convencer a las muchachas que cada vez se veían más molestas con sus palabras.

\- No quiero acercarme a él, ¡me da miedo! - dijo otra de las muchachas.

\- Oh little princess, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo, se ve de lejos que es simplemente un alma solitaria que le falta el toque tibio de otro corazón joven - dijo teatralmente Karamatsu mientras se levantaba una mano hacia la ventana y la otra tocaba su pecho de manera exagerada.

\- Aunque tú lo digas, Karamatsu senpai, el chico es simplemente raro -

\- Oh no, no, no, estoy seguro que simplemente hace falta alguien que lo acompañe en su soledad - dijo Karamatsu mientras sujetaba la mano de una de las muchachas - ustedes, my beautiful girls, prométanme que le darán aunque sea una oportunidad y dejarán de hablar de él a sus espaldas, eso es para gente desagradable y no para hermosas princesses como ustedes –

Las muchachas rieron coquetas ante los piropos de Karamatsu a lo que él pensó que cumplirían su palabra de no seguir hablando de esa manera del pequeño Ichimatsu.

\- Ahora preciosa, les agradezco con todo el corazón su gentil y desinteresada ayuda, debo irme a mi respectivo salón, see you later- se despidió elegantemente Karamatsu de aquel grupo de muchachas que le habían ayudado a conocer un poco más su little Ichimatsu.

\- Espera, Karamatsu senpai, antes que te vayas - dijo una de las chicas, a lo que Karamatsu se volvió a mirarla un momento antes de salir del salón - ¿tu apellido es Matsuno no? -

Karamatsu simplemente sonrió ante la pregunta de la muchacha y contestó - por supuesto que lo es - y después de eso se retiró del aquel salón.

Ichimatsu, que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del salón escuchando toda aquella palabrería acerca de él, vio salir caminando presuntuosamente a aquel sujeto y alejarse por el pasillo antes de entrar a ocupar su lugar; apenas entró aquel grupo de muchachas le dedicaron extrañas miradas que él simplemente ignoró, no le importaba que pensaran que era extraño, raro, antisocial, psicópata o incluso un asesino, mejor para él, así se mantenían aún más alejados.

Lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era aquel sujeto, que se había atrevido a defenderlo sin habérselo pedido, maldito entrometido, ¿quién le había dado permiso para meterse en lo que no le importa? Estaba molesto, muy molesto y su mirada llena de odio dejó en claro que de verdad era mejor mantenerse alejado de él.

El siguiente día no varió mucho para Ichimatsu, los mismos idiotas en la sala, clases igual de aburridas, profesores desinteresados y aquel idiota entrando por la puerta del salón una vez más ¿es que no se cansaba? Pensaba hastiado mientras ponía toda su atención en el paisaje a través de la ventana.

\- Hello my little boy ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? Es un día precioso ¿no te parece?, he venido una vez más visitarte, creo que ya se me ha hecho costumbre venir a verte - rio amigablemente mientras se paraba, como siempre, frente al asiento de Ichimatsu mientras este, trataba de ignorarlo - no tienes por qué ser tímido con tu senpai, my little Ichimatsu… tan solo quiero que nos conozcamos más y convencerte que el club de teatro es lo mejor que puedes elegir de entre todos los clubes extraescolares de esta maravillosa escuela -

Ichimatsu simplemente no lo soporto más, no por el hecho de que una vez más le hablaba del estúpido club de teatro, que otra vez estuviera parado frente a él como si se conocieran o fueran amigos, sino que lo llamó "little Ichimatsu" ¿Qué mierda se cree este tipo? ¿Quién le ha dado tanta confianza? Así que por primera vez lo miró luego de días de ignorarlo completamente.

\- No me interesa tu estúpido club de payasos, ¿entiendes?, tampoco necesito "conocerte más" porque ya sé que eres un completo imbécil, pretencioso, arrogante, ¡e incapaz de fijarte en que estás siendo un estorbo para alguien; cegado con tu egocentrismo excesivo!, no necesito de ti en mi vida ¿oíste? Tampoco quiero que me andes defendiendo frente a nadie, porque tú, no me conoces. No me interesa hacer amistad con nadie de esta maldita escuela, ni con nadie del mundo, así que hazle un favor a todos, en especial a mí, ¡y piérdete de mí vista!, ¡No soy tu "little boy", ni muchos menos tu "little Ichimatsu"!, ¿¡Quien mierda te crees?! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! - terminó por gritar alterado Ichimatsu, parándoserojo de ira y golpeando con sus manos el pupitre en donde estaba sentado.

Karamatsu, y el resto de los compañeros que se encontraban en ese momento en el salón se quedaron en completo silencio frente a la reacción tan agresiva que había tenido el muchacho; pronto empezaron los murmullos a su alrededor e Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de que había perdido los estribos frente a ese desagradable sujeto, volvió a mirar por la ventana ignorando todos los murmullos que escuchaba claramente.

Pero algo que no esperaba sucedió.

Aquel desagradable sujeto no se movió del lugar y tocando su hombro confianzudamente hizo que una vez más se fijara en él; Karamatsu le dedico una enorme sonrisa antes de decir aquello que lo descolocó por completo.

\- ¡Al fin logré que me hablaras! -

\- ¿Eh? - fue lo único que logro decir un confundido Ichimatsu.

\- Pensé que estabas sordo ya - rio despreocupadamente y continuó - ahora que al fin logré tu atención me presento, soy Matsuno Karamatsu - extendió su mano a modo de saludo frente a Ichimatsu que aún lo miraba confundido por la extraña actitud que tenía aquel sujeto

\- Matsuno…Ichimatsu - dijo sin tomar aquella mano frente a él, pero respondiendo casi por instinto a esa presentación.

\- Sé que lograré convencerte, Ichimatsu - dijo volviendo a ese aire presuntuoso que lo caracterizaba que se había perdido por un momento

Ichimatsu simplemente lo siguió mirando confundido mientras el otro sujeto le sonreía abiertamente.

No entendía que estaba pasando por aquella estúpida cabeza simplemente.

Pero no dejó de notar que ambos eran Matsuno…y eso le causó mucha curiosidad.


	3. Acto 2

Acto 2

Es divertido ver como algunos sucesos de la vida nos hacen cambiar nuestra perspectiva del mundo; como pequeños actos hacen que miremos de manera diferente o como podemos llegar a cambiar por cosas tan simples como un saludo matutino.

Nada es fácil es está vida, pero Karamatsu no era de aquellos que se rendía fácilmente o se dejaba amedrentar por las dificultades, y poco a poco Ichimatsu fue entendiendo, costo, pero lo entendió. Pero no adelantamos el relato.

Cada día sagradamente Karamatsu iba al salón de Ichimatsu para saludarlo, conversarle un poco, sacar un poco el tema del club y luego irse a sus clases.

Cada día, Ichimatsu lo veía entrar pomposamente al salón, lo escuchaba parlotear de diferentes cosas y lo veía marcharse tranquilamente. Nunca le contestaba, era como un eterno monólogo por parte del otro que simplemente se dedicaba a observar.

Pero para Karamatsu estaba bien; el hecho de que el arisco joven lo mirara mientras estaba ahí ya era un avance gigante, le daban ganas de compararlo con un gato arisco, pero de seguro si lo decía terminaría con aquella buena racha que estaba teniendo con el chico. Ninguno volvió a mencionar su "pelea" como algo que ambos quisieron olvidar.

Aunque los compañeros de Ichimatsu seguían sin acercarse al arisco joven debido a este accidente, no es como si a él le molestara o siquiera le importara, pero sí a Karamatsu, y bastante, aunque no lo dijera.

Por su lado, los compañeros veían está extraña relación cómo discordante e insostenible; todos tenían gran curiosidad por entender porque Karamatsu senpai se dedicaba a ir cada día a ese salón a ser ignorado por el otro chico. Los comentarios y chismes empezaron a esparcirse como fuego en hierba seca, pero ambos simplemente lo ignoraban.

Hoy no era un día especial, ni había el mejor clima, no tenía nada particularmente bello, era simplemente un día monótono como cualquier otro.

\- Y bueno, como te iba diciendo - volvió a concentrarse en aquel parloteo inexplicablemente eterno que el chico iba a darle cada día - en primer año interpretamos una obra espléndida y fue ahí, en esa ocasión, en donde supe que el teatro era lo mío -

\- _"No me imagino porqué"_ \- pensó Ichimatsu observando al dramático joven que tenía al frente.

\- A la obra siguiente fui el protagonista -

\- E interpretaron Hamlet, eso ya me lo contaste… - dijo despreocupadamente Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu lo quedó observando un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente.

\- Creí que no me tomabas en cuenta - dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- El que no te responda no significa que este oyendo tus incansables monólogos, no quiero escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez simplemente -

\- Podríamos conversar de otras cosas entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? -

\- ¿Quién dijo que quiero hablar contigo? -

\- No me echas cuando vengo - sonrió altanero Karamatsu.

\- Si lo hice, y no te fuiste - respondió secamente el otro chico.

\- Pero no lo hiciste más -

\- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a echar? -

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? -

\- Haz lo que quieras - el chico volvió a mirar por la ventana molesto.

\- Quiero quedarme y convencerte - dijo con aquella sonrisa engreída tan propia del muchacho.

\- No me uniré a tu estúpido club -

\- Al menos dale una oportunidad, ve a vernos a algún ensayo -

\- No tengo tiempo para andar desperdiciándolo en tonterías -

\- Estamos todos los días después de clases en el auditorio, por si algún día tienes tiempo libre, _my little_ Ichimatsu -

\- ¡Que no me digas así! -

\- Ya, _relax_ \- sonrió mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentado - debo irme, pero te veo mañana otra vez, _little_ Ichimatsu - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salón antes de recibir la furia del arisco chico.

\- ¡Que no soy _little_ Ichimatsu! - Dijo enojado al aire, ya que el otro había escapado por la puerta.

Los días eran tranquilos y sin grandes novedades, Ichimatsu empezó a esperar la compañía del altanero joven casi sin darse cuenta y lo poco que le respondía a sus monólogos, Karamatsu lo atesoraba con la ilusión de que antes de que el mes acabará lograría que se uniera a club, tan sólo le quedaban 2 semanas para ese momento, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, debía cambiar su estrategia una vez más.

Como cada día, Ichimatsu salía tranquilamente de la escuela cuando un grupo de aproximadamente 10 personas le impidió el paso. Todos estaban liderados por Karamatsu, por supuesto.

\- ¡ _Oh my little_ Ichimatsu, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí! - Dijo dramáticamente Karamatsu fingiendo sorpresa.

Ichimatsu se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- No me parece que sea mucha coincidencia emboscarme a la salida de la escuela - espetó indiferente.

\- ¿Emboscada? ¿Dónde? Quizás son alucinaciones tuyas _my little boy_ \- dijo aparentando demencia Karamatsu.

\- Sí, claro - dijo el otro entornando los ojos.

\- _Anyways,_ ya que nos hemos encontrado, que te parece acompañarnos a comer algo, yo invito - dijo sonriendo mientras posaba una de sus manos en el pecho con dramatismo  
Ichimatsu recién cayó en cuenta del grupo que secundaba a Karamatsu en aquella emboscada; eran hombres y mujeres de diferentes clases y todos le sonreían mientras esperaban su respuesta.

\- No tengo tiempo - dijo secamente el chico.

\- Oh vamos - le habló un muchacho de tez clara, grandes ojos y ademanes delicados, traía un gorro color café claro que combinaba con su mochila del mismo color - será divertido y así aprovechamos de conocer al famoso Ichimatsu de quien tanto nos ha hablado Kara nii-san - dijo el joven mientras tomaba el brazo de Ichimatsu y lo arrastraba, contra su voluntad, hacia donde iban a comer todos.

\- ¡Que no quiero maldición! -

\- Tu tranquilo, que no mordemos - le dijo el chico extraño sin tomar en cuenta sus reclamos; finalmente Ichimatsu simplemente se dejó llevar, en el fondo si quería ir, pero tampoco iba a decirlo en voz alta.

Fueron a un pequeño local de comida rápida en donde solía comer ese extraño grupo. Todos sentados en una amplia mesa conversaban entre ellos muy alegres y se notaba a leguas la gran confianza que se tenían.

Karamatsu se veía incluso más relajado, menos dramático y pomposo, sonreía sinceramente mientras conversaba de varias cosas con aquellos chicos; Ichimatsu pensó que quizás era otra persona _"¿Es éste el mismo que va cada día a hablarme? Se ve muy diferente cuando no actúa como un imbécil presuntuoso, se ve hasta agradable"._

Ichimatsu no decía nada frente a tanta conversación y rápidamente alguien lo notó, hablándole despreocupadamente.

\- Quizás no lo sepas, pero los que estamos aquí somos algunos de los del club de teatro - dijo el mismo chico que lo arrastró hacia ese lugar. Ichimatsu lo miro sin decirle ni una palabra, el otro estiró su mano hacia él y se presentó.

\- Soy Todomatsu, pero dime Totty - Ichimatsu aceptó la mano estrechándola con desconfianza

-Ichimatsu…-

\- Sí todos lo sabemos, no era broma que Kara nii-san nos habla de ti siempre - dijo riendo dulcemente.

\- Hmm - la verdad Ichimatsu no sabía cómo tomarse eso, ¿debería sentirse incómodo? instintivamente su mirada se dirigió hacia Karamatsu quien seguía conversando y riendo al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Él creía que si venías con nosotros quizás te convencieras de entrar al club - Ichimatsu volvió a fijar la vista en el chico - cree que tienes gran potencial -

\- ¿Por qué yo? -

\- Pues, podrías preguntárselo tú mismo -

\- Prefiero no saberlo entonces - Totty río con aquello.

\- No es tan malo como se ve, sé que parece pretencioso y altanero, pero en el fondo es una buena persona, si no yo creo que la gente no le querría tanto. Kara nii-san es... digamos que un tanto especial -

\- No me había dado cuenta - dijo irónico Ichimatsu - ¿de verdad son hermanos? -

\- Oh no, somos amigos desde pequeños, aunque nos faltó poco para ser hermanos - otra vez el joven río; en ese momento les trajeron la comida que habían pedido y Totty la miró con cara de hastío.

\- No puedo comer eso, mira todo el aceite que tiene, me llenaría de granos - dijo Totty indignado.

\- Oh vamos Totty, por una vez no te hará daño - dijo uno de los chicos que ahí se encontraba mientras paseaba la comida aceitosa frente a la cara de Totty, a lo que este simplemente corrió su rostro asqueado.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Esta piel no se mantiene sola, ¿sabes? -

Ichimatsu simplemente se dedicaba a comer ignorando el gran jolgorio que había en esa mesa, pero en el fondo se sentía cómodo, había algo en esos ruidosos chicos que le agradaba, también era interesante ver al presuntuoso actuando normal, se veía más persona, más afable, mucho más interesante que cuando actúa de esa forma tan pomposa, ¿a quién quería impresionar actuando de esa manera? No lo entendía. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando al chico fijamente mientras este reía y conversaba. En un momento el otro también fijo su mirada en él y simplemente le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente.

Ichimatsu sintió su cara arder por haber sido descubierto en aquella situación y desvió rápidamente su mirada.

\- Ahora que me fijo, tu piel se ve muy tersa, ¿haces algo para mantenerla así? - le dijo el delicado joven.

\- Nada en especial… -

\- ¡Que envidia! -

Quizás sí iría a ver algún ensayo, claro, sin que nadie se enterara.

Ya era la tercera semana del primer mes y el tiempo se agotaba para Karamatsu, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, aunque el único que lo sabía era Totty que insistía en que el chico vendría solo a unirse, que si trataba de presionarlo sería peor.

\- Pero Totty, ¿y si al final fracaso y no logro que se una al club? -

\- Bueno, siempre puedes acercarte con otra excusa - dijo despreocupadamente Totty a lo que Karamatsu lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo solo quiero aprovechar el gran potencial que tiene Ichimatsu -

\- Sí, lo sé, por eso vas cada día a su salón a hablar con él -

\- ¡Para convencerlo! -

\- Claro Kara nii-san, te creo - le dijo el chico sonriendo dulcemente.

\- Cuando sonríes así no sé si lo dices irónicamente o si de verdad me crees -

\- Es como tú quieras verlo Kara nii-san, solo te digo que le des tiempo, se nota que el chico es algo tímido -

Los dos chicos van al teatro dónde ensayaban cada día junto al resto del club la obra que presentarían antes de vacaciones de verano. Todos estaban preparándose para comenzar el ensayo, incluido su profesor a cargo, Iyami; atrás del escenario todo era un caos organizado entre los muchos "tramoyas" encargados de diferentes cosas que daban vida a las obras.

Karamatsu leía despreocupadamente el guion antes de que tocara su entrada al ensayo cuando Totty salió de una de sus escenas y se le acercó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Kara nii-san, asegúrate de hacer la actuación de tu vida - dijo Totty sonriéndole.

\- Siempre lo hago _my little_ Totty - dijo presuntuosamente Karamatsu.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que hoy en especial querrás impresionar a alguien que está allá afuera -

\- ¿Quién? -

\- Tú sal y fíjate en el fondo del teatro, ¡pero no dejes de actuar! - le dijo antes de darle un pequeño empujón hacia el escenario, era su turno.

Karamatsu salió interpretando su papel como en cualquier otro ensayo, fijándose con mucho esfuerzo en aquello que le había dicho Totty, los focos le dificultaba un poco aquella tarea; finalmente lo vio, casi escondido en una de las butacas del final estaba Ichimatsu, y algo en él despertó, como un fuego que nacía desde la boca del estómago.

En ese momento no había nadie que deslumbrara el escenario como Karamatsu, su actuación era simplemente impecable, nada estaba sobreactuado o exagerado, la naturalidad de su personaje salía de cada poro de su cuerpo, su voz se extendía por todo el auditorio de manera clara y sin titubeos, era sencillamente la mejor actuación de su vida y absolutamente todos quedaron pasmados, maravillados; Ichimatsu no fue la excepción, ahora entendía por qué el chico era tan asquerosamente popular, ¡aquello había sido genial! ¿Ahora como le decía que no? Al fin comprendía por qué todos le seguían los pasos y lo alababan por los pasillos ¿Por qué entonces querría que precisamente él se uniera al club? Se veía tan deslumbrante sobre el escenario que algo empezó a crecer en él.

 _\- "Yo también quiero brillar así" -_

Y escapó. Cuando Karamatsu salió del escenario a Ichimatsu le entró pánico admitir aquello en voz alta y huyó hacia la salida antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que había estado ahí, pero Karamatsu ya lo presentía y lo alcanzó en la salida del teatro con la mejor sonrisa que pudo formar, Ichimatsu palideció.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el ensayo? - le dijo apenas lo tuvo al frente mientras se apoyaba en una pared con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ichimatsu quiso escapar ignorando y pasando de largo frente a él, pero el otro no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente y, sujetando uno de sus brazos, hizo que se detuviera.

\- _Wait, wait, my little_ Ichimatsu, al fin viniste a vernos, al menos dime que piensas -

\- Que no me digas así -

\- Está bien, solo dime que piensas -

\- Fue… - miró en todas las direcciones posibles menos hacia aquel sujeto que tenía al frente - supongo que como cualquier ensayo de una obra -

\- ¿Pero te gustó? - Insistió Karamatsu.

\- ¿Es eso importante? -

\- ¡ _Of course_! -

\- Estuvo...bien, supongo -

Eso era más de lo que hubiera esperado del chico, pero aun así esperaba haber causado una mejor impresión en él y eso le tocó un poco la moral. ¿Por qué el chico era tan difícil?, ¿no era más fácil simplemente dejarlo tranquilo y seguir con su vida, olvidándose de ese arisco, peculiar y extrañamente interesante chico de primer año? Pero no, Karamatsu era torpe e insistente y ¡no se daría por vencido con esto ni ahora ni nunca!

\- ¡Únete al club, Ichimatsu! - Dijo casi gritando con toda la convicción de su cuerpo.

El otro se impresionó por ese grito-súplica-demanda y dudó por un momento, ¿y si se unía?

\- ¿Por qué yo?, de todos los nuevos de primer año, ¿por qué tienes que insistirme a mí? -

\- ¡Porque sé que tienes potencial! -

\- Son solo suposiciones -

\- Claro que no, ya lo comprobé - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo? -

\- Si eres capaz de gritarme como lo hiciste en aquella ocasión, en donde cada una de tus palabras fueron claras y precisas, tu tono excelente y sin mencionar que lograste expresar tantos sentimientos en tan pocas palabras, entonces tienes talento; hay algo dentro tuyo que quiere salir y brillar, ¡el teatro es perfecto para hacerte deslumbrar, Ichimatsu! -

Karamatsu se encontraba exaltado y casi había gritado todo aquello, se sentía nervioso y ansioso, gesticuló más de lo que hubiera querido y en su mirada se notaban todos estos sentimientos.

Ichimatsu estaba enmudecido; bien ya tenía la razón de su insistencia, se castigó mentalmente por haberle gritado en esa ocasión y no sabía cómo responder a todo lo que le había dicho, en realidad no sabía de qué manera negarse porque en el fondo sí que quería unirse.

Karamatsu al no ver respuesta Insistió.

\- Al menos dime que lo pensarás -

Ichimatsu estaba dudando, le empezaba a doler la cabeza, aquel chico no le dejaría ir a menos que le diera una respuesta.

\- Yo...lo voy a pensar - dijo casi en un susurro.

Karamatsu quiso ponerse a saltar, gritar, abrazarlo y luego llorar, ¡al fin había conseguido que el chico diera señales de interés! Pero no hizo nada de eso, en cambio sonrió altaneramente como solía hacerlo y se dirigió al chico.

\- Aquí te estaré esperando, _my little boy_ -

Ichimatsu simplemente se fue pensando.

" _¡¿En qué lío me metí?!_ "


	4. Acto 3

Acto 3

Siempre en la vida hacemos o decimos cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos profundamente. El arrepentimiento es algo natural del ser humano, cada vez que hacemos algo pensamos en sus posibles consecuencias y en base a ellas ejecutamos diferentes opciones para tratar de salir beneficiados de alguna manera. Todos lo hacemos, sea o no intencionado.

Ichimatsu pasaba por la etapa del arrepentimiento en ese momento; tenía frente a él a un sonriente y presuntuoso chico, una vez más hablando incansablemente y preguntando cada dos oraciones si había o no pensado entrar al club de teatro.

\- Si llegas a entrar será genial, estoy seguro que el profesor Iyami también verá el gran potencial que hay en ti, tu debut podría ser en la obra de antes de vacaciones de verano que estamos preparando, ¿ya lo pensaste? -

\- No… -

\- Oh bueno, aún hay tiempo, esta semana para ser exactos… - hubo un silencio por parte del entusiasmado joven antes de mirar al otro y volver a hablarle como si nada - ¿Te conté cuando interpretamos "Urashima" ? -

\- Si -

\- ¿Enserio? -

\- Si… -

\- Ha - otro incomodo silencio se situó entre los dos jóvenes antes de que Karamatsu volviera a interrumpirlo - ¿Ya lo pensaste? -

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? - dijo ya molesto Ichimatsu.

\- Por ahora no, soy todo tuyo, _darling_ -

\- ¿Sabes? Ya lo pensé, no pienso unirme al club - dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar dispuesto a irse del lugar.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! - logró detenerlo en su huida - Lamento la insistencia, pero es que esta semana es el último plazo para entrar, luego tendrías que esperar hasta el otro año -

\- Por mi bien - dijo comenzando a caminar fuera del salón siendo seguido por Karamatsu.

\- ¡Pero para qué esperar tanto si aún puedes unirte! -

\- No quiero unirme dije - siguió caminando el chico por los pasillos de la escuela.

\- ¡Dijiste que lo pensarías! – Karamatsu le seguía de cerca los pasos, insistiendo.

\- Ya lo pensé, no me uniré - dijo secamente el chico, sin mirarlo.

\- Pero, pero, ¡Ichimatsu! - sí que era como un gato arisco, pensó Karamatsu.

Mirando toda esa escena, riéndose de lo divertido que se veía suplicando/ignorando al otro de ese par tan extraño, Totty se acercaba lenta y risueñamente por el pasillo.

\- Que sorpresa verlos por aquí - dijo a modo de saludo mientras se situaba al lado de ambos; Ichimatsu reconoció al delicado joven que lo había arrastrado aquella vez que habían ido a comer.

\- Ah, Totty, _my little_ Totty, ¿ _how are you_? - dijo como si hasta hace poco no hubiera estado suplicándole al otro chico.

\- Pues muy bien, Kara nii-san ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo estas Ichimatsu? - dijo mirando fijamente al chico que se mantenía en silencio.

\- Bien…gracias - dijo finalmente Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu se impresionó que Totty lograra obtener una respuesta a su pregunta, pero no hizo ningún comentario o gesto que lo demostrara.

\- ¿Ya te nos vas a unir al club? - preguntó directamente Totty, a lo que Karamatsu simplemente comenzó a sudar en el lugar gritándole internamente por tener tan poco tino con el arisco muchacho.

\- Aún no lo he decidido - dijo tranquilamente Ichimatsu; Karamatsu lo miro incrédulo, había pasado a segundo plano en la conversación y solo le quedaba mirar.

\- Pues apresúrate, solo queda esta semana, además, no tienes por qué entrar a ser actor inmediatamente, hay muchas cosas que hacer en una obra además de directamente actuar - dijo tranquilo Totty, a lo que Ichimatsu lo miro incrédulo.

\- ¿Enserio puedo unirme sin actuar? - preguntó suspicaz el chico.

\- Claro que sí ¿Qué dices, te nos unes? - Totty extendió su mano hacia Ichimatsu mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Ichimatsu no sabía qué hacer, de verdad le había hecho un poco de ilusión entrar al ya tan mencionado club y si no era necesario actuar era aún mejor, ya no tenía excusas para no aceptar -" _al diablo_ "- pensó y sujeto la suave y pequeña mano de Totty.

\- Está bien… -

¿Qué podría sentir? Estaba feliz y molesto, sentía que quería saltar de felicidad y al mismo tiempo gritar de rabia, Karamatsu tenía todas las razones existentes para saltar ahí mismo de felicidad, gritar y regocijarse porque finalmente el chico se uniría al club, ¡debería estar feliz!

Pero el que haya sido otro el que lo convenció al final, y encima en tan poco tiempo, siendo que él había estado todo el mes insistiendo, definitivamente le molestaba " _¿por qué Ichimatsu es más accesible con Totty? ¡Le dio hasta la mano!, ¿en qué momento ganó tanta confianza en él? ¿Fue cuando fuimos a comer? Quizás conversaron en otra ocasión y nunca me enteré._ "

" _¿Por qué no actúa con tanta confianza conmigo?_ "

Karamatsu pensaba mientras miraba a los otros chicos hablar amenamente excluyéndolo de forma total de la conversación.

Todomatsu lo conocía más de lo que Karamatsu se imaginaba, y sabía que en esa cabeza empezaba a crearse mil y una teorías ridículas acerca de su "fracaso", si hay que ser tonto, pensaba Totty.

\- Kara nii-san, ¿oíste? Ichimatsu se unirá al club - dijo casualmente el delicado joven dirigiéndose al otro que me mantenía al margen de la escena que se había formado.

\- ¿Ah? Sí, sí, ¡ _It's wonderful_!, no te arrepentirás _my little_ Ichimatsu - dijo actuando pretensioso y altanero una vez más.

\- Que no me digas así - dijo Ichimatsu volviendo a hablar secamente.

Pero Todomatsu sabía que toda esa parafernalia sobre actuada era solo Karamatsu intentando ocultar lo que pasaba en su mente.

Comenzaba el mes de mayo y con eso la locura de los ensayos en el club de teatro, tenían organizado presentar un pequeña obra antes de vacaciones de verano y luego enfocarse 100% en el festival escolar de noviembre, parecía mucho tiempo pero siempre había tanto que hacer que el plazo les quedaba corto; pero Iyami, el profesor a cargo, insistía que eran capaces de presentar ambas obras sin problemas y Karamatsu, al actual presidente, secundaba la idea, le encantaban ese tipo de retos.

Finalmente, en el club de teatro postulaban muchos actores, pero el profesor Iyami y Karamatsu, encargados de las audiciones, eran especialmente estrictos, así que la cantidad de actores variaba siempre entre 10 o 12, dependiendo de la obra; tramoyas eran aproximadamente 15 divididos entre efectos, vestuario, y escenografía. Siempre podían varias los cargos o entrar directamente al interés del postulante, siempre estaba la opción de integrarte como actor aunque seas tramoya, o viceversa, pero la verdad no se veía mucho, muchos de los que no conseguían ser actores simplemente se iban.

Ichimatsu no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera " _en qué diablos me metí_ " mientras veía a miles de chicos correr de un lado a otro con utilería, vestuario, pinturas, materiales, radios, focos, telas, y demás cosas por toda la parte trasera del teatro; se sentía como un pez fuera del agua en la mitad de un desierto entre tanta gente haciendo diferentes cosas.

Había un grupo un poco más pequeño con guiones en sus manos leyendo frenéticamente mientras ensayaban líneas al aire antes de salir al escenario, entre ellos estaba Karamatsu y Todomatsu que se veían realmente concentrados en su tarea.

Quiso salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Como se había reusado completamente a actuar tenía que ver cómo ser de utilidad en alguna de las ramas de los tramoyas.

Día 1: Efectos.

Cualquiera que lo diga puede pensar que estar en la parte encargada de los efectos sería algo sencillo, Ichimatsu igual lo pensó, pero cuando tuvo que colocar el sonido del viento soplando y se confundió entre las miles guardadas y sonó el relincho estridente de un caballo, empezó a cambiar de idea.

Con los sonidos hechos manualmente tampoco le fue del todo bien, tuvieron que repetir la misma escena unas 5 veces porque hacia el efecto muy tarde, apresurado, demasiado rápido, muy lento, fuera de escena, etc. Finalmente el primer día acabó con un Ichimatsu harto y decidiendo que al día siguiente se iría con otros tramoyas.

Día 2: Vestuario.

Simple.

Había visto a su mamá coser su ropa un millón de veces, era solo pasar una aguja con hilo por entre las telas ¿no?, al menos no lo habían puesto frente a esa horrible máquina de coser que hacía un ruido repetitivo y se movía tan rápido que lo mareaba un poco. Solo tenía que coser dos telas de un traje para que luego otro lo pasara finalmente por aquella máquina.

Fácil.

Pero el hilo se enredó, la aguja se quebró, y cuando levanto su creación pensando que alfín había acabado, las había cocido al revés, con puntadas tan irregulares que daban pena; tuvieron que descoser todo y alguien más venir a arreglar aquel desastre entre malas puntadas, pedazos de agujas e hilo enredado.

Ichimatsu decidió que al otro día se iría con los otros tramoyas.

Día 3: Escenografía.

Pintar la escenografía no se veía complicado, era solo pasar la brocha embetunada de pintura por los dibujos previos de otra persona. Lo habían puesto en esa parte con miedo de que fuera a romper alguna utilería más cara que tuvieran que utilizar.

Ichimatsu se dedicada aburrido a pintar aquella ilustración de lo que parecía un meteorito, no estaba seguro, lo hacía con mucho cuidado de no pintar donde no debía; bostezaba continuamente, nunca le había hecho mucha ilusión las cosas manuales y justamente hoy no era el día en donde comenzaran a interesarle.

Estaba adormilado, comenzó a cabecear sobre la pintura y sin darse cuenta se movió bruscamente para tratar de despertar pasando a tirar el tarro completo de pintura sobre el dibujo.

Definitivamente no sabía qué diablos hacía allí metido.

Lleno de pintura seca, molesto y regañado por todo el club se fue a sentar a las últimas butacas del auditorio a mirar el resto del ensayo; desde ahí no podía causar más desastres.

Era justamente el turno de actuar de Todomatsu, quien salía con mucha gracia al escenario a interpretar su papel, Ichimatsu quedó impresionado cuando comenzó a cantar dulcemente llenando con su voz el teatro completo; tenía una voz excepcionalmente bella, totalmente de acuerdo a su personalidad un poco tierna, aunque detrás del escenario fuera con todas sus letras una "DIVA" constantemente exigiendo cosas a los tramoyas y demás actores, tenía por mucho ganado el título de "La diva dramática" como había oído decir a más de alguno.

Tampoco es que los demás se quejaran, la verdad todos se veían como una gran familia, el ambiente, pese al caos, siempre era relajado y ameno e Ichimatsu se sentía aún más fuera de lugar con eso. Se quedó ahí pensando y escuchando a Totty cantar relajado, ya encontraría que cosa hacer en aquella extraña familia, por ahora comprendía perfectamente por qué Karamatsu y Todomatsu eran los más populares del club en toda la escuela, simplemente brillaban en el escenario; Ichimatsu se sintió aún más opaco y los envidio un poco " _¿por qué no solo puedo brillar así?_ "

" _Otro día, otro monologo_ " pensó Ichimatsu esperando que Karamatsu apareciera por su salón como cada día; pero no lo hizo e Ichimatsu por primera vez extrañó su incansable voz. Se castigó mentalmente por pensar estupideces y se concentró en el profesor que entraba tranquilamente al salón. - "¿ _por qué hoy no vino?" -_ se repitió en su cabeza antes de fijar su vista en la ventana una vez más.

Tampoco apareció en el resto del día e Ichimatsu no sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado,

\- " _Quizás le sucedió algo… no me importa de todos modos" -_

 _\- "…Quizás se enfermó… ¡da igual!" -_

 _\- "... ¿Y si tuvo un accidente?... le pasa por idiota…" -_

 _\- "Espero este bien, ¡aunque no me importa!" -_

Ichimatsu era simplemente un lío en su cabeza mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el teatro nuevamente.

No sabía que iba a hacer hoy, ya la había cagado con todos los tramoyas y se le agotaron las ideas acerca de qué hacer para ser útil. Simplemente entró al auditorio y se quedó mirando el ensayo como el día anterior.

Ahí estaba Karamatsu, se veía realmente ocupado, dirigía el ensayo, pedía cosas a los encargados de los efectos, corría con los de vestuario y luego miraba a los de escenografía, parecía 4 hombres en uno, lucía cansado y un poco abatido pero apenas vio a Ichimatsu sentado en las butacas dejó de hacer todo y le sonrió.

El chico lo vio acercarse con su caminar altanero hacía él y no sabía si salir corriendo o preguntarle directamente por qué no había ido ese día a verlo.

Está bien, eso definitivamente no, nunca, jamás, pensó Ichimatsu mientras observaba como el otro se acercaba lentamente por entre las butacas.

\- _Hello, my little_ Ichimatsu, ¿ _how are you_? - dijo con su típico aire pretencioso mientras se arreglaba el cabello desordenado por tanto trabajo.

\- ¿Cuándo dejarás de decirme así? - respondió secamente el otro.

\- ¡ _Never_! - respondió sonriendo Karamatsu mientras se sentaba a un lado del chico.

Ichimatsu simplemente miró hacia otro lado ignorándolo, odiaba esa actitud altanera que tenía con él ¿por qué no actuaba como cuando estaba con el resto del club?

\- ¿Ya decidiste en que parte ayudar, Ichimatsu? -

\- No aún… -

\- Sigo pensando que deberías actuar, tengo buen ojo con aquellos que tienen "El Don"- dijo mientras extendía dramáticamente su brazo.

\- ¿"El Don"? - dijo extrañado el arisco chico

\- ¡"El Don" y estoy seguro que tú lo tienes _my little boy_! - exclamó enérgico mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente a Ichimatsu que lo observaba extrañado.

\- Creo que tu buen ojo se equivocó en este caso -

\- Yo creo que te estás subestimando -

\- No me conoces -

\- No necesito hacerlo para saber que hay algo en ti especial -

\- No tienes como saber algo así -

\- Pero sé que es así -

\- No, no lo sabes -

\- Claro que lo sé -

\- ¡No! ¡Por que no sabes nada de mí! -

\- Entonces déjame saberlo - dijo finalmente sonriéndole al chico sin ninguna pretensión en su rostro.

Ichimatsu una vez más enmudeció, ¿cómo es que aquel pretensioso era capaz de enredar su cerebro hasta no saber que más hacer o decir? Se veía completamente decidido frente a él, ni una pisca de duda en su rostro y aquello solo lo ponía más nervioso, quiso salir corriendo.

Karamatsu al no recibir respuesta comprendió que había puesto al chico en una situación complicada, es que ¡aún seguía algo molesto por lo de Totty aunque no tuviera motivos! Quería ser él aquel que conociera más a Ichimatsu, que confiara en él. Era lo más egoísta que había pensado en años y se recriminaba mentalmente por hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, mucho menos negarlo, estaba un poco, solo un poco celoso de Totty.

\- Ten, léelo un poco, quizás conociendo la obra te interese más participar en ella - dijo entregándole un guion impreso a Ichimatsu - saqué uno extra para que puedas quedártelo - y una vez más sonrió sinceramente.

El otro seguía sin saber qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, simplemente tomó el guion y vio como el otro le sonreía en silencio.

\- Bien, siento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero esto es una locura ¡y necesitan a su capitán para guiar el barco! - dijo Karamatsu mientras se apuntaba a si mismo mientras se paraba de su asiento para ir nuevamente al ensayo.

Ichimatsu vio como empezaba a irse, se dio cuenta que en realidad no le molestaba tanto su compañía, en el fondo le encontraba un poco la razón en algunas cosas, muy, muy en el fondo no quería que se fuera; aunque no lo quería sus palabras escaparon de su boca sin tu total permiso.

\- No dejes de ir… - Karamatsu se detuvo al escucharlo hablar.

\- ¿Disculpa? - se volteó a mirar al chico que casi estaba hundido en las butacas.

\- Que no dejes de ir - dijo casi en un susurro que a Karamatsu le costó escuchar y entender en un principio.

No entendió a qué se refería con aquella frase, dudó por un momento si había escuchado correctamente; luego recordó que con todo el ajetreo del club hoy no había ido a conversar como cada día desde hace ya un mes al salón de Ichimatsu, lo había olvidado. Pero Ichimatsu no, lo notó, y ahora estaba recriminándole sutilmente el no haber asistido.

¡Ahora si quería saltar, gritar y llorar de felicidad! Luego de estar molesto por lo de Totty esto era como una cachetada en pleno rostro, ¡sí lo tomaba en cuenta! ¡si le importa que vaya! ¡Al fin muestra algo de interés! Quiso tirarse de cabeza a abrazarlo, pero eso sería demasiado para el chico, solo lograría espantarlo.

Se quedó ahí, sonriendo como idiota mirando como el otro ponía caras raras, de seguro por la incómoda situación, hasta que finalmente le respondió.

\- Nunca más -

El resto del ensayo fue un Karamatsu corriendo por todo el auditorio, un Totty ligeramente estresado, un club completo agotado con tanto trabajo y un Ichimatsu escondido en el fondo leyendo y releyendo el guion que le había dado Karamatsu; ni siquiera notó cuando acabó el ensayo y poco a poco todos se fueron a sus casas dejando aquel teatro completamente vacío.

Lentamente salió de su escondite entre las butacas y se dirigió al escenario mirando continuamente a su alrededor para asegurarse que no hubiese nadie en aquel sitio.

Se situó al centro del lugar, los focos eran molestos y no le permitían ver bien más allá del escenario, mentalmente lo anotó como algo ventajoso para él. Puso el guion frente a sus ojos y comenzó a leer a un personaje muy pequeño que salía en pocas escenas, así que sus líneas eran escasas.

Leía y se movía por el escenario; leía y gesticulaba exageradamente, sobre actuaba y se autocorregía, volvía a leer y una vez más intentaba representar a aquel personaje a la perfección; pronto se supo las líneas de memoria dejando el guion a un lado y recordando aquella actuación que vio de Karamatsu comenzó a disfrutar estar ahí parado ¡Era entretenido jugar a ser alguien más, cambiar el tipo de discurso con solo el tono de voz, sentirse poderoso en aquel escenario vacío y llenarlo complemente con su sola presencia. Definitivamente compendia a Karamatsu y a Todomatsu, aquello era extraña y peculiarmente agradable.

Cuando acabó buscó el guion que había dejado olvidado en un rincón del escenario y sintió pequeños aplausos desde los asientos.

Quiso morir ahí mismo, hacer un hoyo y enterrarse, meterse en un closet y cerrar con llave, ¿alguien lo vio? Qué vergüenza, por favor que no sea él, cualquier menos él, si existe un Dios por favor mátame de un infarto ahora mismo, pensaba Ichimatsu mientras mirada a todos lados buscando a quien lo había pillado in fraganti tratando de actuar.

No tardó mucho en verlo, claro, el destino es caprichoso y hace cosas extrañas

Caminando tranquilamente hasta el escenario con aquella sonrisa pretenciosa y altanera se dirigía hacia Ichimatsu el mismísimo presidente del club de teatro, encargado de cerrar el auditorio y asegurarse que todo está en orden y limpio luego de cada ensayo.

\- Ha sido una audición impecable señor Ichimatsu, sabía que había mucho en ti que nos sería de utilidad en el club, aún quedan cosas por pulir, claro está, pero "El Don" está ahí - tenía una sonrisa enorme llena de satisfacción por aquel descubrimiento mientras hacía la última ronda del día al auditorio antes de cerrar.

Ichimatsu solo lo observaba pálido desde el escenario como se acercaba.

\- Creo que a pesar de la fecha y el avance de la obra, tengo el personaje perfecto para ti - continuó diciendo mientras subía al escenario y se situaba frente al enmudecido chico - felicidades, ya eres oficialmente un actor de este club - dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del petrificado chico.

Ichimatsu solo pensó " _Por favor, Dios, si existes, ¡mátame ahora!"_


	5. Acto 4

Acto 4

Huir del destino es inútil, una vez comienza a rodar no hay quien pueda pararlo, igual que una pelota cayendo de un monte empinado. No te asustes si todo va muy rápido, disfruta el viaje y déjate llevar.

Karamatsu tuvo que enfrentarse a todo un club tras el anuncio de Ichimatsu como parte del elenco de actores, el profesor Iyami cuestionó poco aquella decisión debido a que por lo general Karamatsu no se equivocaba con aquellas cosas, pero el resto del club estaba más escéptico con respecto a aquella idea, y era de esperarse. Había estado ahí cuatro días y desastre tras desastre, había fallado en cada uno de los puestos en que lo habían colocado; nadie quería que esto fuera otro desastre por venir.

\- Kara _senpai_ , no es que tengamos algo contra el chico, aunque se ve algo sombrío estoy segura de que no es un mal muchacho, pero ¿estás seguro de esta decisión? - cuestionó uno de los integrantes del club.

\- _My lady_ , me extraña que dudes de mi a estas alturas de la vida - dijo sin perder esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

\- No es que dudemos, nos remitimos a las pruebas, y ese chico es un desastre - respondió otro integrante del club.

\- No te preocupes, sé que su paso por los tramoyas fue accidentado, pero es por la sencilla razón de que sus habilidades están enfocadas a otros aspectos del teatro, es entendible. Yo insistí en que se uniera como actor al club por el potencial que tenía para esa área -

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no entró directamente al elenco? -

\- Pues… es un poco terco, hay que darle un empujoncito para que se anime a estas cosas, es algo tímido -

\- Jamás he visto a un actor tímido -

\- Siempre hay una primera vez mis queridos compañeros -

\- Y qué papel se supone le daremos, no quedan muchos papeles secundarios -

\- _Oh, I know_ , pero hay uno principal que aún no está cubierto ¿verdad? -

\- ¿Te refieres a "ese" personaje? -

\- Por supuesto -

\- ¿Estás seguro de darle ESE personaje a él? -

\- Completamente -

Karamatsu escucha como se abre la puerta que está al lado contrario del salón de preparación en donde estaban todos y se dirige al grupo.

\- Quédense aquí, escóndanse y estén en silencio, yo me encargo de esto -

Ichimatsu estaba entrando al auditorio como cada día a la misma hora desde que se había unido al club pero, esta vez, desanimado debido a que el día anterior Karamatsu lo había descubierto actuando a escondidas, y no quería topárselo por ningún motivo.

Aun así no había dejado de ir, podría simplemente no aparecerse nunca más y olvidarse de todo ese asunto de una vez por todas; pero no, ahí estaba.

Ichimatsu empezó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo que daba al escenario, traía la mirada gacha, como si tuviera miedo de levantar su cabeza y ver a aquel sujeto, pese a que esa misma mañana lo había tenido una vez más en su salón dando su interminable monologo. Esto era distinto, ahora le pediría actuar como le había dicho la tarde anterior. En la mañana Karamatsu ni siquiera había mencionado el club o cualquier cosa referente al teatro, como si no quisiera presionarlo por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

Pero ahí estaban frente a sus ojos unos zapatos ajenos a los suyos y supo de inmediato que no tendría escapatoria aunque quisiera correr.

\- Me alegra verte aquí, _my little_ Ichimatsu _,_ espero estés listo para tu primer ensayo como actor-

\- No quiero actuar, ya te dije que no me metí a este estúpido club para actuar -

\- Oh, _come on,_ escogí personalmente este personaje para ti, estoy seguro que si le das una oportunidad quedarás tan enamorado del teatro como Romeo lo estaba de Julieta - exclamó una vez más, pomposamente, el chico.

Ichimatsu seguía sin estar completamente convencido, o al menos no quería decir en voz alta que le daba mucha curiosidad eso de actuar. Ayer mientras leía frases al azar del guion se sintió realmente bien, pero obviamente no era algo que iba a decirle al exagerado de Karamatsu.

\- Solo una oportunidad, ahora no hay nadie además de nosotros, si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo yo mismo me encargaré de que puedas hacer algo que te guste dentro del club - dijo suavemente Karamatsu mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el otro chico, extendiendo un guion que traía en sus manos.

Ichimatsu levantó su vista completamente al sentir como Karamatsu se acercaba, quiso alejarse por instinto, estaba peligrosamente cerca, " _no sé cómo es capaz de acercase tanto a mí con tanta confianza ¿no conoce el espacio personal acaso? ¿Desde cuándo dejo que cosas como estas me pasen? Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí hablando con este retrasado presuntuoso, solo tengo que darme vuelta e irme directamente por donde entré, ¡nada más! Y adiós todos mis problemas, dolores de cabeza y disgustos, ¡solo vete Ichimatsu!"_ Pensaba el chico mientras estaba estático frente al otro que no dejaba de ofrecerle aquel guion.

\- Yo… - titubeó el más joven, quedándose en silencio un momento, mientras miraba al otro sujeto al frente con aquel porte seguro y confiado. Sentía que cada vez se encorvaba un poco más - Yo…traje mi propio guion - dijo descolgando la mochila que traía en la espalda para sacar aquel documento y mostrarlo al otro.

Karamatsu sonrió ampliamente, quiso abrazarlo y saltar en el lugar, pero como siempre, no lo hizo y se limitó a pedirle que lo siguiera hasta el escenario para mostrarle cuál sería su papel en aquella obra.

\- Bueno Ichimatsu - Karamatsu se puso extrañamente serio al momento de situarse al medio del escenario - el personaje que hemos decidido que interpretes se trata de alguien se suma importancia dentro de la trama, si bien sus líneas no son de gran cantidad, todo lo que dice le da cierto sentido al pensamiento que posee el personaje principal, es ahí el que puedas ser capaz de transmitir gran sabiduría a través de toda su escena. Estoy seguro tú serás capaz de representarlo perfectamente, no te pongas nervioso y no me pongas esa cara - dijo finalmente al ver por primera vez una expresión diferente a la apatía en el chico - ¿Qué pasa? -

\- ¿Por qué me asignaron un personaje tan importante si en mi vida he actuado? - dijo nerviosamente.

\- Hay varios factores, este personaje transmite gran calma y sabiduría, es tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo posee mucho carisma. Tú Ichimatsu, con lo que me mostrarse ayer, serás capaz de lograr representar perfectamente todas esas emociones, tu esencia transmite mucha paz, por eso elegí este personaje en vez de otro; ahora quiero que seas el zorro en nuestro principito, ¿está bien?, partamos leyendo la escena de la página 30, yo te ayudaré por ahora con el otro personaje, aunque en realidad ese es de Totty - rio suavemente mientras se situaba frente a Ichimatsu y comenzaba a leer el guion.

\- desde donde dice _buenos días_ **-** dijo Karamatsu.

- **Buenos días -** respondió nervioso a la petición Ichimatsu.

 **\- Buenos días -** dijo Karamatsu con un extraño tono dulce y adoptando una postura más relajada.

 **\- Acá estoy, bajo el manzano -**

 **\- ¿Quién eres? Eres muy hermoso… -** Ichimatsu se sonrojó con aquella línea inevitablemente.

 **\- Soy un zorro -** dijo en tu tartamudeo Ichimatsu.

\- No te pongas nervioso Ichimatsu, céntrate en el contexto y trata de proyectar tu voz hacia todo el auditorio - dijo muy seriamente Karamatsu.

\- Sí, claro, lo siento… -

\- Recuerda sacar la voz desde el estómago y respirar constantemente antes de decir cada frase, no te vayas a quedar sin aire; continuemos… - Karamatsu siguió leyendo el guion desde donde se habían quedado.

 **\- Ven a jugar conmigo, estoy tan triste… -**

 **\- No puedo jugar contigo, no he sido domesticado -**

 **\- ¡Ah! Perdón… ¿Qué significa domesticar? -**

 **\- No eres de aquí, ¿Qué buscas? -**

 **\- Busco a los hombres, ¿Qué significa domesticar? -**

 **\- Los hombres, tienen escopetas y cazan. Es bastante molesto, también crían gallinas, es lo único que me interesa de ellos ¿buscas gallinas? -** Ichimatsu se veía y sentía mucho más cómodo a medida que leía el guion con Karamatsu; el hecho de que estuvieran solos aumentaba su confianza exponencialmente.

 **\- No, busco amigos, ¿Qué significa domesticar? -**

 **\- Es algo ya muy olvidado, significa crear vínculos -**

 **\- ¿Crear vínculos? -**

 **\- Así es, tú todavía para mí no eres más que un niño, igual a otros cien mil niños y no te necesito, tú tampoco me necesitas; para ti yo soy un zorro semejante a otros cien mil zorros. Pero si me domesticas nos necesitaremos mutuamente. Serás para mi único en el mundo y yo seré para ti único en el mundo… -**

Ichimatsu leyó el último párrafo y enmudeció por unos minutos; Karamatsu había escogido este personaje por la sencilla razón de que le recordaba demasiado al chico y quería de cierta manera darle un mensaje oculto al frío muchacho.

" _Aquí estoy, está bien, quiero ser tu amigo, déjame acercarme"_

\- Creo que el zorro es alguien muy sabio, ¿no crees, Ichimatsu? -

\- Quizás… - Ichimatsu no se daba por aludido, o mejor dicho, no quería darse por aludido. Aquella frase había sonado demasiado a algo que le diría el altanero muchacho y no era estúpido, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito.

\- Bien, sigamos ensayando un poco más, esta vez necesito que utilices el espacio disponible, se supone que aquí habrá un gran árbol donde tendrás que estar cuando llegue Totty, al momento en que dices " _ **no eres de aquí, ¿Qué buscas?**_ _"_ quiero que te acerques lentamente y empieces a caminar por alrededor de él hasta situarte en este espacio para seguir hablando hacía el público, ¿entiendes? Luego de eso… - Karamatsu estaba explicando todo muy seriamente mientras se movía de un lado a otro y gesticulaba cada frase como debería hacerlo Ichimatsu; este simplemente lo seguía en cada una de sus palabras tratando de retener todo en su cabeza, era mucha más información de la que podría haber pensado, pero el hecho de que su personaje saliera en pocas escenas lo tranquilizaba mucho.

¿Quién era este nuevo Karamatsu que le hablaba como todo un actor profesional? ¿Dónde se fue el doloroso chico que iba a molestarlo cada mañana? Inevitablemente comenzó a comparar las facetas que conocía de aquel sujeto, era muy extraño y le causaba curiosidad saber que aquel que iba cada día era diferente cuando estaba con Totty, con los otros del club o cuando estaba actuando " _¿Cómo será en su casa?, ¿con otros amigos?, se sabe que es más altanero de lo normal con las chicas del colegio, pero ¿y con aquella que le gusta será diferente? ¿Le gustará alguien? ¿Por qué eso me importa tanto ahora?_ "

" _¿Actuará como actúa conmigo… con otra persona?"_

Por otro lado Totty llegaba al salón de preparación directamente advertido por Karamatsu que hoy sería el primer ensayo del chico nuevo, ve a todos realmente interesados en el desempeño de Ichimatsu por lo que ríe suavemente antes de también acercarse a mirar discretamente el ensayo.

\- Él, es realmente bueno para ese papel - comentaba uno.

\- Creí que sería un desastre, pero aparte del tartamudeo del principio no ha vuelto a equivocarse -

\- Creo que Kara senpai tenía razón esta vez -

\- Por supuesto que la tenía, si no, no habría insistido tanto con Ichimatsu - dijo finalmente Todomatsu uniéndose a la conversación.

Todos comentaban en voz baja aquel ensayo, era impresionante ver al chico que había causado tantos problemas desempeñarse en un papel de manera tan limpia; obviamente no era el mejor actor, pero teniendo en cuenta que era su primer ensayo y que jamás había actuado antes, el muchacho tenía potencial y todo el club de dio cuenta de aquello. Algunos se castigaban mentalmente por haber dudado de su presidente y otros se enorgullecían por haber confiado ciegamente en sus instintos.

Todos empezaban a ver a aquel chico de otra forma.

Luego de varios minutos de ensayo comenzaron lentamente a incluirse el resto del club intentando verse casuales y no como que habían estado durando casi media hora espiando a ambos chicos, claro que no; todos empezaron a llegar a sus respectivos puestos de manera natural y obviando el hecho de que el "nuevo" estaba ensayando con Kara senpai en el escenario.

Ichimatsu, aunque al principio se puso nervioso que todos pudieran verlo actuar, prontamente se auto convenció que si se decidía a hacerlo, luego tendría que estar frente a mucha más gente que los miembros del club e intentó mantenerse sereno.

Karamatsu prontamente le cedió el puesto de El principito a su real actor, Totty, y junto a Ichimatsu ambos comenzaron a ensayar sus escenas una y otra vez.

Todo era muy ameno, casi perfecto, Ichimatsu empezó a comprender porque todos actuaban como una familia, se contenían, reían y ayudaban entre ellos; se sentía agradable estar ahí, era extrañamente gratificante que los felicitaran por una buena escena, divertido cuando alguno se equivocaba y todos en vez de castigarlo reían, incluso la compañía y consejos que le daba Karamatsu le agradaban.

Definitivamente quería estar ahí.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, pronto todos estaban en sincronía con lo que les correspondía hacer dentro de la obra, Ichimatsu se aprendió rápidamente sus líneas. Como la única escena que tenía era completamente con Totty empezaron a pasar más tiempo junto de los normal, incluso en algunas ocasiones Totty acompañaba en las mañana a Karamatsu hasta el salón de Ichimatsu y conversaban tranquilamente acerca de la obra o de sus vidas.

Por otro lado, el actual presidente del club comenzó a darse cuenta de estos pequeños cambios en la actitud del chico, de hecho, no solo el chico comenzó a verse más relajado, aquellos que lo rodeaban comenzaban a verlo de una manera distinta que al principio y ya no era el arisco muchacho solitario de primer año. Sus compañeros ahora lo saludaban cordialmente y los del club constantemente se acercaban a conversar con él, invitarlo a comer, felicitarlo, preguntarle detalles de la obra, pedirle su consejo, entre otras cosas. De repente todos estaban interesados en el peculiar chico de primer año que él había llevado al club de teatro, si no fuera por su insistencia no habría ido ni estaría en el club, ¿a todos se les olvido ese detalle? ¿Por qué ahora aquellos que lo desplazaban y miraban extraño, incluso hablando mal de él a sus espaldas, estaban actuando tan amablemente? " _El mundo es tan hipócrita y superficial, odio la gente poco transparente y sínica_ ".

Pese al positivo cambio que estaba teniendo Ichimatsu con su alrededor, cuando se trataba de Karamatsu no sucedía lo mismo, de hecho, seguían tal cual como siempre, Karamatsu destallando seguridad y contando sus monólogos eternos cada día e Ichimatsu viéndolo en silencio sin interrumpir. El único momento en que conversaban realmente entre ellos era cuando estaban sobre el escenario o cuando estaban con Totty.

A Karamatsu esto empezó a inquietarlo " _¿Por qué conmigo actúa diferente? Quizás hice algo que le molesto, quizás finalmente no quiere ser mi amigo o algo parecido y prefiere a otra gente a su alrededor_ ".

" _Quizás prefiere a Totty_ ".

" _Se ven muy bien juntos, Ichimatsu se ve relajado e incluso lo he visto sonreír de vez en cuando mientras conversan o están ensayando. Quizás soy yo el mal tercio, ¡quizás simplemente me odia!_ "

" _¿Actuará como actúa conmigo con otra persona?_ "

Las semanas pasaban tranquilas, un nuevo día comenzaba en la escuela donde acudían rutinariamente nuestros protagonistas, un sonriente Karamatsu se sentaba como cada mañana frente al arisco muchacho de primer año. Como cada día, comenzaba su eterno monologo hasta que era hora de irse a su salón, a sus respectivas clases. Luego, en el almuerzo, se juntaba con Totty para comer juntos en el salón de este último mientras aprovechaban de conversar de sus vidas y lo que harían en el ensayo de ese día.

\- Enserio Totty, no sé qué pensar o hacer para que Ichimatsu me tenga confianza como un _true friend_ -

\- ¿Probaste preguntarle si te considera un amigo? - respondió despreocupadamente Totty mientras comía su almuerzo.

\- ¿No es algo un poco directo? -

\- ¿No eres tú así de todos modos? -

\- Quizás tengas razón, pero no quiero asustarlo o algo parecido -

\- Creo que estáss siendo un poco exagerado, Ichimatsu no te va a morder porque intentes hablar con él dejando de lado tus monólogos. Es un chico agradable y muy simpático -

\- Claro, tú lo dices porque parece que se llevan realmente bien -

Todomatsu lo miró extrañado frente a esa casi agresiva respuesta por parte de Karamatsu, ¿eso era un reclamo?

\- Karamatsu - dijo seriamente Todomatsu, dejando de lado un momento su comida - ¿estás celoso de que yo sí hable con Ichimatsu? -

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! -

\- Oh dios, ¡estás celoso de mí! - comenzó a reír maliciosamente mientras Karamatsu intentaba excusarse de su actitud.

\- ¡Que no estoy celoso, Todomatsu! - respondió notándose ligeramente sonrojado frente a aquella acusación.

\- Sí, claro, lo que tú digas Kara nii-san, te creo completamente - dijo aún con aquella sonrisa maliciosa pintada en sus labios - creo que en vez de preocuparte por mí, deberías fijar tu atención en aquellos que no te tienen tanta estima como yo; ¿no has pensado en que te puede haber salido competencia con Ichimatsu, Karamatsu nii-san? Quizás otros también están buscando ser su amigo y tú estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo estando celoso de mí -

\- Tú… ¿enserio crees que me pueden quitar a Ichimatsu? - dijo ya preocupado Karamatsu mientras veía a Totty reír.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Así que será mejor que te apures si quieres ser su…"amigo" - hizo un gesto con sus dedos a lo que Karamatsu se sonrojo notoriamente.

\- ¡Sé lo que piensas Totty, de verdad solo quiero ser su amigo! -

\- ¿He dicho lo contrario? - respondió el chico poniendo una cara angelical.

Karamatsu simplemente se paró de su lugar y con la mejor voz de tranquilidad que tenía le dijo al otro que se iría antes ese día, tomando sus cosas y su almuerzo a medio terminar salió rápidamente de aquel salón con dirección a las salas de primer año. Casi corría por los pasillos como si en ese mismísimo momento alguien estuviera a punto de cometer un asesinato o algo peor. Cuando finalmente llegó, cruzó desesperado la puerta y se encontró con aquel chico arisco comiendo tranquilamente en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? - le dijo extrañado mientras veía a aquel sujeto respirar agitadamente, acercándose despacio hacía donde estaba.

\- Ichimatsu… - dijo seriamente, aún intentaba recuperar el aliento - necesito preguntarte algo importante -

\- ¿Qué cosa? - aunque se extrañaba de tenerlo ahí a esta hora, su extraño tono de seriedad lo puso un poco alerta acerca de lo que tuviera que decir.

\- Tú, ¿me consideras un amigo? -

¿Qué mierda de pregunta era esa?

\- ¿Por eso corriste hasta aquí, para preguntarme si te considero un amigo? ¿ENSERIO? -

\- ¡Es algo importante, _my little Ichimatsu_! ¡Respóndeme! -

\- Enserio no tienes remedio, Mierdamatsu, ¿qué te hace pensar que te consideraría un amigo? -

\- ¿Cómo? -

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te consideraría un amigo a ti? -

\- No eso, ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

\- Ah… Mierdamatsu - dijo sonriéndole por primera vez.

Karamatsu enmudeció, era la primera vez que le chico mostraba un real interés a algo que él le dijera, y aunque su "sonrisa" era burlona y un poco tenebrosa, el hecho de que le haya puesto un apodo significaba para él que realmente si lo tenía en consideración aunque no se lo dijera directamente

 _¡Si soy su amigo!_

\- ¡ICHIMATSU! -

Y esta vez no se contuvo para abrazarlo directamente a lo que Ichimatsu no supo que responder por escasos segundos.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! ¡SUELTAME! -

\- ¡GRACIAS! -

\- ¡SUELTAME! ¿NO CONOCES EL ESPACIO PERSONAL ACASO? -

\- ¡SEAMOS AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE, _OH MY LITTLE ICHIMATSU! -_

 _-_ ¡MUERE, MIERDAMATSU! -

Definitivamente eran los amigos más extraños que podían conocer los compañeros de Ichimatsu.


	6. Acto 5

Acto 5

Ichimatsu no era de aquellos que dijera abiertamente las cosas que sentía, había algo en él que le impedía expresar sus sentimientos o emociones con el resto del mundo. En el fondo sabía que eso le podría atraer problemas en algún momento, pero jamás hizo algo por enmendarlo ni quiso cambiarlo, estaba perfectamente bien solo.

O casi.

Ichimatsu estaba relativamente tranquilo con que todos pensaran que no le interesaba hacer amigos. Antes de entrar al dichoso club, y que se viera bombardeado de gente de un momento a otro, vivía su vida tranquilamente, viendo los días pasar de forma monótona en la escuela, sin grandes emociones o cambios a su rutina. Para él esto estaba bien, no necesitaba a nadie externo a su lado que pudiera abandonarlo de un momento a otro.

Pero todo cambiaba cuando salía de clases y se dirigía hacia la única persona que realmente tenía miedo perder, aunque nunca se lo dijera directamente.

Su hermano era algo especial y, a diferencia de él, desbordaba una energía impresionante; usualmente estaba riendo o jugando rodeado de mucha gente y amigos. Ichimatsu sólo era un silencioso testigo de aquella explosión humana que era el muchacho, además no le gustaba que lo vieran con él demasiado tiempo ya que cuando estaban juntos se sentía incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa y usualmente terminaba cediendo a todas sus peticiones por absurdas que fueran. Era el único humano en la tierra que lo había visto en todas sus posibles facetas, incluyendo aquella vergonzosa y melosa que tanto ocultaba.

Quizás era porque en su infancia su hermano fue aquel que iluminó su vida sombría con esa excesiva energía, quizás porque gracias a él nunca estuvo realmente solo como se decía en ciertas ocasiones, quizás porque se sentía un poco responsable de que en el futuro él sea realmente una persona feliz. Quizás simplemente porque como era su hermano pequeño lo quería proteger de todo lo malo que puede mostrarle el mundo, un amor de hermanos, uno verdadero e incondicional.

Aunque Jyushimatsu jamás escuchará todo esto de su hermano mayor, ambos por un acuerdo silencioso lo sabían.

Jyushimatsu adora a su hermano mayor, era su compañero de juegos cuando pequeño, espantador de monstruos cuando tenía miedo, el que hacía caras raras para hacerlo reír cuando estaba triste, el que lo dejaba meterse en su cama cuando tenía frío, el que se dejaba abrazar a la hora que fuera aunque estuviera de mal humor y, por sobre todo, el que lo acompañaba cada día de su vida como un guardián. ¡Su hermano Ichimatsu era simplemente el mejor hermano que podía existir!

A pesar de lo diferentes que podían verse, Jyushimatsu adoraba pasar tiempo con su hermano, aunque fuera en silencio viendo la televisión o leyendo, y por su lado a Ichimatsu le alegraba que siempre que se reencontraba con su hermano este estaba sonriéndole como siempre. Quizás estaban muy acostumbrados a la presencia del otro, quien sabe, las relaciones de hermanos suelen ser algo difíciles de llevar y más aún con alguien tan arisco y mal genio como Ichimatsu.

Ese día se disputaban un partido amistoso entre dos escuelas, Ichimatsu se encontraba en las galerías mirando aquel juego de béisbol que a la fuerza comprendía por los largos años en que lo había presenciado; su atención se centraba principalmente en aquel "pequeño" e hiperactivo niño que bateaba con toda sus fuerzas las bolas que le eran lanzadas sin dejar su característica felicidad dibujada en su rostro, desde donde se encontraba podía ver como sus rostro estaba enrojecido y sudoroso, por eso mismo había pasado antes a comprar una bebida isotónica para que su pequeño no fuera a deshidratarse en el camino a casa.

Le dolían las piernas, el trasero y la espalda en aquellos asientos tan incómodos y duros, pero era un pequeño precio por hacer feliz a su hermano que de vez en cuando lo veía y agitaba su mano a modo de saludo, lleno de felicidad. El hecho de ir a esos pequeños partidos amistosos al parecer lo alegraban en sobremanera al menor. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero ya lo conocía, así que procuraba no perderse ninguno.

No recordaba exactamente el día en que su pequeño hermano llegó a su vida, simplemente siempre ha estado ahí, desde que tiene memoria Jyushimatsu ha estado a su lado en todo momento siendo aquel remolino de energía que alegraba sus días, desde que tiene uso de razón que siempre han actuado de la misma manera cariñosa y muy melosa.

Y nadie más que su familia lo sabe y pretendía que ese fuera su pequeño secreto por el resto de la vida.

La infancia de ambos no había sido muy diferente a otra infancia feliz de cualquier niño normal, vivieron la mitad de sus vidas en una casa grande junto a toda su familia, abuelos y tíos incluidos en las afueras de la ciudad hasta que tuvieron 10 y 12 años y se cambiaron a otra más pequeña más al centro solo con sus padres. Cuando pequeños solían jugar con los niños de su barrio cada tarde luego de la escuela, pero al momento de mudarse no siguieron con esa tradición porque en aquel lugar no vivían muchos niños y los pocos que estaban no salían, se resignaron a jugar entre ellos. En realidad, no necesitaban más compañía que la mutua, por lo cual eso no fue un gran problema.

Sus mayores preocupaciones era saber si Goku iba a poder derrotar a Freezer, si podrían encontrar a los pokemones legendarios en su gameboy, si Jyushimatsu podría lograr batear un homerum en el próximo partido o si Ichimatsu podría cuidar en su habitación al gatito perdido que encontró en el callejón sin que su mamá se enterara.

Ichimatsu no fue consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba la compañía de Jyushimatsu hasta que un día en que fueron a pasear en familia a la playa éste se perdió. Ichimatsu nunca había sido gran fan de nadar, menos en un lugar tan grande e imponente como el mar, el sentir su cuerpo salado y lleno de arena era algo desagradable para él, así que sólo se sentó a mirar como su hermano nadaba energéticamente entre la mucha gente que ahí se encontraba.

Juró que solo fueron dos minutos, dos miserables minutos en que miro otra cosa que no fue su hermano. Se distrajo dos minutos con algo que ni siquiera puede recordar, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia donde se suponía que estaba nadando Jyushimatsu no lo encontró.

Desesperación.

Jamás se había sentido más desesperado en su vida como en aquel momento, se metió al mar a buscarlo, corrió por la orilla de la playa de un extremo a otro, volteaba a todos los niños que encontraba similar a su hermano aunque extrañamente todos se veían como su Jyushimatsu en ese momento.

"S _e ahogó"_

" _Lo secuestraron"_

" _Quizás me esté buscando"_

" _Está perdido"_

" _Jyushimatsu, Jyushimatsu, Jyushimatsu, Jyushimatsu, ¿!dónde estás!?"_

Cuando lo vio caminando tranquilamente con un helado en su mano sintió que su corazón se le saldría por la garganta. Tenía ganas de ir a golpearlo por irse sin avisar, gritarle como nunca lo había hecho y luego encerrarlo durante todo el resto de su vida en su cuarto para que jamás volviera a darle un susto como ese.

Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando estuvo al frente de su hermano lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Jyushimatsu no entendía bien que había sucedido en el transcurso en que iba a comprar helado para los dos, sentía las lágrimas de su hermano en su hombro mientras que era apretado fuertemente casi dejándolo sin respiración

\- ¿Ichi nii-san, que sucedió? - dijo preocupado mientras le devolvía el apretado abrazo como podía.

\- Jamás vuelvas a irte sin avisar, ¿entiendes? - dijo entre sollozos sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano.

Jyushimatsu seguía sin entender del todo, pero asintió y se dedicó a consolar a su hermano hasta que se calmara completamente. Era raro ver a un niño de 10 años abrazado a otro de 12 que lloraba escandalosamente mientras que se derretían unos helados en sus manos.

Jyushimatsu se juró a si mismo que nunca más haría llorar de esa manera a su nii-san.

Ichimatsu vio como Jyushimatsu anotaba un homerun mientras gritaba eufóricamente y corría por toda la cancha; realmente la vida era muy tranquila a su lado, siempre riendo, jugando, contándose secretos íntimos y banalidades, no había algo en sus vidas que el otro no supiera, ambos se adoraban.

Bueno, casi nada, pensó Ichimatsu mientras observaba a su hermanito celebrar su pequeño triunfo contra la otra escuela, había un pequeño detalle de su vida que aún no le decía a su hermanito.

Karamatsu.

El club de teatro era algo que le diría pronto, tampoco es que lo quisiera mantener muy oculto, no de él por lo menos, pero ese sujeto era cuento aparte.

¿Qué le podía contar? Esa extraña amistad que mantenía hace poco más de un mes con el cejudo le inquietaba un poco. No lo consideraba un verdadero amigo, así que no quería simplemente decir "¡Hey! ¡Tengo un nuevo amigo!" era casi una mentira. Pero tampoco es que fuera un desconocido. ¿Qué era Karamatsu en su vida?

Lo mantenía oculto porque no sabía cómo referirse a ese sujeto con alguien tan importante en su vida como su hermano.

\- ¡Ichi nii-san! - gritaba un efusivo Jyushimatsu mientras corría hacia la galería donde se encontraba Ichimatsu.

\- Jyu-chan… - respondió sonriéndole dulcemente a su hermano, si alguien lo viera en ese momento no podría creer que era el mismo muchacho arisco que todos conocían - aquí estoy, ¿ya acabó tu partido? -

\- ¡Sí! ¡¿viste el homerun que hice nii-san!? -

\- Por supuesto -

\- ¡¿Qué tal?! -

\- Muy impresionante, como siempre, los dejaste a todos con la boca abierta - dijo Ichimatsu mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello a su hermano - Ugh, estás asqueroso Jyu-chan, todo sudado - dijo mientras reía y secaba su mano contra su ropa.

\- ¡Lo sé!, ¡voy a las duchas, espérame, nii-san! - respondió alegremente mientras salía corriendo alejándose de Ichimatsu.

Éste lo vio alejarse, volviéndose a sentar.

A pesar de que era un partido de práctica, Ichimatsu nunca se perdía alguno. Cada día después de salir del club de teatro lo iba a buscar a sus entrenamientos de béisbol. Antes de estar en el club iba a ver el entrenamientos completo solo por gusto personal, verlo correr de un lado a otro con esa gran sonrisa era algo que realmente le llenaba el alma.

Mientras ambos caminaban a casa, Jyushimatsu contaba todos los detalles de su partido, de su día y básicamente todo lo que había sucedido mientras no habían estado juntos. Ichimatsu lo escuchaba atentamente como siempre.

\- ¡Así que cuando me lanzaron esa última bola supe que tenía que hacer algo espectacular! -

\- Ya veo… -

\- ¿Y tú nii-san? ¿Qué hiciste hoy? -

\- Mmm, la verdad tengo algo que contarte Jyushimatsu, pero por ahora solo quiero que tú lo sepas, ¿entiendes? -

\- ¡Sí, sí, confía en mí! ¿Qué es? ¿Una novia? -

\- ¡No!, ¡claro que no! - inevitablemente la imagen de Karamatsu apareció en su mente pero rápidamente se castigó en silencio por pensar estupideces sin sentido - simplemente quería contarte que me uní a un club -

\- ¡¿enserio?!, ¿Cuál? ¿Béisbol? -

\- No, al club de teatro -

\- ¿Vas a ser un actor nii-san? ¡Eso es genial!, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? -

\- Bueno, me uní hace poco la verdad. Vamos a presentar una obra antes de las vacaciones -

\- ¿Puedo ir a verte? -

\- Claro que sí, yo te aviso cuando será para que puedas ir -

\- ¡Yey!, ¿y qué obra harán? -

\- El principito… -

\- ¿A quién harás? -

\- Al zorro -

\- ¡Adoro al zorro! - Jyushimatsu puso una cara extrañamente sería - "Sólo con el corazón se puede ver bien, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" -

Ichimatsu rio por la extraña seriedad de Jyushimatsu al decir aquella frase - Sí, ese mismo -

\- ¿Quién será el principito? -

\- Un chico llamado Totty -

\- ¿Son amigos? -

\- Yo no lo diría así… -

\- ¡Si están en el mismo club tienen que ser amigos! -

\- Mmm, supongo -

\- ¡Ichi nii-san tiene nuevos amigos! ¡Estoy tan feliz! - dijo mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

\- Sí, supongo que sí… - dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

\- Algún día preséntame a tus amigos, nii-san-

\- Claro, Jyu-chan - le respondió sin dejar de abrazarlo firmemente.

Simplemente él adoraba a su hermano con toda su alma.

oOoOo

Karamatsu se consideraba como alguien especial y único. Nadie en el mundo podía hacerle el peso en cuando a estilo y gracia.

Usualmente cuando no estaba en el club de teatro se paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela dando piropos a las mujeres que encontraba por su camino, él no discriminaba, a todas las trataba como algo único, invaluable y hermoso.

Ciertamente tenía una fama en la escuela muy bien ganada, a decir verdad, no había persona en esa escuela que no conociera su nombre de alguna parte, era por toda regla un chico popular. Pero lamentablemente esta fama no le favorecía, ya que siempre era rechazado por toda aquella con la cual se declarase. El motivo siempre el mismo, no tener la certeza de ser la única en su vida.

Karamatsu se resignó a no gozar de algún amor de juventud con gran humor, usualmente se burlaba de él mismo por poseer tan mala suerte y jamás se mostró molesto por algún rechazo o mala palabra.

Solamente Todomatsu veía a la persona detrás de este personaje que era Karamatsu Matsuno.

Amigos desde muy pequeños, Todomatsu no recordaba exactamente en qué momento de su vida había empezado a ser amigo de Karamatsu, pero poseía muy bellos recuerdos de ellos dos jugando a toda hora, incluso Karamatsu iba constantemente a su casa a quedarse por largos ratos hasta que era muy tarde y tenía que volver a casa. Siempre había sido igual, Karamatsu solía llevarse todas las miradas en donde estuviera, queriendo siempre destacar, buscando siempre con quien entablar una amistad, a diferencia de Todomatsu que aunque no era tímido prefería ser más selectivo con aquellos que consideraba amigos.

\- ¡Kara nii-san! -

\- Oh _my little Totty,_ ¿Cómo estás, ya estás listo para volver a casa? -

\- Sip, ¿quieres ir a cenar con nosotros? Mi mamá echa de menos tenerte a todas horas en la casa - dijo Todomatsu mientras tomaba su bolso alistándose a salir.

\- Es una muy tentadora oferta, le avisaré a mi madre que llegaré tarde - dijo mientras sacaba su celular y mensajeaba a su madre - dime Totty, ¿crees que hoy pueda quedarme contigo? -

\- ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? ¿Qué pasa, nostálgico? -

\- Un poco, quizás, solo quiero aprovechar que iré hasta allá y ya que es sabado… -

\- Ok, sólo di que no puedes vivir sin mi Kara nii-san - se burló Todomatsu mientras reía maliciosamente.

\- _My Little Totty,_ eso ya deberías saberlo - mencionó mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros del otro chico.

Ambos se encaminaron hacía la casa del más joven conversando jovialmente, sin grandes preocupaciones, disfrutando de la amistad que el otro le ofrecía y evocando viejos recuerdos que tenían en común.

A decir verdad, y pese a que era "un chico popular", Karamatsu no tenía mucha gente a la cual pudiera considerar un amigo de verdad. Usualmente estaba rodeado de personas pero no llegaban a ser más allá que compañeros o conocidos, Todomatsu era el único amigo real que tenía el chico.

Y bueno, ahora se supone que tenía además a Ichimatsu, ¿era su amigo el chico arisco? Seguía sin entender del todo por que insistía tanto en que el otro lo notara y lo considerara algo en su vida. "Quizás sólo estoy molestándolo" pensaba constantemente, pero aun así era incapaz de dejar de intentarlo, había algo en el chico que le causaba gran intriga y no deseaba separarse de él a menos que le otro lo echara definitivamente.

¿Quería realmente ser solo su amigo?

\- ¿En qué piensas, Kara nii-san? - interrumpió sus pensamientos Totty.

\- ¿Ah? No, no, en nada importante Totty - dijo tratando de sonar casual el chico.

\- Últimamente has estado así -

\- Así, ¿Cómo? -

\- Pensativo…como cuando eras niño -

\- Te aseguro que no es por la misma razón - rio complacido por la preocupación de su amigo.

\- Es por Ichimatsu, ¿no? -

A Karamatsu le sorprendió esa acusación, pero no exteriorizó ningún gesto que pudiera delatarlo.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que ser por Ichimatsu, _my dear_ Totty?- preguntó fingiendo demencia.

\- Karamatsu, a mí no me engañas con esa actuación barata, te conozco hace demasiados años y sé cuándo algo te molesta o preocupa -

Karamatsu suspiró resignado.

\- Está bien, soy culpable, ¿podríamos hablar de esto con el estómago lleno de esa exquisita comida que prepara tu madre? -

\- Ok, pero de hoy no te salvas Kara nii-san - dijo Totty dejando el tema en espera hasta que llegaran a su casa.

En un pasado, Karamatsu intentó ocultarle muchas cosas a Todomatsu, especialmente cuando eran muy pequeños. No importaba como se sintiera, cuando estaba con "su Totty" Karamatsu era el niño más feliz que pisara la tierra, siempre siendo el centro de atención, ayudando a todos por igual, siendo básicamente un niño perfecto frente a los ojos de todos.

Pero el cruzar la puerta de su casa todo cambiaba para él.

Ver a su madre llorando en el living era algo tan cotidiano para él que llegaba a asustarlo, generalmente iba directamente hacía ella y la abrazaba en silencio mientras que esta descargaba toda sus frustraciones en el regazo de su pequeño hijo.

A su padre no le veía mucho, pero pese a esto lo adoraba como un niño normal hace con su figura paterna. Habían ocasiones en que todos salían a pasear en familia y se divertían en grande, Karamatsu atesoraba estos pequeños momentos ya que sabía que luego no vería a su padre por un tiempo indefinido. Su madre nunca le dejó en claro porque su padre se iba por tanto tiempo sin avisar o llamarle siquiera, pero eso no quitaba que cuando le veía nuevamente su mirada se iluminara y quisiera pasar todo el tiempo pegado a él.

Tampoco entendía muy bien porque su madre solía llorar tan seguido. Él no quería que su mamá sufriera, así que trataba de no provocar ningún problema y ser el hijo perfecto; solía ayudarla en las tareas de la casa sin que se lo pidiera, trataba de tener siempre buenas calificaciones y acompañarla la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, siempre sonriéndole y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba.

Así fue gran parte de su infancia hasta que un día su padre fue a vivir con ellos. Era la mejor noticia que le podrían haber dado a un niño de 9 años que ha soñado toda su vida con vivir al lado de su papá, y ciertamente al principio todo fue maravilloso, ya no veía a su madre llorando cuando volvía de la escuela, su papá le ayudaba con las tareas y salían a pasear los tres como una verdadera familia feliz, como aquellas que veía usualmente en la televisión junto a Totty.

Pero al pasar los años Karamatsu cambio de idea.

\- ¡Mamá, ya estamos aquí! - dijo Todomatsu en voz alta al entrar a su casa junto con Karamatsu.

\- ¡Pasen, pasen! Estoy en la cocina - se escuchó la voz de la madre de Todomatsu, desde el interior de la casa, por lo cual ambos chicos fueron hasta donde se les había indicado.

\- Permiso, un gusto verla de nuevo tía - dijo a modo de saludo Karamatsu a la mujer que se encontraba cocinando.

\- Karamatsu querido, hace tanto que no venías, yo ya creía que te habías olvidado de nosotros - le recriminó la mujer mientras le apuntaba con un cucharón que sostenía para revolver algo en una olla.

\- Eso jamás, sería incapaz de olvidar tan maravillosa mujer - exclamó Karamatsu mientras hacía una especie de reverencia tipo príncipe en medio de la cocina.

La mujer rio alegremente mientras observaba al chico - Tú nunca cambias eh, pequeño Karamatsu, siempre tan cortés -

\- Ya, deja a mamá en paz, vamos a mi cuarto - dijo Todomatsu mientras veía la escena molesto - Mami, bajamos en un rato ¿está bien? -

\- Claro pequeños, yo los llamo - y ambos chicos se retiraron al cuarto del menor.

¿Desde qué momento aquella casa había sido su pequeño refugio cuando era niño? Posiblemente habría sido un año luego de que su padre fuera a vivir con ellos. Pasó todo de ser maravilloso a ser un verdadero infierno; su padre pronto dejó de ayudarlo con sus tareas, ya no hubo más salidas familiares, frecuentemente lo escuchaba discutir con su madre, había ocasiones en que llegaba ebrio o simplemente no llegaba y tenía que consolar a su madre que había vuelto a llorar casi a diario. La gran diferencia es que ahora sí el muchacho entendía que todo el sufrimiento de su madre era a causa de su propio padre.

Empezó a tratar de evitarlo, se inscribió a todos los clubes que le permitían estar, se quedaba hasta tarde con Todomatsu, para evitar escuchar las peleas solía mirar la televisión muchas horas con el volumen al máximo hasta que su padre entraba a su cuarto a apagarla y mandarlo a dormir.

Pese a todo, nunca se mostró infeliz o insatisfecho, jamás exteriorizó su malestar o dijo algo fuera de lugar, sus notas no disminuyeron y la sonrisa de su rostro permaneció tal cual; no quería darle a su madre otro motivo más por el cual llorar.

Un momento de su vida lo pasó más en casa de su amigo Todomatsu que en la propia, y ciertamente su madre lo agradecía en cierta manera, ya que de esta forma al menos su pequeño no tendría que verla en ese estado tan deplorable en el que ella se permitía estar sumida.

Todomatsu jamás hubiera creído que en casa de Karamatsu existiesen tantos problemas si no lo hubiese encontrado escondido llorando en la escuela un día.

\- ¿Karamatsu nii-san? - preguntó un pequeño y asustado niño a su mejor amigo que había encontrado llorando.

El otro al verse descubierto rápidamente limpia sus lágrimas y le sonrió como siempre.

\- ¿Qué pasa Totty, necesitas algo? -

\- ¿Por qué llorar Kara nii-san, te caíste, alguien te dijo algo malo? - preguntó un asustado niño mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su amigo.

\- Claro que no Totty, sólo se me metió algo en el ojo, no es nada - mintió claramente el pequeño Karamatsu mientras limpiaba de sus mejillas las lágrimas.

\- Kara nii-san no soy estúpido, sé cuando alguien está llorando, ¿acaso no confías en mí? -

\- No es eso Totty, ya te dije que es nada - dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a su pequeño amigo.

\- No hagas eso -

\- ¿Qué cosa? -

\- No sonrías si estás triste, mi mamá dice que eso hace daño, si uno está triste lo mejor es dejarlo salir hasta que no quede nada de tristeza adentro tuyo, si no se acumulará y será peor -

El chico miró a su amigo hablar seriamente acerca de la tristeza acumulada, ¿y si eso era lo que tenía dentro y por eso solía sentirse miserable en ocasiones?

\- Pero, si no sonrío, mi mamá llorará, no quiero que ella llore por mí - dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a acumularse bajo sus ojos nuevamente. Todomatsu lo abrazó al ver cómo su mejor amigo empezaba nuevamente a derramar lágrimas llenas de tristeza, le daba a él mismo ganas de acompañarlo en su llanto al verlo de esta manera. A él, el chico que siempre sonreía, nunca de quejaba y siempre lo apoyaba; ahora lo tenía apoyado en su hombro sollozando sonoramente sin saber realmente el motivo. Se le encogió un poco el corazón, quería protegerlo de aquello que estuviera haciéndole daño de alguna forma y volver a ver esa sonrisa llena de vida que todos los días le alegraba.

Quería a su Karamatsu de vuelta, lo apretó un poco más firme entre sus brazos.

\- Siempre puedes llorar conmigo Karamatsu, los mejores amigos están para eso -

El chico simplemente dejó salir todas sus frustraciones en aquel llanto sobre el hombro de Todomatsu, sintiendo como una pequeña parte de él se sentía un poco más aliviada por haber soltado toda esa rabia almacenada en su pecho, quizás su amigo tenía razón con lo de la tristeza acumulada.

Desde ese día, Karamatsu y Todomatsu fueron inseparables, el mayor siguió yendo a la casa del menor cada vez con mayor frecuencia, incluso quedándose a dormir en más de una ocasión, es por esto que rápidamente la madre de Todomatsu lo tomó como alguien más de su familia y, cuando pasaban varios días en que no aparecía, rápidamente interrogaba a su hijo preguntando por la ausencia del niño. A Todomatsu por su parte le gustó esta nueva faceta de su amigo, conocerlo sin aquella mascara que mostraba a todos lo hacía sentir especial, cómo si conociera un secreto oculto en una caja fuerte de la que él y sólo él conocía la combinación y forma de sacar a la luz.

En cuanto a su propia familia y a medida que los años pasaron, su padre fue distanciándose cada vez más hasta finalmente, y sin provocar sorpresa alguna en Karamatsu, volvió a irse, sin avisar, tal como había vuelto. Lejos de angustiarse, para el chico fue un verdadero alivio por fin ver que aquel hombre que tanto había hecho sufrir a su madre saliera de su vida, esperando que esta vez fuera para siempre.

En esa época tenía ya 15 años, y cuando entró a su nueva escuela se unió al club de teatro logrando que todos lo reconocieran por donde caminara sin excepción.

Claro, hasta que llegó Ichimatsu.


	7. Acto 6

Acto 6

Hay algo extraño con los acontecimientos que ocurren a lo largo de la vida, hay muchas cosas las cuales no podemos evitar, otras que no podemos controlar. Mientras que algunas veces nos equivocamos en nuestras decisiones, otras veces acertamos en lo que elegimos, pero todo lo que nos ocurre son en parte una forma de crecimiento en nuestra vida y personalidad, jamás dejes que las equivocaciones frenen tu camino hacia adelante. Da igual caer, si al final te levantas, lo que no está permitido es caer y quedarse en el piso.

Corría el mes de junio, las vacaciones de verano se veían cada vez más cerca y en el club de teatro se sentía el nerviosismo por aquello. Todos se estaban esforzando por sacar a tiempo la obra planeada para esa fecha, Karamatsu estaba especialmente estresado con todo el asunto, como presidente del club no sólo tenía que encargarse de practicar sus líneas en la obra, sino que también ayudaba en la parte estética, tanto de escenografías, vestuario y música, además de gestionar con la dirección de la escuela, todos los permisos necesarios para poder presentarse como es debido.

Sí, estaba realmente estresado con todo el asunto, sin dejar de mencionar que también estudiaba para sus respectivas materias; en parte era toda su culpa, sabía que podía delegar funciones a otra gente dentro del club, pero debido a que es un perfeccionista y un poco ansioso, prefería echarse toda la carga a sus hombros antes de molestar a otros con aquello y así asegurarse que todo salga " _Perfect"._

Por su lado Ichimatsu aun viendo como el estrés se acumulaba en el otro, no hacía nada para impedirlo, se limitaba a observarlo y aguantar sus eternos discursos monológales cada mañana; maldecía internamente el hecho de que él mismo haya sido el que los haya pedido en su momento "¿ _en qué mierda estaba pensando?"_ solía decirse cada mañana cuando lo veía entrar pomposamente para sentarse frente a él como si llevaran una vida entera juntos.

-Oh _my little Ichimatsu,_ que maravillosa mañana es esta, que nos ha tocado vivir, ¿no lo crees?- decía el presuntuoso joven mientras se dirigía a su usual lugar de conversación junto al otro.

-No.- respondió secamente Ichimatsu cuando Karamatsu ya se había sentado frente a él.

-¿Por qué razones podría no gustarte el maravilloso clima del día, _Little Ichimatsu?-_

-Odio el calor.-

-¡Pero esta estación es necesaria para que la vida florezca, como el ave fénix!-

-No quita el hecho de que tenga calor mierdamatsu.- dijo mirando fijamente al otro mientras sostenía perezosamente su cabeza con una de sus manos y con la otra trataba inútilmente de tirarse aire fresco.

Karamatsu sonrió internamente al escuchar aquel apodo, que últimamente estaba utilizando el chico cuando se dirigía a su persona. Lo cierto es que mirándolo fríamente era un poco tosco y ofensivo para algunos, pero para él, era una clara muestra de que el arisco chico estaba cada vez confiando más en él.

¿Cómo explicar aquella extraña felicidad? No lo sabía, era como un pequeño y reconfortante calor en el estómago que lo hacía sonreír como un estúpido. Estaba más que consiente que aquello no podía ser algo normal, pero trataba de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Si podía compartir aquellos pequeños momentos con el chico despeinado de mirada cansada, no le importaba la manera en como lo llamara.

-¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?- dijo amablemente dejando de lado su actuación de chico _cool_ por un momento.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Podría traerte algún refresco, por ejemplo.-

-No importa, en lo que vas a buscarlo ya se habrá acabado el descanso, no vale la pena.-

-¿Prefieres que me quede contigo entonces?-

-De todos modos no te irás aunque te lo diga, da igual.-

-Prometo tenerte uno para después en el ensayo.-

-Da igual.-dije.

-¿Sabes? El otro día conseguí la autorización final para presentarnos antes de salir de vacaciones.-

-Bien por ti.-

-Este año, ha sido realmente difícil poder coordinarnos con el director para fijar la fecha, el año pasado no tardó tanto como ahora, no sé cuáles son las razones para que haya costado tanto, no creo que el director tenga problemas directo con el club, de ser de ese modo ya me lo hubiera dicho directamente, ¿sabías que nos llevamos muy bien?-

-No.-

-¡Es una historia divertida como sucedió! Sucede que…- Y como cada mañana comenzaba su eterno monólogo hasta que, la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso, sonaba haciéndolo correr rápidamente hacía su respectivo salón.

Una extraña rutina para ambos, pero que a su vez la disfrutaban en silencio. Ichimatsu era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que disfrutaba la compañía del doloroso y entrometido chico, mientras que Karamatsu, si bien lo aceptaba de forma más abierta, aún no encontraba una definición exacta de lo que sentía con aquel extraño y frio chico.

Eran un desastre.

De más está decir, que, todos a su alrededor se daban cuenta de aquella extraña y discordante relación, la cual estaba formándose entre ellos, habría que ser ciegos para no notar aquella cercanía, y pronto comenzó a ser tema de conversación entre pasillos por toda la escuela, y aunque nadie se atrevía a preguntar, la cuestión era clara, ¿Qué pasaba exactamente entre Ichimatsu y Karamatsu?

Ichimatsu por su lado se sentía cada vez más molesto consigo mismo, no encontraba una explicación lógica a toda esta situación, no sabía cómo catalogar a aquel doloroso sujeto dentro de su vida, ¿amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿Colegas?, su cabeza era un lío que no podía arreglar por sí mismo, y ciertamente pensar en esas cosas mientras miraba los ensayos del presuntuoso junto con Todomatsu no ayudaba de nada.

- **Ay principito, así comprendí, poco a poco, tu pequeña existencia melancólica. Durante mucho tiempo sólo tuviste como distracción la dulzura de las puestas de sol. Me enteré de ellos en la mañana del cuarto día, cuando me dijiste…-**

Karamatsu representaba al aviador dentro de aquella obra, estaba en una esquina del escenario dando aquel monólogo mientras un foco lo iluminaba creando un perfecto efecto de soledad dentro de la escena a pesar de que Todomatsu estaba en la otra esquina esperando por decir la siguiente línea.

- **Me gustan los atardeceres.-** dijo Todomatsu al momento que el foco lo iluminaba haciendo que se incluyera en la escena – **Vamos a ver una puesta de sol… -** dijo mientras se acercaba al otro para conversarle directamente.

- **Pero hay que esperar…-**

 **-¿Esperar que cosa?-**

 **-Esperar a que el sol se ponga.-**

Todomatsu hizo una mueca de sorpresa y luego una risa que parecía completamente natural salió de sus labios.

- **¡Siempre creo estar en casa!, ¡Un día vi ponerse el sol cuarenta y tres veces!-**

No era sorpresa para Ichimatsu el saber que aquellos dos eran los más populares del club de teatro, cuando ambos estaban en escena se complementaban de manera muy natural, casi como si fueran una sola persona dividida entre los dos, relajados y deslumbrantes, Incluso el chico sentía algo de envidia, estaba completamente seguro que él no podría tener la misma complementación con ninguno de ellos.

- **Sabes… Cuando uno está muy triste, ama las puestas de sol…-** Dijo Todomatsu mirando hacia una parte indefinida del teatro mientras se alejaba lentamente de Karamatsu.

- **¿Entonces ese día, de las cuarenta y tres veces, estabas muy triste?-**

En ese instante el foco solo iluminó a Todomatsu mientras se quedaba en silencio, mirando hacia las butacas.

-Y eso es todo, creo que está escena está muy bien lograda.- dijo interrumpiendo la escena el profesor encargado de aquella obra – Los felicito a ambos, por eso se nota que han ensayado sus líneas y no se están tomando esto como un juego.-

-Por supuesto que esto no es un juego- se quejó Totty – ¿Cómo se supone que mantenga mi imagen si lo tomo como un simple juego?- el resto del elenco rio abiertamente tras aquella declaración, era por todos sabido que Totty era una diva, y tal como una, adoraba la atención recibida por todo el mundo.

Ichimatsu se limitaba a ensayar las partes que le correspondían y casi no entablaba conversación con el resto del club, no porque no quisiera, simplemente no le nacía ser amable o cordial con la gente, como si no supiera como relacionarse con el mundo. A pesar de esto, Karamatsu seguía sus pasos y constantemente se aseguraba de que estuviera cómodo o ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.

Por su lado, Todomatsu no hacía ningún esfuerzo, pero era el que más conversaciones naturales tenía con el chico, como una amistad entre ellos no expresada en voz alta pero que estaba ahí. Era curioso ver al enigmático y callado chico conversar relajadamente con la diva del club, quizás era porque todas las escenas de uno, eran con el otro, quizás porque uno fue, él que lo termino de convencer de entrar al club, quizás porque tenían un punto en común no oficial que los unía inevitablemente y ninguno quería admitir que varias de sus conversaciones se referían a ese tema.

Al momento de terminar el ensayo ahí estaba una vez más aquel punto en común ofreciéndole el refresco prometido aquella misma mañana.

-Te dije que no era necesario.- dijo Ichimatsu sin querer recibir aquella botella con té helado que le ofrecía el otro.

- _I know,_ pero de todos modos quiero dártela- respondió tranquilamente el otro sin dejar de ofrecer aquella bebida.

-¿Por qué tendría que recibirla?-

-Tómalo como un "buen ensayo el de hoy".-

-No necesito premios mierdamatsu.-

-Entonces, como un simple regalo desinteresado de un amigo.- Karamatsu sonrió sinceramente mientras seguía extendiendo la botella al otro que lo miraba con aparente desinterés.

Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua mientras casi con rabia le quitaba de las manos la botella y comenzaba a caminar fuera del auditorio.

-Gracias…supongo.- dijo Ichimatsu al pasar por el lado del otro que seguía en el mismo lugar

Para Karamatsu eso era suficiente muestra de amistad.

A Ichimatsu aún le quedaban ciertas dudas con respecto a esto, no lo decía abiertamente, pero el asunto de Karamatsu lo tenía algo abrumado, no sabía que pensar o qué hacer con respecto a él, hace años que no tenía un amigo.

- _¿Cómo se supone que se trata a uno? ¿Tengo que hacer algo en especial? ¿Lo saco a pasear? ¿Comen solos? ¿Cada cuando tiempo debo hablarle?...Será igual que tener una mascota, ¿no? no, claro que no, no puedo comparar a un amigo con un perro, en especial porque estoy seguro que un perro no sería tan molesto como este sujeto-_ pensaba Ichimatsu mientras bebía aquel té que el otro le había regalado.

-¡Hey!, Ichimatsu.- lo llamo Todomatsu que lo había visto caminar solo con mala cara ya fuera del auditorio -¿Vas a tu casa?-

-Ah, Todomatsu, no, debo ir por mi hermano a su práctica de baseball.- respondió sin dejar de caminar hacia su destino.

-¿Es por esta calle? Voy hacia allá mismo al parecer, ¿Te molesta si nos vamos juntos?-

-No, claro que no.- dijo un poco cohibido Ichimatsu por la inesperada compañía.

-Te ves más molesto de lo usual, ¿Paso algo Ichi-chan?- preguntó suspicaz Totty que ya empezaba a sospechar de la existencia de algo entre esos dos, aunque ninguno lo admitiera de forma abierta.

-Estoy igual que siempre.-

-Ok, si no quieres decirme no te voy a obligar.-

-Mmm…-

-Aunque yo podría ayudarte si algo te pasara.- dijo nuevamente Todomatsu tratando de sonar casual – pero como no te pasa nada, pues, no hay necesidad de ayudar en nada, ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Esta rico ese té que Karamatsu te regalo?-

Ichimatsu gruño mientras suspiraba pesadamente, maldita y manipuladora diva, pensó molesto.

-Ok, ya entendí, ¿Qué quieres saber?- Dijo mirando fijamente a Totty sin dejar de caminar

-No, tú que quieres contarme.-

-Esto es estúpido, no sé qué diablos quieres, solo pregunta ¿Está bien?-

-Ok, ¿Por qué tan molesto?-

-No lo estoy.-

-pero algo te molesta, tienes mala cara.-

-Es la única que tengo-

Totty se replanteó la idea de tratar de averiguar algo en ese momento con el difícil chico, ¿Cómo Kara nii-san le tenía tanta paciencia?

-Está bien, seré más directo contigo, ¿Qué pasa entre Kara nii-san y tú?-

El otro no esperaba que de verdad Totty fuera tan directo en su pregunta, ahora no sabía cómo responder a aquella incógnita ¿Qué pasaba entre él y Karamatsu?

-Nada del otro mundo.-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Nada extraño, supongo, somos…-

-Son ¿qué?-

-¿Conocidos?-

-La verdad no creo que Kara nii-san te considere sólo como un conocido.-

El chico chasqueo la lengua molesto - ¿Cómo se supone que lo llame entonces?-

-No lo sé, ¿quizás amigos?, pero eso es sólo si tú lo consideras así.- Todomatsu no disimulaba su pequeño enojo con el complicado muchacho con el cual tenía que tratar –haber, Ichimatsu, sinceramente respóndeme.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Te gusta estar con Karamatsu?-

Ichimatsu enserio que no estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel de preguntas tan directas, sentía que su cabeza le dolía y que sus orejas estaban enrojecidas, ¿le gustaba estar con el doloroso?

-No me molesta.- respondió finalmente luego de pensarlo un poco.

-Esa respuesta es algo ambigua, Ichi-chan- espetó Totty al ver como el rostro de Ichimatsu se teñía gradualmente de un rojo intenso –No lo sabes, ¿cierto?-

-Es, extraño.- dijo aceptando el hecho de que quizás Totty fuera de ayuda para aclarar su perturbada mente –No sabría decir algo más específico.-

-No es tan complicado, si te gusta pasar tiempo con él, independientemente de lo que hagan en ese tiempo, puedes ya empezar a considerarlo como un amigo y más si se trata de Kara nii-san.-

-Pero nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo, ¿no se supone que las amistades se dan con el paso del tiempo?-

-Eso es subjetivo, hay amistades que nacen en un día y otras en años, todo depende de la persona y la circunstancia. – Explicó amablemente Totty.

Ambos seguían caminando lentamente hacía donde Jyushimatsu practicaba baseball, mucho más relajados que en un principio, sin mayores apuros. No lo sabían, pero entre ellos la amistad no era algo forzado que nacería en un día o dos, pero aquella conversación abrió las puertas a algo más grande sin que ellos se lo propusieran.

-Supongo que podría considerarlo como algo parecido a un amigo, no lo sé, él es muy extraño.- Ichimatsu se notaba más relajado, su cara ya no se encontraba enrojecida y pese a que el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, no era algo insoportable.

-Vaya que si lo es- Todomatsu rio – Siempre ha sido igual, queriendo parecer la persona más fuerte y segura de todas, pero no hace falta ser especialmente atento para darse cuenta que es solo una parte de él.-

-¿Por qué hace eso?-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Cuando está en el club es alguien completamente diferente a cuando esta solo conmigo o contigo, como se supone que pueda confiar en alguien que no sé quién es realmente.-

-No es malo, si es eso lo que te preocupa.- Totty sonrió levemente mientras entendía un poco más lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel extraño joven –Como ya te dije, sólo quiere ser siempre la persona fuerte e indestructible frente a todo.-

El chico gruño por lo bajo mientras revolvía su cabello que ya se encontraba despeinado.

-Estúpido mierdamatsu, hace que me duela la cabeza.-

Totty rio dulcemente –Tranquilo Ichi-chan, sé que al principio puede que sea un poco complicado entender a Kara nii-san.-

-¿Tú crees? No lo había notado.- respondió sarcástico pero esbozando una sonrisa el chico.

-Años conociéndolo, sé de lo que hablo, creo que tengo un magister en soportar su dolorosa presencia.-

Ambos rieron abiertamente frente a la broma del dulce chico, ambos se sentían más relajados y comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales, la escuela, el teatro, las escenas que tenían juntos, conocer un poco más del otro y simplemente charlar de la vida. Todomatsu era el que más hablaba de los dos, pero eso no significaba que el otro se mantuviera en silencio, para la sorpresa del otro era mucho más cordial y simpático de lo que aparentaba constantemente.

-Oye, Todomatsu, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, dime.-

-¿Cómo es que tú y el doloroso son tan amigos? Los dos son muy diferentes.-

-Es una larga historia, creo que no podría contarte el momento exacto en que empezamos a ser amigos, pero desde ese momento ya no nos hemos vuelto a separar.-

-Pero ¿qué los mantiene juntos?-

-La verdad no lo sé, creo que su presencia en mi vida es algo que tengo dado por hecho, supongo que simplemente me gusta pasar el tiempo con él, la amistad no es algo que tenga una razón especifica Ichimatsu, no le des tantas vueltas, ¿quieres ser amigo de Kara nii-san?- Todomatsu dejo de caminar y detuvo a Ichimatsu para que este le prestara toda su atención.

Ichimatsu no sabía que responder a esa pregunta, ¿Lo quería?, ¿De verdad quería ser amigo de alguien tan pretensioso, doloroso, molesto y obstinado como ese sujeto?

-Vamos Ichimatsu, es solo un sí o un no, no es algo tan complicado.-

-Supongo que sí, no es como si pudiera evitarlo de todos modos.-

-Entonces ya está, son amigos, ¿ves que simple era?-

-mmmh…-

-Bien, sigo por este camino, ¡Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo!- se despidió Totty al momento de seguir hacía su casa mientras que Ichimatsu se adentraba al lugar donde su hermano solía jugar baseball.

-Claro, nos vemos.- se despidió mientras veía al chico alejarse lentamente hasta perderlo de vista, había resultado ser más amable y comprensivo de lo que se veía a simple vista, _supongo que es una diva solo cuando está en el club_ , pensaba mientras se sentaba como cada día en aquella galería a esperar que su hermano terminara su entrenamiento.

Otro día más cerca de las vacaciones, un día más cerca de aquella inminente presentación y el club estaba momentáneamente paralizado mirando por entre las cortinas o de fijo desde las butacas aquel monólogo que su presidente les ofrecía. Todomatsu lo veía desde una esquina del escenario esperando decir sus líneas, mientras que Ichimatsu lo miraba disimuladamente entre las cortinas junto a muchos otros miembros.

-¡ **Entonces entendí lo que él había buscado!-** Karamatsu estaba el centro del escenario. Como en muchas otras escenas, un foco lo iluminaba desde abajo dando la impresión de que era más imponente de lo que en realidad era, su voz se extendía por todo el auditorio sin la necesidad de micrófonos, se movía con naturalidad y ninguna de sus acciones se veía exagerada o sobre actuada a diferencia de su común comportamiento fuera del club, lo cual lo hacía aún más destacable - **Esta agua era mucho más que un alimento. Había nacido de una caminata bajo las estrellas, del canto de la polea y del esfuerzo de mis brazos. Era como un regalo para el corazón.-**

A Ichimatsu le costaba cada vez menos aceptar que le encantaba ver al otro actuar, era como si una persona diferente se parara en aquel lugar y remplazara al presuntuoso por alguien imponente e impresionante, le gustaba, no podía negarlo, le daban ganas de también salir a ese lugar y sentir el calor de aquel foco en su propia piel y ser capaz de llenar el escenario como él. Era una mezcla de envidia y admiración que no lograba comprender del todo.

- **Cuando yo era pequeño, la luz del árbol de navidad, la música de la misa de la medianoche, la dulzura de las sonrisas, aumentaban el encanto del regalo que recibía.-** Karamatsu se mantuvo en su lugar mientras Totty caminaba hacia él recitando sus líneas

 **-Los hombres de la Tierra cultivan cinco mil rosas en un mismo jardín y no encuentran ahí lo que buscan.-**

- **No lo encuentran.-** Respondió Karamatsu mirándolo fijamente.

- **Y, sin embargo, lo que buscan podrían encontrarlo en una sola rosa o en un poco de agua…-**

 **-Es cierto.-**

 **-Pero los ojos son ciegos. Hay que buscar con el corazón-** Todomatsu tocó suavemente el pecho del otro que no lo dejaba de mirar intensamente.

-Pienso que Todomatsu y Karamatsu se ven muy bien juntos.- dijo una de las chicas que estaba mirando el ensayo desde atrás del telón junto a Ichimatsu.

-¿Cuando actúan?- pregunto otro miembro del club.

-No sólo cuando actúan, sino en todo sentido de la palabra.-

-Hablas, ¿de "esa" manera?-

-Quien sabe, de todos modos nunca se le ha conocido alguna novia a ninguno de los dos.-

-Pero Karamatsu siempre anda en busca de una.-

-Sí, pero aun así no tiene ninguna, ¿No te parece extraño?-

-Yo tampoco tengo una, ¿Por qué con él sería extraño?-

-Porque es uno de los más famosos de la escuela, Todomatsu igual y aun así ninguno tiene novia. A mí me suena extraño, piénsalo, los dos solteros, guapos, populares, amigos de la infancia, siempre juntos, en el mismo club.-

-No sé, no digo que no sea imposible ni que me moleste la idea, pero creo que Karamatsu tiene "otros" intereses.-

-¿"Otros"?-

-Más bien "Otro" interés.- el chico miró muy poco disimulado a Ichimatsu que estaba cerca de ellos atrás del telón, haciendo un gesto para que la otra también se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

-Oh, tienes razón, "ese" interés podría ser el quiebre de mi pequeña teoría.-

-¿Viste porque lo dudo ahora?-

-No sé, igual "ese" interés puede ser algo pasajero, ¿no crees?-

-No sabría decirte, podrías preguntarle directamente también.-

Ichimatsu escuchaba a sus compañeros en silencio con aparente desinterés mientras en su cabeza se desataba la peor de las tormentas debido a aquella conversación. ¿Otro interés? Podría ser acaso que ellos de verdad tenían ese tipo de relación y él solo era "ese" interés pasajero que evitaba que se desarrollara de forma natural, talvez su presencia solo había complicado las cosas entre ellos; Karamatsu pasaba mucho tiempo con él de todos modos, quizás interfería en que pasaran tiempo a solas por pedirle que fuera cada día a perder el tiempo a su salón, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Quizás había interferido para que comenzara algo, vino a ser un estorbo, un gran bache molesto en su camino. Tengo que enmendarlo, pensó turbado el chico.

-¡Hey Ichimatsu!- el chico que estaba totalmente ido en sus pensamientos no se fijó que el mismo dueño de aquellas preocupaciones lo llamaba hace un rato luego de salir de su escena.

-¿Ha?, no me asustes así mierdamatsu.-

-Lo siento, te estaba llamando desde hace un rato ya.- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al lado del chico.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió fríamente Ichimatsu.

-Nada, sólo te vi aquí solo y vine a hacerte compañía antes de salir otra vez a escena.-

-No es necesario, puedo estar perfectamente solo.-

Karamatsu se dio cuenta de aquella extraña y más fría de lo normal actitud que tenía el chico.

-¿Pasó algo _my little boy?-_

-No, y no me digas así-

-No te molestes _my little Ichimatsu,_ es solo una forma cariñosa de referirme a tu persona.-

-Pues me molesta, no lo hagas, ¿No te está buscando Todomatsu?-

\- No, acabo de estar con él y ahora iba a ir a ver su vestuario- El chico no entendía que ocurría con su pequeño nuevo amigo, creía firmemente que ya había cruzado esa barrera de la antipatía de las primeras semanas y habían tenido un avance en su amistad, ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido?

-Me voy.- dijo parándose del lugar donde se encontraba y tomando sus cosas para retirarse del auditorio dejando a un confundido Karamatsu.

-Pero el ensayo aún no ha terminado Ichimatsu.- se paró enseguida de donde estaba para tratar de persuadir al otro.

-Ya ensayé toda mi parte con Todomatsu, ya no me necesitan, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar contigo Karamatsu.-

El chico no supo cómo detener el andar del otro mientras lo veía irse inevitablemente por la puerta del teatro, estaba como paralizado en su lugar sin emitir ningún sonido ni comentario mientras otros miembros del club lo miraban atentamente esperando que reaccionara o dijera algo como solía suceder, pero no, Karamatsu dio media vuelta y volvió al ensayo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

En el fondo, esperaba que la primera vez que Ichimatsu dijera su nombre no fuera en una situación así.

* * *

QUIERO dar un agradecimiento especial a Animatra ( o Papá! xd) que es mi nueva beta tester :D

debo avisar, que la historia ya no es en conjunto, ahora lo seguire por mi cuenta por que mi co-autora ya no desea continuar escribiendola, pero como yo sí me la dejo completamente...asi que...eso! el que la leia en wattpad o en tumblr, lamento decirles que ya no habrá ilustraciones de los capítulos...im so sorry...

eso! lamento al demora, debido a todo este asunto me costó un poco escribir este capitulo por sentirme un poco insegura y perdida

por eso! gracias Mich preciosa por ayudarme con todo c:

debo aclarar tambien...que hasta por lo menos el capitulo 12 son las ideas que las 2 teniamos y que luego será de mi cabeza loca xd asi que si en ese punto la historia cambia para mal DIGANMELO xd no quiero decepcionarlos o algo así y escribir esta historia me encanta y no quiero cagarla...

eso! gracias por leer y por la paciencia si aún me lees :D


	8. Acto 7

Acto 7

En la vida siempre habrá problemas que nos compliquen la existencia. En muchas ocasiones creeremos que no somos capaces para algo o que somos inútiles e inservibles. La desconfianza e inseguridad son algo normal, pero un arma de doble filo. Si no sabemos superarlas, nuestra vida puede empeorar irremediablemente; hasta la estrella más brillante se cuestiona su utilidad en el universo, pero el pesimismo nunca ha llevado a alguien por buen camino.

Ichimatsu era un pesimista innato. Viendo el vaso medio vacío siempre, cuestionándose su utilidad en el mundo, creyendo que es inútil para la sociedad completa. No quería admitirlo, pero desde que había ingresado al club de teatro su pesimismo había disminuido un pequeño porcentaje, sin embargo desde su pequeña discusión con Karamatsu, estaba aún más huraño de lo acostumbrado.

El chico doloroso había ido al día siguiente, como cada mañana, esperando poder conversar como de costumbre con su pequeño amigo, pero Ichimatsu apenas lo vio ingresar a su salón, se dedicó a actuar de la forma más antipática y desagradable posible, hasta, sin ninguna delicadeza, echarlo y recordarle que no quería verlo más por esos lares.

Karamatsu no volvió a ir a su salón.

Se auto convencía que estaba mejor sin aquel sujeto. Aunque en el fondo extrañaba tener esa dolorosa presencia cada día, monologando eternamente, haciéndolo reír involuntariamente y regalándole su tiempo a pesar de estar ocupado con muchas otras cosas pendientes por hacer. Ya se había acostumbrado a él y… ya no estaba debido a su propia culpa. Eso lo cabreaba.

Pero todo aquello lo había hecho para no ser "ese" bache entre ellos dos. En el fondo, pero bien en el fondo, deseaba que ambos fueran felices, y si por esta razón él debía hacerse a un lado, lo haría.

Por otra parte Karamatsu estaba más confundido que nunca. No entendía aquel extraño cambio en su pequeño amigo, ¿habrá sido su culpa? No recordaba haber hecho o dicho algo para que su enojo tuviera alguna justificación. Luego de ser echado descortésmente del salón ajeno, no había querido volver a molestarlo.

Solamente se veían en los ensayos, hablaban lo justo y necesario, siempre en referencia a la obra o tareas por hacer en el club. Ambos se veían apagados, desganados e incluso cansados.

El punto culmine no tardaría en llegar.

 **-Si un cordero come arbustos, ¿también come flores?-** Dijo Totty interpretando su papel del principito con gran profesionalidad, como siempre.

- **Un cordero come todo lo que encuentra.-** Le respondía Karamatsu, quien estaba agachado frente a un avión de utilería tratando de soltar un perno.

- **¿Incluso las flores que tienen espinas?-**

- **Las espinas no sirven para nada, ¡es pura maldad de las flores!-**

-Te equivocaste Kara nii-san, eso va después…- Dijo extrañado Todomatsu.

-Lo siento, hagámoslo una vez más, por favor.- Respondió Karamatsu mientras leía nuevamente el guion.

 **-¿Incluso las flores que tienen espinas?-** Siguió el ensayo Todomatsu.

- **Sí, incluso las flores que tienen espinas.-**

 **-Entonces, las espinas, ¿para qué sirven?-**

Karamatsu se quedó en silencio forcejeando con el tornillo del avión de utilería tal cual como decía el guion, concentrado en no volver a olvidar el dialogo que le correspondía.

- **¿Para qué sirven las espinas?-** insistió Totty posándose frente a Karamatsu para que le respondiera

- **Las espinas no sirven para nada…ellas…** \- Karamatsu se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta mirando a Todomatsu que esperaba que terminara su dialogo para continuar. Pero no ocurrió

-¿Lo olvidaste?- Preguntó nuevamente Todomatsu al ver a Karamatsu quedar a la mitad de su dialogo.

-No, no, yo lo sé, **Las espinas no sirven para nada…-** nuevamente el chico se quedó en silencio en pleno dialogo. A este punto todo el club lo observaba y murmuraba tras el telón. Que a Karamatsu se le olvidara un dialogo, era simplemente un acontecimiento único en toda su historia dentro del club.

-Haber, Karamatsu, esto no está avanzando. Profesor, ¿podemos tomarnos cinco minutos?- Dijo Todomatsu mientras se dirigía hacia el profesor encargado.

\- Esta bien, ensayaremos otra escena por mientras y haremos prueba de sonido y luces- Ordenó en voz alta el profesor, para que el resto del club dejara de mirar a los dos chicos sobre el escenario y empezaran a ensayar.

Todomatsu arrastró al otro chico contra su voluntad fuera del auditorio para poder conversar sin que todos estuvieran atentos a lo que fueran a hablar. Especialmente fuera de la mirada del que él creía era el responsable directo de esta situación.

-¿Qué sucede Totty?-

-No, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Hace años que te conozco y jamás habías olvidado un dialogo en una obra, ¿Qué sucede?- Interrogó visiblemente preocupado el chico.

-No es nada Todomatsu, solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.- respondió Karamatsu restándole importancia al asunto.

-No me trates como un tonto Karamatsu. Quizás podrás engañar a todo el mundo con esa sonrisa vacía, pero a mí no. Te conozco desde hace demasiados años como para saber cuándo te pasa algo.-

Karamatsu lo miró y vio la firmeza de sus palabras. En esta ocasión no podría escapar de las interrogantes de su amigo de la infancia, aunque lo deseara.

-Ah, Totty, no sé qué sucede conmigo.- Confesó el chico mientras se sentaba en el piso, apoyando su rostro en sus manos, masajeando suavemente sus ojos y cienes.

-¿Es por Ichimatsu?- El otro se sentó junto a su abatido amigo abrazándolo suavemente por sus hombros.

-No lo sé, no sé nada. ¡De un momento a otro me odia! Yo creía que ya éramos amigos o algo similar, pero ahora simplemente me desprecia…-

-¿Pero hiciste algo para que esto ocurriera?-

-Nada que yo recuerde.-

-¿Desde cuándo específicamente esta así?-

-Desde el ensayo del jueves de la semana pasada-

-Qué raro, el miércoles se veía bien… incluso me dijo que sí quería ser amigo tuyo.- reflexionó Todomatsu mientras recordaba la extraña conversación que habían tenido la semana pasada con el arisco muchacho.

-¿Hablaste con él?- Karamatsu se veía visiblemente sorprendido por aquella respuesta de Totty.

-Sí, de camino a casa hablamos mientras lo acompañaba a buscar a su hermano pequeño.-

-¿Te dijo algo de mí?-

-¿Aparte de que eras presumido, doloroso y presuntuoso?-

-sí…supongo.-

-Dijo que le agradabas aunque no te entendiera en ocasiones.- Aclaró Todomatsu mientras le sonreía a su abatido amigo.

- _Oh my little boy,_ ¿Por qué me desprecias? – El chico hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas a la vez que el otro no lo dejaba de abrazar para consolarlo.

-No creo que te desprecie. Ichimatsu no se caracteriza por ser muy racional.-

-¿Qué puedo hacer Totty? Enserio no quiero perder su amistad.-

Todomatsu lo miro con duda frente a aquella declaración.

-¿Sólo su amistad?-

Karamatsu sacó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas para observarlo dudoso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Oh por dios, vamos, ¡No soy un tonto Kara nii-san!- declaró visiblemente molesto el chico. – Estoy seguro que "amistad" no es lo único que quieres de Ichimatsu.-

-No sé de donde sacas esas ideas Totty. Yo a Ichimatsu lo veo como un gran amigo, nada más.- Se defendió el doloroso chico sin modificar su expresión de duda.

-Si claro… por eso lo ibas a ver cada día a su salón, le regalabas cosas, te obsesionaste con que entrara al club y ahora pareces un estropajo humano usado porque no te habla.-

Karamatsu sin cambiar su expresión de tranquilidad lo miro de manera determinada. – Es lo que haría por cualquier buen amigo.-

Totty suspiró resignado, su amigo era un cabeza dura y difícilmente aceptaría algo de buenas a primeras, más si se trata de él mismo – Creo que deberías pensarlo un poco más, ¿Es sólo por amistad que quieres estar con Ichimatsu?-

Sin decir nada más, Totty se paró del lugar y volvió a entrar al auditorio dejando a un confundido Karamatsu ahí sentado.

Este sabía que una parte de él quería aceptar que quizás, tan solo quizás, aquello que sentía por el extraño muchacho era un poco más que una simple amistad desinteresada. Pero otra parte de él lo negaba rotundamente. Aquello no era posible, él quería una linda novia con la cual ir a pasear de la mano por el parque, cantarle canciones románticas y dedicarse hermosos versos creador por el mismo. Y aquel chico no era precisamente "una linda chica", además, si lo aceptaba sería peor el rechazo hacia su persona. Prefería seguir convencido que aquello era una muy fuerte amistad y nada más, así al menos podría estar al lado del otro chico.

Claro, si es que volvía a hablarle.

Todomatsu era menos paciente que el presuntuoso chico y aburrido de ver a ambos en estado vegetativo se encaminó la mañana siguiente hacía el salón del más joven, todo para averiguar qué diablos había ocurrido en su extraña mente para que cambiara de idea de un día para otro.

El chico descubrió al otro sentado en su lugar como siempre. Miraba hacia afuera su cara de aburrimiento usual. Era evidente que nadie se le acercaba o intentaba hablarle, es más, por la distancia entre él y los demás, parecía que lo evitaban a propósito.

-¡Ichimatsu!- Exclamó al entrar, a lo que el aludido giró su cabeza buscando a quien le había llamado.

Ichimatsu hizo un gesto extraño al ver al chico entrar a su salón. Algo entremezclado entre felicidad e incomodidad se alojó en sus facciones y Todomatsu pudo darse cuenta de inmediato.

-Todomatsu- dijo nervioso- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Bien, ¿y tú? Bien, gracias.- respondió sarcásticamente Totty.

-Eso…- dijo visiblemente molesto el arisco chico – Estoy bien.-

-¿Estás seguro de eso? En los ensayos no lo parece, ¿estás huyendo de mí, Ichimatsu?-

-No estoy huyendo de ti.-

-Oh sí, perdón mi error. ¿Estas huyendo de Karamatsu?-

El chico chasqueó la lengua molesto, enserio odiaba que el otro fuera tan directo con ese tipo de cosas – No huyo de nadie, menos de ese tipo.-

-Bueno, lo parece, ¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Con qué?-

-tú sabes de qué estoy hablando, no te hagas el tonto.-

-Si te refieres a ese sujeto, pues me di cuenta que no lo quiero como amigo simplemente.-

-Oh mira tú, que extraño, hace una semana atrás me dijiste todo lo contrario. Me pregunto qué pasó con ese Ichimatsu del miércoles pasado.- Exclamó sarcásticamente Todomatsu mientras su tono de voz se notaba visiblemente molesto.

-Nada, sigo siendo yo. No hables como si fuera otra persona.- Respondió toscamente el otro chico, pues se empezaba a molestar.

-Bueno, te ves incluso como otra persona, es por eso que lo digo.-

-No te incumben mis cosas Todomatsu-

-Fíjate que en realidad tienes razón en eso. Por mí quédate aquí solo y huraño regocijándote en tu infelicidad – Dijo seriamente – Pero cuando esto me afecta directamente no puedo dejar que lo hagas-

-No he faltado a ningún estúpido ensayo y eso es en lo único que podría afectarte, Todomatsu- Ichimatsu lo miro de forma seria a la vez que se enderezaba para hacerle frente al otro chico.

-Así es y en verdad te felicito por tu responsabilidad, gatito mimado.- Todomatsu intercalaba su seriedad con sarcasmo, generando aún más enojo en Ichimatsu- Tus antecedente me decían que lo más esperable de tu parte era que desistieras de ir simplemente al mínimo problema.-

Ichimatsu se quedó en silencio esperando que el otro continuara hablando sin decir una palabra o cambiar su expresión.

-Pero por ahí no va el problema- Continuó Totty mientras se apoyaba en el pupitre de Ichimatsu con ambas manos y acercaba su rostro al ajeno de forma amenazante.- El problema es el otro involucrado…-

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer Karamatsu no es mi responsabilidad.- Dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro del rostro del otro de manera retadora.

-Al menos ambos sabemos de quien hablamos.- Todomatsu no dejó aquella actitud retadora mientras hablaba.- La cosa es que conozco a Karamatsu hace muchos años, ni siquiera llevo una cuenta exacta. Y ayer, luego de muchos años, por primera vez se le olvidó un dialogo en nuestro ensayo, de seguro te enteraste de eso, las noticias corren demasiado rápido en esta escuela. Y todo ocurrió por tú culpa, gatito mimado.-

Ichimatsu lo miraba atento, sin decir nada, molesto y nervioso al saber esa clase de detalles.

-Está tan deprimido y confundido que su " _little boy"_ no le hable que le está afectando en sus ensayos y eso me afecta directamente a mí, ¿Entiendes ahora?-

-Simplemente está encaprichado, ya se le pasará.- Respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

-Como se nota que no lo conoces nada, casi me da envidia que te dedique tanto tiempo, siendo que tu ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo de conocerlo aunque sea un poco- Replicó esta vez enojado el otro muchacho.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Ichimatsu ya no contaba las veces que se había sentido como una basura humana en toda esa conversación. Se despreciaba por ser un estorbo para aquellos dos chicos que la habían ofrecido su amistad y él la despreciaba egoístamente.

Todomatsu miró su celular. Rápidamente tomó al otro de un brazo y lo arrastró fuera del salón. Ichimatsu se dejó hacer, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por soltarse o preguntar a donde se dirigían. El delicado joven no se detuvo hasta estar en el auditorio, que a esa hora se encontraba completamente vacío. Ichimatsu escucho a lo lejos la campana que anunciaba el término del receso, aunque eso poco le importaba la verdad.

Todomatsu se sentó en el escenario e invitó al otro a hacer lo mismo mientras suspiraba sonoramente reflejando su cansancio con aquel tema. El chico arisco lo hizo.

-Escucha Ichimatsu- Comenzó hablando para romper ese extraño silencio entre ambos- No fui hasta allá para pelear contigo, pero el tema me molesta más de lo que te imaginas. El ver a Karamatsu tan abatido por algo así me enoja y si puedo ayudar a que se mejoré todo, lo haré.-

Ichimatsu no decía nada. Miraba hacia otro lado evitando hacer contacto visual con el que tenía a su lado, por primera vez se sintió avergonzado de la actitud que había tomado por aquellos rumores.

-No tengo como saber que pasa por tu cabeza, si es que tu no me lo dices Ichimatsu. Sé que no somos grandes amigos, pero quiero ayudarte en lo que sea que te pase y más si así ayudo a mi único amigo con eso.-

-¿Único amigo?- preguntó dudoso el chico.

-Pues, no te creas que por mi hermoso rostro estoy rodeado de grandes amigos.- Contesto riendo por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado- La verdad es que hay mucha gente que se junta con nosotros por simple interés. Su amistad está condicionada por la fama que podemos darles dentro de la escuela, eso no es algo real. Así que los años me han enseñado que mi único amigo es el doloroso de Karamatsu. Eso no significa que no tengo muchos conocidos con los cuales paso el tiempo libre, pero cuando necesito un consejo o tengo un problema él es el único que sé que estará disponible para mí.- dijo sinceramente el delicado joven mientras observaba al otro a su lado.

Ichimatsu se sintió peor, en su cabeza le había quitado su único amigo al chico que había sido tan amable con él desde el principio. Si antes se sentía como basura, ahora de fijo se creía una mierda caminante. Siguió en silencio sin saber que decir frente a esa declaración.

-Pero Karamatsu es diferente. El cree que todos son sus grandes amigos, confía mucho y rápidamente en cualquiera que le sonría un poco, en varias ocasiones ha salido herido debido a esa amabilidad extrema que tiene. Aunque yo le advierta, siempre termina haciendo tonterías y siendo herido por aquellos interesados.- Todomatsu mostró nuevamente un semblante molesto. – No lo dice, ni siquiera se nota, pero todas esas veces le afectan más de lo que debería, es un sentimental.-

Ichimatsu no sabía que decir frente a este destape sentimental del otro, quería salir corriendo y huir de aquella escuela para no volver jamás, cambiarse el nombre, irse a vivir a otro país, cualquier cosa menos estar ahí.

-Es por eso que esta vez no quiero que vuelva a sufrir.- siguió hablando el otro. – Tú me caes extrañamente bien, además fue él el que se acercó a ti y no al revés. Creo que no eres malo, solo un poco difícil de tratar.- Ichimatsu hizo un ruido extraño frente a esa declaración – Además él te quiere mucho, le duele tu rechazo, ¿me puedes al menos decir que hizo para que lo odies? Así yo puedo ir a decirle y que se sienta mal con una razón en específico y de peso.-

-Él no hizo… nada…- Confesó finalmente luego de mantenerse en silencio largo tiempo.

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo… no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes.-

-¿Por qué serías un estorbo, Ichimatsu?-

El chico trago sonoramente y sus mejillas se incendiaron visiblemente frente a aquella pregunta.

-Porque, a ti te gusta Karamatsu, ¿No? Y yo me metí en medio sin consideración.-

Todomatsu se quedó en silencio mirando al otro chico sonrojado, visiblemente sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¿Te alejaste de él porque… crees que me gusta Karamatsu?- preguntó suavemente el chico sin dejar de mirar al otro hacer todo tipo de caras extrañas.

-Sí, no quiero ser un estorbo entre ustedes dije- Respondió visiblemente incomodo con el tema.

Totty estallo en risas con aquello último sin poder evitarlo. Ichimatsu se enfureció con aquella reacción del otro

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Inquirió molesto Ichimatsu visiblemente sonrojado por aquella carcajada.

-Es que, no puedo creerlo, ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa idea?-

-Pues, unas chicas del club lo mencionaron. Y que desde que yo había llegado ustedes se habían alejado…-

-Dios… ¡Ichimatsu!- Totty seguía riéndose de aquella declaración- ¿Era sólo por eso que te alejaste de nosotros, por qué creías que intervenías en nuestra "relación"? ¡Que divertido es todo esto!-

-¡No te rías! Solo quería hacer algo bien por primera vez en mi vida y evitar ser un estorbo.-

-Es que me de risa todo el drama que se dio por un rumor que hay sobre nosotros hace años.- Totty no dejaba de sonreír divertido frente a aquella declaración- Bueno, quizás hace algunos años podría haber sido verdad- Ichimatsu se sorprendió frente aquella declaración y no disimuló su sorpresa.

-¿Entonces si te gusta Karamatsu?- Preguntó rápidamente.

-No, ya no, cuando niños me gustó mucho tiempo, pero la verdad más que gustarme él de forma amorosa, me gustaba que siempre estuviera disponible a acompañarme y ayudarme en lo que se me ocurriera.- Totty le sonreía a Ichimatsu mientras contaba aquella parte de su vida que nunca había dicho a alguna persona –Admitámoslo, él es cautivante. Su amabilidad te confunde al punto de creerte enamorado. A mí me pasó, estuve muchos años creyendo que lo amaba de una forma romántica, pero para él siempre fui su pequeño Totty.-

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo estas ahora entonces?-

-Pues, un día le pedí besarnos.-

Ichimatsu se sonrojó visiblemente por aquella declaración a la vez que sentía una molestia crecer en el fondo de su estómago.

-¿Y lo hicieron?- Preguntó intentando sonar lo más neutral posible.

-Claro, Kara nii-san jamás me ha negado algo.- respondió sonriendo con picardía el chico.

El chico arisco hizo un sonido extraño entre burla y molestia que hizo al otro simplemente volver a reír nuevamente.

-Lo hizo, estábamos en mi casa una noche que se fue a quedar a dormir como en muchas otras ocasiones. La verdad él estaba más nervioso de lo que yo estaba.-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Entonces nada.-

-¿Cómo nada?-

-Nada, no sentí nada del otro mundo. Me di cuenta que no lo amaba de esa manera como yo creía, sólo amaba el sentirme protegido por él y eso no es amor de verdad.-

-Supongo que tiene sentido…-

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo qué?-

-¿Lo amas de esa manera?-

Ichimatsu enmudeció frente a aquella pregunta y el sonrojo que ya se había ido de su rostro volvió con fuerza.

-¡Yo no amo a Mierdamatsu!- Grito con fuerza sin dejar de mirar como el otro estallaba en carcajadas frente a él.

-Ok, perdona si mal interpreté las cosas. Pero espero que te haya quedado claro que entre nosotros no hay un "algo" romántico. Podemos ser los tres amigos si tanto te preocupa "separarnos"- Dijo mientras movía sus dedos para darle énfasis a las comillas imaginarias sin dejar de reír por la situación.

-Mmm- dijo mirando hacia otro lado Ichimatsu –Supongo…-

-Todo solucionado entonces, ustedes se reconcilian, Karamatsu vuelve a ser el de siempre y la obra no sufre ningún traspié en el estreno de mañana – Afirmó alegremente Todomatsu mientras se paraba del lugar para volver antes de que descubrieran que se habían saltado una clase.

-¡Espera!- dijo Ichimatsu parándose de su lugar mientras sujetaba del brazo al otro para que no abandonara el lugar – No puedo ir simplemente a disculparme, no sé cómo hacerlo.-

Todomatsu rio – No hace falta gatito mimado- Ichimatsu lo miró extrañado – Kara nii-san ya sabe que lo sientes. –

-¿Cómo demonios podría saberlo si no se lo he dicho?- Respondió molesto el chico.

-Porque ha estado tras el telón desde que llegamos.- Ichimatsu lo soltó frente a aquella declaración – No me lo agradezcas, te ahorre un montón de tiempo con todo esto, lo sé. Ahora me voy a clases, ¡nos vemos en el ensayo de esta tarde!-

Todomatsu abandonó el auditorio antes de que el chico lo asesinara frente a aquella declaración. El otro se dio vuelta mirando el telón y se encaminó lentamente hacía él.

Era hora de que se enfrentara a aquello que había estado evitando durante toda la semana, por una vez debía ser él el que se acercara y no al revés. Cuando pasó hacia la parte posterior del escenario tras el telón, vio al culpable de todo el problema sentado visiblemente incomodo en el piso; sin pensarlo mucho ni mirarlo, se sentó a su lado creando un espacio considerable entre ellos.

Karamatsu estaba ahí desde hace varios minutos. Antes de que el receso de acabará, Todomatsu le había enviado un mensaje a su celular de que lo encontrara en ese lugar tras el telón. Aunque la petición haya sido algo extraña, era cierto que jamás le negaba nada a su pequeño amigo, así que pese a no gustarle mucho la idea de perder clases, fue hacía ese lugar y esperó. Cuando los vio a ambos entrar y sentarse a la orilla del escenario no se atrevió a salir del lugar y se dedicó a escuchar la conversación ajena con mucha curiosidad.

Se enterneció con la declaración de amistad de Totty, también rio con la razón de Ichimatsu por la cual se había alejado y su corazón de aceleró al recordar ese beso entre su amigo y él aquella noche.

Pero por sobre todo, su corazón se volvió loco dentro de su pecho al escuchar a Todomatsu preguntar abiertamente si "lo amas de esa manera". Por primera vez no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba más que confundido y el chico lo ponía nervioso con su silencio.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- Cuestionó finalmente rompiendo el silencio el arisco muchacho. Karamatsu se estremeció.

-Si.- Dijo firmemente sin exteriorizar sus nervios.

-¿Tienes algo que agregar?-

\- Creo que… no.-

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio largo rato, escuchando la respiración ajena, sin atreverse a mirarse entre ellos.

-Lo siento.- Volvió a romper el silencio el menor de los dos.

Karamatsu estaba visiblemente sorprendido por aquella disculpa. Se sintió estúpidamente feliz frente a aquello y por primera vez lo miró desde que estaban ahí sentados.

-Ya no importa, _my little Ichimatsu_ \- Respondió feliz el doloroso muchacho.

-mmmm- Murmuró removiéndose incomodo en el lugar.

-¿Amigos?- Dijo el doloroso chico mientras extendía su mano con la intención de estrecharla con la ajena.

Ichimatsu se atrevió a mirarlo luego de ver aquella mano extendida frente a él. Una parte de él se sintió increíblemente feliz, mientras que la otra se avergonzaba por sentirse así. Le sonrió sinceramente mientras estrechaba tímidamente aquella mano.

-Amigos…-

Y Karamatsu pensó que aquella era una de las sonrisas más bonitas que le habían dedicado en mucho tiempo.

Quizás no importaba que Ichimatsu no fuera "una linda chica".

* * *

Waaaaah ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde el último cap! Enserio lo siento mucho :C pero es que el fin de semestre de mi universidad me dejó loca xd, recién ayer mandé el último trabajo de este semestre y ufff…extrañaba subir capitulo!

Espero que les guste! Gracias a mi querida papá muffins por ser mi sensual beta…enserio nena, i love you too much!

Gracias por los reviewwwwsss, los leo todos y trato de contestarlos todos, si no lo hice…fue por puro despiste :c im sorry

Nos vemos en el acto 7.5 que subiré la próxima semana :D será un pequeñito especial de la obra de teatro (por eso en un cap .5 y no el 8 en sí e.e)

Kisses :D


	9. Acto 7,5

Acto 7.5 "El principito"

Existen noches en donde no puedes conciliar el sueño debido a los nervios de eventos que ocurrirán pronto, mañanas que quieres y no que lleguen pronto. Días llenos de emociones y nerviosismo.

Por un lado estaba el experimentado. Aquel que sabía combatir aquellos nervios de forma positiva y ser útil en estos tipos de casos. No importaba si era el área de escenografía, vestuario, maquillaje o diálogos, él ayudaba en cada una, con eficiencia, por algo era el presidente actualmente.

Mientras, estaba este otro sujeto que sentía que si le daban algo, se resbalaría de sus manos peor que jabón; esto se caería, rompería en el duro piso y la obra estaría completamente arruinada por su culpa. Este chico prefería leer una y otra vez el guion sin descanso mientras permanecía sentado en una esquina oculta a la vista de todos.

Nuestro último joven se preparaba tranquilamente frente a un espejo, haciendo oídos sordos al bullicio causado por los nerviosismo de los otros. Colocaba y peinaba su cabello dorado como si fuera el propio, arreglaba cada detalle de su vestimenta mientras repetía en su mente cada escena y dialogo que haría sobre el escenario. Maquillaba su rostro para evitar el brillo excesivo causado por los grandes focos, pero tampoco demasiado, para que su piel no sudara en exceso y todo se arruinara. Estaba tranquilo y disfrutaba ese momento.

Fuera de aquel lugar otro chico corría a las duchas de su colegio para eliminar el resto de su sudor a causa del entrenamiento recién finalizado. Estaba emocionado porque por primera vez en su corta vida, vería a su hermano mayor haciendo algo extra-curricular. Eso era algo admirable teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes huraños de sus años anteriores, de los cuales él estaba completamente al tanto. Disfrutaba mucho el saber que había actividades que le interesaban a su hermano y la posibilidad que dentro de aquel espacio hiciera nuevas amistades que no fuera él, lo ponía aún más contento. Definitivamente no se perdería esto por nada del mundo, pese a que el otro insistió en que no era necesario que asistiera.

Todo corría de manera normal y armónica dentro de aquel caos, así era el teatro y así será siempre. Un conjunto de personas que dan vida a escenas sacadas desde lo más profundo de la mente de otras personas. La oportunidad de expresarse verbal y corporalmente, el decir "Estoy aquí, para contar una historia interesante", el mostrar tu talento, el desenvolverte sin inhibiciones. Ser tú y al mismo tiempo no serlo, moldear las perspectivas y los personajes, disfrutar y jugar, representar y actuar. El teatro es vida, muerte, delirio, amor, risas y llantos; Todo puede ser teatro, todos podemos ser actores.

Karamatsu caminaba por todo el auditorio buscando al huraño chico desde hace un buen rato. Nadie sabía dónde se había metido y ya estaban a punto de comenzar, empezaban a ponerse nerviosos por su ausencia, así que él se había ofrecido a buscarlo y llevarlo de regreso con todos.

Lo divisó en una esquina olvidada, encorvado sujetando sus piernas con sus brazos y con la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas. Parecía un animalito asustado y tembloroso. Le dio mucha ternura al chico pretencioso, quien no sabía cómo abordarlo para que no se molestara, o salir golpeado de ahí.

-¿Ichimatsu? ¿Qué haces ahí escondido? Todos están buscándote desde hace un buen rato.-

\- ¿En serio? No me digas... Fíjate que estoy aquí porque me gusta cómo está pintada esta esquina. Tiene un color fascinante y está pintada uniformemente.- Espetó sarcásticamente Ichimatsu a la intromisión de Karamatsu

-¿He? ¿Ichimatsu te encuentras bien? – Cuestionó desconcertado el chico ya que el otro jamás le había hablado de aquella manera.

-Obviamente me encuentro bien Mierdamatsu, ¿No ves mi cara de felicidad y despreocupación? -

-oh ya entiendo _my little boy_ , no tienes por qué estar nervioso, ¡Esto es un simple trámite hacia él éxito, una demostración de tus capacidades artísticas al mundo, una manera de demostrar lo talentoso que eres!-

-Claro, como ser él centro de atención es mi pasión, ¿No tengo porque preocuparme cierto?- respondió despectivamente el chico más joven -No tengo que ponerme nervioso, solo porque es la primera vez que actuó enfrente de tanta gente, ni porque si me llego a equivocar arruinaría la actuación de Totty y de paso, haría él ridículo…-

Karamatsu lo miraba hablar ahí encorvado y no encontraba la manera de ayudarlo, sentía que quería abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero estaba seguro que aquel acercamiento solo espantaría al otro, más que ayudarle a superar sus nervios.

-No, tampoco sería como si le fallara a mis compañeros de teatro ¿Cierto? Porque alguien se preocuparía por esos detalles, ¿Verdad?- Terminó de decir el muchacho al otro, que no se había movido de su lugar en todo ese tiempo.

-Tus miedo son algo infundado mi joven amigo, nadie podría estar decepcionado de ti de alguna manera, tengo plena confianza en ti y en tus maravillosas habilidades de actuación.- Karamatsu se sentó al lado del joven a una distancia prudente para no incomodarlo, pero de alguna manera quería hacerle saber que contaba con su apoyo con aquella cercanía.- Ya te he dicho que nunca me equivoco en estas cosas.-

Ichimatsu se quedó mirando fijamente a Karamatsu en silencio durante unos segundos. De verdad no entendía como aquel sujeto le tenía tanta confianza -Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- dijo casi en un susurro desviando su mirada hacia la pared para evitar la intensa y confiada mirada del mayor.

Karamatsu se dio cuenta que su joven amigo, era uno de aquellos casos difíciles de tratar que, en algunas ocasiones, había en el club - _Listen to me, my boy,_ yo tengo plena confianza en ti. Aunque te equivoques, seguirás siendo el gran actor que creo que eres.- Le sonrió sinceramente al otro. Enserio quería transmitirle aquella confianza que le faltaba, para que se decidiera a pararse al fin, en el escenario con la convicción de que era el mejor.

Ichimatsu miró a Kara y por unos instantes, se sintió reconfortado, hasta que un pensamiento vino a su mente, algo que al parecer el otro no estaba considerando.

\- Pero... ¿Y qué hay de los demás?-

Si le hubieran preguntado unos meses atrás si le importaba la opinión de los demás, él habría respondido en menos de unos segundos un rotundo no. Pero ahora había convivido con sus compañeros de teatro, había recibido el apoyo de ellos, compartido algunas risas y largas horas de ensayo. Especialmente con Totty, quien podría ya incluso considerarse un amigo. Había creado una especie de sentido solidaridad con todos y no deseaba arruinar la obra y que sus esfuerzos no hubieran servido para nada. Todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí, desde los tramoyistas hasta los actores, él no era nadie para venir y arruinarles su trabajo.

Karamatsu no podía hablar por los demás, sabía que aún había gente que dudaba de las capacidades de Ichimatsu, aunque era una minoría. Además se había acrecentado el sentimiento con aquella semana desastrosa, con el chico queriendo estar entre alguno de los tramoyistas. Aunque quisiera, no podía mentirle.

Aunque si omitir información.

-Mira, te contaré una historia, _my little Ichimatsu._ \- Karamatsu se acomodó mejor en el lugar para ver cómodamente al otro a su lado sin quedar con torticolis -Comencé a actuar a mi más corta y tierna edad, cuando rondaba los 10 años. Mi primer papel fue de un árbol de utilería, porque en la repartición de papeles no pude controlar mis nervios y tartamudee. Olvidé todo lo que había ensayado para él papel principal.-

Ichimatsu lo miraba fijamente sin cambiar de expresión o moverse de su lugar, aquel era uno de los primeros monólogos en el cual ponía plena atención

-Entonces Totty, quien me acompañó, me regañó duramente porque, ¡Yo no era así!, él confió en mí y a la próxima obra pase de ser un árbol a un extra, luego un papel menor, hasta llegar al principal.- Karamatsu sonrió felizmente por aquellos recuerdos de su infancia - Fue todo porque él confió en mí, eso me dio mi propia confianza. Así que créeme que todo saldrá bien. Nadie estará molesto si olvidas algo.-

Ichimatsu pensó en cada una de las palabras que dijo Karamatsu. Se sorprendió de aquella anécdota, nunca se había preguntado cómo fue la primera actuación del otro. Había dado por hecho que había actuado increíblemente desde siempre, pero ahora con esto, el sentimiento de admiración hacia Karamatsu creció un poco.

No es como si se lo fuera a decir. Antes muerto que admitir algo tan vergonzoso. Pero ahí estaba el sentimiento extraño que crecía en el fondo de su estómago; lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar fijarse en los detalles que el otro poseía, teniéndolo ahí a su lado.

No era especialmente alto, de hecho tenían una estatura muy similar, quizás si se paraba derecho podría alcanzar perfectamente su altura, sus piernas no lucían extremadamente largas y pese a que sus manos continuamente se movían de un lado a otro, sus brazos era de una longitud normal. Era delgado y se notaba atlético, como si debajo de aquella delgadez hubiera un trabajo de músculos y no algo por naturaleza, como en su caso, que era como huesos recubiertos de piel blanca y lechosa; Karamatsu en cambio tenía piel más tostada y también lucía vivaz, como si su piel reflejara la gran cantidad de actividades que estaba haciendo durante todo el día. Su pelo era negro, pero ahora que se fijaba bien también lucía algo azulado a la luz que daban los focos de vez en cuando. Sus ojos eran azules y brillantes, sus dientes blancos y la nariz proporcionada a su rostro.

Oh por dios, estaba analizando de esa manera a Mierdamatsu, ¿Qué ocurría en su mente? ¿Por qué este sujeto estaba aquí dándole concejos? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo hablar?

" _¿Ese es un collar de color morado en su cuello? ¿Desde cuándo lo tiene? ¿Por qué es morado? ¿Es que no está molesto porque lo ignoré y trate mal una semana completa?"_ Karamatsu lo estaba poniendo más nervioso con su presencia e Ichimatsu pronto sentía ganas de vomitar debido a los retorcijones en el fondo de su estómago.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- inquirió de un momento a otro.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Darme concejos, contarme de tu vida. Ayer en la mañana no nos hablábamos nada y hoy estas como si nada hubiese ocurrido-

-Pues, ya todo pasó- Contesto tranquilamente el chico sin darle mucha importancia.

-No debería ser así, no entiendo porque eres así, ¿Es que no te molesta que te trate como una mierda?- dijo exaltado comenzando a gruñir entre palabras.

-No creo que me trates así, _my little boy, don't worry,_ no estoy molesto por lo que pasó. Deja el pasado atrás y mira nuevamente hacia el futuro.- Exclamó extendiendo su mano melodramáticamente hacia el horizonte.

" _Doloroso"_ Pensó Ichi mientras chasqueaba la lengua molesto. – De verdad no logro entenderte nada, Mierdamatsu.- dijo mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Karamatsu lo vio en aquella posición desde su lugar. Trataba de encontrar en su mente alguna manera simple para que su pequeño amigo entendiera porque le era tan fácil aceptar una disculpa de él. _¿Por qué me es tan fácil?_ Se cuestionaba. No tenía una respuesta precisa para aquello, o no quería siquiera pensarla.

-Es lo bueno de la amistad.- Dijo luego de un rato – Tener tiempo para llegar a entendernos- sonrió sinceramente.

Ichimatsu lo observó por un momento. Una parte de él deseaba agradecerle todo aquello, su amistad, sus concejos, el que no lo dejara solo aunque él lo hubiera despreciado, su ayuda en todo, el estar ahí. Básicamente el ser su amigo, no podía recordar ningún amigo que haya sido tan fiel y abnegado como el sujeto que tenía a su lado. Toda su vida había estado rodeado de falsos amigos que lo habían abandonado al primer problema, pero aquí tenía a alguien que en unos pocos meses había hecho por él mucho más que todos los otros juntos. Se sintió una terrible persona. Tenía que agradecerle.

-Karamatsu…yo…- empezó a decir luego pelear con él mismo para soltar aquellas palabras.

-¿Sí? ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?- Respondió el otro.

-No, solo…gracias…- susurró Ichimatsu mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus rodillas avergonzado.

-¿He?- Kara estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras, " _¿Enserio me agradeció algo?"_ pensaba.

-¿Qué se supone hacen ustedes dos?- exclamó Todomatsu que los había estado buscando por todo el auditorio durante un largo rato.

-¡Oh Totty! Me asustaste _my little boy_ \- Dijo Karamatsu. – Solo acompañaba a Ichimatsu un momento antes de la obra.- Respondió nervioso.

-¿Nervioso Ichimatsu?- Bromeo Totty.

Ichimatsu miró un momento a Karamatsu antes de responder:

-No, ya no.- Se paró del lugar y comenzaron los tres a caminar hacía los camerinos para que Ichimatsu finalmente se vistiera y así poder salir al escenario a presentar aquello en lo que habían estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo.

Al final, Ichimatsu si se había relajado un poco con Karamatsu.

El telón se abrió 30 minutos después, Jyushimatsu estaba emocionado sentado en primera fila con cámara en mano dispuesto a grabar toda la obra en la que actuaría su hermano. No tenía muy claro en que escenas saldría por lo que decidió simplemente grabarlo todo. Vio el telón levantarse y un único foco iluminaba el centro de este, a un chico vestido de aviador. Se veía imponente pese a lo vacío del espacio en donde se encontraba; comenzó la obra llenando el auditorio con su voz, demostrando de inmediato porque era la primera persona que veíamos en aquella obra.

- **Así fue como viví solo, sin nadie con quien hablar verdaderamente, hasta que tuve una avería en el desierto del Sahara, hace seis años atrás-** La escena cambió repentinamente, el escenario cambio a uno que simulaba un desierto y un avión aparentemente averiado, se encontraba en el centro del escenario. Karamatsu, que representaba al aviador, se dirigió al avión con rosto compungido mientras hacía gestos de tratar de repararlo sin éxito. Finalmente la luna se elevaba y él iba a dormir mirando las estrellas.

El escenario se obscureció completamente por unos segundos antes de comenzar la siguiente escena. Esta vez Karamatsu seguía en la misma posición pero con un sol imponente a su espalda. Todomatsu, quien representaba al principito, entró a escena con un precioso traje verde, bufanda amarilla y el pelo rubio como el oro. Moviendo suavemente a Karamatsu lo despertó ignorando la cara de duda reflejada en su rostro.

- **¡Por favor… dibújame un cordero!-**

 **-¿Ah…?-**

 **-Dibújame un cordero…-**

Jyushimatsu miró ansioso toda la obra esperando que su hermano apareciera, grabando cada momento tratando que su mano no tiritara por lo nervios.

La obra continuó tranquilamente. Jyushimatsu más pronto que tarde comenzó a disfrutarla completamente. Aquel chico rubio en el centro del escenario era extrañamente atrayente, su interpretación le hacía creer que realmente era el principito en este mundo y aquel aviador solo intensificaba aquel sentimiento. Realmente ambos eran una gran dupla sobre el escenario.

 **-¡Hablas como las personas mayores!-** Todomatsu se veía irritado y su peluca rubia se movía grácilmente como si viento de verdad corriera por aquel auditorio.

 **-¡Confundes todo… mezclas todo!-** Gritó con fuerza Totty llenando con su voz aquel teatro, Karamatsu estaba inmóvil viéndolo, visiblemente avergonzado.

 **-Conozco un planeta donde hay un señor muy colorado. Nunca ha olido una flor. Nunca ha amado a nadie. Nunca ha hecho otra cosa que sacar cuentas. Y todo el día repite como tú: "Soy un hombre serio. Soy un hombre serio." Y eso lo hace hincharse de orgullo. Pero eso no es un hombre. ¡Es un hongo!**

 **-¿Un qué…?-** respondió dudoso Karamatsu.

- **¡Un hongo!-** Todomatsu se veía pálido de rabia. Caminó por el escenario entonando con fuerza el siguiente dialogo mientras veía de vez en cuando a Karamatsu que seguía en la misma posición.

- **Hace millones de años que las flores fabrican espinas. Hace millones de años que los corderos se comen las flores. ¿Y no es serio tratar de entender por qué se esfuerzan tanto en fabricar espinas que no sirven para nada? ¿No es importante la guerra de los corderos y las flores? ¿No es más importante y serio que las cuentas de un señor gordo y colorado? Y si yo conozco una flor, única en el mundo, que no existe en ningún otro lado salvo en mi planeta, y a la que un pequeño cordero puede aniquilar de un solo golpe, así sin más, una mañana, sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, ¿Acaso no es importante eso?-** Todomatsu se acercó a Karamatsu con decisión.

- **Si alguien ama a una flor que es única entre millones y millones de estrellas, eso es suficiente para que ese alguien sea feliz cuando la mira y se diga: "Mi flor está ahí, en alguna parte…". Pero si el cordero se comiera a la flor, sería para él como si de pronto todas las estrellas se apagaran. ¿Acaso eso no es importante?-** Jyushimatsu, que estaba concentrado completamente en aquella escena vio como el chico rubio comenzaba a sollozar sonoramente y gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por un instante.

Karamatsu soltó el martillo y los pernos que tenía en su mano. Se acercó rápidamente a Todomatsu que lloraba desconsolado en el centro del escenario y lo estrechó en sus brazos.

 **-La flor que amas no está en peligro. Le dibujaré un bozal a tú cordero. Dibujaré una armadura para tu flor. Le…-** las luces se apagaron lentamente mientras se escuchaban los susurros a lo lejos de Karamatsu mezclados con el llanto de Todomatsu. El telón se cerró.

Jyushimatsu no sabía cómo era posible que aquel chico lograra que él también se preocupara por aquella rosa, por el cordero y le haya dado genuinas ganas de él también ir a abrazarlo y consolarlo.

La obra continuó, no se perdió ningún segundo y atentamente esperaba emocionado la aparición de su hermano mayor. El chico rubio caminaba por el escenario tranquilamente hasta que Ichimatsu apareció por un costado escondiéndose bajo un manzano de utilería que había en el escenario. Jyushimatsu casi gritó de la emoción por verlo ahí.

 **-Buenos días.-** Dijo Ichimatsu, que estaba vestido con un traje café claro con una gran cola y unas pequeñas orejas en su cabeza. Se veía realmente adorable según Jyushimatsu, agradeció mentalmente estar grabando todo.

 **\- Buenos días. –** Respondió Totty, buscándolo.

 **\- Acá estoy, bajo el manzano. -**

 **\- ¿Quién eres? Eres muy hermoso… -** Ichimatsu se sonrojó con aquella línea inevitablemente, siempre se sonrojaba con aquella escena. Recordaba la primera vez que la había ensayado junto a Karamatsu y su sonrojo solo se intensificaba.

 **\- Soy un zorro. –**

Jyushimatsu continuó grabando cada interacción del chico rubio con su hermano. Nunca pensó que Ichimatsu tenía aquel talento oculto, se lamentó un poco de no enterarse hasta hace poco que le interesaban ese tipo de cosas. Debía pasar más tiempo con su hermano.

 **-Habría sido mejor que volvieras a la misma hora-** Dijo Ichimatsu – **Si vienes, por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde, desde las tres comenzaré a estar feliz. Y a medida que la hora avance, me iré sintiendo cada vez más feliz. A las cuatro, ya estaré inquieto y preocupado; ¡Y así, cuando llegues, descubriré el precio de la felicidad! Pero si llegas en cualquier momento, nunca sabré a qué hora preparar mi corazón… Los ritos son necesarios.-**

 **-¿Qué es un rito?-** Cuestionó Totty.

 **-También es algo muy olvidado-** Continuó Ichimatsu **-Es lo que hace que un día sea distinto de otros días, una hora, distinta de otras horas. Por ejemplo, mis cazadores tienen un rito. El jueves salen a bailar con las muchachas del pueblo. Entonces el jueves para mí es un día maravilloso, porque puedo pasear hasta la viña. Si los cazadores bailaran en cualquier momento, todos los días serían iguales y yo no tendría vacaciones.**

Todomatsu e Ichimatsu se sentaron bajo el manzano mientras las luces se apagaban gradualmente.

Cuando las luces volvieron a prenderse ambos estaban en el centro del escenario mirándose de frente.

 **-¡Ay…lloraré!-** Exclamó Ichimatsu mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manos.

 **-Es tu culpa-** dijo Todomatsu mientras trataba de consolarlo **-Yo no deseaba hacerte daño, pero tú quisiste que te domesticara.-**

 **-Por supuesto.-**

 **-¡Pero vas a llorar!-**

 **-Claro que sí.-**

 **-¡Entonces no has ganado nada!-** dijo confundido Todomatsu.

 **-Claro que sí, gané el color del trigo. Ve a ver a las rosas otra vez. Te darás cuenta de que la tuya es única en el mundo. Luego vuelve para que nos despidamos y te regalaré un secreto.-**

Todomatsu salió del escenario mientras las luces se apagaban.

La escena continuó tranquilamente, entraron varias chicas vestidas con trajes verdes entallados y ornamenta de pétalos rojos en sus las veía desde un costado del escenario hasta que volviera a ser su turno de salir a escena. Comenzó a divagar por un momento, ¿por qué le habían dado aquel papel? ¿Era realmente bueno para aquel papel? ¿Lo habrá hecho bien?

 **-Ustedes no se parecen en nada a mi rosa; no son nada aún. Nadie las ha domesticado y ustedes no han domesticado a nadie. Son como era mi zorro: un zorro parecido a miles de zorros. Pero yo lo hice mi amigo y ahora él es único en el mundo.-**

Estaba listo, pronto sería su última escena y todo acabaría para él, luego solo vendrían escenas en donde él no estaría presente y disfrutaría la actuación de los demás. Sólo una escena final y nada más. Ichimatsu respiró una última vez antes de entrar nuevamente a escena; Todomatsu lo esperaba en el centro.

- **Adiós…-** Dijo Todomatsu

- **Adiós-** Respondió Ichimatsu **-He aquí mi secreto. Es muy sencillo: sólo se ve bien con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.**

 **-Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos-** Repitió Todomatsu.

Ichimatsu abrió la boca para seguir pero no pudo

- **Yo…No lo olvides…yo…-** balbuceó nervioso el chico. Había olvidado lo que continuaba, sus nervios volvieron se manera abrupta. Sintió el resplandor del foco más intenso que nunca, una gota de sudor calló por su frente y su boca se sintió seca. Quería desaparecer de ahí, todo se nublo mientras su corazón palpitaba intensamente en su pecho.

Todomatsu espero durante unos segundos a que Ichimatsu volviera en la escena pero no lo hizo. No dejaría que la primera obra del chico terminara de esta manera.

- **Tranquilo, jamás olvidaré lo esencial. Sé muy bien que el tiempo dedicado a mi rosa es lo que la hace importante-** Improvisó Totty mientras sujetaba uno de los hombros de Ichimatsu para que volviera en sí.

Ichimatsu lo miró sorprendido.

- **Los hombres…han olvidado esa verdad-** continuó lentamente Ichimatsu recordando cada ensayo en el club, los días en que se quedaba hasta tarde con Todomatsu ensayando esa misma escena o cuando Karamatsu lo ayudaba a repetir cada frase con paciencia **–Pero tú no debes olvidarla. Eres responsable para siempre de lo has domesticado. –** El chico tomó la mano que estaba en su hombro y la apretó suavemente **–** **Eres responsable de tu rosa…-**

 **-Soy responsable de mi rosa…-** repitió sonriendo Todomatsu sin soltar la mano de Ichimatsu hasta que las luces se apagaron nuevamente.

Jyushimatsu se alegró que su hermano haya encontrado amigos como el chico rubio.

Luego de varias escenas más, Jyushimatsu vio toda la historia del aviador, cuando construyeron el pozo, los diferentes asteroides con sus personas, la serpiente y finalmente cuando el principito había vuelto a su planeta. Vio al aviador entrar por última vez a escena. Sujetó su cámara con fuerza.

Karamatsu estaba nuevamente en el escenario. Todo el club de teatro se reunía en las mamparas del escenario para poder ver la escena final del presidente del club. Ichimatsu estaba junto a Todomatsu mirando al responsable de que se encontrara en aquel lugar vestido de zorro. Su corazón palpitó de los nervios, esperaba que no fuera a olvidar nada como lo había hecho él. Deseaba que fuera fantástico como en cada ensayo.

 **-Este es para mí el paisaje más bello y más triste del mundo. Fue aquí donde el principito apareció sobre la Tierra y fue aquí donde desapareció. Si algún día viajan al desierto de África. Y, si por casualidad pasaran por allá, les suplico que no se apresuren; ¡Deténganse un poco bajo esa estrella! Y si sucede que un niño viene hacia ustedes, si ríe, si tiene cabellos dorados y no responde cuando se le pregunta, sabrán de quien se trata. ¡Entonces, sean buenos, no me dejen con esta tristeza! Escríbanme rápido para decirme que ha regresado…-**

La luz se apagó por última vez y el telón se bajó. Todos volvieron al escenario para poder despedirse, Totty tomó la mano de Ichimatsu rápidamente y caminó hacía Karamatsu que seguía en el mismo lugar. Cuando se acercaron Karamatsu tomó la mano libre de Ichimatsu quedando este al centro de ambos. Quiso protestar pero el telón se abrió cegándolo por un momento. Todo el público estaba aplaudiendo con fuerza, vio a Jyushimatsu en primera fila vitoreando con fuerza y algo en su pecho se infló. Apretó sus manos inconscientemente, sujetándolas firmemente y sonriendo ampliamente a su hermano, que alzaba sus brazos enérgicamente para que lo viera.

Todo el club se inclinó en una reverencia, hasta que el telón se volvió a cerrar.

La obra había acabado.

-¡Todos ustedes son fantásticos! ¡La obra fue realmente maravillosa, mejor que el libro, la película o alguna otra obra en el mundo entero!- Jyushimatsu gritaba animado mientras su hermano se acercaba lentamente hacía él junto a Todomatsu y Karamatsu.

-Tranquilo Jyushimatsu, fue solo una obra escolar.- respondió sonrojado el chico.

-Pero es que todo era perfecto, tu papel, el hombre con el sombrero, el aviador, las rosas, el hombre de negocios, ¡todos! Y ese chico rubio era genial, el mejor principito que he visto. –

-Pues, muchas gracias.- dijo Totty acercándose a Jyushimatsu quien lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú eres el chico rubio?-

-Ciertamente creo que el rubio no va con mi tono de piel, prefiero el pelo oscuro.- Todomatsu rio divertido al ver la cara del más pequeño. - ¿Eres hermano de Ichimatsu? Mucho gusto, soy Todomatsu, aunque puedes llamarme Totty.-

-¡Jyushimatsu! El gusto es mío, muchas gracias por cuidar de Ichimatsu Nii-San- Exclamo el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Ya basta, vámonos a casa Jyushimatsu- Dijo sonrojado el chico arisco mientras trataba de llevarse a su hermano de ahí.

-¿Por qué Ichimatsu Nii-San? ¡Sólo estoy conociendo a tus amigos!-

-Así es, _Little_ Ichimatsu, es todo un honor para mí conocer a parte de tu hermosa familia.- El chico doloroso extendió una mano dramáticamente hacía el joven risueño -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Karamatsu Matsuno, es un verdadero placer conocer a alguien tan importante _of_ _my new Friend_ Ichimatsu.-

Jyushimatsu lo miró interrogativamente por un momento, sin dejar su característica sonrisa. ¿Su nuevo amigo? Desde hace varios años que Ichimatsu no tenía algo parecido a un amigo y ese chico se veía algo muy lejano a un prototipo de amigo que tendría su hermano. No quería ser prejuicioso, pero el chico se veía doloroso.

-¡Mucho gusto Karamatsu! Gracias por cuidar de Ichimatsu Nii-San- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír e inclinándose levemente. Si Ichimatsu Nii-San había elegido ese amigo, él no era nadie para juzgarlo de alguna manera.

-No, no, no _, little_ Jyushimatsu, el placer es todo mío por tener su preciada amistad.-

-Uhg, ya cállate Mierdamatsu, eres molesto.- Respondió hurañamente Ichimatsu por tanto cumplido e interacción entre ambos.

-Ok, suficiente Kara Nii-San, asustaras al chico antes de tiempo- Se interpuso entre ambos y comenzó a hablarle al más joven – Te vi con una cámara durante la obra, ¿La grabaste completa?-

-¡Así es!- Respondió Jyushi, mientras sacaba la cámara para mostrarle a Todomatsu parte del vídeo.

El muchacho arisco los veía desganado a un lado sin querer observarse en aquella grabación. Ahí estaba plasmado justo el momento exacto en donde casi había arruinado la obra por completo, si no hubiera sido por Totty, todo se hubiera arruinado irremediablemente. Los ensayos, el trabajo de los tramoyistas, sonidistas, el director, todos.

El esfuerzo de Todomatsu y Karamatsu por incluirlo en ese club, hubiera sido en vano. Comenzó a gruñir en voz baja.

-Oye, Ichimatsu- Lo llamó suavemente el joven pretensioso para alejarlo unos pasos de los otros dos – Sólo quería felicitarte por la actuación de hoy, todo estuvo _perfect.-_

-¿Bromeas? Olvidé una línea al final y casi arruino todo- respondió molesto.

-Pero no pasó. Tú y Todomatsu hicieron un excelente trabajo saliendo de aquel pequeño estropicio, no cualquiera tiene esa habilidad de recuperación- El otro chico chasqueó la lengua molesto. Aquello era algo difícil de creer para un sujeto pesimista como él.

-Créeme, jamás te mentiría- Dijo sonriente el mayor.

-Mmmmh.-

-Pues, espero vernos pronto _my boy_ , tenemos que comenzar a planificar todo para la próxima obra de fin de año.-

-¿Cuándo volvamos de vacaciones?-

-No, no, no, aquello comienza a planificarse durante las vacaciones, así que quizás pida tu valiosa presencia uno que otro día de éste periodo de descanso.-

-Ah, ya veo…está bien. Sólo avísame cuando, con anticipación-

-¿Viajarás a algún sitio?- Preguntó Karamatsu.

-No lo creo, es solo…la costumbre.-

-¿La costumbre?-

-Claro, para saber que te veré…como cada mañana o ensayo- El chico despeinado sintió sus manos sudorosas y sus mejillas acaloradas- Para no perder…el rito.- Dijo finalmente en un susurro.

Karamatsu sintió su corazón explotar dentro de su pecho. Por unos segundos miró a los otros dos chicos que estaban a pocos pasos de ellos y deseo haber estado a solas con Ichimatsu para cuando dijera algo así, ¿Aquello había sido una referencia directa a la obra que acababan de presentar? Era difícil de saber si se trataba del chico arisco, un día lo odiaba y al otro eran nuevamente amigos.

-No te preocupes, te avisaré con días de anticipación la hora exacta… para comenzar a ser feliz desde una hora antes de ese momento.- Dijo suavemente tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

El chico antisocial se sonrojo visiblemente ante aquella frase dicha por el mayor, el blanco de su piel solo ayudaba a que se acentuara aún más en sus mejillas y orejas. Karamatsu rio internamente por aquella escena ante sus ojos. Ver a Ichimatsu sonrojado y enojado frente a él gruñendo se le hacía extrañamente tierno y pretendía guardarlo en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

-Estúpido Mierdamatsu, deja de decir tonterías, ya no estamos actuando, además no lo dije por eso ¿ya quieres irte a tu maldita casa?- Respondió el chico morado girando hacía donde se encontraba su hermano para alejarse lo más posible del chico doloroso.

-Tranquilo, era solo una broma…– Dijo el otro caminando a su lado.

-Tus bromas dan asco-

-No, no, no _my little_ Ichimatsu, sé que en el fondo de tu corazón disfrutas mi compañía-

-Uuugh, ¿Nadie te enseño a callarte Mierdamatsu? Eres realmente desesperante.- Ichimatsu llegó hasta Jyushimatsu que seguía junto a Todomatsu conversando amenamente.

-Sí, sí, a Ichimatsu le encantan los gatitos, usualmente metía algunos a la casa a escondidas para cuidarlos sin que mamá se enterara.- Decía Jyushimatsu a Totty quien trataba de no reírse abiertamente.

-¿A, sí?- Inquirió maliciosamente Totty mientras miraba a Ichimatsu llegar a su lado.

-¡Sí! También tiene un peluche de gato con el que duerme por las noches.-

-¡Jyushimatsu! Creo que tenemos que irnos a casa ya.- El chico arisco tomó de un brazo a su hermano mientras el sonrojo de su rosto, que ya se había ido, volvía con fuerza –No creo que a Todomatsu le interesen esas cosas, ¿verdad Totty?- dijo amenazadoramente entre dientes

-¿A mí? Me interesa todo lo que Jyushimatsu pueda decirme de ti…-

-Oh, a mi igual me interesa saber más acerca de mi preciado amigo y así intensificar los lazos que unen nuestras vidas y almacenar en mi mente detalles importantes, que puedo utilizar para, posteriormente, crear momentos inolvidables en el camino que nos lleve hacia la culmine de…-

-Dios, Kara Nii-San ya cállate, dueles más de lo habitual.-

Jyushimatsu rio abiertamente con aquella escena – ¡Tu amigo es divertido Ichimatsu nii-san!, ¡Deberían ir todos a casa algún día a tomar el té!- Ichimatsu palideció con aquellas palabras - ¿Verdad que deberían Ichimatsu Nii-san?

Ichimatsu lo miro estupefacto, en todos su años de vida nunca había podido llevarle por mucho tiempo la contraria a su hermanito, siempre terminaba accediendo patéticamente. Ahí estaba, parado con un traje de zorro en la mano, su hermano lo miraba expectante mientras sus nuevos "amigos" también esperaban una respuesta.

Pensó las posibilidades:

Podía fingir demencia e irse corriendo.

Podía hacerse el sordo e irse corriendo.

Podía simplemente irse corriendo...

No solía pensar bien con tanta presión encima. El chico pretencioso miro atento la escena; el muchacho arisco se comportaba muy diferente junto a su hermano, hasta un poco tierno según su perspectiva. No gruñía, ni era sarcástico, ni nada parecido, deseaba conocer más a fondo esa faceta de alguna manera.

-Quizás…algún día.- Dijo finalmente vencido por las peticiones de su hermano.

-Perfecto, intercambiemos números Jyushimatsu, así estamos en contacto.- Dijo sonriente Totty mientras sacaba su celular.

-¡Claro!-

-Bien, perfecto. Vamos a casa.- Espetó finalmente Ichimatsu para comenzar a caminar – Adiós Todomatsu, Karamatsu- Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa finalmente

-¡Nos vemos pronto!- Dijo alegremente Jyushimatsu para comenzar a caminar junto a su hermano alejándose lentamente de los otros dos que se despedían de igual manera

Jyushimatsu se despidió a lo lejos de ambos y luego volvió a caminar alegremente junto al otro chico; era impresionante para ambos amigos que aquellos dos fueran parientes, uno se veía a desbordar de energía y vida, mientras que le otro caminaba encorvado con un aura sombría.

Ambos chicos los miraron hasta que desaparecieron al doblar la calle y sólo ahí comenzaron su propio camino hacia su destino. Las vacaciones habían por fin comenzado para todos, la obra había salido bien y oficialmente Karamatsu se sentía más amigo que nunca de Ichimatsu.

* * *

Oh si, "una semana" es un mes pasa mí, lo sé, lo siento. En mi defensa, hubo un momento de mi vida que tuve 3 trabajos y universidad juntos. Ahora solo tengo 2 y universidad xD

Como sea, aquí está el capítulo especial de la obra :D, espero les agrade y me disculpen la tardanza, enserio, estoy casi sin dormir para poder escribir todo!

Gracias, como siempre, a todos los que leen c: pero en especial a mi nena muffins que es _lo más padre de este jodido mundo_ , love you, my little girl, gracias por ser mi beta en ésto :3 *corazoncitos gays para ti*

Y ahora, dibujitos de los trajes como los imagine en wattpad :D! gracias a my sistah por pasarlos a pc y pintarlos por mi :3 te ADORO Chocho!


	10. Acto 8

Acto 8

Hay encuentros que no planeamos en nuestra vida. Usualmente avanzamos sin darles mayor importancia a aquellas personas que no conocemos directamente.

Nos preocupamos por familia y amigos, pero el egoísmo nos hace recelosos con ayudar a extraños y mucho más si este es inesperado. La desconfianza es una forma de supervivencia, es cierto, pero no hay que estar completamente cerrado a nuevas posibilidades y lazos amistosos.

Luego de la obra, las vacaciones habían llegado a la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Ichimatsu pretendía pasarla como tantas otras, recostado en casa asándose de calor o jugando, muchas veces contra su voluntad, con Jyushimatsu.

No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con su hermano, es sólo que el menor tenía una energía inagotable que siempre superaba su capacidad física. El entrenamiento constante en su club sólo había intensificado esto con el pasar de los años. Muy a diferencia de él, que era absolutamente todo lo contrario.

Era delgado solo por naturaleza, ¿Genes?, no estaba muy seguro, ya que si podía no moverse, lo hacía y además, si tenía la oportunidad de comer hasta reventar, no lo dudaba mucho.

Recordó inevitablemente a sus "amigos". Totty era muy delgado y fino, podía tener cintura marcada y a él no le sorprendería nada. De piernas delgadas y largas, jamás le había visto desarreglado o siquiera sudando, además de que sus gestos lo hacían ver aún más delicado de lo que ya saltaba a simple vista. Aunque por dentro fuera un demonio manipulador, por fuera era un chico lindo a los ojos de todos.

Karamatsu era otra cosa, se notaba a simple vista que entrenaba de alguna manera. Sus brazos eran firmes y fuertes, en más de una ocasión lo había levantado con gran facilidad. En los ensayos del club lo había visto cambiarse y comprobar que, si bien no era un físico culturista, varios músculos se marcaban en su espalda, brazos y abdomen.

Él en cambio, era sólo delgado. Como un saco de huesos recubierto de piel blanquecina. No tenía músculos marcados, no se preocupaba por ejercitarse o cuidar de alguna manera su piel como Todomatsu. Sin ropa daba pena ver aquella piel blanca, totalmente desprovista del más mínimo rayo de sol; incluso algunas de sus venas se marcaban intensamente debajo de aquella delgada capa que recubría su cuerpo.

¡Dios! ¿Qué hacía pensando en semejantes estupideces? Pensó molesto. Se estiró tal cual un gato huraño en el piso donde se encontraba recostado, tratando de huir del calor abrazante que había en ese momento.

-¡Ichimatsu nii-san!- Grito eufórico el hermano menor del chico, entrando estrepitosamente a la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba.

-¿Mmm?- Respondió perezoso el chico aludido, sin moverse o mirar al más pequeño que había interrumpido su descanso.

-¡Vamos a jugar!- Aquello no había sonado a una petición capaz de reproche a los oídos del mayor, era claramente una orden directa, que difícilmente podría sacarse de alguna manera.

Se levantó del lugar de la misma manera perezosa en la que había estado todo el día. Asintió levemente con su cabeza a su hermano, que lo miraba expectante en la puerta con su equipo deportivo.

Se colocó zapatillas deportivas ya que suponía, de forma correcta, que por jugar se refería directamente a béisbol; anteriormente había cometido la equivocación de ir con sandalias a entrenar con su hermano, y si seguirle el paso de aquella manera fue una experiencia horrible, el dolor en sus pies, rodillas y pantorrillas fue insoportable por días. Nunca más haría algo como eso.

Ambos caminaban a un parque cercano, en el cual solían ir a este tipo de actividades desde que se habían mudado a esa parte de la ciudad; Jyushimatsu iba con una polera manga corta amarilla, pantaloncillos y las zapatillas de entrenamiento que usualmente utilizaba en su club. Ichimatsu vestía una polera igualmente, solo que esta era morada obscura, un buzo holgado y zapatillas negras.

Ese día había un sol implacable en lo alto del cielo. El chico arisco lo sentía en su cuerpo, en los rayos que pegaban sin piedad en su nuca, en el sudor que se empezaba a acumular debajo de su polera, en el calor que sentía a sus pies atrapados en esas zapatillas, sabía que con sandalias sus pies no se sentirían así, pero como ya lo había pensado antes, eso era una mala idea; de algo estaba seguro, y era que aquello era similar a estar dentro de un horno, tal cual como los pollos asándose, lentamente. Maldecía en su mente por ceder tan fácil a ese infierno que era estar afuera con semejante clima. Su hermano parecía inmune a este y sonreía ampliamente.

El parque no estaba muy lejos, lo cual agradecía el chico arisco, así que al poco tiempo corrían de un lado a otro lanzando y/o recibiendo pelotas lanzadas por ellos mismo.

El mayor sudaba visiblemente tratando de equiparar la energía que expresaba el menor, pero al poco tiempo estaba sentado bajo un árbol recuperando el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones y tratando de calmar su agitado corazón. El otro seguía bateando sin importarle su alrededor.

Ichimatsu observaba a su hermano en la lejanía, sin la menor intención de pararse de donde se encontraba cuando, de su bolsillo, comenzó una melodía repetitiva. Sacó su teléfono y contestó sin mirar quien llamaba; siempre era su madre para saber dónde se encontraban

-Dime mamá- Dijo soñoliento por el calor.

- _¿Mamá? No sabía que tenía un hijo tan antipático. –_ Se escuchó una dulce voz, que obviamente no pertenecía a su madre. Ichimatsu se sonrojó al darse cuenta de aquel error.

-¿Quién es?- Inquirió molesto.

-¿ _Pasas 2 días de vacaciones y ya te has olvidado de cómo se escucha mi voz? Muy mal Ichimatsu, y yo que comenzaba a tenerte estima…-_ Dijo el otro con un falso tono de reproche.

-Totty.- Suspiró el Chico de morado. - ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-

 _-¿No recuerdas que fue tu propio hermano quien dijo, y cito…"Aquí está mi número, vayan a tomar el té cuando quieran"?-_ Respondió risueño al otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno, avísame cuando vayas a venir para no estar en casa.- Dijo Ichimatsu, mitad en broma y mitad verdad, el tener a su "amigo" en su casa se le hacía algo incómodo.

- _De ninguna manera, ¿Acaso sabes lo que es tener a un chico muy dramático lloriqueando porque quiere ir a visitar a su "Little Ichimatsu and his little brother"? Necesito tu dirección o creo que colapsaré antes de acabar la semana.-_ Demandó tranquilamente el dulce chico.

-No te daré mi dirección, menos para que vengas con Mierdamatsu.- Espetó molesto.

- _Bien, no me lo digas, pero no digas luego que no te lo advertí…-_ El chico escuchó como el otro colgaba la línea y el típico sonido de la llamada finalizada sonada en su oído.

Juraba que iba a insistir un poco más, con mayor razón por cómo era Todomatsu, pero no volvió a llamar ni a saber de él por el resto del día; de hecho, luego de volver a casa estuvo tentado pedirle a su hermano alguna explicación con respecto a andar dándole su número de teléfono a cualquiera que se lo pida, pero prefirió dejar el tema ahí y olvidarse. Grave error.

Al día siguiente, el sol estaba tan implacable como el anterior. Ichimatsu sintió que sus vacaciones serían un sinfín de miserias debido a ese maldito astro que impactaba con sus rayos la tierra. Se preguntó durante la mañana si algún tipo de maldición había caído en su país para que hiciera tanto calor y dio vueltas por el piso tratando de apaciguar así semejante molestia.

Hasta que al fin encontró un lugar apenas lo suficientemente fresco en el piso, que le permitió soportar la sauna que se había convertido su sala de estar.

Por eso no movió ni un músculo cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta, tampoco se dignó a pararse a recibir a quien sea que molestara en su lecho de muerte debido a la sofocación.

-¡Ichimatsu Nii-san!- Gritó entusiasmado Jyushimatsu entrando a la pequeña sala – ¡Tenemos visitas!-

El acalorado muchacho giró su rostro, sólo para encontrarse con sus dos "amigos" del club de teatro, mirándolo desde la puerta. Analizó la situación en ese momento.

Estaba con pantalones cortos, descalzo y con una polera simple color morada con un estampado de gato en todo el frente. Sudoroso, despeinado y con un humor terrible.

Todomatsu soltó un resoplido burlón frente a aquella escena y al chico que estaba frente suyo tirado en el piso.

-Hola Ichimatsu.- Saludo cantarinamente el chico mirándolo desafiante desde su posición.

-Buenas tardes _My lit…_ Ichimatsu- Dijo dudoso el mayor de todos, mirando de reojo al hermano menor de su pequeño amigo.

Sólo cuando escuchó la voz del mayor, algo impulsó al arisco muchacho, quien se paró rápidamente con un visible sonrojo en todo su rostro y orejas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó molesto, mirando a los dos intrusos y a su hermano.

-¡Yo los invité!- Le respondió alegremente Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu paró en seco con su reclamo debido a lo dicho por su hermano. De verdad no se lo creía, ¡Su propio hermano lo había traicionado! Todomatsu miraba divertido como la cara del menor se iba deformando entre la ira y la vergüenza. Ambos sujetos que le causaban más de un dolor de cabeza estaban allí, en su sala y lo habían descubierto justo en su momento más relajado. El dulce muchacho, sonreía con una falsa inocencia sin despegar los ojos del otro de manera desafiante.

" _Desgraciado"_ Fue todo lo que pensó el avergonzado y arisco chico sobre el demonio que tenía al frente desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Así es, Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu-San fue muy amable al invitarnos a ambos hoy a tomar el té todos juntos- Dijo relajadamente Totty. - ¿No te molesta, verdad?-

El chico hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido gutural como respuesta.

-Veníamos comentando con Kara Nii-san que hace mucho calor como para tomar un té a esta hora, así que iré a comprar refrescos y helado.- Comentó el falso inocente chico, sin dejar de mirar desafiantemente al otro que tenía al frente.- ¿Quieres acompañarme Jyushimatsu-San?-

-¡Claro!- respondió energético el menor de todos- ¡Iré con el amigo de Ichimatsu a comprar helado!-

-Volveremos en un rato.- Dijo Totty mientras se dirigía con el más joven a la salida. Luego de unos minutos se escuchó la puerta de la entrada, dando a entender que los otros dos chicos habían salido, quedado solos en aquella habitación y el resto de la casa.

" _Maldito demonio manipulador, usó a Jyushimatsu para conseguir lo que quería. Maldito tramposo, jugó demasiado sucio"_ Pensaba el arisco muchacho mientras gruñía sonoramente. Karamatsu seguía en la misma posición de cuando había llegado, con cierto miedo de haber enojado a su pequeño con su presencia. El hecho de que comenzara a gruñir de un momento a otro, solo intensificó el sentimiento de desconcierto del chico mayor.

-¿Ichimatsu?- Llamó casi en un susurro, asustado de enojarlo aún más.

" _Claro, ahora tengo que preparar bocadillos ¿Cierto? Yo sabía que eso de los "amigos" no era una de las mejores ideas que he tenido"_ Seguía pensando mientras salía de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, siempre seguido por la mirada del mayor que seguía sin saber que hacer "¿ _Qué se supone que prepararé? Ni siquiera está mamá para preguntarle que podría ser. ¿Galletas? Ellos comen galletas ¿Cierto?... Pero ¿Y si no les gustan de las que tenemos? Mmm da igual, después de todo, esto no es un restaurante, así que supongo que mientras llegue Jyushimatsu eso está bien… ¿Las tendré que colocar en algún plato o algo así, o las agarramos directamente desde el empaque? No, supongo que la gente decente quiere comerlas en sus propios platos"_ El chico se paseaba entre la habitación y la cocina trayendo diferentes cosas para que comieran sus no esperados invitados.

-¿Te ayudo con algo Ichimatsu?- Volvió a insistir el mayor cuando vio lo que hacía el otro, pero este lo ignoraba completamente.

Karamatsu se quedó ahí en la sala, esperando algo que ni él estaba completamente seguro. Le había insistido durante dos días completos a Todomatsu para que lo acompañara a visitar a Ichimatsu, y ahora que estaba ahí, no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar. Mentiría si no admitiera que estaba nervioso y el hecho de que Ichimatsu no lo tomara en cuenta lo hacía sentir peor, ¿Estará enojado conmigo? Pensaba desanimado del dramático muchacho.

Se dedicó a esperar ahí a que volviera a aparecer, observando y fijándose en los detalles de aquella pequeña sala. La casa en sí estaba muy bien cuidada, limpia y ordenada; era un lugar acogedor a los ojos del invitado, además, el tener una vista privilegiada de las fotos familiares en donde su _Little boy_ salía de niño, le causaba una gran ternura.

El otro volvió finalmente de la cocina con varios paquetes de galletas que dejó sobre la mesa de centro para comenzar a vaciarlos en los diferentes platos que había colocado. El otro chico casi contuvo la respiración mirando como hacía esto el chico frente a él.

-¿Ichimatsu?- Dijo suavemente Karamatsu a lo que el otro por fin fijó la vista en él.

El chico se acordó que el mayor seguía ahí en la sala cuando lo oyó hablar y la vergüenza volvió intensificada a su ser.

-¿Y tú que haces ahí parado sin ayudarme?- Espetó enojado a la vez que le tiraba un paquete de galletas al otro – Al menos has algo útil y ven aquí a ordenar esto…-

-¡Pero Ichimatsu! He estado todo este tiempo preguntándote si querías ayuda.- Dijo el otro en su defensa.

Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua. –No trates de justificarte ahora Mierdamatsu.- Dijo mientras abría con fuerza el paquete de galletas para tirarlos sin ningún cuidado sobre un plato.

Karamatsu quiso replicarle que así sólo rompería todas las galletas, pero prefirió callar y acercarse lentamente a la mesa y sentarse a un lado del chico a ayudarlo. Una vez terminada la tarea, se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que los otros llegaran.

El otro se limitó a observarlo de reojo sin decir nada, nunca fue especialmente bueno entablando conversaciones o algo parecido, simplemente no le era necesario antes. Pensaba constantemente en el hecho de que su hermano lo haya traicionado de esa manera, aunque el otro no sabía que no quería visitas de sus supuestos amigos, así que se recordó mentalmente ser más específico en ese sentido. " _Maldito Todomatsu, estúpido Mierdamatsu, ¿Que se supone que haga ahora? No puedo simplemente ofrecerle algo de comer o beber. ¿Por qué tengo que estar contigo en mis vacaciones?, se supone que no te vería hasta que me avisaras por los ensayos del club. Estúpido egocéntrico, ¿Por qué te ves tan nervioso ahora? Es una molestia. ¡¿Por qué diablos se me viene a la cabeza que se ve mejor con ropa casual que con la de la escuela?! Maldito cerebro que conspira contra mí, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio…"_ pensaba el chico sin moverse de su lugar o sin dejar de mirar de reojo al mayor, que seguía sin saber qué hacer.

-Y… ¿Es un día caluroso no?- Dijo el chico luego de unos minutos de silencio entre ambos, mientras empezaba a reprenderse mentalmente por decir algo tan estúpidamente obvio.

-¡Demasiado!- Espetó molesto el otro, sorprendiéndole ya que creía que le gritaría que se callara o algo parecido.

-¿No te gusta esta época del año?- Preguntó Karamatsu tentando a su suerte, era todo o nada después de todo.

-La odio con todo mí ser, prefiero mil veces el otoño.- Respondió el de morado.

-¿El otoño?-

-Sí, ahí al menos el calor y el frio están a la par y no como ahora, que parece que nos quieren cocinar vivos aquí.- explicó el menor mientras inconscientemente relajaba su postura y comía una galleta del plato, a lo que el otro lo imitó.

-¿Y la primavera?- Preguntó el presuntuoso muchacho tratando de sacarle conversación al menor.

-No mucho, es lindo porque todo florece y todo eso, pero ya comienza el calor. En otoño aún hace frio pero no tanto como en invierno, además, el paisaje me relaja mucho más que el de la primavera, es la única estación en la que verdaderamente disfruto estar afuera y sentir el viento correr por el cuerpo, ver las hojas rojizas caer. Sin contar el hecho que puedes disfrutar de comer cosas calientitas o descansar bajo el kotatsu.-

-¿Sí?- Karamatsu trataba de interferir lo menos posible al otro para que no dejara de hablar. Era la primera conversación con el chico en la que él no fuera el locutor principal y aquello lo emocionaba.

-Si, en especial los postres con calabaza, son de mis favoritos. Por mi estaría bajo el kotatsu pasando gran parte del otoño comiendo dulces y tomando té, pero Jyushimatsu siempre insiste en salir por ahí a comer en puestos de comida, o comer helado a pesar del frio que haga, al parecer le gusta tomarse las cosas con calma en otoño.-

-Ya veo…- el mayor no cabía en su gozo de escuchar historias del menor de manera tan relajada, trataba de no demostrar aquella emoción en sus facciones para no espantarlo o que se diera cuenta que estaba hablando más de lo acostumbrado, algo así como un ejercicio de teatro en la vida real.

-Es extraño porque cuando hace mucho frio, como en invierno, Jyushimatsu acapara todas las frazadas de la casa y se envuelve en ellas y nadie puede molestarlo, pero cuando hace un poco menos de frio, como en otoño, quiere comer helado.- El chico hablaba relajadamente sin darse realmente cuenta que lo hacía. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo ahí con el otro que lo miraba atentamente. –Recuerdo una vez en que no hacía tanto frio y tuve que limpiar las hojas del patio, Jyushimatsu no paraba de aventarse a las que ya había apilado y ambos terminábamos por regarlas, las volvía a juntar y Jyushimatsu volvía a hacer lo mismo- Él muchacho rio suevemente frente a aquel recuerdo, causando gran ternura en el otro- fue muy divertido, hasta que en la quinta ocasión, las hojas apiladas se veían tan cómodas que terminamos ambos durmiendo sobre ellas, hasta que mamá vino por nosotros.-

Era realmente difícil para Karamatsu no expresar la ternura que le provocaba que el otro le contara aquellas anécdotas que casi se mordía la lengua para no hablar y arruinar esta oportunidad.

-Extraño poder comer Udon sin asarme de calor. En especial el de una tienda que está en el centro, ese es especialmente delicioso en otoño.-

-Pero…- interrumpió suavemente Karamatsu sin poder resistirse a aquella oportunidad – No falta tanto tiempo para el otoño, quizás podríamos ir comer ahí cuando llegue…–

Ichimatsu lo miró escéptico frente a aquella frase, ¿Salir a comer juntos?

-¿Te gusta el Udon?- Preguntó inquisitivamente el menor.

-Por supuesto, es delicioso, especialmente con camarones témpura.-

-Sí es delicioso, me gustan los narutos que trae siempre.- Respondió el arisco muchacho volviendo a relajarse.

-Exacto, igual es delicioso comer ramen cuando hace frio.-

-Sí, aunque no instantáneo, ese lo como todo el año.-

-Claro que no, me refiero a uno más elaborado, con carne, huevos y cebollín por ejemplo.- ejemplificó el mayor siguiendo la conversación.

-Sí, o Sukiyaki.-

-U Oden.-

-Takoyakis.-

-Taiyakis.-

-Pero eso ya es un postre Mierdamatsu.-

-¿No te gustan?-

-Son deliciosos, aunque prefiero los Dorayakis.-

" _Como Doreamon"_ pensó el mayor, ocultando lo mejor que pudo la ternura de aquella revelación, definitivamente le llevaría Dorayakis al menor cuando volvieran a verse.

-¿Y los Nikuman?-

-Los prefiero con carne que con frijoles, pero sí, son deliciosos.-

Ambos muchachos estaban disfrutando de aquel momento. Ichimatsu olvidó su molestia por la inesperada visita y se dedicó a comentar los deliciosos platos que disfrutaba, independiente de la estación del año, mientras Karamatsu se sentía emocionado de por fin tener una conversación normal con el chico, sin que este le respondiera con monosílabos.

Cuando escucharon la puerta y el "Ya estamos en casa" de Jyushimatsu no se movieron de su lugar, esperaron que ambos chicos entraran sin romper esa esencia relajada que habían logrado en aquellos minutos.

-¡Trajimos mucho helado!- Expresó el menor entrando felizmente a la habitación mostrando lo recién comprado.

-Deberíamos dejarlo un momento en la hielera, creo que por el camino se vino derritiendo un poco.- Sugirió Todomatsu entrando con dos botellas de refresco en sus manos y dejándolas en la mesa. Jyushimatsu mientras, iba a dejar el helado al refrigerador como había dicho el otro.

-¿Se divirtieron sin nosotros?- Dijo Totty mientras se sentaba frente a Ichimatsu.

-Cállate, espero que el helado sea de un sabor que me guste.- Le respondió secamente muchacho.

-Tenía le asesoramiento de tu hermano, así que dudo que nos hayamos equivocado.-

-Más les vale.- Dijo Ichimatsu mientras continuaba comiendo las galletas - ¿Ahora me dirán que hacen aquí?-

-Ya te dije que Jyushimatsu nos invitó, gatito arisco.-

Ichimatsu se sonrojó por el mote que le había puesto el de rosa – No me digas así, Totty- respondió burlonamente el menor.

-¿Por qué no? Si lo eres. De todos modos, podríamos aprovechar de hablar de la obra que tendremos que hacer en el festival-

-¡Oh sí!- Interfirió por fin el mayor de todos – Este año tenemos pensado hacer algo completamente nuevo y hasta tengo el personaje perfecto para ti, _my boy.-_

 _-_ Me da igual mientras no sea el principal…-

-¿Serás el principal Nii-san?- Preguntó Jyushimatsu quien acababa de entrar.

-Claro que no.- Respondió – Ni siquiera lo pienses Mierdamatsu.- Dijo amenazadoramente al otro quien lo miraba divertido.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada!- Se defendió el presuntuoso muchacho a las acusaciones del menor.

Los cuatro chicos continuaron conversando relajadamente, y aunque el arisco chico no quisiera admitirlo, disfrutó realmente la compañía de todos. El estar en su casa y no en la escuela lo hacía muy diferente. El no ser interrumpidos por la campana o que alguien llamara para avisar que era su turno de ensayar, era algo relajante. Pese a algunos comentarios sarcásticos por parte de Todomatsu y que Ichimatsu devolvía de igual manera, la tarde pasó rápida y tranquila para todos.

Cuando la hora de marchar llegó, Karamatsu quiso abrazar el menor para despedirse, pero se limitó a despedirse formalmente con una pequeña reverencia; no sabía por qué, pero sentía que si se acercaba demasiado al chico, este le repelería o quizás a su hermano le moleste de alguna forma. Prefirió no arruinar el día y mantener cierta distancia.

Por su lado Ichimatsu cada vez se sentía más extraño. Se suponía que odiaba a ese sujeto, pero ahora que lo veía marcharse nuevamente, deseaba que no lo hiciera. Sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago, como querer ir tras él a golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero al mismo tiempo no hacerle daño. No sabía que era eso, y le molestaba en demasía.

Los días consiguientes fueron muy tranquilos, en algunas ocasiones volvieron a reunirse en casa de Ichimatsu o Todomatsu, quien también ofreció su hogar, e Ichimatsu comenzó realmente a disfrutar de tener a estos "amigos". Se reía con ellos, bromeaban en algunas ocasiones y veían el tema de la obra que vendría más adelante.

Un día, Karamatsu se armó de valor e invitó en solitario a Ichimatsu a pasear.

El otro no lo vio como la gran cosa, así que mientras el otro pagara, aceptó.

Aquella mañana, todo estaba normal. El calor no había cesado en aquellos días y el arisco joven lo resentía. Por su lado Karamatsu iba de un lado a otro nervioso por toda su casa frente a un aburrido Todomatsu, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarlo.

-No entiendo porque estas tan nervioso.- Dijo el dulce chico.

-Pues, es la primera vez que estaré con Ichimatsu fuera de la escuela como verdaderos amigos.- respondió el otro mientras sacaba varias prendas de su closet para probárselas y ver que le quedaba mejor.

-¿Sabes? Por lo general, uno no se pone tan nervioso por salir con un "amigo"- Dijo maliciosamente el otro chico.

-Se lo que estas tratando de insinuar Totty, ya te he dicho que Ichimatsu es un muy buen amigo, nada más.- Dijo seriamente el doloroso chico, parando un momento sus acciones, para enfatizar su respuesta.

-Cuando dices algo así con una cara tan seria, no sé si estás diciendo la verdad, o simplemente haces a algún personaje de alguna obra…- El chico se paró del lugar y le arrebató una camisa de las manos al otro. – Al menos no uses tus extravagantes poleras brillantes ¿Quieres?-

-¿ _Why not, my little boy?_ , ¿Crees que podría opacar de alguna manera a _my little Ichimatsu?_ Bien, lo acepto, me gusta tener la atención de todos sobre mi persona.- Respondió el presuntuoso muchacho, realizando una pose forzaba de forma dramática, a lo que el otro rodó los ojos con molestia.

-¡Kara nii-san! Deja de ser tan doloroso por favor, solo conseguirás que Ichimatsu te golpee un día de estos-

-No entiendo porque dices que causo dolor Totty, yo solo quiero ser un muy buen amigo de ambos. ¿Será acaso mi destino el ser un alma solitaria en este mundo?- Respondió el otro ignorando la cara de desagrado del más joven.

-Suficiente, solo ponte esto y ve con Ichimatsu o se te hará tarde.- Dijo el otro, entregándole una simple polera blanca sin mangas.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa del mayor para dirigirse a sus respectivos destinos. El mayor no lo admitió, pero realmente estaba muy nervioso con aquel encuentro con el otro muchacho, el tener el apoyo de Totty en esos momentos era algo que le tranquilizaba en cierta manera.

-Deséame suerte Totty.- Dijo a modo de despedida Karamatsu.

-Sí, espero le declares tu amor bajo un árbol de cerezos y luego me invites a la boda.- Respondió riendo el otro.

-¡Ya te dije que no se trata de eso!- Dijo el otro sonrojándose y comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario al de rosa.

Todomatsu lo vio alejarse y suspiró. Su amigo definitivamente era un cabeza dura en algunos aspectos, pero no había mucho que hacer más que esperar a que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo obvio que eran ambos.

El muchacho somnoliento caminaba relajado a su destino. Hoy vestía unos jeans plomos, zapatillas moradas y una polera blanca con un estampado de gato que le había dado Jyushimatsu para su último cumpleaños. Por su lado, el presuntuoso muchacho caminaba muy nervioso al destino acordado; vestía jeans obscuros, zapatos negros y la polera sin mangas blanca que había escogido Todomatsu. Se había preocupado por su cabello y cada aspecto de su apariencia esa mañana.

Cuando ambos se encontraron, no pudieron evitar fijarse en el otro inmediatamente. Karamatsu pensó que esta faceta tan relajada de Ichimatsu era algo fascinante y atrayente en cierta manera; agradecía haberle hablado al muchacho cuando lo vio aquel día al comienzo de las clases, definitivamente su amigo era algo muy especial para él. Por su lado Ichimatsu no sabía bien que pensar. El otro se veía inusualmente bien desde su perspectiva, pero aquello no era algo que debería estar pensando del doloroso muchacho, ¡¿Por qué su cerebro lo traicionaba de esa manera?!

Ambos estaban nerviosos, ambos se saludaron tímidamente sin notarlo, y caminaron en silencio por más tiempo del que hubiera sido recomendado, sin saber realmente que comenzar a hablar. Sólo cuando Karamatsu ofreció que comieran helados en una tienda de los alrededores, el ambiente comenzó a ser más relajado.

Pese a que la conversación seguía, en su mayoría, guiada por lo monólogos del mayor, las interacciones que hacía Ichimatsu eran visiblemente mayores. Ahora no se limitaba a responder con monosilábicos, sino que respondía frases completas, o daba su punto de vista del tema que estuvieran hablando. Quizás él no se daba cuenta, pero la confianza que estaba floreciendo en él, era algo visible para todo el mundo. Ahora sonreía con cosas que le otro decía, lo molestaba con frases sarcásticas para ver la incertidumbre en su rostro, que no sabía cómo contestar, o simplemente el hecho de contarle algunas anécdotas, era prueba suficiente que ya no solo era "el chico doloroso que me arrastró al club de teatro", sino que era su amigo.

Ambos estaban pasando la tarde, sentados en una banca del pequeño parque que Ichimatsu solía visitar con Jyushimatsu para entrenar. Había sido una tarde tranquila pese a los nervios del mayor, o el hastió contra el calor del menor.

-Pues, siento que este personaje sería _Perfect_ para ti, Ichimatsu.- Decía Karamatsu mostrándole un guion marcado a Ichimatsu.

-Mmm…Te dije que no quería un personaje principal.- Respondía el otro mirando la gran cantidad de líneas que tenía aquel personaje.

-No es principal.- Se defendía el otro. – Es solo que en un principio tiene varias interacciones con el principal, digamos que es como su amigo.-

-¿Quién hará al principal?-

-Pues, eso debe decidirlo el profesor a cargo.-

-¿Cómo es entonces que me pides hacer a este otro? ¿No se supone que el profesor los escoge?-

Karamatsu dudó de sus palabras por un momento, ¿Qué se supone que le diría ahora?- Pues, ¡Es que yo creo que este personaje estaría muy bien contigo!-

-Pero finalmente no eres tu quien los escoge, ¿No?-

-No…directamente.-

-¿Aah?- Ichimatsu hizo una mueca de molestia. – Deja de darte tantas vuelvas Mierdamatsu, ¿Quién hará al principal? Y no me digas que no sabes porque sé que sí.-

El otro suspiró resignado –Ok, probablemente se vea entre Todomatsu o yo.-

Ichimatsu lo miró con una expresión difícil de interpretar durante varios minutos, hasta que desvió la mirada de nuevo al guion en sus manos.

-Bien…- Dijo luego de unos minutos.

-¿Bien?-

-Si es alguno de ustedes el principal, lo haré.- Respondió desinteresadamente el arisco muchacho.

-¿En serio?- La cara de emoción de Karamatsu era algo que a Ichimatsu incomodo de una forma extraña.

-¡No te pongas tan feliz, Mierdamatsu!- Dijo avergonzado.

-Disculpen.- Dijo una tercera voz de la cual no se habían percatado – ¿Alguno de ustedes se apellida Matsuno?

Los dos giraron su rostro para encontrarse con un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, alto y de cabello castaño que sonreía despreocupadamente. Vestía jeans azules, zapatillas rojas y una polera del mismo color. Sobre su cabeza había un jockey negro con la visera hacia atrás y en uno de sus hombros reposaba una mochila simple, que se notaba muy desgastada por los años. El chico los miraba divertido sin dejar de sonreír ni dejar aquella postura relajada.

-¿Disculpe?- Dijo cordialmente Karamatsu al extraño frente a ellos.

\- De casualidad, ¿Alguno se apellida Matsuno?- Volvió a decir el joven misterioso.

Ambos chicos se veían recelosos de aquel encuentro y no se atrevieron a responder que efectivamente, ambos tenían ese apellido. Karamatsu terminó por romper el silencio incomodo que había provocado aquel sujeto.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?-

-No estés tan a la defensiva chico, solo ando buscando a alguien con ese apellido. Lo único que sé es que vive en esta ciudad y que probablemente va en la secundaria.- Dijo rascando su nariz con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Y vas a decirnos el motivo, o no?- Interrumpió Ichimatsu esta vez.

-Asumo que alguno de ustedes es quien busco por lo receloso que se comportan.- El chico dejó su mochila a un costado de ambos chicos para estar más cómodo – Soy Matsuno Osomatsu, y ando buscando a mis hermanos- Dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos que seguían en la misma posición.

-¿Cómo dices?- Dijo Karamatsu sorprendido.

-Eso, me enteré hace poco que tengo dos hermanos más, así que vine a buscarlos, ¿Ahora si me dirán quién de ustedes dos es a quien busco?

Ambos chicos enmudecieron en ese momento. ¿Hermano? De donde había salido este sujeto, ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde? ¿Será posible que por eso los dos muchachos fueran tan parecidos físicamente? Quizás no era simple coincidencia que tuvieran el mismo apellido y sus caras se asemejaran en algunos rasgos.

-Ambos…somos Matsuno- Dijo en un hilo de voz Karamatsu, tratando de verse tranquilo y relajado.

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué suerte! Ya decía yo que el parecido no era algo de casualidad.- El chico rio despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba a un lado de los impactados muchachos.

Karamatsu no sabía que decir o sentir, Ichimatsu era una maraña de sentimientos encontrados. Trataba de convencerse que aquello era una broma o un mal chiste por parte de alguien muy aburrido que no tenía nada que hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello? Uno de ellos era el hermano de ese extraño sujeto que había aparecido de improviso. _"¿Seré yo y Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu…seremos ambos? Es que entonces mi padre nunca fue mi padre realmente y soy hijo de otro sujeto al cual no conozco. ¿Somos Jyushimatsu y yo hijos de alguien desconocido? ¿Seré realmente hermano de Jyushimatsu, o es que ahora resulta que ni siquiera eso es seguro? ¿Es acaso posible que los hermanos seamos Karamatsu y yo? no imposible, ni pensarlo, es simplemente ilógico, de ninguna manera estoy emparejado de esa manera con Karamatsu… ¿Verdad?_

Pero el otro chico era innegablemente parecido a ambos.

Maldición.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hola otra vez, yo una vez más atrasada como siempre, hace más de un mes del cap. 7.5! pero…la universidad, la vida, 3 trabajos…uff ha sido pesado. Me disculpo con todos quienes estén leyendo (aun) el fic, y espero sigan aquí y les interese que actualicé xD

mmm…nada que decir…llegó Osomatsu! Lo estaba esperando la verdad, espero les guste el rumbó que tomará de ahora en adelante la historia y como Osomatsu influirá en nuestros bebes :D!

gracias a Papá Muffins por betearme y aconsejarme con todo, los comentarios de todos y aquellos que vean sin comentar igual! Espero lo disfrutes :D

sin más…me despido! Espero volver en menos de un mes….

Bye byee*


	11. Acto 9

La vida, da vueltas inesperadas. Podemos estar en un momento completamente seguros de los pasos que vamos dando, y de un momento a otro venir una ola y borrar el camino marcado. No es terrible sentir miedo a lo que vendrá, no es malo equivocarse o volver sobre tus pasos para reflexionar. Lo importante es que luego de decidirte, continúes siempre con la cabeza en alto y sin dudar de aquello que estas decidiendo. Entrega todo lo que tengas en lo que te apasiona, no dejes que nadie te opaque jamás. Y sobre todo, no te dejes llevar por la desesperación.

Tres chicos muy similares descansaban en una banca de un concurrido parque. Uno estaba fumando relajadamente, mientras los otros dos se veían confundidos y recelosos con aquel sujeto. Karamatsu no sabía exactamente que preguntar en aquella situación, su cabeza era un lio, lleno de negaciones y posibles hipótesis locas dando vuelva por ella.

-Déjame ver si te entiendo…- Interrumpió el silencio Ichimatsu – Andas buscando a tus hermanos.-

-Así es.- Respondió tranquilamente el extraño muchacho, expulsando todo el humo que tenía en los pulmones.

-Se apellidan Matsuno y viven en esta ciudad.- Continúo Ichimatsu.

-Se supone que sí.- Aseguro relajadamente una vez más, haciendo enojar al más joven.

-¿Pero y quien mierda eres tú?- Replicó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Hey! más respeto con los mayores Mocoso-Reprendió burlonamente el aludido. – Mi padre falleció ayer, somos de Kyoto, así que he viajado mucho para llegar acá, muestra algo de respeto.- Espetó molesto mientras se estiraba.

-¡Vete a la mierda! Además no me vengas con que es un viaje largo, solo son tres horas en tren ¡Maldito vago idiota!-

\- Lo siento mucho…- interrumpió finalmente Karamatsu, antes de que la situación se saliera de control – Pero necesito saber a qué te refieres con los hermanos- Cuestiono el chico doloroso, mientras inconscientemente frotaba los hombros de Ichi, para que este se calmara, dando resultado. Oso los observo unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Pues eso, mi papá antes de morir me pidió que le avisara a sus otros dos hijos que había muerto.- comentó despreocupado –Dijo que uno llevaba su mismo apellido y que vivía aquí en Tokyo, el otro no estaba muy seguro, pero supongo que será lo mismo. Ese viejo andaba dejando hijos por todos lados al parecer.-

-Hay muchos Matsuno aquí en Tokyo- Comento en un tono rudo el arisco muchacho – Podrían ser cualquier otro par de imbéciles.-

-Cierto, pero, ¿Ustedes no son Matsuno?- Pregunto inquisitivamente Osomatsu.

-Sí.- Dijo Karamatsu – Pero dudo mucho que seamos aquellos que buscas…-

-¿Por qué no? Ambos son hermanos y son Matsunos, para mi es prueba suficiente.-

-No somos hermanos.- Replico cortantemente Ichimatsu, empezando a molestarse de nuevo.

-¿A no?- Dijo dudoso el otro. – ¿Están seguros?-

-Sí, completamente.- Contesto Karamatsu. – Ichimatsu y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de parentesco sanguíneo. –

El mayor los escudriño con su mirada a ambos. Eran muy parecidos a simple vista, pese a las obvias diferencias de expresiones o estilos.

-Yo no me confiaría, yo hasta ayer creía ser hijo único, y ahora heme aquí, buscando a dos hermanos perdidos- Declaro Osomatsu.

-¡El hecho de que ambos seamos Matsuno no significa nada!- Respondió enojado Ichimatsu, perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco – Mi papá es Matsuno, de ahí viene mi apellido, es imposible que este emparejado contigo o con Karamatsu.-

-Quizás tu mamá aprovechó la confusión de apellidos.- Musito maliciosamente el mayor.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Ichimatsu se paró del lugar dispuesto a golpear al otro sin importar las consecuencias. Pero Karamatsu se encargó de detenerlo para que no cometiera ninguna locura, no conocían a aquel sujeto, no podían fiarse de nada.

-Te agradecería que no volvieras a insultar a Ichimatsu.- Karamatsu estaba frente a frente al otro, sujetando firmemente con su mano el brazo de Ichimatsu, sin dejar de hacerle frente a ese sujeto.

-Bien, bien, mi error. Comencemos de nuevo.- El chico que seguía sentado extendió su mano hacía Karamatsu.- Soy Osomatsu Matsuno, 21 años, actualmente desempleado, soltero y con la extraña misión de encontrar a dos sujetos en una ciudad enorme.- Sonrió despreocupadamente esperando la mano ajena.

-Matsuno Karamatsu.- Contesto estrechando igualmente la mano frente a él. – Estudiante, y él es Ichimatsu.- Lanzó una mirada al otro para que se tranquilizara.

-Miren chicos, no quiero causar polémica entre ustedes, pero la vida es así.- Sacó otro cigarrillo mientras lo encendía lentamente.- Lo único que sé, es que tengo dos hermanos perdidos por ahí, uno va en la secundaria y el otro es un poco mayor que él. El viejo antes de morirse me dijo que habían sido ambas chicas un pequeño desliz de cuando estaba mal con mi madre; no le creo mucho, era un picaflor.- Fumaba tranquilamente mientras los otros seguían mirándolo dudoso de aquellas palabras. – Cuando le pregunté a mamá, me dijo que aquello era imposible y que dejara la memoria de mi padre en paz. Que estupidez.- agrego mostrándose molesto por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta ese sitio en específico?- Preguntó Karamatsu.

-Solíamos vivir por aquí cuando yo era pequeño, supuse que si él viejo era parecido a mí, no se esforzaría de sobremanera para buscar diversión-

La mente de Karamatsu corría velozmente. Se negaba a toda posibilidad de que aquel sujeto tuviera razón y con Ichimatsu resultaran tener algún tipo de parentesco sanguíneo. Su mente formulada hipótesis, conclusiones y teorías para evitar aquel desastroso final que veía venir en el horizonte.

-En ese caso, hay más posibilidades que Jyushimatsu y yo seamos tus hermanos, más que Karamatsu conmigo.- Dijo Ichimatsu, tratando de convencerse de aquella teoría en su cabeza. De una forma extraña y retorcida, se le hacía más aceptable el terminar siendo hijo de otro sujeto, que llegar a ser hermano directo con Karamatsu.

-¿Quién es Jyushimatsu?- Preguntó el otro, sin dejar de fumar en ningún momento

-Mi hermano.-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Trece.-

-Es muy pequeño, para esa época nosotros ya vivíamos en Kyoto.- Osomatsu descartó la posibilidad junto con el segundo cigarro que apagaba en el piso.

-Podría haber viajado hasta acá.- Continuó Ichimatsu.

-No lo veo capaz de semejante cosa al muy desgraciado.- Dijo burlonamente Osomatsu – De todos modos, se supone que ambos están en la secundaria o ya egresados, o eso fue lo que alcanzó a decirme antes de estirar la pata.

-Creo que lo más sensato en esta situación será preguntar a alguien directamente.- Sugirió Karamatsu, aunque con un claro tono de duda.- El sacar conclusiones por nuestra propia cuenta solo nos traerá más confusión.-

-Oh si claro, "Mamá, fíjate que de pronto me surgió una pequeña e insignificante duda… ¿De pura casualidad te acostaste con un desconocido del cual quedaste embarazada?"- Espetó con desdén e ironía Ichimatsu, sin importarle realmente encontrarle un lado positivo o una posible solución, en su mente, los peores escenario ya se habían formado.

Osomatsu rio ante aquel tono de burla, a lo que ambos chicos lo miraron de mala manera. Este ni se inmutó por las miradas llenas de enojo de ambos jóvenes.

-Lo siento…- Dijo divertido. – Pero eso sonó muy gracioso, deben admitirlo.- A lo que siguió riendo con despreocupación.

Karamatsu dejó de tomarle atención al mayor para concentrarse directamente en su amigo que lucía claramente molesto y para nada sereno.

-My little boy, no es necesario que sea tu madre. Podemos ir a preguntarle a la mía solamente.- Dijo tratando de sonar condescendiente.

\- Estoy seguro que al final de todo esto, alguien nos confirmara que eres hermano mío o algo así- El arisco muchacho se veía molesto, actuaba huraño y evitaba mirar directamente a los dos sujetos que tenía en frente.

-No.- Dijo firmemente en respuesta el otro. – Estoy seguro que no será así.-

-¿Y si es así?- Respondió agresivamente el amante de los gatos, manteniendo la mirada por unos segundos en su posible hermano. – ¿Y si toda mi vida fue una mentira? ¿Qué pasará si al final el que creía que era mi hermano no lo es y en cambio lo eres tú?-

El presuntuoso muchacho sujeto con firmeza al otro para que no dejara de observarlo. Estaba igual de asustado que aquel que gritaba encolerizado frente suyo, pero sabía que tenía que ponerle paños fríos a esa situación tan complicada que no esperaban vivir.

-Te aseguro que no será así. – Sujetó una de las manos del contrario. – Y si aquello llegará a ser verdad, prometo que nada cambiará en tu vida, My Darling.-

Ichimatsu enmudeció. No soltó la mano intrusa que sostenía la propia, ni despegó la mirada en ningún momento; los ojos de Karamatsu poseían gran seguridad y confianza, aquello lo tranquilizaba en alguna medida, pero de igual manera una parte de él comenzaba a inquietarse por un ámbito diferente.

Si eran hermanos, ya no sería capaz de llevar esa extraña amistad con el doloroso chico, simplemente no podría mirarlo sin sentir que algo había mal entre ellos. Una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le gritaba la razón por la cual le asustaba que hubiera un lazo de sangre entre ellos, pero se negaba a escucharla. El que "ese" sea su mayor problema al saber aquella familiaridad lo hacía sentirse una basura, ¿Y Jyushi? Debería estar más preocupado si resultaba que en realidad su querido e hiperactivo hermano resultaba no tener parentesco alguno.

Osomatsu los observaba desde la banca, sentado despreocupado comiendo goma de mascar. Se le habían acabado los cigarrillos y aquello lo distraía. Mirar a esos dos niños le parecía muy cómico, en su mente, ya se imaginaba la razón de por qué ambos tenían ese pavor por resultar ser hermanos.

Los tres se encaminaron hacía la casa del engreído muchacho, que en esta ocasión se encontraba extrañamente serio, en especial para Ichimatsu, quien solía verlo muy extrovertido y risueño la mayor parte del día. Mientras caminaban Ichimatsu lo miraba de reojo sin dejar de crear escenarios imaginarios, cada uno más terrible que el anterior. El chico de rojo caminaba unos pasos más atrás de ambos, mirando siempre las acciones de los que podrían ser sus hermanos; lo más curiosos para él, era que en realidad los alrededores de la casa de Karamatsu se le hacían terriblemente familiares.

Por su lado, el chico de azul estaba más preocupado en la actitud que su pequeño amigo tenía en ese momento; aún más hostil de lo normal y aquella atmosfera relajada se había perdido, obviamente.

-Ichimatsu.- Lo llamó suavemente con una expresión preocupada. –Deberías ir a descansar. Yo arreglaré todo este mal entendido.-

-¿Estás loco? Quiero saber si somos hermanos o no.- Contesto nervioso el chico morado.

-Lo sé, my boy. Pero no quiero que sigas pasando por malos momentos; además sé que mi mamá se pone un poco sensible cuando le pregunto cosas de su pasado, más si tiene que ver con mi padre…-

El arisco chico lo miró molesto. Él sólo quería saber de una maldita vez si tenían algún parentesco y luego largarse a su casa; aunque en el fondo entendía a lo que se refería Karamatsu. Para nadie debe ser fácil hablar de ese tipo de cosas, más con desconocidos; no quería que la primera vez que conociera al único familiar directo del chico fuera preguntándole "Hey, oiga, ¿A caso soy hermano de su hijo?" podría resultar algo extraño luego volver a aquel lugar.

-Tch…Está bien. Pero cuando sepas algo llámame, ¿Oíste?- Respondió con cierta agresividad el menor.

-I'm promise, My Little Ichimatsu. Gracias por entenderme.- Respondió el presuntuoso chico y guiado por sus instintos, abrazó protectoramente al otro, quien sólo aceptó el gesto sin moverse demasiado. – Y gracias también por hoy. Fuera de todo este extraño asunto, fue un día maravilloso a tu lado.-

Ichimatsu sintió aquellas palaras demasiado cerca, incluso podía imaginarse a su "amigo" sonriendo estúpidamente como solía hacerlo. Sintió que su cara se calentaba involuntariamente y no supo cómo responder a aquello de forma inmediata.

-Si…como sea…- El chico rodeo topemente sus brazos por el cuerpo del otro en un intento de corresponder a aquel gesto. Aunque quería empujarlo por atreverse a invadir de esa manera su espacio personal sin avisarle. – Lo mismo digo. –

No aguantó mucho más y lo alejó sin ser demasiado brusco y sin mirarlo directamente. No era bueno con ese tipo de contacto tan directo y espontaneo, no estaba acostumbrado a tener amigos, mucho menos que estos lo alaguen y abracen sin razón alguna; era un mundo nuevo para él que no comprendía del todo, ¿Con todos sus amigos se sentirá igual de extraño e inquieto? Eso si es que tiene "más" amigos. Con Todomatsu no se sentía de aquella manera, de hecho, con él era fácil conversar o discutir de cosas banales. Con Karamatsu pasaba todo lo contrario, habían momentos en que era un manojo de nervios y con ganas de golpear al otro; sentía ganas de hablarle y escuchar las miles de idioteces que suelta cada microsegundo. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, más con la idea latente que aquel sujeto podía llegar a tener un parentesco con él. Su primer instinto era huir, lejos, lo más lejos posible.

Así que eso hizo. -Me voy, nos vemos.- Aprovechó la amabilidad innata del otro y huyo del problema, sin mirar atrás o despedirse del sujeto de rojo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo como casi corría del lugar hasta perderse de su vista. Osomatsu no era alguien fácil de engañar, y en su mente ya tenía todo el esquema armado entre aquellos dos.

-Tu novio es lindo, aunque un poco agresivo y malhumorado.- Soltó despreocupadamente esperando la reacción del presuntuoso muchacho.

-¡Ichimatsu no es mi novio!- Casi grito en respuesta, mientras su cara se convertía en un mosaico de colores rojizos y su corazón latía estrepitosamente contra su pecho. –…Sólo somos amigos…-

El chico de rojo lo miró inquisitivamente mientras rascaba con uno de sus dedos el espacio entre sus labios y nariz.

-¿De verdad no lo son? Porque déjame decirte que lo parecen. Siento decirte que se nota a leguas que te mueres por él.- Osomatsu disfrutaba ver las expresiones de vergüenza que su "pequeño nuevo-posible-hermano" colocaba. " _Los jóvenes son tan fáciles de leer y tan chistosos cuando andan enamorados"_ pensaba.

-Sólo somos amigos.- Trató de cerrar el tema Karamatsu – Además… si de verdad resulta que tenemos un parentesco, "eso" sería un problema.-

-Oh… vamos, eso da igual. Ustedes no sabían que lo eran y en lo que a mi concierne, puedo hacer como que no lo sé y no diré nada.- El chico continuó hablando mientras caminaba a un lado de Karamatsu hacía su casa.

-No sería correcto.- el chico se dio cuenta que aquello era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Esa "amistad" que abogaba por el chico morado cada vez se caía más y nuevos sentimientos salían a flote contra su voluntad. Admitir algo así ahora sería un gran problema.

El chico de rojo comenzaba a hacerse una breve idea de cómo funcionaba la mente y moral de aquel chico. Se lamentó que él haya llegado a su vida sólo a complicarla; quizás si hubiera sido un poco más egoísta, cómo solía hacerlo, no le arruinaría la vida y el amor de juventud a su "posible hermanito".

-Bueno, no creo que él sea hermano mío. No nos parecemos tanto como tú y yo.- El chico volvió a hacer ese gesto rascando su nariz mientras sonreía despreocupadamente.

El engreído muchacho vio ese ademán y algo en su interior se tranquilizó de cierta manera. Una parte de él pensaba constantemente en la posibilidad de tener una hermano mayor; había pasado toda una vida jugando solo, anhelando alguien con quien compartir sus tardes, refugiarse en la noche cuando tenía miedo o simplemente jugar en el parque. Cuando conoció a Todomatsu, hizo de cuenta que era una especie de hermano menor al cual cuidar, pero siempre al volver a su casa cada tarde, seguía sintiéndose increíblemente vacía. Nunca le dijo a su mamá, que tenía sus propios problemas, pero ser hijo único era algo bastante solitario en ocasiones.

-Espero tengas razón- Dijo respondiendo la sonrisa.

No tuvieron que caminar durante mucho más para llegar a su destino. Osomatsu terminó de ubicarse en ese momento.

-¡Oh, este es mi barrio de niño!- Dijo con un deje de nostalgia.

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Sí! Vivía en aquella casa hasta que nos cambiamos a Kyoto.-

\- Esa casa esta rentada ahora si mal no recuerdo. Usualmente cambia la gente que vive ahí; no podría decirte con exactitud cómo se llaman los que ahora viven ahí, disculpa.- Respondió un tanto apenado el menor.

-No, olvídalo. No me parecería extraño que en realidad fuéramos parientes. Te dije que si el viejo era como yo, no se esforzaría en sobremanera.- Finalizó el tema el mayor, con un rosto difícil de interpretar.

Karamatsu encontraba lógica en su razonamiento. Su madre había vivido en aquella casa casi toda su vida. Era la herencia de sus abuelos para ellos, siempre le decía. Pero mucho antes de que él naciera, ella nació y creció en aquel lugar.

-Vamos, tendremos que esperar hasta que ella llegue a las 7. ¿Quieres algo de beber?- El chico presuntuoso invitó al otro de manera cordial a su hogar, pese a que aún seguía siendo un desconocido; algo en su interior le hacía confiar en él.

-¿Una cerveza quizás?- Dijo aceptando la invitación despreocupadamente.

-No tengo cervezas…-

-Que mal… ¿Sake?-

-Traeré limonada.-

-¡Oh dios!, ¿enserio eres hermano mío?-

Karamatsu se rio de aquel comentario camino a la cocina, mientras el otro entraba desvergonzadamente a la casa y se acomodaba en el salón.

No podía ser tan malo tener un hermano, pensaba positivamente.

Por su lado, Ichimatsu tenía la intención de irse directo casa, recostarse y dormir hasta tener noticias de aquel extraño suceso, pero había acabado llamando a Todomatsu con casi un ataque de pánico y ahora iba camino a su casa.

Por el camino no podía dejar de sugestionarse con aquella noticia. " _¿Y si es verdad? ¿Qué pasa si en realidad somos hermanos? Una vida completa hecha con base de mentiras versus una nueva con el doloroso como mi hermano. No sé si podría soportar algo así. ¿Qué pasará con Jyushi? No creo que cambie nada entre nosotros ¿Cierto? pero… ¿y si se pone triste?, odiaría verlo perder su sonrisa. No quiero que Karamatsu sea mi hermano, ¿Cómo reaccionara papá con la noticia de que tiene un "No hijo"? ¿Dejara que mamá y yo sigamos viviendo con él y Jyushi? Realmente no quiero que Karamatsu sea mi hermano, pero aparentemente la vida es una perra que se divierte de mi desgracia, seguramente que el doloroso termina siendo mi hermano, solo porque quieren joderme la puta vida, ¡Ya fue decidido! Karamatsu es mi hermano, no quiero que sea mi hermano KaramatsuesmihermanonoquieroqueloseaKaramatsuesmihermano…"_ Pensaba angustiado el chico, quien caminaba deprisa al encuentro con su único otro amigo.

Todomatsu no sabía realmente que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. La llamada de Ichimatsu había sido inesperada y desconcertante, por lo que esperaba un tanto ansioso para saber la razón de tanto drama por parte del amante de los gatos. Este llegó a los minutos después, sin aliento, despeinado y bañado en sudor; definitivamente no estaba hecho para correr.

El chico de rosa lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa, y rápidamente lo hizo pasar adentro, guiándolo en un recorrido silencioso hasta la cocina para saludar a su mamá cortésmente antes de llevarlo hasta su cuarto y ahí poder conversar mejor. Ichimatsu en todo este transcurso se notaba inquieto e incómodo. Su lado más tímido salía a flote mientras seguía los pasos del mayor hasta su cuarto.

Al llegar, Todomatsu le indicó que se sentara donde quisiera mientras iba a buscarle algo de beber para luego centrarse solamente en el interrogatorio que volcaría en el sudoroso chico frente a él; sólo hace unas horas despidió a su doloroso amigo en camino a la cita con el que ahora estaba nervioso y cohibido ahí en su casa, ¿Qué había ocurrido entre esos dos?

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?- Soltó el chico de rosa luego de un largo silencio

-No…mucho.- Contesto Ichi, para proceder a vomitar en la maceta de la única planta que tenía Todomatsu en su cuarto.

Todomatsu se alarmo por unos segundos, pero conservo la calma y ayudo a Ichimatsu a recuperarse, saco sus amadas Belladonas rosas, para poder limpiarlas después, reviso nuevamente a Ichimatsu, se había bebido toda el agua que le había traído previamente, aparentemente estaba más tranquilo y sereno, a comparación de cuando llego, la palabra clave aquí, es aparentemente.

-¿Qué pasó en su cita?-

-No fue una cita.-

-Lo que haya sido, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Eso…estuvo bien.-

-¿Bien?-

-Bien.-

Totty comenzó a desesperarse por la actitud huraña del menor amante de los gatos. Prácticamente había que sacarle todo con un tirabuzón. Trató de calmarse internamente y continuar parsimoniosamente con sus preguntas.

-¿Qué hicieron?-

-Paseamos, comimos, conversamos…- Dijo el otro mientras iba escondiéndose paulatinamente tras sus rodillas instintivamente, como tratando de protegerse de aquel interrogatorio al cual había ido por propia voluntad.

-¿Te dijo algo que te molestara?-

-No.-

-¿Le dijiste algo tú?-

-Creo que no…-

-¿Lo pasaste bien?-

Ichimatsu se tardó en contestar eso, no porque lo dudara, sino porque le daba una vergüenza terrible admitir algo tan simple.

-…Si.-

El otro quedó aún más confundido con aquella declaración sincera.

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara?-

-Paso algo que no esperaba.- Murmuro renuentemente el menor, como esperando que de esta manera tuviera menos importancia en su vida. Todomatsu quien se esforzaba por escuchar inmediatamente pensó que su otro amigo le había declarado su amor eterno de una manera dramática y dolorosa, como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo; pero dudaba de la valentía y determinación del mayor referente a ese tema, además eso no causaría que Ichi vomitara… ¿Cierto? Debía tratarse de alguna otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó suspicaz.

-Nos encontramos con alguien.-

-¿Quién?- El chico delicado dudaba que fuera alguna ex novia de alguno. En primer lugar porque Karamatsu nunca había tenido novia y dudaba mucho que el otro chico, con lo antipático que era, hubiera tenido siquiera algo parecido a una novia.

Ichimatsu se quedó callado ante aquella pregunta sin saber muy bien cómo decir todo lo que había acontecido aquella tarde.

-Maldición Ichimatsu, sólo dilo de una vez.- Inquirió molesto el otro. – Me tienes aquí en la incertidumbre y ya comienzo a cansarme.-

El chico de mirada cansada suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a relatar lenta y parsimoniosamente los hechos ocurridos, como si él no fuera un partícipe directo de aquel drama; sonaba más relajado y no se daba muchos rodeos o se enfrascaba en detalles innecesarios, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios con ganas de gritar y rodar por el piso. Su amigo lo escuchaba atento y en silencio, incrédulo de que algo así realmente pasara en la vida real.

Cuando acabó, ambos mantuvieron un silencio trémulo. Uno esperaba una respuesta y el otro seguía incrédulo de aquel relato extraño; trataba en vano de ordenar sus ideas y lanzarlas coherentemente sin escucharse a sí mismo como parte de un drama de televisión.

-Hermanos…- Dijo finalmente, como tratando de convencerse de aquella idea ridícula.

-Si.-

-Tú y Karamatsu.-

-Así parece.-

-O tú y Jyushi.-

-Lo preferiría.-

Todomatsu lo miró molesto por aquella indiferencia que se había instalado en el chico, más aún por la forma en que lo había llamado y llegado a su hogar. Claramente el chico estaba ocultándose en una barrera de indiferencia para no denotar su estado nervioso y desprotegido; aquello molestaba mucho al de rosa, quien creía que habían progresado "algo" en esa extraña y peculiar amistad que sostenían.

-Ichimatsu, todo suena demasiado ridículo. Ustedes no son hermanos.-

-¿Y si lo somos?-

-¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Esto no es una telenovela! Esas cosas son de películas, novelas o dramas baratos; ustedes no son hermanos.-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- El muchacho seguía aferrándose a aquella posibilidad que se había instalado a fuego en su mente. Hermanos, hermanos, hermanos, hermanos, era lo único que podía pasar por su mente alborotada.

-¡Es sólo lógica! Detente cinco minutos a pensar un poco, ¿Quieres? Quizás Kara nii-san sí tiene más hermanos perdidos por el mundo, por como era su padre no lo dudaría mucho. Pero es casi imposible que este sanguíneamente ligado a ti.- Dijo con un claro y fuerte tono de molestia el de rosa.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso.- Contraataco imperturbable el arisco muchacho.

-¡Dios! ¡Pareciera que quieres que sea tu hermano!-

-No quiero que sea mi hermano.- Ichimatsu mostró un ligero grado de molestia por aquellas declaraciones.

-Entonces deja de crear un mundo en tu cabeza en donde eso sea posible. Tu padre es Matsuno ¿No?, por eso el alcance de nombres; ni siquiera vivías cerca de este barrio cuando pequeño y lo más importante, no pueden andar creyéndole al primer loco que viene a decir tantas tonterías como si lo conocieran de años, ¡Puede ser un lunático que salió de un manicomio y ustedes van y le creen!-

El otro sabía que tenía razón, solo había que mirar tranquilamente todo para ver que aquello era ahogarse en un vaso de agua pequeño solo por gusto. Pero su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo con la mínima posibilidad de que aquello fuera real, que en realidad pasara, que fuera algo que tuviera que enfrentar. En su mente aquello si tenía un mínimo grado de posibilidad, ya era algo casi por hecho. Era algo natural de él que odiaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

El chico de rosa entendía un poco cual era el problema, y realmente quería ayudar a su amigo pese a lo arisco o esquivo de ayuda que este fuera; sabía que aquellos miedos tenían una única razón y ya estaba aburrido de insinuarlo para que lo aceptara paulatinamente el menor. Realmente no sabía cómo abordar aquel tema sin tener que hacerlo ver como un ataque directo hacía el otro.

Optó por lo que mejor sabía hacer. Sacar mentira por verdad utilizando las cartas que tenía a su favor.

-Sabes…creo que Kara nii-san debe estar más nervioso que tú en esta situación…- comento tratando de aparentar tranquilidad nuevamente, sentándose frente a su amigo sin dejar de mirarlo.-

-¿Por qué razón?- Ichimatsu había caído en la primera trampa que el mayor utilizó para llamar su atención y no la desaprovecharía.

-Piénsalo un poco. Debe ser extraño que justamente tú, ¡De tooooodo el universo de personas en Japón! Seas un candidato a ser su hermano.- Todomatsu comenzaba usar ese tono que solía utilizar cuando quería descubrir algo por cualquier modo, una voz dulce, condescendiente y llena de manipulación emocional oculta.

-¿Qué tiene que sea justamente yo?-

-Pues, yo sólo digo que es algo curioso; apenas y están conociéndose, recién son "amigos" de alguna manera y han comenzado a pasar más tiempo juntos últimamente.- Todomatsu miraba las reacciones ajenas esperando el momento para lanzar cada frase y remover el cerebro de su lento y poco intuitivo amigo. – Quizás Karamatsu sintió que tenía ese tipo de conexión contigo y por eso se esforzó tanto en que fueran amigos.-

-Mmmh- El arisco chico de veía inquieto y con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

-Al menos, ya son amigos otra vez. Sería una pena que se enteraran de todo esto cuando estabas enojado con Kara nii-san. Pobre, se habría sentido doblemente devastado por haber sido abandonado por su amigo y hermano.-

-Creí que pensabas que era una imposibilidad el que fuéramos hermanos.- Respondió ligeramente molesto por recordar aquel incidente con el doloroso muchacho.

-Oh, yo sólo digo por si es que hubiera alguna posibilidad, menos mal eres tú y menos mal ya no están peleados. Al menos ya se conocen, no hay ningún motivo por el cual preocuparse si es que resulta ser verdad.-

-¡Claro que sería un problema!- Dijo en un tono levemente elevado el chico de morado, dejando por primera vez la posición en la que se sentía protegido.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto con un falso tono de sorpresa muy bien interpretado. - ¿Por qué piensas que eso sería un problema?-

-¡Pues porque yo ya tengo un hermano!-

-Oh estoy seguro que Kara nii-san y Jyushimatsu-san se llevarían de maravillas, ambos son muy enérgicos.-

-Pues, no creo que a nuestros padres le haga mucha gracia que algo así se sepa.-

-Pues ese no es tu problema. Si tu madre cometió un error es más sano admitirlo y trabajar en ello que vivir ocultándolo toda una vida.-

-¡Sería igualmente extraño!-

-Pero al menos ustedes son amigos, es un paso menos a la aceptación ¿No?-

-No quiero ser su hermano.-

-Oh eso lo sé, pero al menos es él y no alguien más, al menos son amigos…-

-Preferiría que un completo desconocido fuera mi hermano antes que Mierdamatsu.-

-¿Pero por qué? Mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer dicen por ahí…-

-De ninguna manera Karamatsu puede ser mi hermano.- Ichimatsu volvía a su estado de alerta y nerviosismo con aquellas insinuaciones de que "no era tan grave". ¡Para él si era algo demasiado grave que justamente él fuera su hermano!

-A mí me gustaría tener a Kara nii-san de hermano, es muy atento y amable. Además, se nota que te quiere mucho, no creo que su cariño cambie por algo así.-

-¡No quiero que me quiera como un hermano!- Grito frustrado el menor en la habitación mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su cabeza en un gesto desesperado. Todomatsu había dado justo en el punto que quería llegar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto mientras observaba a su amigo caer completamente en su pequeño juego.

-Oh…entonces prefieres que su cariño sea de otra manera.- Declaro despreocupado sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Ichimatsu cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir casi por puro instinto y quiso enterrarse 50 metros bajo tierra. No quería que lo quisiera como hermano, eso es todo, es casi obvio; deseaba que si el doloroso muchacho lo llegaba a querer fuera de otra manera, su subconsciente se lo había gritado en la cara y ahora caía en cuenta que aquello le asustaba de una manera extraña e inquietante.

 _¿Por qué?_ Era lo único que atravesaba la cabeza del amante de los gatos, _¿Por qué me molesta? ¿Por qué me altero? ¿Por qué me duele? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraño ahora mismo con esta posibilidad?_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

No sabía la razón y le dolía. Le dolía la cabeza por tanto pensar, la mandíbula por tanto apretar los dientes, los pies por haber corrido y el pecho, aunque no sabía muy bien porque le dolía el último.

Todomatsu observaba tranquilo y calculador. Las reacciones del otro eran dignas de ser parte de una investigación. Había logrado desordenar un poco su mente en pro de que lograra darse cuenta la verdadera razón de sus preocupaciones.

Claro, él tenía claro que si le decía "Hey, date cuenta que ustedes se gustan y por eso están tan preocupados" sólo haría que el menor se cerrara completamente a la idea y de paso hiciera sufrir a su doloroso amigo y compañero.

Pero creía firmemente que si él sólo lo aceptaba, el paso para llegar a que ambos lo dijeran más abiertamente era aún más sencillo de dar.

-Ichimatsu, tranquilo.- Dijo luego de un rato de silencio profundo. – Estoy seguro que encontraras la respuesta que buscas.-

El amante de los gatos lo miró sorprendido. Aquel chico era como un diablo; capaz de ver a través de su cerebro y alma sin que él mismo lo permitiera, cómo si supiera sus secretos antes de contárselos abiertamente. Aquello lo asustaba.

Mantuvieron el silencio por unos minutos que parecían eternos hasta que el mayor se aburrió y fue por su computadora sin decir nada.

Al rato estaba colocando una película que había descargado hace algunas horas y que pretendía ver antes de ser abordado por sus dos amigos y sus extraños problemas.

-Me recomendaron esta película el otro día, y ya que estas aquí tendrás que acompañarme a verla. Es mi cobro por los servicios de asesoría prestados; Sin quejas ni objeciones- Dijo antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, conectando la computadora a la televisión que tenía en su cuarto y luego iniciando la filmación.

Ichimatsu vio todo aquello en silencio y sin ganas de replicar realmente. Necesitaba olvidarse del tema "Karamatsu" por ahora y dejar su mente en blanco y aquello era lo más cercano que tenía.

Se relajó un poco y bebió del refresco de Todomatsu, que había traído cuando recién había llegado a esa casa. Se dispuso a no pensar por ahora; su amigo se sentó a su lado, dejándole beber toda el agua que quisiera de su vaso, sin volver a tocar el tema por ahora.

Ya tendría tiempo para volver a meterse en la mente del menor para que aceptara todo de una buena vez.

Mientras, en la casa del de azul, un despreocupado veinteañero recorría curioso cada espacio y miraba las fotos familiares en las repisas. Era una casa pequeña, pero extrañamente acogedora.

-Puedes sentarte donde gustes Osomatsu.- Le dijo de improviso el dueño de casa, quien traía vasos de limonada al living para ambos.

-Nos conocemos hace una hora y ya me dices por mi nombre sin ningún problema.- Tomo el vaso que le ofrecía el otro – ¡Soy el mayor! Si resulta que eres mi hermanito pequeño tendrás que tratarme de Osomatsu Nii-San- Dijo sonriendo juguetonamente mientras se sentaba a un lado de la mesa.

-No sé si pueda decirte de esa manera.- Respondió mientras se sentaba de igual manera. – Sería algo extraño.-

-Hazlo por tu futuro Nii-San Karamachu, no seas aguafiestas.-

-¿Karamachu?- Dijo extrañado.

-¡Es porque eres el menor!-

El doloroso muchacho dudó de la madurez del sujeto que tenía metido en su casa y suspiró cansado.

-Escucha, Osomatsu, quería pedirte que cuando llegué mi mamá me dejes hablar a mí. No es nada contra ti, es sólo que la conozco y todo esto de seguro la pondrá muy nerviosa y haciendo que reaccione…de una forma nada positiva- El chico de rojo lo miró aparentemente aburrido sin dejar de tomar su refresco. Dejar que el otro llevara el mando era algo que no le sabía del todo bien, pero prefirió ahorrarse problemas por ahora.

-Está bien, yo no diré nada. ¿No tienes de casualidad alguna foto de tu padre en alguna parte?-

-Creo que hay algunas en los viejos álbumes de fotos.- Respondió mientras iba por dichas fotos dejando nuevamente el mayor solo en la habitación.

Osomatsu sabía que el que más posibilidades de que fueran hermanos era aquel chico. Tampoco es que hubiera llegado con él de pura casualidad, podría verse descuidado, pero cada una de sus acciones tenía un plan mental detrás. El haberlo encontrado en un parque camino hasta ese lugar había sido lo único fuera de sus planes, todo lo demás era algo inevitable. Recordaba perfectamente a la madre del chico que veía en las fotos, recordaba su casa de la infancia, al chico que no vivía muy lejos que se parecía a él y como su papá siempre evitó que jugaran o se encontraran en algún sitio.

Definitivamente su viejo era un cómodo y flojo al igual que él. De niño siempre supo que andaba en cosas raras cuando no llegaba por las noches, o se tardaba al salir del trabajo más de lo habitual, pero pensaba que imaginar que tu papá tiene otra familia era algo relativamente normal a cierta edad, y si tu mamá no se había preocupado, ¿Por qué hacerlo tú? La única vez que creyó que definitivamente todo eso era verdad fue cuando se fueron a vivir a Kyoto sin él; pero como a los meses se les unió, abogando que se había tardado por temas de trabajo, aquella idea se fue de su mente.

Claro hasta ayer, que todo le explotó en la cara y resultó ser verdad. Supo de inmediato que tenía que ir a ver a ese chico que se parecía a el y que vivía en su mismo barrio. Luego, de ahí comenzar a buscar al tercero que le faltaba.

-Aquí están.- Interrumpió en sus pensamientos el menor. – En alguno de estos debe haber alguna, no solía sacarse muchas fotos con nosotros…-

" _Claro, para no dejar mucha evidencia"_ pensó maliciosamente el otro mientras comenzaba a ojear las fotos hasta dar con alguna que fuera certera.

-Aquí.- Karamatsu acercó una foto al mayor luego de un rato – Él es mi padre.-

Osomatsu rio al ver la foto y sentimientos extraños se instalaron en su estómago. Ahí estaba su padre, alzando feliz en sus hombros a un pequeño niño que claramente no era él, aunque sus facciones eran similares. Había una parte de él que sentía enojo por la mentira que había sido su vida hasta ese punto, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña felicidad inexplicable.

-Bueno- Dijo mientras abrazaba con un brazo al otro sujeto en la habitación sin dejar de sonreír. – Creo que si tendrás que decirme Osomatsu Nii-San.-

Karamatsu entendió enseguida que efectivamente su padre era la misma persona y quedó sin habla. Tenía un hermano mayor, toda su vida creyéndose un hijo único había acabado con la llegada de aquel desconocido. Quiso decir algo, preguntar muchas cosas, pero la puerta de su casa sonó en ese instante. Ambos dejaron de abrazarse y esperaron que la persona que había entrado llegara hasta esa habitación.

La madre de Karamatsu entró suspirando pesadamente a la sala, cansada luego de un día completo de trabajo intenso, cuando vio a ambos chicos sentados mirándola inquisitivamente. Supo de inmediato que aquello que había evitado toda una vida había explotado irremediablemente. Dudo entre salir corriendo de ahí o enfrentarlo como la mujer adulta que era.

-Mamá.- Llamó su hijo con una cara extraña de confusión. Ella lo supo de inmediato al ver al otro sentado en su mesa. Claramente su pequeño se veía afectado por la presencia del otro sujeto que de seguro ya algo le había contado. Sabía que no podía ser así de injusta con el único que se había mantenido a su lado pese a su inmadurez y sentimentalismos en el pasado.

-Vaya…esta es una gran sorpresa.- Exclamo tranquilamente.

-Mamá, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.- Dijo seriamente Karamatsu pero tratando de ser suave con su delicada madre. Ella notó aquel gesto y sintió una gran ternura por la consideración que tenía su hijo con ella siempre. Desde que tenía memoria, Karamatsu trataba de ser el hijo perfecto para ella y no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que se lo haya agradecido directamente.

-Lo sé, este día debía llegar en algún momento. ¿Osomatsu, no? ¿Está tu padre bien?-

-Falleció ayer.- Contesto seriamente el aludido. La madre de Karamatsu hizo un gesto de dolor muy evidente mientras se sentaba a la mesa con ambos. El presuntuoso muchacho se impresionó de ver aquella actitud seria del otro; desde que se habían encontrado se la había pasado haciendo bromas y chistes, así que ahora que lo veía realmente actuar como un adulto frente a su mamá se le hacía un poco extraño.

-Ya veo…Lo siento de verdad, era un gran hombre.- La madre miró a su hijo que lucía confundido y preocupado. – Siento que tengas que enterarte de esta manera de algo así Karamatsu, no te preocupes, responderé todas las dudas que tengas ahora mismo. Solo déjame ir a cambiarme de ropa y vuelvo enseguida con ustedes.- La mamá de Karamatsu salió lentamente de aquel lugar para poder hacer tiempo y ordenar sus ideas un poco antes de relatar todo.

Pensaba que aquello debía ser una especie de broma cruel por parte de alguien, pero tristemente no lo era. El hijo del único hombre que había amado se encontraba en la sala de su casa con su propio hijo; aquello que evitó durante 17 años por fin se plantaba en su vida, envolviendo todo con sus raíces, incapaz de escapar de aquella realidad que la sujetaba contra el piso sin escapatoria. Pensó nuevamente en escapar, no se sentía realmente lista para enfrentar algo de tal magnitud.

Pero no podía hacerle nuevamente daño a su hijo de aquella manera, se había prometido tiempo atrás, que no dejaría que volviera a pasar, debía ser fuerte por una vez y afrontar sus errores, por ella y sobre todo por Karamatsu. Se cambió y volvió a la habitación en donde estaban ambos muchachos en la misma posición esperándola, uno con cara de aburrimiento y el otro increíblemente nervioso.

Karamatsu se extrañó de la actitud tranquila de su madre; pensaba que cuando le preguntara algo relacionado a su padre, ella se molestaría, posiblemente echando a Osomatsu a la calle o se echaría a llorar desconsolada como cuando era un niño. Pero no, estaba ahí, con un semblante y actitud firme, decidida y dispuesta a responderle todo aquello que de niño tuvo miedo de preguntar. Se armó de valor y comenzó por lo más importante de todo.

-¿Tengo un hermano por parte de mi padre, Mamá?- Inquirió firme pero aún con el miedo latente de tocar alguna fibra sensible en su madre. La mujer se sentó tranquilamente con ambos, decidida a enfrentar aquello aunque le doliera el alma.

-Tienes dos hermanos, hijo.- Karamatsu sintió su corazón latir desenfrenado en su pecho debido a los nervios.

-¿Cómo es que ocurrió algo así?-

-Es una historia muy larga… que esperaba nunca tuviera que contarte.- Dijo melancólica mientras se preparaba mentalmente para soltar una verdad que tenía oculta en su corazón desde hace años.

Ambos muchachos la miraron expectantes, esperando conocer una verdad que se les había negado desde que eran niños. Ella los miró a ambos; se parecían tanto entre ellos que se le hacía muy divertido y al mismo tiempo podía ver al padre de ambos reflejados ligeramente en sus facciones. Un ataque de nostalgia por revivir el pasado la atacó, pero no flaqueó y empezó a relatar todo aquello que se había guardado en soledad.

-Todo comenzó, cuando yo tenía aproximadamente 10 años y su padre llegó a vivir en una casa cerca de aquí…-

* * *

Pues, adivinen quien volvió! Si, me tardé un siglo, I know, pero me justifico en que estaba cerrando semestre (aun) y lo escribí a goteras. De hecho hubo varías partes que no acababan por convencerme y las escribí más de una vez.

Gracias a mi Beta hermosa, preciosa que me tiene toda la paciencia del universo con todo! Te amo preciosa!

Pues aquí está drama parte 1 xddd, perdón si quedó mucho drama y etc, pero todo era importante xd, no escatimé en páginas…por cierto…17 páginas de Word! Todo un record personal con este fic.

Ya me dejo de palabrear sandeces. Gracias a los que aún leer esto! Y a los que no…pues gracias igual xddd

En Watpadd hay 8.3K de visitas y 649 estrellitas…es…WOW para mí. Enserio muchas gracias, no creí que siguieran leyendo luego de que quede sola haciendo esto, a todos los que no se fueron, gracias!

Y pese a que el último capítulo bajó considerablemente, 350 vistas es demasiado para mí!

Ahora que se viene las vacaciones en mi país hermoso, espero poder actualizar un poco más seguido xd ( haber si lo acabo antes de que acabe el próximo año xddd)

#SaldráLa3TemporadaAntesDeQueAcabeConEsto xddd

Otra vez gracias por leer, la paciencia y los comentarios hermosos que dejan! ;_; Los amo a todos!

Y obvio…gracias a mi beta preciosa que me ayudo a corregir todo. Hey nena, te amo con mi corazón entero 3 eres el Ichi de mi Kara. 3

y lo último... si les gusta leer cuentos de variadas temáticas, busquen Methelia en tumblr o wordpress , no se arrepentirán!


	12. Acto 9,5

A lo largo de nuestra vida hay diferentes senderos que podemos elegir cuando nos enfrentamos a alguna decisión. En ese momento no sabremos si el camino que tomamos es el correcto o no; la vida no está adornada con conejitos felices y arcoíris cuando tomas una buena decisión, ni arboles malignos cuando erras. Sólo podemos saber la verdaderas consecuencias de nuestros actos una vez miras hacia atrás los pasos caminados. Si cuando llegues a un punto y te das cuenta que te das equivocado, no te desesperes, frente a ti se abrirán nuevos caminos para ayudarte a pasar cualquier pesar que te atormente. Sigue siempre hacia adelante, no te lamentes y trata de enmendarlo lo mejor que puedas.

La pequeña Hanabi Nakamura solía jugar sola en el patio de su casa, nunca fue de hacer muchos amigos y terminaba pasando las tardes entreteniéndose en solitario con sus juguetes o historias de fantasía que creaba en su cabeza. Su padre insistía constantemente que saliera a jugar con los demás chicos de su calle, vecinos o sus compañeros y compañeras de la escuela, pero ella seguía creando mundos imaginarios en donde era la heroína, princesa y piloto de avión al mismo tiempo.

Prefería estar sola porque usualmente era molestaba por los demás niños debido a su gran e increíble capacidad de imaginarse en otro espacio temporal. Nunca estaba más de una o dos horas en el mismo lugar sin que su cabeza de transportar a otro mundo con otra fantasía.

Fue una tarde tranquila, ella estaba en una de estas aventuras cuando una pelota cayó dentro de sus dominios sin percatarse. El chico de negros cabellos y sonrisa fácil se acercó a buscar el objeto perdido cuando la vio por primera vez.

No fue un encuentro maravilloso de cuento de hadas, tampoco fue amor a primera vista, simple y llanamente el quedó intrigado por la trama de la historias frente a él, mientras una chica de cabello alborotado y jardinera sucia por la tierra se enfrentaba a un ejército representado por muñecas y macetas. ¿Quién ganó aquella batalla? ¿La chica ganó contra sus enemigos?

Con la pelota en sus manos el joven Toshiro Matsuno la miraba intrigado sin que la otra se percatara. ¡Era muy divertido verla! ¿Podía el ayudar en la batalla? Estaba seguro que a más de alguno vencería con su súper ataque mortal de lanzamiento de balón. Se acercó decidido a unirse a ayudar cuando se percató que uno de los soldados estaba a punto de atacarla por la espalda.

-¡Cuidado!- grito de forma heroica mientras saltaba para proteger la espalda de Hanabi - ¡Él tiene la vista puesta en tu punto débil!-

La chica, quien se asustó estrepitosamente, miró al intruso como si de un fantasma se tratara. ¿Quién se supone era ese niño que se había colado en su pelea con ninguna invitación? No bajó la defensa y lo encaró directamente

-¿Quién eres?- dijo desconfiaba mientras abrazaba a uno de sus tantos soldados quien la había ayudado en todo el asunto

-Soy parte del comando especial y me han mandado a cubrirte la espalda- respondió sin titubear o dejar de mirar amenazadoramente al peluche de conejito que le parecía sospechoso

-¿Comando especial? No hay ningún comando especial-

-Eso es lo que todos creen, sólo nos envían en emergencias extremas, siempre estamos ocultos-

-¡Si hubiera un comando especial yo lo sabría, soy la generala suprema!-

-Un gusto luchar a tu lado generala, soy al agente secreto Toshi. Mi misión es cuidar tu espalda hasta concluir la batalla-

La pequeña niña seguía confundida, pero entonces divisó al enemigo de mirada sospechosa y se colocó nuevamente en posición de ataque mirando de forma amenazador a ambos sujetos frente a ella.

-Pues entonces encárgate de los enemigos en esa zona, yo me ocuparé de aquella zona. No puedes estar desarmado- Hanabi le entregó su arma, que era una rama larga que simulaba una especie de espada- No quiero ninguna baja de mis hombres este día

Y ambos comenzaron luchar hombro a hombro, peleando contra samuráis, dinosaurios y abejas asesinas en menos de una hora. Ambos sonreían y caminaban por aquellos mundo sin siquiera mediar algo o pararse a preguntar el destino de tal aventura. Luego de varias batallas victoriosas, ambos estaban exhaustos pero sonrientes comentando las estrategias de batallas futuras.

Ella le dijo su nombre, él lo recordaría por el resto de tu vida, incluso lo remembraría en su lecho de muerte como uno de aquellos recuerdos felizmente nostálgicos, mientras que ella no podría sacarlo jamás de su subconsciente como el eco de su pasado.

Quedaron de quedarse de ver nuevamente la siguiente tarde a la misma hora y lugar para terminar de emboscar a las tropas enemigas ya alzarse con la victoria; y así ocurrió. Cómo un ritual no impuesto se comenzaron a ver cada tarde en nuevas aventuras, siempre guiadas por la infinita imaginación de la más joven.

Tardes llenas de alegrías y risas, de aventuras y conversaciones eternas. Se convirtieron rápidamente en los mejores amigos inseparables. Toshi solía pasar sus tardes en casa de Hana creando estos mundos y viviéndolos todos, como si fueran todos partes de una realidad más grande e inefable.

Los años pasaron rápidamente por sus vidas, el cariño jamás se fue, pero sus juegos fueron cambiando paulatinamente hasta convertirse en eternas conversaciones cómplices entre ese par de amigos. Confidentes eternos de los sentimientos, pesares y miedos ajenos, jamás dudaron que aquello era una verdadera amistad eterna que les gustaba cultivar como si fuera un rosal grande y majestuosos en los patios de sus vidas.

Toshi cada vez se convertía en alguien más extrovertido y conversador, mientras que Haba al contrario con los años se había vuelto mucho más cerrada con sus sentimientos y pensamientos, siendo él, el único que podía entenderla, su gran amigo Toshi.

Ambos se adoraban realmente, de una forma especial y hermosa creaban un equilibrio extraño que creaba esa amistad tan duradera.

Cuando Hana cumplió los 15 años se declaró abiertamente enamorada de Toshi de una manera romántica, y siempre creyó que aquello sería correspondido y formarían una hermosa pareja…luego una familia…luego una vida entera.

Soñaba despierta con su futuro: cuando Toshiro finalmente se le declarara, cuando comenzaran a ser novios, su primer beso, su primera vez, los paseos que tendrían, los regalos que darían en sus aniversarios, cumpleaños y fiestas; cuando fueran esposos, tuvieran una casa, hijos, perro, más hijos, ¿Quién sabe?. Seguía creando mundos imaginarios en su mente tal cual como cuando era una pequeña niña solitaria.

Y con esto en mente comenzó a esperar. Vio su adolescencia pasar frente a sus ojos sin darle una real importancia, pronto todo sería compensado cuando Toshi se uniera a esta aventura, juntos, como siempre hacían.

Pero la vida es muy cruel y lamentablemente los caminos de la vida no son lo que uno esperaba, ni lo que uno imaginaba. Toshi llegó una tarde sin aliento a la pequeña casa de Hana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- _Este es el día-_ pensó Hana mientras lo dejaba entrar a su casa de manera casual como siempre.

-¡Hana! Me alegra encontrarte, debo decirte algo muy importante-

- _Yo siento lo mismo Toshi-_ pensaba mirando inquisitoriamente sin decir palabra alguna

-Es lo más maravilloso que te puedas imaginar-

- _Lo sé, lo he estado esperando-_

-Cuando me di cuenta la verdad, dudé de que fuera realmente real-

-¿Qué es Toshi? Ya me estoy intrigando – Hana estaba con el corazón a mil por minuto, sus manos sudaban exageradamente y trataba verse casual pese a que los nervios la carcomían.

-Me declaré a Kaede Takahiro-

¿ _Cómo?_

 _-¡_ Y ella me correspondió!-

 _Espera…_

 _-¡_ Ahora somos novios Hana! ¿Puedes creer que ella aceptó ser mi novia?-

Luego de aquello, todo perdió un poco el brillo para la joven chica. Respondió con falsa alegría, aconsejó con lágrimas en su corazón, abrazó a su único amigo y lo dejó marchar a los brazos de otro amor.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió ese día, quizás este es el punto en donde comenzó a tomar caminos erráticos que la llevaban a pequeñas equivocaciones que más tarde le pesarían en el alma. Aún más solitaria, se dedicó a ser una expectante de la felicidad ajena.

Estar presente en el noviazgo como la gran amiga confidente, como dama de honor en la boda, saludando al pequeño hijo hecho del amor en conjunto y enterrar en lo más profundo el sentimiento de frustración y envidia que la invadía constantemente. Comenzó a contaminarse de malos pensamientos y se encerró en su propio mundo de fantasía en donde Toshiro llegaba a su lado para amarla hasta la muerte.

¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Qué tiene ella que no pueda darte yo? odiaba admitirlo, pero Kaede, Toshiro y Osomatsu era la familia más bella que podía conocer, más de lo que ella misma sentía que podía darle. Estaba resignada a la soledad, a trabajar para sobrevivir y no volver a amar a alguien por la eternidad.

Pero una tarde llegó nuevamente a su puerta, ella lo dejó entrar acostumbrada a sus visitas desde niño, ser vecinos los ayudó desde niños a forjar aquella amistad tan indestructible a los ojos del ahora hombre casado. Su rostro demostraba confusión y arrepentimiento, se sentó en silencio mientras su amiga le servía un té para tranquilizarlo, como siempre lo hacía.

-Hanabi…he hecho algo terrible- comenzó la charla luego de un rato de silencio.

-¿Peleaste con Kaede acaso?-

-No, al contrario, ella es maravillosa-

-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso le gritaste a Osomatsu por alguna travesura otra vez y te sientes mal?-

-Ellos no han hecho nada, aquí toda la culpa la tengo yo, esto es realmente malo y ya no puedo ocultarlo más-

-Dime que ocurrió Toshi, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-Ocurrió hace ya meses, ¡creí que no tendría importancia! Estaba ebrio y habíamos peleado con Kaede-

Hana lo miraba intrigada, ¿Qué es eso que atormenta a su único amor y que mantenía oculto hasta para ella?

-Ahora esto ha explotado como una bomba y no sé qué haré-

-Toshiro, no te estoy entendiendo nada, sé más claro por favor-

-Voy a ser padre-

-¿Kaede está embarazada nuevamente?-

-Ese es el problema, la madre no es Kaede-

-¿Cómo dices?- respondió genuinamente asombrada

-¡Había peleado con Kaede, fui por unos tragos y la conocí en el bar! Juro que fue una sola vez y jamás volví a verla hasta hace poco, que volvió a contactarme- Hana lo miraba sorprendida, con su cabeza dando vueltas a mil por horas mientras el sujeto frente de ella estallaba en un llanto profundo y lleno de dolor. Se acercó lentamente a consolarlo, acercándolo a su pecho y acariciando su cabeza pausadamente para que pudiera desahogarse, mientras le contaba los detalles de su problema.

-Ahora ella está embarazada y asegura que es mi hijo. No es que dude de ella, pero obviamente haré exámenes y todo lo necesario, pero si resulta que si lo es…no sé qué le diré a Kaede- Toshiro abrazó a Hana mientras relataba su historia; su rostro estaba semi oculto en el hombro de su única amiga tratando de tranquilizarse un poco- Osomatsu recién tiene año y medio, no quiero que me separen de mi hijo tan joven, yo los adoro, fue una equivocación, no estaba pensando. Hana, ¿Qué haré?- gruesas lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus enrojecidos ojos, por lo que las caricias suaves para tranquilizarlo no cesaron por parte de la chica.

El amor es algo inexplicable, los humanos tergiversamos el sentimiento y lo usamos de excusa para miles de decisiones estúpidas que tomamos a lo largo del camino. Hanabi tomó una mala decisión en ese lugar con su único amor entre sus brazos, el silencio cómplice.

Le aconsejó cómo seguir sin ser descubierto, le ayudó con las pruebas para saber si era o no el padre, le ayudó a mantener ese hijo ilegitimo en el completo anonimato de su familia oficial, encubriéndolo cada vez que era necesario. Se volvió parte importante de la vida de Toshiro y se aseguró que él la necesitara y confiara plenamente en ella, mientras que en su corazón algo obscuro y podrido se adentraba en sus mundos imaginarios.

La joven Akane Kamiya terminó tratando directamente con ella cada vez que su pequeño hijo necesitaba algo. Una relación formal y distante sólo por la necesidad económica de la joven madre soltera. Hanabi se sintió con el derecho de tomar ciertas decisiones frente a la vida secreta de Toshiro, de involucrarse más allá de lo debido, de exigir compensaciones por su ayuda.

Siempre en las sombras, esperó el momento adecuado para comenzar a buscar esta compensación. Esperó a que él estuviera débil, que no pudiera negarse, que lo hiciera con algo de sinceridad. Sólo dos años le bastaron para lograr su cometido que había estado maquinando desde su adolescencia.

Ayudada por su eterna comprensión, una tarde él fue a buscar un oído amigo por las constantes peleas con su joven esposa; aburrido de que ella se dedicara completamente a su rol de madre, descuidándolo como esposo. Fue donde su amiga a que le consolara como siempre. Pero ella estaba esperando esta oportunidad hace mucho y difícilmente la dejaría escapar.

Kaede no era una mala persona, al contrario. Sólo era muy joven para saber equilibrar su vida amorosa; amaba a su familia sobre todo, adoraba su vida tal y cómo estaba, no llegó a sospechar nunca que a unas pocas casas alguien deseaba que se equivocara como lo estaba haciendo. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, él tampoco supo cómo arreglarlo como gente adulta y simplemente huyo, igual que hace dos años.

Hanabi y Toshiro bebieron juntos quejándose de la vida que les había tocado, por la amistad eterna que tenían y porque sus problemas desaparecieran. Él le dijo que nunca pensó que ella se quedaría a su lado durante tanto siempre, ella le respondió que haría cualquier que él le pidiera.

Se miraron ebrios, él cayó en cuenta de que ella estaba mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba, que podía sentir su calor a través de la ropa y que su miraba lo incitaba a seguir con lo que cruzaba fugaz por su mente.

¿Y sí…?

Aquella noche Hanabi tomó otra muy mala decisión en su vida. Besó desesperada el conformismo, bailó con la segunda opción y se dejó elevar por la lujuria acumulada. Toshiro no veía en ella una nueva oportunidad de familia y ella lo sabía. Aceptó ser la otra, el desahogo, la oculta y negada.

Ella sabía que aquello era por despecho, y lo aceptó. _Si al menos te tengo de esta manera, para mi es suficiente,_ pensaba buscando un auto consuelo a aquello que ella misma había buscado durante años.

Se frecuentaron desde ese momento de aquella manera; a cada pelea innecesaria el terminaba entre sus sabanas volcando sus frustraciones en encuentros fogosos y necesitados de contención, ella jamás le negó algo que él le pidiera. Se convirtieron en amantes más que fortuitos y casi descarados.

Él quiso pararlo luego de un tiempo, luego de darse cuenta que si bien él tenía las cosas claras en sus sentimientos, ella se encontraba segada por la demostración amorosa. Trato de detener sus demandas, de llegar a buenos términos y recuperar su ya muy dañaba amistad, pero ella ya estaba cegada por el miedo.

-Si me dejas, le diré a Kaede de tu otro hijo- le amenazó, y así logró mantenerlo siempre a su lado.

Toshiro sabía que estaba obrando mal, pero el miedo de que su mundo se derrumbara de aquella manera lo mantuvo en silencio y cumpliendo sus más bajos instintos con su amiga de la infancia; _Sólo debo preocuparme de no ser descuidado como con Akane_ , pensaba cada vez que se dirigía a la casa de su vecina, amiga y actual amante.

Ella buscó que algo de él quedara para siempre con ella, fue de esta manera que quiso emular a Akane y sellar su vínculo de forma empírica. Ella maquinó todo para que cada método fallara y que la semilla de su amor clandestino podrido se formara en su interior como una nueva vida.

Él quedó para siempre ligado a ella en forma de una pequeña persona que venía al mundo a una vida de soledad por el egoísmo de su madre. Toshiro sabía que ella había predestinado algo así, y desde ese momento no la pudo volver a ver de la misma manera. ¿Qué tipo de malas decisiones habían tomado ambos para acabar de esta manera? con dos hijos ilegítimos ocultos a su esposa, quien seguía esperándolo cada tarde luego del trabajo para cenar como si fuera un esposo modelo. Hanabi comenzó a vivir una vida de mentiras que no le correspondía, esperándolo de igual manera junto a su pequeño hijo, llorando cuando el pasaba fugaz para saludar a ambos y sin quedarse a cenar, esperando que la eligiera a ella en vez de su familia.

El pequeño Karamatsu no tuvo la culpa jamás de las decisiones de su madre, el pequeño Osomatsu nunca entendió porque su padre no lo dejaba acercarse a su joven vecino más de lo necesario. Su otro hermano quedó en el más absoluto abandono junto a su joven madre, que despertaba al alba para trabajar y regresaba casi a media noche, todo para mantenerlos a ambos vivos.

Diez años pasaron de una elaborada mentira que cada vez contaminaba más la mente de la ya no tan joven mujer. Diez años en que se conformó con el cariño por compromiso y las sesiones de sexo por despecho, Diez años en donde su pequeño hijo no tuvo una verdadera figura paterna, diez años antes de que Kaede se enterara de la verdadera procedencia del pequeño muchacho.

Malos caminos llenos de equivocaciones, mentiras, desamor y conformismo; Lástima, comodidad y engaños.

Toshiro vio cómo su esposa se marchaba con su pequeño de ya 14 años hacia otra ciudad y no tuvo el valor para seguirla. Hanabi lo recibió gustosa en su hogar para formar la familia que tanto anhelaba desde hace una vida completa. Pero todos sabemos que esta historia no termina con un final feliz para esta disfuncional pareja.

Él se volvió distante, Hana nunca fue la opción de vida para Toshiro, y pese a ser cordial y jamás tratarla de forma grosera, con pequeñas acciones o dichos se lo hacía entender; ella estaba cada vez más desesperada por su amor, el pequeño Karamatsu de 10 años se sentía cada vez más solo. Miles de insultos volaron por aquella casa, muchos llantos desgarradores que calaban en lo más profundo de la mente inocente de un joven niño.

Él volvió arrepentido con su familia cinco años más tarde para pedir perdón a la que él juraba, era el amor de su vida. Ella lloró un rio hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas de derramar, suplicándole que no la dejara, que podían ser felices, que todos eran una familia.

Toshiro la vio ahí, con los ojos llorosos, el cabello despeinado y una súplica en sus labios y entendió que todo aquello había sido su culpa desde un inicio. Ella jamás podría ser realmente feliz hasta alejarse completamente de su lado, de que ella se diera cuenta de la dependencia que había formado por su falsa idea de amor, de irse por completo de su vida.

Se despidió de su pequeño hijo, quien en otra vida podría haber jugado a las escondidas con Osomatsu, pensó en su otro hijo que tampoco tendría jamás esa opción. Se sintió un desgraciado y lo abrazó por última vez antes de irse de su vida para que ambos fueran felices.

-Perdóname hijo por no ser el padre que merecías- fue lo último que le dijo a un dormido chico que no pidió llegar al mundo, que esperaba amor fraternal, que jamás él había oído quejarse o exigir algo. – Eres un buen chico, sé que lograras grandes cosas en la vida si te lo propones. No olvides que pese a todo te amo-

Y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Hanabi no pudo detenerlo esta vez por mucho que suplicó. Él jamás dejó de ayudarla económicamente, ni a su otro hijo, pero ninguno de ellos volvieron a verlo nuevamente. Él buscó el perdón de su esposa durante muchos años, dispuesto a volver a enamorarla y serle fiel por lo que le quedaba de vida. Kaede no tendría que haberlo perdonado debido a sus mentiras durante años, pero ella también estaba un poco muy enamorada de aquel sujeto que le lloraba de rodillas a la salida de su nuevo hogar en Kyoto. Influyó un poco la imagen que quería mantener, un poco los años gastados y poco de amor que le quedaba en su corazón.

Hanabi en cambio, no logró componerse pronto, guardo durante mucho tiempo odio en su pequeño corazón, incapaz de seguir adelante sin detenerse cada dos pasos a mirar el pasado y lo que hubiera ocurrido si es que hubiera actuado de una forma diferente, de si hubiera sido correspondida desde el principio, si no lo hubiera dejado marchar. Encerrada en su propio dolor, sin fijarse que con su llanto desesperado cada tarde, hacía daño a su ahora única familia.

Una tarde estaba llorando como siempre, incapaz de avanzar, pensando en acabar todo de una buena vez cuando unas jóvenes manos la abrazaron protectoramente.

- _Mami_ , no llores por favor, yo juro que jamás me iré de tu lado- un joven Karamatsu de quince años la mantenía sujeta tratando de parar su llanto – Él no volverá a hacerte daño, yo jamás permitiré que alguien te haga daño-

Hanabi se sintió abrumada por la acción y palabras de su hijo. Lo vio frente a ella siendo más adulto de lo que ella jamás había sido. ¿Cuán egoísta era para dejar que su hijo la cuidara de esa manera, como si fuera una niña desvalida? Era miserable, se hundió en su propio sufrimiento dejándolo a él crecer apresuradamente para cuidarla en este momento.

-Hijo, no hace falta que me prometas nada- lo abrazo de vuelta – yo no dejaré que él vuelva a hacernos daño a ambos, lo prometo- dijo como primer acto de amor propio y hacia su única familia. Sin él, estaría sola en ese mundo debido a sus malas decisiones.

Si algo debía rescatar de todo ese mal camino, es que pese a todo, la vida le había dado al mejor hijo que una madre pudiera pedir. Se abrazaron mientras ambos lloraban un poco; ella lloró las últimas lágrimas saladas de su auto lamentación y él dejo escapar las primeras lágrimas de pena acumulada frente a su madre, finalizando así la peor época de su vida, dando comienzo a nueva vida en compañía de quien realmente le daba un amor incondicional pese a sus equivocaciones.

Se auto-juro algún día contarle aquella historia y la verdad de su procedencia, contarle de sus hermanos, de su padre y como ella había tomado el camino más difícil para vivir. Pero no espero ver al hijo del que había su único amor sentado en su sala conversando cordialmente con su hijo, como si la vida no los hubiese negado en el pasado, como si ambos tuvieran un lazo indestructible que el destino se había encargado de juntar.

Se sentó frente a aquellos chicos que jamás tuvieron la culpa de nada a contarles su verdad, su pequeña historia oculta al mundo, sin más miedo, sin que le titubeara la voz cada vez que mencionada el nombre de Toshiro, recordando con cariño sus años de infancia y adolescencia.

-Todo comenzó, cuando yo tenía aproximadamente 10 años y su padre llegó a vivir cerca de aquí-

* * *

Holi! Llego después de mucho tiempo, otra vez :D ya es como costumbre que me tome realmente mi tiempo para escribir cada capítulo. No es de mala, lo juro, es sólo que le doy el amor que creo necesita cada uno…pero ahora estoy de vacas y pretendo al menos llegar al capítulo 15 antes de que llegue mi práctica profesional y tesis (que me absorberá la vida xd).

Capítulo especial para que entiendan un poco las razones que tuvo la mamá de Karamatsu. Enserio disfruté escribir esto; son personajes ajenos a toda la serie y pude darle una personalidad con respecto a lo que yo imaginada, eso me gusta de escribir, poder jugar un poco con cada personaje.

Antes de irme, y a las que aun leen esto y son de chile; tenemos pensado con una amiga vender fic's de diferentes animes y temáticas en forma física e ilustrados, y personalmente me encantaría poder imprimir y tener en formato físico a este, que es mi primer fic largo; es como mi bebe xd. ¿ustedes comprarían el fic en formato físico? Nos ayudaría mucho su opinión :D.

Como siempre…gracias a todos y todas las que se dedican a leer y comentar, los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes c:!

Besitos :D


	13. Acto 10

Parte de crecer es aceptarnos como personas, parte de madurar conlleva en aprender a convivir contigo y aceptar a los que te rodean en su individualidad. Algunos maduran muy jóvenes, otros tardan toda una vida en dar aquel salto, mientras que a otros pese a que tienen todo claro, no demuestran su verdadero nivel de madurez. No importa cómo exteriorices tu madurez, mientras en tu cabeza sepas realmente cómo actuar con determinadas situaciones. El crecer no es madurar, y no es necesario se aburridamente maduros.

Karamatsu jamás pensó en conocer a tal cabalidad la historia de vida de su madre, mucho más con un presunto desconocido a su lado, pero aquella noche se fue a dormir con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, ligado a la pena, culpa y alivio. Al fin sabía toda la verdad, pero un regusto amargo se quedó en su mente al saber la miserable vida que llevó su madre por decisión propia durante tantos años.

Se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación durante largos minutos reflexionando hasta que un veinteañero entró al dormitorio con ropa para dormir y se posicionó en el futón que el mismo había preparado al lado de su cama. El muchacho lo miró durante escasos segundos antes de acostarse relajadamente en el lugar que habían preparado para él; en el fondo lo agradecía, no le apetecía gastar dinero en alguna residencial y hubiera terminado durmiendo en algún parque o pasando la noche bebiendo hasta el amanecer.

-Hey Kara, ¿Por qué la cara larga?- dijo mientras pasaba despreocupadamente sus brazos tras su nuca, el otro sólo suspiró pesadamente

-Hoy en la mañana cuando me desperté lo más importante que ocupaba mi cabeza era mi paseo con Ichimatsu, y ahora tengo dos hermanos y un padre muerto- dijo de manera cansada masajeando sus ojos suavemente

-Bueno, a mí me paso eso ayer- rio despreocupado el mayor – por ahora despreocúpate de eso, ya mañana veremos donde está el tercer hermanito perdido, ya sabemos cómo su llama su mamá de todos modos- Osomatsu sólo recibió otro suspiro como respuesta – Mejor cuéntame de tu novio, ahora que somos hermanitos quiero saber más de mi cuñadito-

EL doloroso chico se sonrojó pero gracias a la obscuridad pasó desapercibido para el mayor; su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado en su pecho y tuvo que ordenar todas sus ideas antes de comenzar a hablar coherentemente. Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para el de rojo, quien reía abiertamente de los nervios del menor

-Ya te dije que Ichimatsu no es mi novio, sólo somos amigos- dijo tratando de callar la risa que inundaba la habitación

-Pero mira cómo te pones cuando hablas de él, es imposible no molestarte niño- Osomatsu se sentó en el futón para mirar directamente al presuntuoso muchacho – A mí poco me importa donde la pretendes meter, pero andar negándolo es triste. Si el chico antipático te gusta ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?-

A Karamatsu le resultaba extraño conversar de algo así abiertamente, y la mención sexual sólo había intensificado sus nervios

-Debo admitir que últimamente estoy planteándome seriamente aquella posibilidad, _but…my boy_ no es alguien que pueda directamente lanzarle una noticia como eso si no estoy completamente seguro de esto que siento. ¿Y si estoy confundiendo una fuerte amistad con amor?- Karamatsu inconscientemente rememoraba su primer beso con el chico de rosa cuando este confundió su amistad con amor hace unos años atrás – lo que menos quiero es llegar a lastimar a Ichimatsu-

-Dios que dramático eres, haces que me duelan las costillas con tanto drama- Osomatsu trataba de bajar la tensión en la habitación con sus bromas – Se nota que los dos están loquitos por el otro, yo los vi durante largo rato antes de ir a interrumpir su cita-

-No era una cita-

-Pasearon por ahí, comieron juntos y conversaban a la sombra de un árbol en el parque. Eso en mi pueblo es una cita, mi querido hermanito-

El chico de azul sabía lo que le había costado que el otro lo aceptara como un amigo, no quería echar a perder todo lo que había avanzado diciéndole que el quizás, en una de esas, al parecer, se estaba comenzando a interesar en él de una manera romántica. La valentía no le daba para dar aquel paso tan grandísimo sin estar completamente seguro.

Osomatsu miro las extrañas expresiones del otro y le causaron una gran ternura; definitivamente los jóvenes eran muy divertidos, y ese chico que ahora era parte de su familia le agradaba de una manera cálida.

-Si quieres, Osomatsu nii-san puede darte los mejores concejos para que el chico arisco caiga directo a tus pies, hermanito- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

-No sé si pueda confiar en los concejos que me des, Osomatsu- respondió desconfiado de la experiencia que el mayor pudiera tener, le daba la extraña sensación de ser un patán en ese sentido.

-Que malo eres karamachu, aun ni llevamos 2 días de ser hermanos y ya andas desconfiando de mi sabiduría-

Una risa en conjunto llenó la habitación relajando a ambos jóvenes y dando inicio a una charla que duraría largas horas en aquella habitación. Una vida completa es difícil de resumir en poco tiempo, y aquellos jóvenes aprovecharon la instancia para conocerse un poco ahora que estarían emparentados durante el resto de su vida.

Karamatsu rio con las historias que le contaba el mayor de su vida, le contó un poco de su padre esos pocos años en que volvieron a vivir juntos antes de que falleciera, de su madre que se notaba que él la adoraba, pese a no decirlo en voz alta.

De las novias que no ha tenido, de las carreras de caballos, lo bueno que era en el pachinko, su capacidad de aguantar una gran cantidad de cervezas y aun así seguir consiente, de cómo era el líder de una pandilla respetada en la escuela en Kyoto, lo cual guardo en su mente como un recordatorio para no hacerlo enojar. Básicamente lo genial que era pese a que ahora no se dedicara a absolutamente nada por pereza.

Y Karamatsu le contó de Todomatsu, del club de teatro, obviamente de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para convencer a Ichimatsu de ser su amigo, de su madre un poco, su increíble carisma y sus dudas con respecto a la vida en general. El chico sentía que lo conocía de una vida entera y podía confiar en él pese a que aquella era la primera vez que se conocían formalmente.

Ambos se fueron a dormir un poco más tranquilos, uno sentía que por fin tendría aquello que siempre envidio de muchos chicos de su escuela y que trato de suplir con su joven amigo de rosa, el otro lamentaba que aquella hermandad se viera interrumpida por la lejanía de sus casas o lo que pudiera decir su madre cuando le contara que encontró a aquel hermano que ella negó fervientemente.

Pero mañana se preocuparía de eso, hoy disfrutaría de su encuentro. Mañana verían que hacer con el tercer hermano, con el servicio funerario de su padre, del cual se había escabullido de los preparativos sin avisar a nadie, y por supuesto, de ayudar a su nuevo hermanito con su amor que sabía era correspondido.

Por su lado, el chico amante de los gatos estaba en su casa intentando conciliar el sueño mientras daba vuelvas por su cama. Desde que había llegado de la casa de Todomatsu que su mente no logró tranquilizarse nuevamente, _¿Por qué el estúpido de mierdamatsu no me ha avisado nada? Desgraciado, juro que lo mataré cuando lo vea si no da señales de vida_ , pensaba mientras revisaba su celular cada 30 segundos por algún mensaje; hace horas que no se veía conectado y era muy orgulloso para ser él quien enviara el primer mensaje.

Su mente viajaba rápida por las diferentes posibles respuestas que el otro le daría. Somos hermanos, no somos hermanos, somos hermanos, no somos hermanos, era lo único que podía pensar y comenzaba a desesperarse por no lograr tranquilizarse como cuando estaba en casa de Totty. Odiaba ser así, odiaba no poder dejar de pensar, odiaba estar preocupado por algo que no debería interesarle, odiaba a Karamatsu por tenerlo así, odiada su amistad, odiaba el mundo, odiaba ese estúpido celular que no le daba ninguna respuesta.

No supo en qué momento se durmió entre tanto odio, pero sus sueños no dejaron de perturbar a su ya cansada mente.

Se vio a el mismo caminando por un extenso camino que no mostraba un fin claro, caminaba solitariamente; casas sombrías pasaban a su lado mientras sus paredes iban derritiéndose tal cual una vela encendida.

Comenzó a correr sin saber muy bien de que huía o hacia dónde iba, todo a su espalda se convertía en una masa sombría y pestilente de brea negra que cubría el camino ya andado; sin saber cómo, vio al dueño de sus miedos al final del camino esperándolo. Parte de su cabeza se tranquilizó y la brea dejó de perseguir sus pasos y la luz que emanaba el sujeto de azul era suficiente para que la calma llegara a su corazón.

 _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? Por qué te ves tan feliz pese a tremendo problema que tenemos entre manos, ¿cómo lo haces? Karamatsu no entiendo nada ¿Qué es esa cosa negra que me sigue?_

 _-Tranquilo my little Ichimatsu-_

 _No puedo estar tranquilo Karamatsu, alguien dice que podemos ser hermanos ¿somos hermanos?_

 _-No llores my boy-_

 _No estoy llorando, estoy desesperado ¡Respóndeme de una vez! ¿¡Somos hermanos o no!?_

 _-Me alegra que finalmente seamos buenos amigos Ichimatsu, lo estuve esperando mucho tiempo-_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo! No te me acerques, no me abraces, no me hagas sentir especial estúpido mierdamatsu, ¿Por qué te me acercaste? ¿¡Por qué yo!?_

 _-ahora que un vínculo especial nos une más allá de la amistad my boy, desde ahora seremos brother's-_

 _¡No! No somos hermanos, no tenemos ese vínculo de sangre, no estamos emparentados de esa manera, me niego a creerlo_

 _-¿No quieres ser mi hermano Ichimatsu?-_

 _No quiero ser tu hermano_

 _-¿Por qué no quieres ser mi hermano Ichimatsu?-_

 _Por qué no quiero tener nada que ver contigo_

 _-Mientes-_

 _Estoy mintiendo_

 _-¿No quieres que seamos más amigos?-_

 _No quiero que seamos amigos_

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ichimatsu?_

 _No sé qué quiero, no sé qué quiero de ti, no sé por qué no te alejo de mi lado, no sé qué es esto que siento, no sé qué hacer. Quiero golpearte y que me abraces, es confuso ¡me duele!, tú me dueles ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!_

La brea negra avanzó arrasando con todo y sujetando los pies del más joven para arrastrarlo a la obscuridad que se alzaba orgullosa a su espalda; el chico se sujetó de quien tenía en frente desesperado para no ser arrastrado

 _¡No me sueltes, no me dejes, no dejes que me lleve!_

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ichimatsu?-_

 _¡Quiero que no me sueltes Karamatsu!_

 _Karamatsu no me sueltes, Karamatsu no me dejes, Karamatsu no me toques, Karamatsu aléjate de mí, Karamatsu no te vayas, Karamatsu, Karamatsu, Karamatsu, ¡Karamatsu!_

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ichimatsu?-_

 _¡NO TENGO IDEA!_

La brea lo separó abruptamente del chico quien no se inmutaba por nada a su alrededor, Ichimatsu sintió que su cuerpo era comprimido por la angustia y la viscosidad de aquella cosa. Quiso gritar pero su voz no salía por mucho que lo intentara, quiso patear y golpear pero estaba inmovilizado. La obscuridad lo comenzaba a absorber lentamente. La desesperación se comenzó a apoderar de cada uno de sus sentidos y lo único que veía era una pequeña luz azul que comenzaba a apagarse frente a sus ojos, incapaz de alcanzarla o tocarla y una voz conocida resonaba en su cabeza constantemente

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_

El arisco chico despertó exaltado cubierto de sudor mientras estaba enredado entre sus sabanas incapaz de moverse libremente, a su lado estaba su pequeño hermano mirándolo de manera extraña, aún en pijama y una mano sobre su hombro de manera firme

-¿Ichimatsu nii-san?-

Le costó recuperar la razón y mentalizarse en ese espacio temporal. Se incorporó suavemente mientras quitaba bruscamente las sabanas que lo inmovilizaban hace poco

-¿Estas bien nii-san?- dijo nuevamente su pequeño hermano quien lucía genuinamente preocupado y angustiado por el mayor.

-Sí, estoy bien-

-¿Tenias una pesadilla?-

-Algo así- respondió mientras masajeaba sus cienes y trataba de despertar completamente; su mente seguía rememorando aquella viscosa cosa extraña de su sueño y era algo sumamente molesto.

-tu teléfono estaba sonando- dijo mientras le entregaba el aparato suavemente – quizás era Karamatsu-

El amante de los gatos se paralizó por unos segundos antes de tomar el celular entre las manos de su hermano. Jyushimatsu se encontraba extrañamente serio y no cambio su expresión en ningún momento mientras el otro no sabía muy bien a que había venido la mención de su "amigo" de parte del menor.

-¿Karamatsu? ¿Por qué mencionas a ese sujeto?-

-cuando entré a despertarte para desayunar, tu celular estaba sonando y no parabas de repetir su nombre. Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿A dónde fuiste ayer?- Jyushimatsu se sentó en la cama del otro sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente - ¿Saliste con Karamatsu y Todomatsu?-

Ichimatsu no deseaba mentirle a su hermano, pero algo dentro de él le impedía soltar todo de forma tan simple; si habían salido, y había visto a ambos, pero fue por separado por un hecho relevante que no deseaba recordar.

-Sí, los vi a ambos ayer- dijo tratando de tragarse todos sus nervios ante la interrogativa mirada que le regalaba su hermano menor

-¿Está todo bien con ellos?-

-Si-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si Jyushimatsu-

El menor sonrió efusivamente como siempre mientras alzaba sus brazos para abrazar al mayor, quien seguía malhumorado por su sueño, y el extraño interrogatorio solo lo ponía peor

-¡OK! Si tienes algún problema me lo dirás ¿no?- Ichimatsu sintió el agarre fuerte del menor y lo correspondió tímidamente; sabía que Jyushimatsu tenía muchos amigos y más experiencia que el con eso de la amistad, pero que se preocupara por él de esa manera, le dejaba un mal regusto en el estómago; se suponía él debería preocuparse de él y no al revés.

-Sí, no ha pasado nada malo Jyushimatsu, un estúpido sueño sin importancia- el menor se soltó y le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

-¡El desayuno Ichimatsu nii-san!-

-Bajo enseguida- El chico energético salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando al huraño muchacho que se arreglara y preparara para desayunar.

Ichimatsu miró el celular nervioso, había 3 llamadas perdidas del mismo número; no lo pensó mucho y llamó de vuelta esperando tener al fin una respuesta a todo el problema que desde ayer venía arrastrando. Una voz conocida le contestó casi enseguida y su corazón se disparó anormalmente en un golpeteo constante y efusivo.

- _¿Alo, My boy?-_ dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica

-Sí, soy yo, tengo llamadas perdidas tuyas, ¿averiguaste algo?- dijo rápidamente sin poder contener más aquellos nervios

- _Of course, my boy, no tienes de que preocuparte con respecto a aquel tema; a menos que tu madre se llame Akane Kamiya y tu tengas 19 años es imposible que estemos emparentados-_

El arisco muchacho suspiró pesadamente mientras algo dentro de él se tranquilizaba de un modo extraño. No eran hermanos, no lo eran, podían seguir como siempre, ya no había peligro.

- _Bueno, con respecto a Osomatsu, si es mi hermano-_ continuó el doloroso muchacho – _y hoy iremos juntos a Kyoto al servicio funerario de mi padre, del cual el me acaba de confesar que escapó-_ Ichimatsu escuchó reclamos y risas en el fondo de la conversación que Karamatsu trataba de ignorar y él no lograba comprender muy bien – _Luego buscaremos al hermano que nos falta. Mi mamá hizo unas cuantas llamadas y ahora sabemos dónde vive, pero deberemos ir a Osaka luego del funeral…-_

-Ya veo…- El chico en verdad quería decir algo más, consolarlo por la muerte de su padre, decirle lo aliviado que se sentía por no estar emparentados, desearle un buen viaje, que ojalá encontraran al hermano que les faltaba, entre otras cosas. Pero sus labios no pronunciaron ninguna de esas palabras por más que lucho contra sí mismo.

- _Es muy probable que me vaya por unos cuantos días, de hecho ya estoy en la estación de trenes esperando el que nos dejará en Kyoto. Quiero despedirme como corresponde de mi padre pese a la lejana relación que tuvimos, conocer a la madre de Osomatsu y por supuesto explicarle al tercer hermano todo lo acontecido, también merece saber la verdad. No creo que todo resulte tan simple de ahora en adelante…Ichimatsu-_ llamó luego de su largo monologo; de su celular solo se escuchaba la respiración ajena y uno que otro sonido que él reconocía como la prueba de que realmente le estaban poniendo atención.

-Sigo aquí- respondió aun luchando contra sus fantasmas interno el arisco muchacho

- _Sé que no te corresponde, pero ¿podrías ayudar a Todomatsu con los preparativos de la próxima obra? No queda mucho que hacer, pero es mucho trabajo para una sola persona.-_

-Sí, yo le ayudaré…no te preocupes-

- _Gracias-_ un silencio incomodo se mantuvo durante unos largos segundos entre aquellos dos sujetos nerviosos – _Me alegra que no seamos hermanos, my little boy-_

El corazón de Ichimatsu seguía su latir incesante, sentía la boca reseca y las manos sudorosas. ¿Eso quería no? Ya no había manera de que fueran familiares, debería estar feliz y relajado ahora.

Pero no.

Ichimatsu sentía que algo más quedaba en el aire entre ellos dos, pero no podía explicar muy bien que era, mucho menos si era por teléfono a minutos de que el doloroso muchacho se marchara a otra ciudad por quizás cuando tiempo. Ahora sí que tenía sentimientos encontrados con todo el asunto de Karamatsu, sus ganas de abrazarlo y golpearlo de peleaban entre ellas haciendo que le doliera aún más la cabeza.

- _Bueno… ya debería irme, Osomatsu está esperándome-_

 _-_ Sí-

- _Mándale saludos a your brother-_

 _-_ Claro-

- _Cuídate mucho My little boy-_ Karamatsu le hubiera gustado haberle contado todo aquello en persona, pero estaba muy emocionado y ansioso como para esperar volver de su viaje improvisado; pero la poca emoción del otro chico lo desanimó de cierta manera, ¿es que acaso él era el único afectado con una posible hermandad? Deseaba poder ver las expresiones del arisco muchacho para descubrir de esa manera si en verdad estaba tan despreocupado o era simple fachada.

Por su lado, el amante de los gatos al creer que el otro cortaría no pudo evitar y gritó su nombre casi angustiado; parte de su sueño seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cerebro y aquello lo desconcertaba

-¡Karamatsu!-

- _Dime_ \- respondió ansioso mientras sentía que algo dentro de él estallaba con aquel llamado

-Yo, esto, pues…- balbuceó sin saber muy bien que decir – espero que… todo salga bien-

El presuntuoso chico sonrió enternecido al otro lado de la línea con aquellas palabras

- _Gracias My boy-_

 _-_ y avísame cuando regreses…con anticipación-

- _para no perder el rito-_

 _-_ no te pongas doloroso ahora, mierdamatsu-

El otro rio sinceramente – _Im sorry, little Ichimatsu. No te preocupes, te avisaré con anticipación la hora exacta de mi regreso-_

 _-_ si como sea, no te vayas a morir o algo así en el tren, no quiero a Todomatsu llorándome porque su doloroso amigo lo abandonó-

- _Jamás sería capaz de abandonarlos a ninguno de los dos, don't worry. Cuídate mucho-_

 _-_ sí, sí…igual tú, adiós.- respondió sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzado el menor

- _Bye-_

El arisco muchacho cortó la llamada rápidamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama agotadísimo, aquellos días habían sido demasiado para él y sólo quería recostarse y dormir un poco más ahora que estaba completamente seguro que tenía un problema menos en la cabeza.

Pero su cabeza era un caos, el recuerdo de su sueño le pegaba fuerte e incesantemente, sin dejarlo que olvidara la voz del de azul en su cabeza

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

-Sinceramente, no tengo idea que quiero- dijo a la nada, suspirando profundamente, sintiéndose derrotado por la presión que su mismo cerebro infundía en él. Había algo que le molestaba de todo esto y no quería verbalizarlo.

¿Y si el que Karamatsu sea su hermano le molestaba a un punto más allá del engaño de su origen? No podía dejar de pensar en que lo que le molestaba no era directamente la relación en sí, sino en cómo cambiaría la "amistad" que llevaban. _¿Puedo seguir tratándolo de la misma manera sabiendo nuestra hermandad? No, ya no debo pensar en eso; no somos hermanos, ya no importa. Pero… ¿qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiéramos sido? ¿El iría a verme a mi salón cada día a conversar como siempre y me llevaría regalos cuando sabe que estoy molesto? ¿Dejaría de llamarme como lo hace para sustituirlo por un "hermano"? de seguro me diría brother en su asqueroso inglés. ¿Cómo lo hubiera tratado yo? no creo que hubiera podido tratarlo de una manera diferente, mucho menos como trato a Jyushimatsu. Hubiera sido una vida completa a su lado, como hermanos… ¿Por qué eso me molesta? No quiero pasar una vida a su lado… no como su hermano. ¿Acaso me gustaría de otra manera? no, espera, no te desvíes; se supone que ni siquiera quiero que sea mi amigo. Pero ya es mi amigo, y quiero o no…no me desagrada tanto como pensaba que iba a hacerlo._

 _No me desagrada para nada estar cerca de él._

 _Pero no como hermanos, ni como amigos._

 _Solo…cerca._

 _¿Qué se supone que es lo que quiero?_

 _-¿_ Ichimatsu nii-san?- volvió a aparecer su pequeño hermano por la puerta para buscarlo a desayunar

-Sí, perdón Jyushimatsu…bajaré enseguida- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente y le sonreía al otro quien lo miraba desde la puerta.

-¡Claro!-

Ya luego pensaría en ello.

Osomatsu miraba por la ventana el paisaje pasar, recapitulando todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se padre había muerto. Aún podía escuchar en su cabeza toda la confesión que le hizo antes de que diera el último suspiro. " _Tienes dos hermanos"_ era lo que más vivido podía recordar. Pese a que le dijo muchas cosas, aquello fue lo que más le impactó. No quiso enjuiciarlo, menos en el estado en que se lo decía; tampoco le impresionó de él, ciertamente sólo había confesado lo que el siempre sospechó. Sentía un poco de lástima por su mamá, quien aguantó a ese hombre durante muchos años, pero no pudo dejar de cuestionarse el tipo de vida que habían llevado los otros dos.

" _¿Cómo serán? ¿Dónde vivirán? ¿Sabrán que tienen más hermanos? ¿Habrán siquiera conocido a su papá? ¿Serán felices?"_ se cuestionaba una y otra vez mientras viajaba hacía el último lugar donde su padre había visto a uno de ellos.

Pero ahora estaba al lado de uno de los dos y sabía el paradero del tercero.

Karamatsu era interesante a sus ojos. Se notaba que era alguien muy confiado, torpe y bondadoso; había confiado en que él era quien decía y lo dejó entrar a su casa sin ninguna preocupación más que saber si era verdad o no lo que decía.

Le asustaba en cierto modo aquella actitud en el menor, quizás con él a su lado una vida completa hubiera aprendido a ser más desconfiado de todos.

Si es que hubiera vivido con él, o él lo hubiera aconsejado de la vida.

Rio con aquel pensamiento mientras se giraba a observarlo tranquilamente. El chico hablaba con mucha gente acerca de una obra que tendrían que llevar a cabo a vuelta de clases. Aquella última llamada había sido la más larga y constantemente pedía disculpas por no estar ahí; el de rojo sabía que en la otra línea de seguro le respondían con "no te preocupes" o "está bien".

-Prometo ir a ver todo apenas vuelva _my little_ Totty- el de azul esperaba la respuesta con paciencia –sí, también prometo contarte a detalle todo lo ocurrido con _my mother_ \- Osomatsu comenzó a picarlo con el dedo para que le tomara atención, estar en ese tren de hacía tedioso y aburrido. Karamatsu lo miraba divertido y hacía gestos de que parara con aquello – _Yes, i know_ , ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte, sólo, prométeme que cuidarás a Ichimatsu mientras me voy estos días-

Osomatsu rio abiertamente con aquello último mientras el presuntuoso chico se sonrojaba bruscamente y se despedía de quien sea que hubiera estado hablando.

-No te rías- replicó molesto el otro

-Y luego dices que no es tu novio amargado- dijo a modo de respuesta acompañado por una sonrisa coqueta

-No es mi novio-

-Aún-

-Basta Osomatsu- respondió enrojecido el menor

Osomatsu reía sinceramente a su lado. Había encontrado un extraño gusto por el de azul y su compañía. Se alegraba de que él haya sido su hermano y no otro, incluso comenzaba a idealizar la posible relación que pudieran tener de aquí a futuro.

Hermanos, no sonaba mal para nada, desde su punto de vista.

-Eres realmente muy molesto Osomatsu- dijo riendo igualmente

-Acostúmbrate, tendrás que aguantarme así toda tu vida-

Siempre quiso tener un hermano, alguien a quien molestar, enseñarle cosas, jugar juntos o simplemente acompañarse mutuamente.

-Creo que ya no me queda de otra- respondió sinceramente

Se alegraba que aquel muchacho fuera su hermano desde ahora.

Pero aún quedaba enfrentarse a una realidad más complicada para él. Haber huido del servicio funerario le traería grandes problemas con su madre, lo sabía, pero prefería ignorarlo hasta estar frente a ella y a toda su familia; ese era problema del Osomatsu del futuro, no del que reía y bromeaba con el chico de azul.

Haber llegado al lugar más rápido de lo que esperaba no estaba dentro de sus planes, tampoco el que hubiera tanta gente en su casa y que el de azul no se viera para nada intimidado entre mucha gente desconocida. Su madre los vio apenas traspasaron la puerta y fue a su encuentro, enserio esperaba que le gritara, reclamara o mínimo le mirara de mala manera, pero al contrario, le limitó a abrazarlo durante varios minutos.

-mamá- llamó casi en un susurro el chico – ya volví-

-Así lo veo-

-Lamento haber ido-

-Sé que no es verdad-

-Al menos lo intenté- dijo sin dejar de abrazarla; se sentía protegido en sus brazos, lamentaba todo el dolor que debió haber sufrido en todos esos años, ¿ella habrá sabido del engaño antes de que todo explotara? Su padre no era tan grandioso como para que dos mujeres estuvieran tan enamoradas y una tercera se haya entregado a él. No lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar pensar que se fue sin pagar realmente todo el daño que les había hecho a las tres mujeres y a sus otros dos hijos.

-Traje a un acompañante, quizás quieras conocerlo- El de rojo de alejó del abrazo para que el chico que se había mantenido en silencio entrara en el campo visual de la madre.

Por primera vez ella posó sus ojos en el acompañante de su hijo. Karamatsu era la viva imagen de su propio hijo, solo que con ojos azules y un poco más joven. No se podía negar el parecido.

-Buenos días- saludó cordialmente el menor –Es un gusto conocerla _Madam_ -

Kaede conocía a ese muchacho desde el día en que había nacido. Estuvo ahí cuando Hana había ido a su casa a contar que estaba embarazada, le compró un bonito regalo cuando había nacido, lo vio crecer poco a poco y algo dentro de ella sabía la verdad detrás del nacimiento de aquel pequeño. Pero lo ignoró, se hizo la desentendida, no enfrento los hechos que la golpeaban directamente.

No preguntó cuándo su esposo se negó a dejar que se juntara más de lo estrictamente necesario con Osomatsu, pese a que ella fuera tan cercana a Toshiro.

No cuestionó ninguna visita a aquella casa tan cerca de la propia, ni los constantes regalos al pequeño, ni quien era su padre realmente.

Y ahora estaba frente a ella, saludándola, tirándole en la cara todo aquello que quiso ignorar durante 17 años.

-Buenos días- respondió –Pasen. Estamos en el velatorio; debido a que el hijo mayor se fue- dijo mirando al mayor – tuve que organizarlo sola y retrase todo un día.-

-Ya dije que lo sentía- respondió de manera mimada el mayor

-Y yo ya dije que sé que no es verdad- Kaede se dirigió esta vez a Karamatsu quien seguía en la misma posición sin saber que hacer – El sacerdote está cantando el Sutra en este momento, si deseas entrar ahora, está bien.-

-Muchas gracias- dijo el aludido de manera cortes y haciendo una leve reverencia – Disculpe mi impertinencia y la manera en que me presento en su hogar. Sólo que antes de pasar me gustaría saber si es que usted no va a preguntarme quien soy o mi razón de estar aquí- Karamatsu se encontraba muy nervioso, pero no era el mejor actor de su escuela por nada, por lo que dijo todo aquello de manera simple, sin titubeos y cordialmente.

Kaede estuvo tentada a reír con aquello. No se parecía a Toshiro en ese aspecto tan formal, dudaba que Hanabi con su actitud huraña fuera de esa manera y definitivamente no tenía parecido alguno con Osomatsu.

-No hace falta, sé muy bien quien eres desde hace años, Karamatsu- Respondió impasible Kaede – ahora ambos vayan a despedirse de su padre-

El de rojo sonrió a su madre, quien seguía impasible frente al presuntuoso chico que no supo muy bien cómo actuar frente a aquella respuesta. Osomatsu abrazó con los hombros al menor mientras lo encaminó por la casa hasta llegar al lugar de velatorio del padre de ambos; ya podrían aclarar varias cosas con Kaede después, ahora, era el último momento en que podrían despedirse de alguna manera del hombre que había contribuido a traerlos al mundo.

El presuntuoso muchacho se acercó cauteloso y con mucho cuidado entre toda la gente que circulaba en la casa, se avergonzaba de cierta manera llegar de aquella manera sin siquiera una ofrenda adecuada, pero aquello había sido algo imprevisto en su vida.

Ahí entre toda la gente se encontraba el hombre que intentó en algún momento ser un padre pero que nunca lo logró realmente. No dudaba del posible amor que pudiera tenerle a los tres, pero sentía una gran tristeza por no estar realmente afectado; maldición, se había muerto su padre y él no estaba realmente triste o acongojado más allá de una molestia casi por compromiso. Aquello lo hacía sentir terrible.

Vio como Osomatsu se acercaba al cuerpo de su padre y la pena se reflejaba en sus facciones pese a que el otro tratara de disimularlas, era lógico, con él había sido con quien había tenido una relación más cercana de verdadero padre e hijo, el dolor de perder a alguien querido se refleja en las personas aunque estas intenten ocultarlo.

En su caso era diferente, quería sentir pena pero algo se lo impedía, ¿rencor? No lo sentía, jamás odio a su padre pese a su relación distante, ¿desapego? Puede ser, atrás había quedado el niño que esperaba ansioso el verlo para salir a pasear o jugar juntos, ¿indiferencia? Esperaba que no.

Lo miró ahí, inmóvil, joven y tal cual como lo recordaba. Ni siquiera había preguntado la razón de su muerte y tampoco quería enterarse realmente, sea como fuera él ya estaba muerto, mucho más no había que hacer. Se despidió mentalmente de él, mostró todo el respeto que una persona fallecida se merece, se inclinó en una reverencia respetuosa y trato de mentalizar todos aquellos momentos bellos vividos con él antes de que sólo malos recuerdos lo atacaran y su corazón comenzara a sentir rechazo.

Salió de ahí rápidamente, dejando que Osomatsu se despidiera y se tomara el tiempo suficiente para despedirlo a su manera. Recorrió el patio de aquella casa a paso calmado, mientras unas ganas de no estar ahí le incomodaban en el fondo del estómago, quiso estar en su casa, con su madre, con Todomatsu… con Ichimatsu.

Su _Little kitty_ debía estar preocupado; anotó mentalmente ir a visitarlo apenas volviera a Tokyo y darle la noticia de su "no hermandad sanguínea" como correspondía.

Y quizás otra también, que seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza sin dejarlo pensar tranquilamente o sentir un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago.

-¿Por qué tan solo, hermanito?- Osomatsu había llegado a su lado sin que se diera cuenta y ahora lo observaba mientras prendía un cigarro, ¿Cuánto fumaba este chico? Pensó preocupado.

-Quise darte tu espacio, _my Brother-_

EL otro rio por aquel apodo inesperado mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¿Y ese apodo? Mejor sería si me dijeras "Osomatsu nii-san" de todos modos soy el mayor aquí-

-aún se me hace algo extraño- respondió sinceramente el de azul –lo siento Osomatsu-

-Despreocúpate hermanito, tarde o temprano lo dirás, estoy seguro- respondió confiado el mayor mientras expulsaba el humo de sus pulmones – Pero ahora mismo, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Adelante, realizaré cualquier petición que _My Brother_ crea que pueda cumplir exitosamente-

-Oh Dios, ¿dónde aprendiste a hablar así?- dijo riendo escandalosamente el de rojo – enserio que dueles Karamatsu- El de azul se avergonzó ligeramente por aquel comentario, ¿dolor? No entendía cómo era posible si él estaba ofreciendo su ayuda

-Tan sólo dime que necesitas-

-Ok, lo siento- Osomatsu arrojó la colilla al piso mientras la pisaba despreocupadamente- Le pedí a mi mamá que retrasara la cremación lo que más pudiera- Karamatsu se mostró genuinamente intrigado por aquella declaración, cosa que el mayor se dio cuenta de inmediato, el menor era realmente fácil de leer pese a su porte seguro y apariencia confiada.

-Necesito que me acompañes a Osaka ahora mismo. Tenemos que traer a nuestro otro hermanito- continuó- y pienso que si vamos ambos puede que nos tome más en cuenta que si voy yo sólo, además no creo que quieras quedarte entre toda esa gente que no conoces, ¿verdad?-

-Pero, ¿Estás seguro lograrás convencerlo en menos de un día? A mí me costó asimilarlo rápidamente, ¿Realmente crees que con él será más sencillo?-

-No hay nada que el gran Osomatsu no pueda cumplir Karamachu. Si logré hacerlo contigo, con él será pan comido- el de rojo estaba realmente estaba muy confiado con su capacidad de convencimiento en la gente y tener a Karamatsu de su parte le daba una extraña confianza.

-Podemos intentarlo con más calma luego de que todo esto pase. Quizás eso sea más prudente-

-Creí que eras más aventurero chico- Karamatsu hizo una leve mueca de disgusto a lo que Osomatsu rio divertido mientras fumaba su segundo cigarrillo –Mira, ya le dije a mi mamá que retrasara todo el asunto hasta mañana en la tarde, si no resulta volvemos para esa hora, y ya luego puedes volver a tu casa con tu gatito mimado-

Karamatsu se sonrojó abruptamente con aquel comentario, algo tenía Osomatsu en sus descarados comentarios que le era muy atrayendo y divertido a la vez; como si no pudiera negarse a alguna de sus peticiones si la hacía con esa sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos de falsa súplica. Le esperaba una vida larga aguantándolo, lo veía venir.

-Está bien… Vamos a buscarlo- dijo sinceramente emocionado. Con él no tenía que actuar de alguna manera, no se esforzaba en sonar "cool" o hacer ademanes exagerados como con otras personas. Era familiar y eso le agradaba, sentía que su vida podía ser un desastre pero que seguiría con aquella sonrisa socarrona que le dedicaba mientras daba la última calada de su cigarro antes de arrojarlo a la basura.

Osomatsu se paró decidido, entró a la casa y salió casi al instante con las mochilas de ambos mientras lo guiaba hacia la calle saltando la reja de la parte trasera de su casa, ¿Cuántas veces habrá hecho eso? Pensaba el de azul mientras lo seguía de cerca hasta llegar a la calle. Osomatsu sonreía satisfecho y no se paró en ningún momento a mirar atrás su casa que dejaba nuevamente con toda su familia en luto; sólo pensaba en traer al último y que alcanzara a conocer, aunque sea de esta manera a su padre, se lo merecía por todo lo que había ocurrido; él lo querría si se enterara de algo así…sólo esperaba que fuera aunque sea la mitad de lo accesible de lo que fue Karamatsu con él. Si no, no descansaría hasta convencerlo de lo contrario.

Karamatsu lo siguió en todo momento observándolo de reojo y analizando sus pasos hasta ese punto. Una vida a su lado, no sonaba mal de todos modos. Esperaba de todo corazón que su tercer hermano pensara lo mismo cuando los viera a ambos llegar a su casa sin aviso alguno.

* * *

And…it's done! Uff me tardé más de lo previsto pero aqui está, al fin el capítulo 10 :D

Lo tengo ya hace días, pero por varias cosas me tardé en publicar xd lo siento!

Volvimos a la historia de kara y oso, el par de hermanos más disparejos y estúpidos de la vida xD van en camino a encontrar al tercer hermano, mientras ichi sufre porque es un bobo xd

Quiero dedicar con mucho love este capítulo a una persona muy very ultra especial que me levantó el ego de una manera estratosférica esta última semana

Soy oficialmente una "Chiaki lover's" y los invito a todos a ser parte de este clan de amantes de chiaki xd ( lean sus fic's aquí en fanfiction o wattpad! Es realmente maravillosa! En especial "El rol protagónico" !) Y este capítulo es para ti, nena :3 sé que lo estabas esperando.

Por otro lado, el capítulo 11 está ya en curso :D espero llegar a mi cuota personal y terminar de escribir hasta el 15 antes de fin de mes! ( ME TENGO FÉ)

, los quiero! Gracias si aún lees esto! Dejen comentarios (que me siento solita xd)

Oh! Hice una página de Facebook de "escritora" por si quieren ir a verla…aún no tiene mucho xd pero algo es algo!

(ARROBA xd)katyrawwasdsasa

(si me cambie el nombre de fanfiction porque el otro me recordaba mi pasado obscuro (¿?)

LOS AMO :D!

Y a mí beta hermosa, te adoro, te amo, te extraño! Resuelve todos tus problemas que yo aquí te espero :3


	14. Acto 11

Hay momentos en la vida, en que las cosas no salen como uno las planifica. Pequeños o grandes problemas aparecen frente a nuestros ojos sin saber cómo enfrentarlos o lidiar con ellos; muchas veces creemos que caemos inevitablemente hacia las terribles garras de la incertidumbre cuando esto ocurre, pero siempre hay una grieta que nos dará luz pese a que la obscuridad replete nuestros cerebros con ideas estúpidas. No siempre saldrá todo como planeas, no siempre lograrás tus metas como lo querías, no siempre será fácil, no siempre estaremos seguros. Lo importante, es que sepas adaptarte a estas adversidades y lograr hacerles frente cómo sea. Eres fuerte y maleable, independiente y autosuficiente, eres perfecto o perfecta tal cual cómo estas ahora, las piedras te podrán hacer caer, pero nunca no dejar levantarte más. La vida está hecha para que falles, y está en ti y sólo en ti demostrar que eres más fuerte que todo el drama.

Las heridas que hay en el corazón son difíciles de sanar, pero no imposibles. No hay que apresurar las cosas, todo logra cicatrizar al final, sólo con tiempo y paciencia seguirás tú camino y recompondrás heridas pasadas.

El joven mesero estaba corriendo de un lado a otro con bandejas en sus manos, aquella mañana había más gente de lo acostumbrado y no daba abasto con todo. Definitivamente necesitaba más personal aquel lugar, debía decírselo a su jefe pronto.

Llevaba ya cerca de un año trabajando en aquel café, lo agradecía ya que con él podía mantenerse bien y le quedaba tiempo para sus estudios.

Se había esforzado de sobremanera para entrar a la carrera de Ingeniería biomecánica en la prestigiosa universidad de Osaka y no descansaría hasta ser el mejor de todos, más aún con la beca que había logrado ganar.

Estaba precisamente donde quería luego de una vida completa de sacrificio por parte de su madre, al fin sentía que le retribuía de alguna manera. No la defraudaría por nada de este mundo.

Su turno acabó después de la hora de almuerzo. Se cambió de ropa, arregló su cabello y colocó en su espalda la pesada mochila llena de densos libros de texto y apuntes pulcramente ordenados. Tenía la mirada cansada y unas ganas insoportables de llegar prontamente a su hogar a mirar la televisión, cenar y dormir un poco antes de que tuviera que regresar a la rutina.

Normalmente hacía el camino de vuelta a su hogar por la misma ruta, era muy esquemático y no le gustaba encontrarse con sorpresas inesperadas en el camino. Caminaba erguido y siempre atento a su entorno para no perder ningún detalle importante.

Parte de su proceso de retribución hacía su madre era no ser una carga para ella de ninguna manera, por eso vivía sólo en un pequeño departamento que le quedaba cerca de su universidad y de su madre por partes iguales. Así ahorraba dinero en movilizarse también, era muy riguroso con sus gastos.

Primero pasaba por la casa de su madre, para saludarla como cada tarde, contarle un poco de su día, antes de encaminarse a su propia casa, sólo unas cuadras más allá por comodidad; cocinaba algo pequeño cuando lograba que su madre no lo llenara de comida alegando a lo delgado que estaba, estudiaba un poco mientras oía las noticias o alguna repetición de algún concierto de alguna de las artistas que le gustaba. Una vida sencilla, sin muchas emociones pero que a él le parecía adecuada y fácil de llevar.

Esa tarde le tocaba pasar al supermercado a comprar la mercadería para la semana. Comparaba valores, buscaba las rebajas y revisaba todo meticulosamente. Era parte de él, le gustaba ser de aquella manera y hasta ahora le había resultado bien. Salió con las bolsas, caminó lento y constante hacía su pequeño hogar, tachando mentalmente las tareas pendientes, las cosas que debía estudiar y los conciertos que quería grabar.

Cuando frente a su puerta habían dos personas aparentemente esperándolo, no supo bien que pensar. Usualmente no recibía ninguna visita porque los lazos afectivos no era algo que le importara en demasía. Se había dedicado toda su vida a ser el mejor, tener las mejores notas, lograr entrar a una universidad prestigiosa y ayudar a su madre en todo lo que pudiera; estaba decidido a retribuirle todo el sacrificio que ella había hecho cuando él era un pequeño, y mantener relaciones afectivas con otros solo entorpecía ese camino.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- dijo de manera firme y sin mostrar dudas a los dos desconocidos que se sobresaltaron al percibir su presencia - ¿Buscan a alguien de esta calle?-

-Buenas tardes- dijo uno de ellos con un tono extraño, mientras el otro seguía fumando frente a su puerta. – Buscamos a Kamiya Choromatsu-

-Soy yo, ¿Qué necesitan?- El chico se colocó en posición defensiva, apretando con fuerza las bolsas en sus manos y mirando inquisitivamente a los extraños frente a sus ojos

-¡Muy buenas tarde!- dijo enérgicamente el chico de azul que le había hablado haciendo una leve reverencia – Mi nombre es Matsuno Karamatsu, él es Matsuno Osomatsu- apuntó al chico que no dejaba de fumar mirándolo intensamente - Te hemos estado buscando-

-¿Se puede saber con qué motivo?-

-Es algo difícil de explicar de manera apresurada y sin una introducción previa, la verdad, es necesario que tu corazón se prepare adecuadamente para esta noticia que te traemos desde nuestras lejanas tierras en donde hacemos nuestra vida con normalidad, es por eso-

-Somos tus hermanos- interrumpió el chico de rojo sin ningún tipo de tacto, tirando la colilla de cigarro que se había consumido en esos minutos

-¡Osomatsu!- recriminó el muchacho interrumpiendo al otro – Dijimos que lo haríamos de manera lenta-

-Estabas siendo demasiado doloroso y aburrido Karamatsu, el pobre estaba poniendo caras raras con todo lo que le soltaste- El joven mesero seguía en la misma posición sin saber muy bien que era todo aquello que sucedía, ni quienes eran esos dos locos frente a su puerta.

-De todas maneras no es apropiado decirlo todo tan de golpe-

-Lo hecho, hecho está, querido hermanito- Los dos muchachos seguían su pequeña discusión mientras el tercero seguía con una cara de confusión calcada sobre su rostro, ¿sus hermanos? Eso sonaba a un muy mal argumento de telenovela o un chiste muy aburrido.

-Disculpen, ¿podrían dejar de discutir frente a mi puerta y decirme rápidamente que es lo que necesitan? Tengo que hacer muchas cosas aún- dijo en tono cortante y haciendo callar de manera oportuna a ambos dispersos chicos

-No hay necesidad de ser tan serios- dijo Osomatsu- ¿Qué tal si nos dejas entrar y te explicamos todo tranquilamente?-

-Yo creo que no, lo que tengan que decirme puede ser aquí y ahora-

El de rojo colocó una mueca extraña, con aquel comentario se comenzó a imaginar que esto sería claramente más difícil que con su hermano menor. Este chico era visiblemente más serio e intransigente, debía avanzar con cuidado.

-No es nuestra intención molestarte, Kamiya-san, es sólo que los hechos son algo largos de asimilar de manera apresurada- trato de defenderse el chico doloroso.

-No sé quiénes son, y no dejaré que entren en mi casa. Lo que sea que necesiten será aquí.-

-Bien, no te alteres- continuó el de rojo – Cómo ya dijo mi hermanito, somos tus hermanos sanguíneos, y te estábamos buscando porque nos enteramos de tu existencia hace 3 días-

La mueca de disgusto no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos, más, el chico se limitó a guardar silencio mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que fuera que ambos extraños le contaban

-Toshiro Matsuno, nuestro padre, falleció, y antes de morir me pidió que les avisara a todos sus hijos de esto y los reuniera- Osomatsu estaba siendo más serio de lo normal a los ojos del presuntuoso muchacho; al parecer estaba tomando la actitud que un adulto debe tener en ese tipo de situaciones y le resultaba fascinante – Justo en este momento es el velorio, mañana será el entierro y vinimos a buscarte para que nos acompañes antes de que eso ocurra-

-De ninguna manera-

Karamatsu se sorprendió con la repentina y apresurada respuesta del chico con camisa cuadrille verde frente a él. No había dudado nada y su rostro seguía igual de serio a pesar de la explicación

- _¿Why?_ – dijo sincera y espontáneamente el de azul frente aquella actitud

-Primero, no pueden asegurar que todo lo que me dicen es verdad, fácilmente pueden ser ladrones o secuestradores, nada me consta. Segundo, y sólo si llegara a ser verdad, no me interesa nada relacionado con ese hombre; jamás en mi vida lo vi y su muerte me es indiferente realmente. Así que si no tienen nada más que decir, les agradecería que se retiraran ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Choromatsu, más que molesto, pasó entre los dos chicos, quienes lo miraban asombrados, y se dispuso a entrar a su casa.

-¡Espera un momento! Sé que puede ser un poco difícil de creer, pero fue tu madre la que nos dijo que vivías aquí, ella estaba de acuerdo con que conversáramos contigo todo esto- dijo Karamatsu

-Ella no puede tomar ese tipo de decisión por mí, de todos modos ya les dije que si se trata de ese hombre no me interesa-

-Pero puede ser la última oportunidad que tengas de verlo antes de su cremación, no te tomará mucho tiempo, nosotros nos demoramos sólo dos horas en tren hasta aquí, para mañana en la tarde estarás liberado-

-Mañana debo trabajar, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con ustedes, menos por ese tipo de razón-

-Tu padre murió, de seguro te dan permiso en el trabajo- Karamatsu se negaba a una negativa pese al poco interés del otro. Osomatsu sólo era un espectador de aquella penosa escena.

-Un padre de verdad no hubiera hecho lo que él nos hizo a mi madre y a mí- dijo con un claro tono de enfado –en lo que a mí respecta, su muerte me es indiferente igual a toda su presencia en mi vida. Me da lástima que ustedes perdieran a su padre, quizás con ustedes si fue un padre que los quiso y mimó toda su vida, pero a mí no – Choromatsu comenzó a enrojecer de rabia mientras apretaba con fuerza las bolsas en sus manos – Yo jamás lo necesité, ni él a mí, nunca tuve una palabra de aliento, un saludo o siquiera una mirada de su padre. Él está muerto para mí desde que nací y seguirá siendo así-

Karamatsu enmudeció mientras veía la rabia acumulada en su tercer hermano, claramente esto no iba a resultar tan fácil como lo había previsto el mayor y aquello lo asustaba un poco.

-No espero que ustedes lo entiendan, nunca supieron lo que es no tener un padre, ver a su madre trabajar día y noche, y que aun así tuviéramos problemas financieros, pasar hambre porque tu supuesto padre no se dignaba a mandar un poco de dinero, que te miren mal en la escuela, que otros niños te apunten con el dedo- Choromatsu estaba colérico y alterado, aquello no se lo esperaba y no lograba pensar con la frialdad que lo caracterizada –Tan solo váyanse de aquí, no quiero tener nada que ver con él, ni con ustedes-

Karamatsu estaba consternado, no sabía bien que decir frente a las acusaciones del colérico chico frente a él; se sintió impotente y culpable de haber tenido la vida que tuvo. Quizás cuantas penurias había sufrido en su vida y él se quejaba de la suya, que era visiblemente menos terrible.

-Oye chico, tranquilízate, no andes hablando cosas que no entiendes- Osomatsu se veía tranquilo pero firme con aquella acusación; en su mente sólo estaba el defender a su, ahora, pequeño hermano a su lado, que tenía una cara de culpa que le carcomía las entrañas. Karamatsu no debía sentirse culpable por haber conocido un poco más a su padre que este otro chico, todo lo contrario.

-Entiendo todo perfectamente- siguió inflexible – fueron una familia feliz hasta hace 3 días y la culpa los carcome ahora que saben que uno de sus "hermanos" no tuvo la misma suerte-

-Eso no es así, si te tranquilizaras podríamos contarte todo detalladamente- el chico de azul quería poner paños fríos a aquella escena que se comenzaba a descontrolar de a poco

-Ya les dije, no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes ni con ese hombre al que llaman padre, por lo que a mi concierne, esta conversación nunca pasó en mi vida-

-¡Pero! Kamiya-san sé que puede ser difícil de asimilar, a mí me pasó igual, déjanos explicarte bien con calma, no te tomará más de 10 minutos-

-Que no me interesa, no espero que un niño mimado lo entienda, y de seguro que te nieguen algo es muy difícil para ti, pero mi vida ha funcionado bien sin él ni ustedes, y seguirá de esta manera-

-Pero-

-Suficiente Karamatsu- lo interrumpió el de rojo – No tienes que andar rogándole a nadie- se veía claramente molesto y aquello era extraño para el de azul, que hasta ahora sólo lo había visto riendo y bromeando por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Choromatsu se sintió ligeramente intimidado cuando el presuntamente mayor se acercó a él a encararlo de frente. Era un poco más alto que él, y de contextura más ancha en varios aspectos. Karamatsu, quien era ligeramente más bajo que el mayor también a simple vista se veía más ancho y grande que el delgado chico de camisa verde. Aquello lo incomodaba pero no iba a dejar que ambos chicos se enteraran de ninguna manera.

-Escucha Choromatsu, tienes derecho a estar molesto, pero estas enfocando tu enojo en alguien que no sabía nada de esto al igual que tú hasta hace dos días atrás, e incluso él se comportó de una manera más adulta y racionalizada que tú en este momento- Claramente el de rojo no iba a dejar que su nuevo pequeño hermano se sintiera mal por este otro hermano – Así que no hables si no sabes los hechos completos, menos a Karamatsu.-

-¿Terminaste? De verdad estoy muy ocupado-

-Eres insoportable chico, ¿lo sabías?-

-Pues quizás eso si viene de familia-

-Que divertido eres, quizás si somos familia después de todo, Choro-chan-

-No me llames así-

-No seas amargado, te vas a volver un viejo huraño si sigues así-

-Lárguense de aquí-

-Ya, ya, ya, cálmate chico. Nos iremos por ahora, pero no creas que será la última vez que nos veamos, de alguna manera lograré que aceptes que somos tus hermanos- Osomatsu

-Dudo mucho que llegue a cambiar de idea con respecto a ustedes y a ese sujeto-

-Entiendo chico, has tenido una vida dura y lo lamento de verdad. Entiendo que tengas puro odio acumulado contra "los culpables"- El chico de rojo estaba tranquilo mientras sacaba una pequeña hoja aparentemente blanca de su bolsillo trasero sin dejar de ver al tercer hermano – te crees con poder de tratar a todos como mediocres por no haber pasado lo que tú sí; eso es un poco ególatra ¿no crees?-

Karamatsu miraba todo sumamente nervioso, no sabía en qué momento había aceptado aquella idea y mucho menos como había dejado a Osomatsu a cargo de "convencer" al otro, ¡Claramente estaba haciendo lo contrario! y sentía que debía interferir, pero no sabía cómo.

-Pero- Continuó el de rojo al ver el silencio generalizado de todos. – Nosotros no somos "los culpables" porque nos enteramos de los otros hac días, respectivamente.- Aclaro apuntándose y luego a Karamatsu que seguía en la misma disyuntiva en su cabeza. – Es un poco injusto que nos trates mal a nosotros, sin siquiera darnos la oportunidad de explicarte bien cómo se dieron las cosas en nuestro respectivo caso.-

Choromatsu no estaba mejor que el de azul en este momento. Su parte más racional sabía que estaba siendo un patán con aquellos chicos que no conocía, pero al mismo tiempo no daría su brazo a torcer, mucho menos con semejantes sujetos frente a él. Para su desgracia, los chicos tenían un visible parecido con él, pese a su falta de musculatura y estatura en comparación. No quería tener nada que ver con nadie que estuviera relacionado con el sujeto que lo ayudo a engendrarlo, y no cambiaría de parecer. Recordó de igual manera que debía ir a ver a su madre para que le explicara porque andaba dando su dirección a semejantes fenómenos.

-Déjame decirte algo chico- el de rojo se acercó confianzudamente al de camisa verde y lo abrazó por los hombros en un gesto despreocupado; Choromatsu no supo bien que hacer y se petrificó ante aquel contacto - ¿ves al chico de ropa brillante? Es mejor persona de lo que te imaginas, y estoy seguro que terminará por agradarte de una u otra manera-

El presuntuoso chico sintió que se sonrojada por semejante cumplido por parte del mayor, pero mantuvo su postura erguida y apariencia aparentemente segura. El de verde lo miró intensamente, analizándolo de pies a cabeza, ¿cómo alguien que se ve tan estrafalario podría llegar a encajar con su estilo de vida meticuloso? No encontraba una explicación.

-Y en mi caso- el de rojo continuó – pues soy y seré tu hermano te guste o no – soltó al chico mientras le entregaba el papel que había sacado de su pantalón antes de tomar sus cosas y hacer un gesto al de azul que lo miraba dudoso – No te obligaré a ir al funeral, pero esta vez no será la última en que nos veamos tú y yo-

Ambos muchachos se retiran, uno con una sonrisa petulante, el otro mirando y despidiéndose cortésmente. El tercer muchacho seguía con las bolsas en su mano, una hoja en la otra y una duda naciendo dentro de su cerebro que seguramente no lo dejaría concentrarse en sus estudios de aquella noche.

Cuando racionalizó que estaba parado fuera de su casa como un idiota, se fijó que la hoja no era blanca. Tenía una fecha que el por supuesto reconocía como su propio nacimiento, más abajo estaba escrito un número de teléfono y el nombre "Osomatsu Matsuno" de manera apresurada; en su reverso, estaba la única foto que posiblemente existía de él con su padre, seguramente el día de su nacimiento. Su madre se veía en el fondo de la foto sonriendo amablemente, su padre tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una cara difícil de descifrar. ¿Quién había tomado la foto? No tenía idea, pero por la cara de ambos, ese era un momento de felicidad en la vida de todos.

Quiso romper la foto de inmediato por la rabia que aquello le provocaba, pero se abstuvo; primero iría a ver a su madre. Entró a su casa por fin, dejo las comprar en la mesa de manera desordenada como nunca hacía, la fotografía a un lado. Prendió la televisión y se sentó de manera estrepitosa en el sillón. Un par de lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos, pero antes de que ocurriera, el chico se controló y tomando sus llaves salió en dirección a la casa de su madre.

Aquello tenía que tener una explicación lógica.

Por su lado, ambos chicos seguían caminando lentamente cuando lo vieron pasar a su lado corriendo, ignorándolos completamente; el de rojo rio divertido, Karamatsu quiso seguirlo pero el mayor no lo permitió

-¡Quizás aún podemos convencerlo!-

-No, déjalo sólo-

-Pero y entonces ¿qué haremos?-

-Ir al funeral-

-¿Simplemente así? ¿Qué pasará con él?-

-No puedes racionalizar con alguien tan enojado. Deja que lo asimile, de seguro ahora irá a ver a su madre y hará un escándalo… tú no te preocupes, tu Oni-chan lo resolverá después-

Karamatsu lo miró inseguro, pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo. Miró como a lo lejos el otro seguía corriendo y se despidió mentalmente de él nuevamente; estaba seguro que aquella no sería la última vez que lo vería, pero estaba más que claro que convencerlo sería un verdadero reto. Osomatsu estaba tranquilo; cuando algo se metía en su cabeza, difícilmente lo dejaba ir sin más, y aquel chico había despertado en él un interés extraño y la parte más terca de él no ayudaba a calmar nada.

Convencer a Choromatsu sería su nuevo pasatiempo de ahora en adelante.

Pero ahora ambos tenían un funeral al cual asistir, él podría esperar un poco más; además estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, el otro sólo terminaría por acercarse.

Ichimatsu no sabía cuántas veces había ido a ver a Todomatsu esa semana, casi se había vuelto una costumbre. Desde que el presidente del club se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra, todos habían puesto sus dudas e inquietudes sobre el otro aparente vicepresidente por defecto, Todomatsu; y como era de esperarse, él lo había arrastrado a todo pese a su contrariedad en organizar algo.

Sea como haya sido, estaba ahí, revisando el guion de la nueva obra por décima vez ese día. El "profesor encargado" no era más que una inútil fachada para que el club se mantuviera dentro de lo legal frente a la escuela, desde su perspectiva. Hasta ahora no lo había visto aportar con nada realmente significativo, siempre terminaban los de tercer año haciéndose cargo de absolutamente todo, delegando pequeñas cosas a los nuevos, enseñándoles para que cuando se graduaran el club no muriera.

Estaba ya aburrido de leer y leer las líneas una y otra vez, pero el mismo Karamatsu le había pedido que ayudara, y por eso estaba ahí, pese a que su arisca actitud quisiera negarlo con énfasis.

-¿Quién escribió esta cosa?-

-Nos ayudan las del club de literatura como un pequeño favor, hay una chica ahí que es fanática de Karamatsu, aunque no lo diga abiertamente. Ella se ofreció a escribir los guiones si lo necesitábamos-

-¿Quién escribía antes de esa chica?-

-Usaban obras antiguas o ya escritas, de hecho hasta hicimos Romeo y Julieta- Todomatsu rio recordando aquella que había sido una de sus primeras interpretaciones – En esa ocasión Karamatsu fue Romeo, y pues de ahí nació parte de su fama dentro de la escuela-

Ichimatsu hizo un gesto extraño de disgusto – Me lo imagino con un traje de príncipe brillante y un montón de frases melosas –

-No estás tan equivocado- rio el chico de rosa – pero de ahí en adelante el pasó de hacer papeles menores a tener casi siempre el principal. Como si se hubieran dado cuenta de que él era realmente bueno en aquello. En segundo año fue innegablemente el nuevo presidente, y después de que aquello se supiera, las chicas del club de literatura quisieron ayudar en las obras-

Ichimatsu se sentía molestó con toda aquella información y su cara no ayudaba a disimularlo. Saber que Karamatsu era tan famoso al punto de tener "fans" por ahí le molestaba antes y ahora lo hacía de una manera exagerada. Seguía sin saber exactamente qué era lo que más le molestaba, pero lo hacía, no quería racionalizar sus pensamientos y sólo sentía enojo.

-En sí, las chicas toman libros y los hacen obras, así nos aseguramos que el colegio no nos ponga alguna traba con respecto a las tramas, porque primero preguntamos si el libro que elegimos es adecuado o no. El principito es uno de mis libros favoritos y por eso la actuamos este año, esta obra que sigue es uno de los favoritos de Karamatsu-

-¿Qué dice el resto del club?-

-Hicimos una votación el año pasado para elegir las dos obras del año, claro, no es que elijamos arbitrariamente a nuestro gusto, todos pueden llevar sus propuestas, tú mismo podrías si quisieras al terminar esta obra, siempre y cuando continúes el próximo año- El chico de rosa revisaba y destacaba partes del guion de manera veloz y con gran precisión, aquello lo había hecho tantas veces junto a Karamatsu que ya se le había hecho una costumbre – Creo que esta vez el guion si está listo, esta vez se lucieron esas chicas, casi no hubo que hacer modificaciones- Todomatsu se veía feliz con aquella tarea cumplida, por su lado Ichimatsu sólo se sentía cansado.

Llevaban cerca de una semana en eso, Karamatsu realmente se tomaba su tiempo en todo el asunto del funeral. Aunque por un lado lo entendía, por otro sólo quería que él volviera rápidamente para delegarlo a todas esas tareas. ¿Cuánto podía tardar un funeral? Un día de velorio, otro de cremación y listo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo entonces el chico allá?

Se sentía molesto, irritable, nervioso y sumamente ansioso por verlo nuevamente, tenía mucho que reclamarle una vez volviera, como, por ejemplo; que no se dignara a llamarlo en ningún otro momento además de cuando se despidió hace una semana ¡¿Tanto costaba marcar un número ya guardado en el celular?! Ya vería cuando volviera.

El chico arisco era alguien de rutinas, y si de un día para otro perdía algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado le costaba asimilarlo. Quisiera o no, ya se había acostumbrado a conversar con el doloroso muchacho cada día, y ahora, hace una semana que no sabía nada de él.

Tampoco le daba el valor para llamarlo, tampoco quería preguntarle a Todomatsu si es que él sabía algo, no quería que nadie lo viera interesado en el estúpido presidente del club.

Por su lado, el chico de rosa estaba más que enterado de todo este asunto, pero se mantenía al margen debido a que esperaba que el arisco muchacho preguntara y no fuera él quien empezara el tema "Karamatsu". Estaba aburrido de hacer de celestina entre esos dos de todas maneras, era hora de que el gato huraño empezara a aceptar el claro y evidente interés en su amigo doloroso. Parte de su pequeño plan era no mencionar cómo se encontraba, pero sacarlo a la conversación todas las veces que pudiera; quería ver cuánto podía aguantar sin preguntar por él.

-Entonces... ¿Queda algo más por hacer?- preguntó Ichimatsu

-Creo que no por ahora, luego hay que ponernos de acuerdo con los del vestuario para ver cómo han avanzado en los diseños-

-Mmm, supongo que para ese entonces Karamatsu ya habrá vuelto- espetó molesto el menor

-Oh, ¿No has hablado con él?- Ichimatsu lo miró sorprendido, ¿acaso él si había hablado con él que le decía eso? – Asumo que no lo has hecho por esa cara-

-No he hablado con él- se removió nervioso en su lugar antes de decir casi en un susurro -¿Tú si?-

-Por supuesto que hemos hablado, casi a diario diría yo-

Aquello se sintió como un balde de agua fría para el chico con actitudes gatunas. ¿Cómo si había hablado con Todomatsu, a él no lo había llamado ninguna vez?

-Está bien, decidió pasar unos días junto a su nuevo hermano mayor para "conocerse mejor"- hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos antes de continuar - creo que debería volver pronto-

-¿No te dijo cuando volvía?-

-No, aún no estaba muy seguro, al parecer está muy cómodo allá- Dijo de forma maliciosa el de rosa. Ichimatsu se sintió aún más molesto, ¿Era tan difícil avisarle algo así?

Quizás no le interesaba que supiera, quizás hasta se quedaría a vivir allá, nadie podía impedírselo. Quien sabe, quizás hasta ya habló con su hermano y haría un traslado de escuela para terminar allá su año escolar; quizás volvería a terminar la escuela y luego se iría de vuelta con su hermano, haría una vida lejos de él y su asqueroso mal humor, lejos de tener que aguantar a alguien tan despreciable como él, alguien mejor. Quizás conocería a alguien que, si quisiera ser su amigo de buenas a primeras, alguien que no estuviera lleno de pelos de gato ni con olor a comida para ellos todo el día, alguien que lo acompañaría en todas sus actividades con una sonrisa. Quizás conocería a una linda chica que fuera su novia, tendrían un maravilloso y sentimental romance como él quería y lo olvidaría por completo, olvidaría su cara, sus conversaciones que eran más un monólogo. Quizás ya había conocido a alguien mejor que él, quizás nunca volvería, quizás nunca más lo vería.

-Debo irme a casa- dijo parándose estrepitosamente, golpeándose un pie en el camino con la pequeña mesa que tenía Totty en su habitación

-¿Tan temprano?- respondió el otro mirándolo de manera escéptica

-Recordé que debo hacer algo con Jyushimatsu hoy-

Todomatsu claramente no le creía nada, pero tampoco sería quien lo mantendría en aquel lugar si lo que quería era huir cobardemente a la cueva de los lamentos que tenía como casa. Lo vio irse, casi como un gato con el lomo erizado por la rabia y rio internamente. Si lo que quería era pasar desapercibido, no lo lograba para nada con aquella actitud; aunque estaba completamente seguro que ni el mismo se daba cuenta de aquellas señales tan evidentes.

Eso no era su problema de todos modos, ya mucho había hecho por esos dos estúpidos para seguir metiendo sus manos en aquel problema; todo esto le tendría que explotar a Karamatsu en la cara como una pequeña venganza al irse a vacacionar por ahí dejando el club de lado. En el fondo le dolía haberse enterado por teléfono de todo el problema, o de la boca de Ichimatsu, que de por sí no explica todo con mucho detalle.

Aunque le hubiera gustado estar presente cuando el doloroso muchacho llegara a encarar al gato enojado, se quedaría con las ganas aquel día y los dejaría que resolvieran sus cosas de una buena vez como se debe.

Solos.

El muchacho caminaba cabizbajo hacia su casa, sentía el cuerpo pesado, la cabeza adolorida y una molestia que no se disipaba con nada. Antes de racionalizar mucho, se encontraba caminando hacia el callejón que solía frecuentar con sus gatos, realmente necesitaba a sus amigos felinos. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de ideas; cada una más catastrófica que la anterior, siempre había tenido la maldita habilidad de poder ser alguien sumamente catastrófico dentro de su cerebro.

" _Por eso prefiero no tener amigos"_ pensaba " _Siempre terminan por abandonarte de una u otra forma. Hoy fue Karamatsu, antes fueron otros, mañana puede ser alguien más si vuelvo a dejar que se involucren en mis cosas. Estaba mejor solo, estaba mucho mejor cuando nadie me tomaba en cuenta para nada. No necesito amigos, no necesito a nadie que no sea a mí mismo, los gatos y Jyushimatsu. ¿Por qué siquiera me molesto? Debería llamarlo y decirle que no quiero ver su asquerosa cara nunca más en la vida, de todos modos la obra no ha comenzado y pueden buscar a alguien mucho mejor que cubra lo que sea que querían que yo hiciera. No importa ya, todo siempre termina así; es porque soy una basura que quiso creerse importante para alguien que nunca fue. No merezco la amistad de nadie, no merezco que nadie se preocupe por mí"_ Ichimatsu estaba rodeado de gatos quienes no lo dejaban en ningún momento, como si supieran que el chico estaba sufriendo por dentro, como una forma de acompañarlo en aquella tristeza. " _No merezco su amistad, ni que se preocupe de esa manera por mí. Él de seguro podría ser más feliz con otro amigo que no sea yo"_ Se hundió en su miseria agachado en un sucio callejón, rodeado de gatos, pensando catastróficamente y auto lamentándose de una manera patética.

Se levantó a las horas, caminando torpemente y como si parte de él se hubiera quedado en aquel sucio y frío lugar, auto lamentándose y repasando mentalmente para no confiar en nadie que no fuera él o su hermano. Jamás se expondría de esa manera una vez más, sólo traía sufrimiento innecesario a su vida.

La llegada a su casa no fue diferente a las otras, cenó como de costumbre, su hermano lo obligó a jugar con él durante un largo rato un juego de plataformas lleno de colores que sentía que le daba un poco de epilepsia y diabetes, aunque disfrutaba haciendo que los pequeños personajes se suicidaran innecesariamente; Jyushimatsu algo intuía con respecto al estado anímico del mayor, pero no quería indagar más allá para no molestarlo más de la cuenta. Esta era su forma de distraerlo para que no pensara más en aquello, sea lo que fuera.

Aunque algo dentro de él sabía que tenía que ver con sus amigos, específicamente con aquel chico de ropa brillante que lo había estado visitando mucho últimamente. ¿Se habrán peleado? Hace mucho que no sabía nada de él, ni era mencionado por Ichimatsu. Quería preguntar, pero nunca se atrevió.

Jyushimatsu adoraba a su hermano mayor, pese a su temperamento y dificultades comunicativas con el mundo, para él era el mejor hermano y persona que pudiera existir en el planeta. No lograba entender cómo el resto del mundo no veía lo mismo que él, pero aquello no le importaba; para él, Ichimatsu era lo mejor. Por eso cuando supo de su nueva amistad se alegró muchísimo, ¡Al fin alguien más veía lo maravilloso que era su hermano! Ciertamente Todomatsu era alguien sumamente agradable ante sus ojos, desde un principio supieron como congeniar tranquilamente y le daba la sensación de ser alguien que de verdad estimaba y quería a Ichimatsu. En el caso de Karamatsu era un poco más difícil, ya que sus interacciones habían sido menores que con el chico de rosa.

Había algo en Karamatsu que al pequeño no le terminaba de gustar, pero tampoco iría por ahí diciéndole cosas extrañas al amante de los gatos simplemente por una "corazonada". Se quedó ahí de espectador de aquella amistad extraña que mantenían, siempre muy atento a todo, y dispuesto a defender a su hermano de cualquier cosa, situación o inclusive de personas.

El día siguiente cuando el arisco chico despertó no quiso levantarse. Seguía con aquella sensación de molestia por alguna extraña razón. No pudo negarse a las peticiones de su hermano e igualmente desayunó, almorzó y se puso lo más decente que le alcanzó; de todos modos, el resto de la tarde se quedó tirado en el piso de su salón, con el celular apagado, un libro a su lado que no leía y la cara pegada a la alfombra, auto lamentándose por ser tan patético por algo que ni siquiera tenía del todo claro.

Cuando la puerta sonó a sus espaldas no se molestó en moverse de su posición, estaba demasiado desanimado como para siquiera moverse.

-Es la segunda vez que te pillo en la misma posición, _my little boy-_

El chico giró su cabeza bruscamente al escuchar aquella voz. El muy desgraciado, a la vista de Ichimatsu, estaba parado en la puerta de su salón con una ridícula chaqueta de cuero pese al calor que hacía, unos jeans azules ajustado y unos lentes obscuros. El chico que estaba recostado se paró rápidamente ante la mirada del mayor, que no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó con molestia viendo su espacio personal invadido nuevamente sin su consentimiento.

- _My boy_ , he esperado mucho por verte nuevamente luego de mi larga encrucijada al nuevo descubrimiento de _my new family-_ el muchacho caminó lentamente hacía el arisco joven que estaba parado sin saber cómo actuar.

-Me refiero a como entraste otra vez a mi casa-

-Oh, tu _little brother_ me dejó entrar-

Ichimatsu gruño, generalmente Jyushimatsu dejaba entrar a cualquiera a la casa sin pensarlo mucho, debía quitarle esa mala costumbre de alguna manera.

-Intenté llamarte, pero no lograba conectar- El chico arisco recordó que tenía el celular apagado desde ayer y parte de él se recriminó en cierta manera; pero el enojo acumulado por una semana podía más con él.

-Ya estás aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

El otro se sentía un poco intimidado con aquella actitud reacia del menor; esperaba una mejor bienvenida luego de no verse durante tanto tiempo, pero al parecer algo le molestaba al pequeño gatito huraño y debía avanzar con cuidado. Siempre era lo mismo con Ichimatsu, constantemente ponía barreras para que no llegaran a él, como si tuviera miedo a que se le acercaran mucho y lograran conocer lo verdaderamente maravilloso que era. Karamatsu había pasado esas barreras varias veces y siempre volvían a aparecer otra; era un poco cansador.

-Vine a visitarte, _of course_ , y te traje un recuerdo de Kyoto – dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsa de genero roja – y otro de Osaka – le entregó una pequeña caja envuelta en un brillante papel azul y un listón morado como decoración – con cuidado, ambos son delicados, _my little kitten-_

 _-¿_ Fuiste a Osaka?- el otro recibió ambos regalos de mala gana ignorando el traqueteo intenso dentro de su pecho y se encaminó hacía su habitación para luego abrirlos cuando lograra sacar a ese sujeto de su casa – creí que andabas en Kyoto con tu hermanito-

-Oh, _it's a long history_ , si quieres puedo relatártela completa de inmediato- El presuntuoso chico seguía hablando normal, pese a el aura de incomodidad que percibía en el menor; lo siguió hasta la habitación esperando lograr encontrar la razón de su enojo-

-No creas que porque viniste hasta aquí dejaré que te quedes a hacer tus monólogos eternos-

-¿Estas molesto por alguna razón, Ichimatsu?-

-¿Debería estarlo?-

-No lo sé, yo vine a visitarte porque dentro de mi viaje no hablamos mucho-

-No hablamos nada-

-¿Eso te molestó?-

-No te creas la gran cosa- dijo mientras sentía que su corazón latía desbocado por aquella interrogante- y quítate esos estúpidos lentes de sol, eres doloroso-

- _I'm sorry…-_ respondió dejando sus lentes sobreuna pequeña mesa en la habitación _-_ Pero Ichimatsu, intenté comunicarme pero nunca logré hacerlo-

-Pero si pudiste llamar a Todomatsu toda la semana ¿verdad?-

Karamatsu enmudeció con aquel reclamo. Pronto algo dentro de su cerebro calzó perfectamente y sintió sus nervios a flor de piel. Quería racionalizar la situación pero su emoción era más fuerte que la razón.

-¿Estas…celoso?-

-¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!- respondió agresivamente – sólo me molesta tu descaro al decir que no pudiste comunicarte siendo que si lo llamaste a él perfectamente-

-Estas celoso- dijo divertido el de chaqueta de cuero

-¡Que no lo estoy maldita sea! ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso por alguien tan desagradable cómo tú?-

-No lo sé, tú dímelo- Karamatsu no pensaba con racionalidad, recordaba los malos concejos de su ahora hermano mayor y pensaba seriamente en ponerlos en práctica. Tener a Ichimatsu en aquella habitación haciéndole una "mini escena de celos" era algo surrealista para su cerebro.

-No lo estoy- respondió testarudo, mientras veía como el chico de ojos azules se acercaba lentamente hacia él con un sonrisa nerviosa – es normal que me preocupe siendo que estuve metido en medio del problema-

-Pero ya sabías que no eras mi hermano- cada vez un poco más cerca

-¿y eso qué? ¿Crees que dejaré de estar molesto contigo porque ahora llegas con regalos? No me hagas reír-

-No entiendo porque estas tan molesto conmigo, aquí estoy, no volveré a irme- invadiendo el espacio personal del arisco muchacho de forma paulatina

-No me importa, por mi puedes irte a la mierda tú y tu estúpido hermano. ¿A qué viniste? ¿A darme regalos para avisarme que te irás con él otra vez?- El arisco muchacho se sentía enojado, nervioso y ansioso en partes iguales; no lograba comprender de donde nacía aquella molestia y enojo con el presuntuoso muchacho. Quería golpearle la cara para que sacara esa estúpida sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de poder tenerlo nuevamente al frente suyo. ¿Qué le sucedía, acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

-No me iré a ningún lado Ichimatsu- Karamatsu tomó las manos sudorosas de Ichimatsu entre las suyas – jamás podría dejarte solo-

-No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, de hecho sería mejor para mí si desaparecieras- Ichimatsu no lograba calmarse internamente y sentía que su cara era un infierno

-Aunque no me lo pidieras, yo nunca, jamás, te dejaría, porque eres alguien demasiado especial para mí. Perdón por no llamar esta semana, pero debía poner en orden ciertas ideas que rondaban de manera caótica en mi cabeza antes de volver a verte- Karamatsu estaba tentando a la suerte estando tan descaradamente cerca del otro

-No me interesan tus cursis problemas emocionales Mierdamatsu-

-Luego de reflexionarlo conmigo mismo en un intenso y profundo reconocimiento de mi propio ser, he llegado a la conclusión empírica de que no puedo seguir negándolo, y con todo esto que ha pasado hoy, en este preciso instante, creo que no estoy tan equivocado en lo que siento-

-No sé de qué mierda estás hablando, pero no me interesa- Ichimatsu estaba nervioso, quería lanzar al otro lejos pero le agradaba aquella cercanía de una manera culposa

-Ichimatsu… Tú me gustas- dijo con gran decisión el de azul

-¿Qué?-

-Me gustas-

Karamatsu acortó la distancia entre los dos y sin pedirle permiso, ni esperando una respuesta, lo besó suavemente con un poco de temor. Un leve contacto que duró sólo unos segundos que el otro involucrado no supo cómo responder más que quedarse petrificado en la misma posición sin siquiera alcanzar a cerrar sus ojos. Un pequeño roce que desató un caos en su cerebro.

Ichimatsu lo empujó asustado, totalmente nervioso y colérico.

-Fuera de aquí- El presuntuoso joven lo miró asustado - ¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Fuera de aquí!-

-Pero _my boy_ , ¡déjame explicarte bien!-

-¡No quiero tus asquerosas explicaciones, sólo lárgate! ¡No quiero que te me acerques, lárgate!-

Karamatsu se arrepintió de inmediato al haber sido así de directo con su pequeño y arisco chico. Sin atreverse a contradecirlo dio media vuelta y se marchó de aquel lugar, con el corazón adolorido, el orgullo herido y unas ganas de gritar insostenibles.

El otro lo vio irse en silencio y quiso retractarse de inmediato. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación? " _¿Le gusto a Karamatsu? ¿Cómo es eso posible? De seguro es una simple broma, un error, una excusa insulsa. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? No debí haberlo echado de esa manera, ¡Pero él se lo buscó! No puede venir a decirte semejantes mentiras a mi propia casa ni mucho menos besarme. Oh dios, él me besó, lo hizo, me besó y yo lo eché. ¿Por qué eso no me desagradó? ¿Por qué sigo nervioso? ¿Por qué no lo deje que me explicara? Estúpido Mierdamatsu, ¿quién diablos se cree?"_ Pensó en detenerlo, pero cuando lo vio pasar por afuera de su ventana ya la valentía se le había esfumado.

Aquel había sido su primer beso y fue con quien menos se lo esperaba ¿ De verdad no se lo esperaba?

Aquello sólo hizo que su cabeza fuera un lio insostenible mayor al que ya tenía.

Miró la mesa de su habitación en donde los regalos estaban aguardando por ser abiertos junto a los lentes obscuros que el otro traía puestos.

Abrió ambos, uno era un pequeño gato de cerámica blanco con detalles morados que servía como amuleto para la buena suerte, el otro era una bola de nieve con el castillo característico de Osaka. Colocó ambos en una repisa, junto a los lentes de su "amigo" y se sentó en una esquina de su habitación abrazando sus piernas.

Lo había besado y él lo echó, no le dio la oportunidad de decir nada y lo echó.

No entendía nada en esos momentos, ni su enojo, ni la vergüenza, ni las lágrimas de pena que comenzaban a caer escandalosamente por sus ojos.

Lo único que sabía es que con eso las cosas estaban mucho más claras para él lamentablemente.

Le gustaba Karamatsu.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

* * *

Jo Jo Jo! "hasta el capítulo 15 antes de que acabe febrero" si claro maldita mentirosa xddd

Cómo sea, los planes no salieron como yo esperaba ya que me enfermé en febrero y escribir se me hizo algo complicado de hacer en esos momentos…so, no dejaré esta historia por nada del mundo porque la adoro y aunque me tarde 84 años la acabaré! Aunque el fandom de ososan muera! Yo seguiré aquí! :c

Como sea, en este capítulo apareció otro personaje que esperaba :D mi querido Choromatsu "amargado" Kamiya. Lo amo, y sufrí escribiéndolo en esa actitud tan…choro xd

Y mi pobre Kara, sólo siguió los malos concejos de su nuevo hermano, ahora deberá pagar las consecuencias xd.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen esto aún c:

Siendo que cada vez son menos pero aquello no me importa! Aunque terminé escribiendo sola aquí lo haré!

So, gracias especiales a mi preciosa Mich como siempre, te adoro con la fuerza de mil soles u3u

Y a mí Catita hermosa, que sin ti seguramente seguiría tratando de escribir esto po meses, eres la más bonita por aguantar mis lloriqueos creativos y mandarme gatos enojados cuando me pongo media estúpida.

Nos vemos en el 12 :D

 _Recuerden buscar "katyRaww" en Facebook :3_


	15. Acto 12

De vez en cuando nos equivocamos.

El miedo es un muy poderoso enemigo que nos impulsa a actuar de manera extraña; a veces se juntan el miedo, la cobardía y la incertidumbre y el resultado es fatal. Es muy complicado no tener miedo, no es algo sencillo de afrontar, pero parte de crecer es aceptarnos con todos nuestros defectos y virtudes, incluidos los miedos.

Sólo hazlo, enfréntalos y acepta las consecuencias de tus actos con ellos, una vida llena de felicidad podría estar esperándote.

Karamatsu se sentía desconsolado, estaba apoyado en una cama con exceso de color rosa, viendo al azar películas repetidas en la televisión que en realidad no estaba mirando, comiendo por comer y con un mal humor visible para cualquiera. Frente a sus pies se encontraban los guiones segmentados y listos para que comenzaran a ensayar apenas volvieran a clases, se sentía orgulloso de todo el avance de aquello pese a haberse ido durante tanto tiempo sin previo aviso.

Sin embargo, nada podía calmar los pensamientos turbios que revoloteaban como mariposas por su cabeza, hundiéndolo en la miseria de la incertidumbre, arrepintiéndose y deseando volver al pasado para enmendar todo.

-Sigues poniendo esa cara- el chico que estaba a su lado reclamó con visible molestia –Si no me cuentas realmente lo que sucedió no puedo burlarme como se debe-

El chico de azul sonrió melancólicamente antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro. No quería verbalizar su pequeño y contundente error, pero Todomatsu era alguien en quien tenía plena confianza y más que mal, se había ido a refugiar a aquella habitación sin aviso y de manera continua durante todos esos días. Simplemente llegó y se instaló ahí, sin contar cual era la razón de sus ojos hinchados o su mal humor; sólo quería sentir la compañía de alguien con el cual no tuviera que actuar de alguna manera, la libertad de sentirse y verse miserable.

- _Oh mi little Todomatsu_ , he cometido el mayor de mis errores. Me he dejado llevar por mi terquedad y los concejos de un viejo demonio de rojo… Ahora no sé cómo será el porvenir, veo nubes grises asechando mi pequeño día de campo en las verdes praderas-

-Por favor ve al grano dolorosomatsu- respondió visiblemente molesto con aquellas palabras.

-Luego de una serie de eventos me lancé a una acción precipitada con _My little boy,_ y él no reaccionó de la mejor manera- se veía claramente descompuesto al decir estas palabras, cómo si el dolor del rechazo aún le pesara en la consciencia y le atravesara el corazón.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Todomatsu sabía que el otro no quería decir abiertamente que le sucedía, parte de su forma de ser era ocultar sus problemas para no preocupar a nadie, pero no podía engañar mucho tiempo al único amigo quien lo conocía a la perfección.

Karamatsu quería seguir evitándolo, pero sabía que este momento debía llegar, debía enfrentar la realidad y buscar alguna solución más que llorar por la leche ya derramada.

-Lo besé-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó escéptico el de rosa

-Besé a Ichimatsu-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Eso… lo besé y él me rechazó-

Todomatsu estaba como una piedra sin creer en las palabras de su amigo, no pensó que en una semana tomaría semejante valor para ir y hacer aquella acción, ¡Hace nada aún lo estaba negando! Le dolía que parte de que se lanzara de esa manera era su nuevo hermano incitándolo constantemente, tendría que conocerlo y hablar personalmente con él; era mejor tener un aliado con tal poder de convencimiento de su lado.

-¿Sólo lo besaste y ya? ¿De forma inesperado y sin previo aviso o explicación?-

-Algo así-

-¿Y esperabas que te aceptara sabiendo de antes como es Ichimatsu?-

-Tenía la leve esperanza de ser correspondido-

-No se trata de eso, ¡es obvio que tú le gustas! Pero si vas y lo "atacas" de esa manera, se cerrará a toda posibilidad. Es parte de su personalidad huir del "peligro"-

-Yo no soy alguien peligroso y él lo sabe, ¡él me gusta! Lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño-

-Sí, lo sé, pero si llegas y te lanzas de buenas a primeras, él obviamente actuara a la defensiva; es igual a un gato muy huraño y arisco, hay que acercarse muy lentamente hasta ganar su completa confianza y que él sólo se acerque pidiendo que lo acaricies-

-¿Cómo se supone que llegaste a conocerlo tanto?- respondió con un tono levemente enojado, denotando los pequeños celos que sentía que lo conociera a tal magnitud

-Porque he pasado siendo su amigo ya un semestre completo, y la última semana lo vi casi a diario mientras tú te paseabas por quién sabe dónde con tu nuevo hermanito mayor, que al parecer sólo te dio malos concejos de conquista-

El chico de azul suspiró pesadamente mientras se masajeaba la cabeza claramente consternado; no sabía que haría el Lunes cuando lo viera en la escuela nuevamente, su mente era un torbellino de ideas catastróficas y no sabía la manera de detenerlas sin volverse loco.

-Él debe odiarme- dijo de manera derrotada

-Él no te odia-

-Me echó de su casa gritándome-

-Ya te lo dije… se debió haber asustado y atacado; es su instinto de protección el que habló, no él-

-No lo sé…estoy seguro que si me odia-

-¡Que no! Ay, no sé para qué trato de convencerte de algo, ni siquiera suenas como tú, ya basta de esta actitud derrotista y dramática que tienes. Si vas a estar en ese plan, no pienso recibirte más en mi casa- Todomatsu se sentó a un lado de Karamatsu para poder envolverlo con un brazo de mala gana – Estas despreciando mi manera de animarte, estúpido Inutilmatsu-

El de azul, pese a que se sorprendió por el contacto repentino, se acurrucó entre los brazos del menor, no era muy común que el de rosa tuviera ese tipo de gestos pese a su amistad, recibir un abrazo en ese momento lo tranquilizaba de cierta manera. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho ajeno y se dejó mimar un momento.

-No sé qué hacer-

-Sólo deja que las cosas fluyan- Todomatsu acariciaba el cabello sedoso del de azul para tratar de calmarlo de alguna manera – No sacas nada con estresarte por encontrar una solución rápida, si presionas mucho todo el "progreso" que tuviste este semestre se va a perder-

-Quizás sea mejor que no lo siga molestando-

-Mira…si simplemente lo dejas así, todo lo que has hecho se perderá, ¡así no eres tú! No puedes ahora rendirme por un pequeño problema, menos luego de todo lo que te costó aceptar abiertamente que el arisco gatito te gusta. Sabes que es un tipo difícil, pero así lo quieres ¿no?-

El doloroso muchacho se sonrojó con aquello último, aún le era un tanto difícil verbalizar aquello con gran soltura

-Sí, lo hago-

-Si no te ha dicho abiertamente que tú no le gustas, aún puedes seguir insistiendo a tu manera poco disimulada y dolorosa- el chico de rosa en todo momento acaricio suavemente el cabello y la espalda del mayor, aquellas muestras de cariño entre ellos eran escasas pese a su gran amistad, más que nada porque la verdad no le nacía ser abiertamente tan cariñoso con el otro, lo cual no significaba que no lo quisiese mucho.

Esta era una ocasión especial, pocas veces se veía al de azul tan abatido por algo y debido a su personalidad jamás pediría ser consolado de aquella manera. El de azul lo agradeció en silencio y dejo su pena fluir libremente entre los brazos de su único amigo verdadero, esperando que ya pronto todo esto que le acechaba se desvaneciera en el aire como un mal sueño.

Los días pasaron, muy al pesar del chico amante de los gatos. Deseaba fervientemente que el tiempo se detuviera a su favor, que no llegara el temido regreso a clases, no tener que ver al de azul.

Su mente había sido un caos terrible después de su último encuentro, su malhumor era visible para todo el mundo, no se preocupó por disimular lo mal que se sentía por todo aquello con nadie; tampoco salió de casa ni respondió llamadas, no se hubiera molestado en vestirse cada día de no ser por su hermano, quien le insistía constantemente. Era basta y llanamente una bolsa humana de sentimientos contradictorios que no sabía cómo ordenarse de alguna manera.

Sabía que debía verlo, hablar de manera civilizada para poder llegar a comprender qué lo impulsó realmente a hacer tal cosa, pero claramente no lo haría por cuenta propia, era demasiado orgulloso para acercarse él a aclarar cualquier cosa; prefería quedarse echo una pila de basura deprimida antes de él dar el "primer paso"-

Sólo tenía claro; que él le gustara a otro ser humano era imposible; él era una pila de basura caminante, ¿Por qué alguien como Karamatsu se fijaría en él de todas maneras? No había forma, imposible, impensable.

Muy a su pesar, aquello lo tenía sin dormir, en vela cada noche, con visibles ojeras para todo el mundo y para el mismo, que cada día debía observarse en el espejo para ver como la ansiedad consumía su cuerpo.

Jyushimatsu comenzó a preocuparse en silencio por su hermano. No entendía del todo que era lo que ocurría exactamente, pero si estaba seguro que aquello había comenzado justo después de la visita del presidente del club de teatro a su hogar. Se reprendía mentalmente por haberlo dejado pasar aquel día sin preguntarle antes a su hermanito, pero estaba convencido de que se llevaban bien.

Lo que sea que pasó aquella vez lo ignoraba, pero si había visto decaer el ánimo de Ichimatsu desde aquel momento. No sabía cómo intervenir, que decir o si era prudente preguntar directamente si habían peleado o algo similar. Sin embargo, anotó mentalmente irse con cuidado con aquel muchacho; ninguna persona tenía el derecho de hacer sentir mal a su hermano, y si era necesario el mismo iría directamente a arreglar el problema o advertirle que no se atreviese si quiera a pensar en hacerlo sentir mal. A veces podía llegar a ser un tanto posesivo, más si se trataba de su hermano mayor, pero él lo ignoraba, simplemente quería ver feliz al amante de los gatos fuese como fuese.

Para mala fortuna de ambos chicos que sufrían el mismo dolor a la distancia, el temido día de regreso a clases llegó más temprano que tarde, devolviéndolos a la realidad, recordándoles que debían verse las caras eventualmente, sintiendo pánico en sus interiores. En el fondo, el arisco muchacho anhelaba un poco que el de azul llegara como si nada a su salón como cada mañana, lo saludara con sus modos dolorosos y se sentara a monologar de manera desesperante. Ese era su rito, y no supo cuanto lo extraño hasta que el de azul no llego ese día, ni al siguiente, ni en toda la semana.

Él lo sabía, no podía pretender que nada había pasado cuando todo había pasado. Quería verlo, aún no sabía bien porqué o para qué, pero la ansiedad de verlo a la distancia y sentir nauseas por lo nervios que le provocaba lo estaba matando.

Ya no podían acercarse en los ensayos del club sin comenzar a actuar ambos de manera extraña.

Karamatsu sentía su corazón explotar dentro de su pecho cada vez que lo sentía cerca; incapaz de controlar su alocado corazón comenzó a evitarlo lo más que pudo para poder darle su espacio, esperando en vano que fuera el amante de los gatos quien se acercara a pedir algún tipo de explicación, o si quiera a golpearlo como se merecía por tener aquellos sentimientos.

Pero Ichimatsu no iba a acercarse, ni golpearlo por ahora; estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo pánico y creando escenarios post apocalípticos en su mente como para plantearse seriamente en una forma de conversar normalmente con el de azul, él no era así, definitivamente no sería él quien se acercará primero.

Era una faceta desconocida para ambos. Karamatsu no supo desde cuando era tan tímido con algo e Ichimatsu no sabía de donde nacieron aquellas asquerosas y nauseabundas ganas de conversar con el de azul.

Pero había algo que inevitablemente los mantenía juntos y viéndose la cara cada día sin excepciones, y es que debían cumplir con las actividades del club del cual eran parte. Dentro de muy pronto se debía presentar una nueva obra escolar en el festival, y como reto personal querían sorprender a todos con una nueva representación. Normalmente hubieran repetido la primera obra del año debido al tiempo, pero todos estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de innovar y presentar algo completamente nuevo. Karamatsu los creía completamente capaz y ponía todas sus ganas en que resultara como todos imaginaban pese a sus problemas personales.

Sin embargo, los ensayos se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles de llevar y practicarlos como se debía, por la simple razón de que los tres personajes principales estaban repartidos justamente entre el presidente, Totty e Ichimatsu.

Cuando en la escena estaban sólo el de rosa y el arisco chico no había problema, pero sólo hacía falta que el tercero entrara al escenario para que el menor de los tres comenzara a olvidar diálogos, tartamudear o actuar de manera extraña, y era demasiado visible para todos. Inclusive el profesor comenzó a evitar ensayar aquellas escenas para no retrasar más la obra, pero era algo que debían arreglar pronto, o sino todo el club de vería afectado.

Eran un desastre en conjunto, uno que llevaba 2 semanas completas evitándose descaradamente muy al pesar del resto del club de teatro y Todomatsu, quien veía como su mejor amigo decaía en su ánimo cada día sin poder hacer mucho. Era casi divertido como apenas ambos cruzaban la mirada en los ensayos desviaban sus ojos exageradamente y se les notaba a la distancia la incomodidad, el nerviosismo y los sonrojos en sus rostros; casi daban ganas de ir hacia ambos y golpearlos bien fuerte en la cara para que dejaran esa extraña actitud.

Pero aquello no acababa hasta que el telón se cerrara.

En el escenario se veían dos figuras claramente identificables como el chico de rosa y el amante de los gatos; frente a este último había a espaldas del público un gran lienzo aún en blanco como utilería. Todomatsu estaba semi recostado en un sillón mirando al otro, mientras entonaba sus líneas con una voz imponente y presuntuosa.

 **-Esta es su mejor obra, Basilio; lo mejor que ha hecho usted nunca-** Dijo Todomatsu representando a Lord Henry – **Tiene usted que enviarla el año próximo a la exposición de Grosvenor-**

 **-No creo que envíe esto a ningún sitio-** Ichimatsu estaba completamente concentrado en su papel, era algo así como "principal" y no quería arruinar todo una vez más – **No, no enviaré esto a ninguna parte-**

Todomatsu arqueó las cejas mirándole con asombro, parte por la escena y también de parte propia, siempre le sorprendía que Ichimatsu cambiara tanto de actitud cuando estaba sobre el escenario

- **¿Que no lo mandará usted a ninguna parte? ¿Y por qué, mi querido amigo? ¿Tiene usted alguna razón? ¡Qué hombres más extraños son ustedes los pintores! Remueven el mundo para adquirir fama. En cuanto la consiguen, parece como si quisieran desprenderse de ella. Un retrato como este le colocaría a usted por encima de todos los jóvenes de Inglaterra y volvería envidiosos a los viejos, si los viejos fuesen capaces de sentir alguna emoción.-**

 **-Ya sé que usted se reirá de mi-** Ichimatsu se paró de frente al cuadro y miró directamente al otro **–realmente no puedo exponerlo. He puesto tanto de mí mismo en él…-**

El ahora Lord lanzó una risa estridente que llegó a molestar de verdad al menor

 **-Sabía que usted se iba a reír; pero absolutamente cierto, a pesar de todo-**

 **-¡Demasiado de usted mismo en él!-** dijo risueño y un tanto burlesco **–Palabra, Basilio: no le creía tan vanidoso; no encuentro verdaderamente ningún parecido entre usted y ese joven adonis que está usted retratando-**

 **-No me entiende usted Henry. Naturalmente no me parezco a él. Lo sé perfectamente-**

Los ensayos siempre iban bien cuando ellos estaban sobre el escenario, era como si pudieran complementarse perfectamente; ninguno sabía exactamente la razón por la cual habían llegado a ese punto en cuanto a su actuación, pero internamente se sentían felices de aquel progreso.

Pero habían escenas que sólo colocaban al menor en un aprieto realmente incomodo; Karamatsu debía hacer el papel principal en esta ocasión, y era obvio el porqué de la elección, ciertamente había un poco de Dorian Gray en su personalidad pretensiosa.

Ichimatsu lo miraba desde las butacas como evolucionaba de ser un joven de buen corazón y modos, hasta el inevitable y trágico desenlace que tenía debido a su codicia en busca de la juventud y belleza eterna. Desde el principio le había gustado cuando el otro estaba sobre el escenario; sus modos cambiaban, su personalidad se adaptaba, su voz resonaba con fuerza entre las paredes. Era un espectáculo digno de admirar muy a su pesar, porque cada vez que se escondía entre las butacas a ver al otro ensayar lo recordaba cerca de su rostro, respirando el mismo aire y diciendo aquellas fatídicas palabras que habían roto su relación.

" _Me gustas"_

Sentía su rostro enrojecer y el cólera subir por su garganta hasta posarse como hiel agria en su boca…quería realmente hablar con él, golpearlo un poco y exigirle que volvieran a esa extraña amistad que tenían, ¡que olvide todo el asunto de gustar! Lo ponía terriblemente nervioso; quería olvidar que su corazón se aceleraba con su presencia, que lo extrañaba de manera extraña y asquerosa, que podía sentir algo más que aburrimiento.

Pero su corazón acelerado le recordaba aquello que quería olvidar y le recordaba que lo había echado de patadas de su casa…

Era un idiota.

Y le pesaba en la mente sentir empatía con el personaje que le había tocado; Basilio.

 **-Hábleme más de míster Dorian Gray. ¿Con cuanta frecuencia lo ve usted?-** Todomatsu era un perfecto Lord Henry, igual de manipulador, calculador y fríamente desgraciado. Le quedaba como anillo al dedo a los ojos del de morado

 **-A diario. No podría ser feliz si no le viese a diario. Me es absolutamente necesario-** Aquella escena lo llenaba de vergüenza cada vez que la ensayaban, más si sabía que el de azul estaba en algún lado escuchándolo…era como decir parte de sí mismo a través de un personaje, y sabía que Todomatsu lo pensaba igual, y por eso siempre quería repasarla una y otra vez.

 **-¡Es extraordinario! Yo creía que no se preocupaba usted más que de su arte.-**

 **-Él es ahora todo mi arte-** dijo sonrojado Ichimatsu- **No es únicamente porque le pinte, le dibuje o le haga apuntes. Ya hice todo eso, naturalmente; pero él es, para mí, mucho más que un modelo. No digo que su belleza no pueda ser representada por el arte, ¡no hay nada que el arte no pueda representar! Pero de una manera curiosa, su personalidad me ha surgido una manera de arte y un modo de estilo enteramente nuevo. Veo las cosas de un modo. Su sola presencia… -** desvió inevitablemente sus ojos hacia el de azul quien lo observaba atento desde las butacas **– su simple presencia visible… ¡Ah! Me extrañaría que usted se pudiese dar cuenta de lo que esto significa. ¡Henry! ¡Si usted supiese lo que es Dorian Gray para mí! ¿Recuerda el paisaje del cual me costó terriblemente deprenderme? Fue porque lo pinté mientras Dorian estaba a mi lado, alguna influencia sutil pasó de él a mí… y por primera vez en mi vida me sorprendí en el sencillo paisaje, ese no sé qué buscado por mí siempre y que nunca capté.**

 **-Entonces, ¿por qué no quiere usted exponer su retrato? –** preguntó Todomatsu capciosamente

 **-Porque, sin pensarlo, he puesto en él la expresión de toda esa extraña idolatría artística, naturalmente, de la cual nunca le he hablado. Él no sabe nada. La ignorará siempre. Pero el mundo pudiera adivinarla; y no quiero desnudar mi alma ante frívolas miradas curiosas. Mi corazón no estará nunca bajo su microscopio. ¡Hay demasiado de mí mismo en eso, Henry! ¡Demasiado de mí mismo!**

Todomatsu gozaba en su interior al darse cuenta de pequeños detalles en la actuación que Ichimatsu estaba haciendo frente a sus ojos.

Las constantes miradas hacia las butacas en busca del doloroso chico, quizás de manera inconsciente, sus nerviosismos palpables en el aire, el constante sonrojo y cómo parte de él se desprendía de sus palabras. Estaba convencidísimo de que a Ichimatsu aquellas palabras le calaban de manera profunda en el cerebro y se las dedicaba en silencio a su amigo. Eran realmente un desastre esos dos, ya que, por su lado, el de ojos azules estaba con la mirada fija sobre el tembloroso chico sobre el escenario sin ninguna sutilidad. Casi queriendo ir y abrazarlo de manera desesperada. Eran un maldito desastre.

 **-Dígame Basilio, ¿Está muy encariñado con usted Dorian Gray?-**

El arisco chico sentía su garganta cerrarse cada vez que aquella parte llegaba en los ensayos: definitivamente parte de él se representaba en Basilio y aquello le ponía de muy mal humor.

- **Sí, me quiere-** Contestó después de una pausa, bajando la mirada inevitablemente por la vergüenza - **Sé que me quiere-** volvió a quedarse largo rato en silencio a la expectativa de su próximo diálogo.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- dijo fuera de diálogo Todomatsu tratando de no parar el ensayo, el arisco muchacho lo sabía, pero no se sentía capaz de continuar tranquilamente todo lo que debía decir.

-Es…encantador y siempre permanece a mi lado, me habla de mil cosas…- totalmente dudoso de sus palabras, había olvidado todo en ese momento de extraña incomodidad.

-¿se lo has dicho?- nuevamente fuera del diálogo, escarbando en la realidad fuera de la obra, el amante de los gatos lo notó, pero no detuvo sus palabras que salían sin pensarlo racionalmente.

-No, no es necesario, él lo sabe-

-¿Qué tal si lo ignora o lo ha olvidado?-

-Pues entonces no me conoce todo lo que pregona hacerlo- el resto del club buscaba en sus guiones aquella escena, desconcertados; Karamatsu miraba atento todo casi sin parpadear.

-Quizás le has dado malas señales-

-Yo no doy señales de nada- perdía el sentido de espacio donde estaba y sólo veía a Todomatsu frente a él con sonrisa altanera; su sangre ardía extrañamente encolerizado.

-Ese es el principal problema-

-Yo no seré quien dé el primer paso-

-Ya no lo hiciste, quizás ahora tengas que dar el segundo, ¿no crees?-

-No tengo nada que hacer-

-No mientras no lo aceptes abiertamente, dudo que a _Dorian_ le agrade la gente cobarde que huye despavorido de sus problemas- El de rosa miraba desafiante al de ojos violeta, esperando que cayera directo en su juego.

- _Dorian_ \- dijo con burla- se metió en esto él sólo. Él decidió que le agradaba esto que soy yo, no puede ahora pretender que haya un cambio sustancial-

-Hasta la paciencia del más santo se puede ver traspasada si se juntan ciertos "factores"-

-¿Qué se supone intentas Todomatsu?- respondió ya enojado por las palabras del mayor

-¿Todomatsu? Te saliste del papel al parecer- sonrió con falsa ingenuidad desafiándolo en silencio con gran soltura –sólo estábamos ensayando a nuestros personajes, un poco de improvisación para relajar el ambiente-

El de ojos violeta gruñó molesto mientras abandonaba el escenario ante la mirada de todos, odiaba esa actitud manipuladora que tenía su amigo con él y con todos los que lo rodeaban, ¡Ni siquiera habían hablado del tema! Ya tenía que haber supuesto que el de azul iría a llorar patéticamente con ese sujeto, ¿Qué sucedía con su versión? Definitivamente aquello le molestaba, debía hablar con él y contarle lo que "en realidad pasó".

Quizás así también se ordene un poco su cabeza.

Caminaba enojado hacia aquel salón de un grado más alto que el suyo, llevaba entre sus manos esos horrorosos lentes de sol que había visto por semanas en su habitación y que no se atrevió a botar a la basura, romperlos o guardarlos en alguna parte. Llevaba una mascarilla para ocultar parte de su cara excusándose con un falso resfrío, el cabello despeinado como siempre y unas visibles ojeras que le daban un aire aún más demacrado.

Entró como un alma en pena al salón de 2° año buscando una malvada silueta de ademanes femeninos; para su fortuna ahí estaba entre todos los alumnos, para su mala fortuna quien le acompañaba era justamente aquella persona la cual quería evitar a toda costa. Se arrepintió y quiso salir corriendo de inmediato

-¿Ichimatsu?- dijo dudoso el de rosa que lo había visto entrar a su salón de inmediato; el menor saltó en su lugar al verse descubierto antes de su huida, Karamatsu volteó con el corazón acelerado solo para encontrarse con la silueta pequeña de su _little boy_ parado en la parte delantera del salón. El malicioso muchacho se acercó de inmediato hacia el asustado joven para evitar que huyera - ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Justamente nos acordábamos de ti-

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo casi en un susurro que era aplacado por la mascarilla

-Te escucho, aunque es un poco difícil con esa cosa en la cara-

El chico hizo un ruido de molestia mientras bajaba la mascarilla hasta su mentón evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con el de azul que seguía ahí expectante.

-podemos… ¿ir a otro lado?- dijo con incomodidad

-Claro; Karamatsu vamos- llamó el de rosa – no importa que venga, ¿verdad? Todos somos amigos de todos modos- Ichimatsu lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el otro no se veía amedrentado por aquel odio que profesaba.

-No es necesario, yo me iré a mi salón- trato de excusarse el mayor

-Da igual, que venga si quiere- soltó casi con urgencia Ichimatsu y de inmediato tuvo las imperiosas ganas de morderse la lengua arrepentido; los ojos de Karamatsu se alumbraron ilusionados, se notaba que desbordaba felicidad con aquellas palabras cortantes.

Caminaron los tres por los pasillos en silencio siguiendo al menor, quien sólo buscaba alguna parte donde nadie viniera a importunarlos. No sabía bien que diría, sus planes eran dejarle los lentes al de rosa con el mensaje de que no odiaba al estúpido y pretensioso muchacho para luego huir. Pero debido a que las cosas no estaban saliendo de esa manera tendría que cambiar de planes un poco. Llegaron al patio de su escuela, en un lugar apartado lejos de las miradas de intrusos.

-¿Qué pasa Ichimatsu? Ya estas comenzando a asustarme con tanto misterio- Todomatsu quiso cortar el hielo y comenzar la conversación de alguna manera

-Quería devolver esta horrible cosa- nuevamente tenía la máscara puesta y sostenía frente a él los lentes que Karamatsu había olvidado aquel día

-¿Nos trajiste hasta aquí sólo para devolverle sus lentes?- dijo el de rosa, Ichimatsu gruñó enojado

-No se suponía que él estaría contigo ahí-

-Pues aquí está, puedes dárselos personalmente- El de rosa sonreía con un poco de maldad al ver a ambos incomodos con aquello; eran como un par de niños pequeños avergonzados.

Ichimatsu estaba con el corazón a mil, su cabeza era un lio y agradecía la mascarilla para que no fuera tan visible su rostro de seguro sonrojado. Miró de frente después de 2 largas semanas al dueño de todos sus dolores de cabeza y sintió el sudor caer por su frente nervioso.

-Toma- dijo de mala manera

-Gracias, no era necesario- respondió avergonzado el mayor recibiendo sus preciados lentes de vuelta

-Me estaban estorbando desde hace…mucho tiempo-

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento-

-Da igual, no vuelvas a dejar tus cosas en mi casa cuando vayas-

Totty miraba la escena divertido y tenía la tentación de echarse a reír por lo ridículos que se veían ambos en aquella situación

-¿O sea que podemos volver a ir a tu casa Ichimatsu?- preguntó capciosamente el de rosa

El amante de los gatos se dio cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle y quiso estrangularse; ya no había nada que hacer, debía él dar el "segundo paso"

-Si quieren…son mis- tragó nerviosamente- amigos, al fin y al cabo-

Karamatsu sintió que su corazón se llenaba de felicidad luego de semanas de sufrimiento, la sonrisa que forjó fue tan sincera y llena de dicha que Ichimatsu creyó quedar ciego por unos instantes por la luz que emanaba, Totty simplemente suspiró cansado de que aquello comenzaba a arreglarse paulatinamente.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué no estas molesto conmigo, _my boy?-_

 _-_ No me digas así…y no estoy molesto-

El de azul quiso lanzarse a abrazarlo efusivamente por toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, pero se contuvo. El de morado se veía claramente incomodo por toda esa extraña conversación y no iba a agravar ese sentimiento con sus anhelos egoístas.

Totty los veía a ambos, parados uno frente al otro, nerviosos, sin saber que hacer ahora, claramente aquello había sido demasiado para el más pequeño y ya no sabía que más hacer sin caer muerto por la vergüenza, debía interferir.

-Bien, ahora que está todo arreglado, ¿Qué tal si después de la escuela vamos los tres a comer por ahí? Karamatsu invita- dijo risueño

-¿eh? ¿Por qué yo invito?-

-Está bien si Cacamatsu invita-

-¡Todo arreglado entonces! Quiero comer ramen en ese local nuevo del centro por favor-

-iremos después del ensayo del club, hay muchas escenas que no hemos practicado- el de morado mencionó mientras caminaba de vuelta al salón, las clases ya deberían estar por comenzar

-Hoy es el día de practicar todo lo retrasado- Totty lo siguió como si ninguno de los problemas de las semanas pasadas hubieran ocurrido, y el arisco muchacho lo agradeció en el alma, aunque no lo dijera

Karamatsu los siguió en silencio, internamente feliz por volver a hablar con su querido gatito; pero algo dentro de él lo seguía incomodando.

Aquel tema no había sido hablado, no se mencionó, hasta pareciera como si nunca hubiera ocurrido en la vida, ¿Ichimatsu lo habrá hecho a propósito por incomodidad? No lo sabía, quizás el otro sólo quería olvidarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero él de azul no podía olvidarlo así de simple, no sin intentarlo, aunque sea un poco.

Intentar conquistarlo sólo un poco.

La rutina de todos retornó a la supuesta normalidad. Cuando a la mañana siguiente el de azul apareció en la puerta del salón del menor, Ichimatsu no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios, que fue notada por el mayor. Todo el salón se sorprendió y agradeció en silencio que el presidente del club volviera al salón, desde que se había ausentado por quizás que cosa, el ánimo del de morado había decaído y su mal humor era algo molesto para todos los que lo rodeaban constantemente.

Ninguno mencionó el tema nuevamente, los monólogos del de azul eran aparentemente igual que siempre, pero ahora habían más pequeñas interacciones de diálogo entre ambos. Se veían felices así, se notaba desde afuera que había cambiado algo entre ellos; algo no mencionado y que difícilmente podrían ocultar.

El de azul actuaba cada vez menos pretensioso, el de morado era un poco menos arisco con él.

Karamatsu de verdad se sentía cada vez más atraído hacia el enigmático chico de ojos violeta, todo su cuerpo anhelaba poder acercarse un poco más, abrazarlo, quizás pasear de las manos, incluso mientras el otro hablaba sentía unas ganas insanas de besarlo; obviamente no hacía nada de esas cosas, pero sus modos habían cambiado ligeramente.

Era más cariñoso, lo halagaba sutilmente y de vez en cuando le llevaba pequeños presentes que el otro recibía sonrojado hasta las orejas y alegando que no era una chica a la cual debía mimar de alguna manera. Sin embargo, nunca se negó a recibir ninguna de esas cosas.

El de azul sentía que flotaba, aunque no fuera explicito, sabía que el otro estaba siendo cada vez más accesible con él a su manera. Los ensayos mejoraron, todo el club lo notó de inmediato, Todomatsu lo alentaba cada día a que continuara lentamente sin apresurarse en algo estúpido.

Su hermano Osomatsu insistía por teléfono que el gatito se estaba haciendo el difícil y que "le diera su lechita" a lo que el azul simplemente se masajeaba la cabeza entre molesto y divertido por los modos que usaba el mayor; su relación estaba cada vez mejor, como si hubieran sido hermanos cercanos toda una vida y ambos lo agradecían.

Pero algo fuera de ellos estaba ocurriendo sin que lo notaran del todo.

A una semana del estreno de la obra y por consecuente del festival, todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro estresado. En el club de teatro se sentía la tensión por la fecha limite acercarse, pero ya sólo faltaban pequeños detalles por ver. Todos agradecían internamente el sólo preocuparse por aquellas cosas al quedar liberados en sus cursos con alguna responsabilidad por el festival, en especial el presidente, que sentía el peso de la obra encima de sus hombros.

Cuando todo estaba más caótico una carta apareció en el pupitre del mayor; de color rosa y un bellamente decorado sobre, que sólo fue el primero de muchos más que le siguieron esa misma semana de caos. Se sentía completamente halagado de que sus _Karamatsu girl_ 's lo sorprendieran de aquella manera, pero un mal sabor de boca le quedaba al no poder corresponderle a ninguna de forma correcta debido a que el pequeño gatito seguía en su corazón de manera permanente.

Día tras día, Ichimatsu vio sin que nadie se enterara como el de azul rechazaba a una fila de chicas detrás de su amor, día a día se sentía completamente ofuscado y molesto con aquello, ¿Quiénes se creían para siquiera pensar en que podían ser suficientes para el estúpido y doloroso muchacho?

Los celos que negaba con vehemencia lo colocaban realmente ansioso, y más de una ocasión se desquitó con sus amigos, cosa que no quería realmente.

-Hoy otra chica se le declaró a Karamatsu, ¿lo sabias?- dijo malicioso el chico de rosa mientras almorzaban juntos como costumbre últimamente

-Sí, no me interesa, me dijo en la mañana que en el almuerzo iría a hablar con ella- respondió de mala gana el muchacho sin dejar de comer

-Yo la vi cuando vino a dejar la carta ayer a la salida de la escuela antes de irnos al club, era realmente bonita-

-Que bien-

-Quizás está si le termine gustando, quien sabe-

-Quizás-

-¿No te importaría?-

-Él puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana-

-No te pregunté eso-

-Lo sé, pero ignoré la estupidez que me preguntaste-

-Eres realmente odioso cuando estas celoso, ¿lo sabias?-

-No, y no estoy celoso-

-Pues, pareciera que sí-

El menor hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido mientras fulminaba con la mirada al de rosa quien sonreía como si nada frente a él; realmente le molestaba esa actitud maliciosa del mayor.

-hay algo que he querido preguntarte hace tiempo, Todomatsu-

-Te escucho- el de ojos violeta suspiró pesadamente antes de hacer su pregunta, como dándose un poco de valor que le hacía falta

-¿Tú sabes lo que pasó cuando Cacamatsu volvió de su viaje?-

-¿Tú crees que lo sé?-

-Supongo, son amigos se supone-

-si, lo somos; ¿Te molestaría si lo supiera?-

-No… sólo se me hace extraño que no me hayas dicho nada, aún.-

-creo que el más interesado en hablar de eso no soy yo precisamente en este momento- El de rosa se mostraba relajado y totalmente concentrado en aquella conversación que esperaba hace semanas - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-

-Ya sabes que pasó, ¿Qué más podría agregar?-

-Lo que tú piensas con respecto a eso, obviamente-

-¿Qué debería pensar?-

-No lo sé… ¿Qué piensas?-

-Que es una broma-

-¿Crees que Karamatsu bromearía con algo así?-

-No, la verdad- Ichimatsu se sentía intimidado por tantas preguntas y conversar tan abiertamente de algo que evitó y quiso olvidar por mucho tiempo.

-¿Crees que es del tipo de personas que le diría algo así a alguien sólo porque sí?-

El arisco muchacho se sentía incómodo con la mirada penetrante del mayor sobre él, realmente no servía para ese tipo de cosas.

-No… ¿Qué debería hacer?- estaba muy consternado y ya empezaba a sentir agotamiento de tanto pensar en aquello sin llegar a algún lugar.

-Eso depende de lo que sientas y quieras- fue preciso el de rosa

-¿De qué?-

-De si te gusta o no, está claro; ¿Te gusta Karamatsu?-

El menor se quedó en silencio, incapaz de responder aquello de manera directa. Sabía que sentía "algo" pero no sabía del todo que era aquello, jamás en su vida había tenido sentimientos tan encontrados por alguien como en ese momento. Quería que las cosas no cambiaran, y parte de eso era que el de azul no se alejara de su lado por alguna estúpida razón, le molestaba que en ese momento estuviera con quizás quien en quizás qué cosa, pero tampoco tenía algún derecho de reclamo acerca de eso.

Quería monopolizar un poco al presuntuoso chico, pero se negaba a creer que era por "esa clase de gusto"

Quizás sí, quizás no, ¿le gustaba realmente o estaba siendo egoísta?

- _Hello my dear boy's_ , he vuelto de las encrucijadas de mi _destiny¸_ ¿Me han extrañado?-

-Kara nii-san, ¿es necesario ser tan doloroso apenas vuelves?-

 _-I'm sorry my little Totty-_

-No te preocupes, solo estábamos conversando con Ichimatsu, de hecho justamente hablábamos de ti-

-¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó intrigado el de azul

-Nada que te importe Cacamatsu entrometido- dijo rápidamente el chico arisco

-Ichimatsu me dijo que su clase haría una casa del terror el día del festival y le comenté que a ti te encantaban aquellas cosas, entonces pensábamos que quizás pueden ir juntos ese día a verla, ¿Verdad Ichimatsu?- Ichimatsu miró espantado a Todomatsu quien sonreía inocentemente frente a él

-Oh será un verdadero placer, _my dear Ichimatsu-_

 _-_ Después vengan a mi clase, tendremos un Maid caffe, les haré un descuento- El arisco muchacho no sabía cómo comenzar a matar lenta y tortuosamente al chico de rosa frente a él

- _Great!_ ¿Está bien si vamos Ichimatsu?- El de azul se veía emocionado con todos esos planes, su mirada relucía sinceramente y un leve sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas. Ichimatsu tragó saliva nervioso mientras trataba de calmar su cabeza.

-Sí, está bien si vamos- dijo entre resignado y emocionado. No entendía que estaba pasando en su cabeza, pero sabía que definitivamente quería pasar más tiempo con el otro de alguna manera. Estaba dando el segundo paso de aquello y se encontraba asustado.

-Todo arreglado entonces, no lleguen tarde a la obra eso sí, ¿está bien?- Todomatsu se encontraba realmente feliz porque esos idiotas comenzaran a avanzar lentamente hacia algo, aunque fuera pequeño.

- _Don't worry my dear Totty_ , ahí estaremos puntuales-

-cómo sea…-

Aquello era extraño para Ichimatsu, pero lo hacía feliz, estúpidamente feliz, aunque no quería que nadie se enterara por ahora, ni siquiera Todomatsu. Era algo que el mismo quería descubrir por su cuenta y a su tiempo. Sólo esperaba que cuando lo hiciera no fuera demasiado tarde

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con la chica?- preguntó el de rosa, Ichimatsu se alarmó por alguna razón.

-Oh… Lamentablemente tuve que rechazarla- dijo sin titubear el ya no tan presuntuoso chico

-Lastima, ella era linda-

- _Yes, i know… but,_ mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más-

El intenso palpitar que sintió en su pecho de seguro se logró escuchar por toda la habitación con fuerza, el sonrojo de su cara fue intenso e instantáneo, su garganta se secó de repente y se sintió mareado; Ichimatsu no sabía si aquello era por él, pero las palabras del de ojos azules caló hasta el fondo de su mente con fuerza para instalarse ahí definitivamente.

Quería ser él, no podía negarlo.

Quería que el corazón del molestoso Karamatsu fuera sólo suyo de manera egoísta.

Estaba realmente perdido.

Y seguía sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Mientras, en Osaka, un estresado chico corría por todas las mesas del lugar donde trabaja medio tiempo, tenía muchos clientes ese día y sus mesas asignadas eran bastantes debido a la falta de personal en ese turno. No se desanimaba y trataba de ser amables con cada uno de los clientes que le tocaba.

Apenas despidió a unos clientes satisfechos alguien se sentó en la mesa desocupada, pese a que hubieran más mesas libres por el local; de sonrisa socarrona y mirada iluminada el chico solitario lo observo divertido. El sintió gran enojo cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Uy que modos, vine a tomar algo obviamente, ¿esa es manera de tratar a un cliente?- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente el de rojo

Choromatsu le lanzó una mirada de odio mientras sacaba la libreta para anotar el pedido

-¿Qué va a querer?- dijo entre dientes

-Pues, un jugo podría ser para empezar, ¿Qué me recomiendas tú, Choro-chan?-

-Le pido que no me llame de esa manera o me veré obligado a sacarlo del establecimiento-

-Ok tranquilo, nunca más; entonces, ¿Qué me recomiendas, Choromatsu?-

El de verde estaba realmente molesto con aquel sujeto ahí, pero debía ser un profesional y despacharlo rápidamente y esperar no verlo más.

-Todas las frutas son frescas, así que puede elegir cualquiera y será delicioso-

-que complicado, ¿Cuál pedirías tú?- Osomatsu no sabía bien por qué quería insistir con aquel inaccesible chico, pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza difícilmente lo sacaba sin cumplirlo; era algo obstinado.

-…Mango- dijo entre dientes

-Mango entonces- dijo sonriendo el de rojo

-¿desea algo más?-

-No, por ahora-

-Con su permiso- dijo claramente irritado el de verde mientras se alejaba

El de rojo lo vio alejarse divertido, acomodándose en aquella mesa para pasar gran parte del día en ese lugar, o al menos hasta que el otro terminara su turno.

Jugar con aquel muchacho sería su nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

* * *

OH YOU!

HE VUELTO! Luego de siglos sin subir capitulo aquí está por fin la continuación de mi obra más adoradaaaaaaaa, no sé porque siempre me demoro tanto si adoro mucho escribirla xddd supongo que el amor que le pongo me hace tardar u.u

Cómo séa! Ha llegado el momento de avanzar con este par de imbéciles que son muuuy complicados, hasta yo digo "sólo ámense y ya!" pero la historia sería aburrida así.

Agradezco a todos los que leen esto pese al espacio enorme entre capítulos, los adoro con el alma ;_;

Y especial agradecimiento a mi catita hermosa que me ayudó a corregir todo. Cata, eres la mejor betaalafuerzasinpreguntar que hay, te quiero muuuuuuuucho!

Espero verlos pronto! Besitos a todos! :D

y si, adoro con el aaaaalma el retrato de dorian gray, se los recomiendo con absoluta confianza! es LEJOS el mejor libro. La pelicula igual está bien porque me da fanservice se mi pareja shippeable favorita de al literatura

OOOOH BASILIO YO TE AMO! VIVA EL BASILIOXDORIAN!


	16. Acto 13

Algunas ocasiones, por mucho que uno quiera evitar ciertas cosas, es inevitable oponernos a ellas. Situaciones que sabemos nos traerán problemas aparecen muchas veces en nuestro camino de forma tentadora; ¿lo hacemos o no? ¿Caemos en el juego o no? Hay que elegir sabiamente los caminos que la vida nos ofrece, pero siempre hay que recordar que lo más importante en esto es buscar nuestra propia felicidad, aunque eso a veces conlleve más de un problema con terceras personas.

Karamatsu estaba realmente nervioso frente al espejo practicando miles de frases que harían sangrar cualquier oído sano. Una y otra vez repasaba mentalmente pequeñas cosas que en su imaginación le diría al chico arisco con el cual iba a salir al próximo día.

Sólo un día quedaba para el festival escolar y las cosas no podían estar más tensas en la escuela completa, el club de teatro y entre ellos mismos. Cada tarde se quedaban más horas de las correspondientes con todo el elenco a repasar una y otra vez escenas de la obra que presentarían en dicho festival; estaban todos muy nerviosos debido a la presión ejercida por ellos mismos, todo debía salir estupendo.

Aparte de esto, Karamatsu no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que ese mismo día, luego de presentar la obra en la mañana saldría en una "cita" con Ichimatsu por los salones de los demás cursos.

Una "cita", algo impensado para el chico de azul luego de su rotundo rechazo en la casa del otro, luego de que se dejó guiar por sus impulsos de forma precipitada. Aún no sabía muy bien cómo era posible que el de morado accediera a semejante cosa si a sus ojos claramente el gusto que sentía el uno por el otro no era el mismo, ni de lejos.

Pero algo dentro de sí mismo, y en parte por las insistencias de Todomatsu y su nuevo hermano, no se daría por vencido; aquella cita era su oportunidad para tratar de conquistar de alguna manera el corazón arisco del más joven, no la dejaría pasar por ningún motivo.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número que ya estaba entre sus favoritos de un tiempo a esta parte y esperó a que aquella voz única le contestara; pese a sus pésimos concejos, al de azul le gustaba mucho conversar larga y tendidamente con aquel sujeto.

 **-¿Sí? Habla la estrella del carisma-** contestó el mayor haciendo caso omiso al gran bullicio que había a su alrededor

- _Hello, my brother-_

 **-Oh karamachu, ¿Qué tal te va hermanito?-**

- _Oh¸the sunshine_ me sonríe el día de hoy; los hilos del destino se han puesto de acuerdo para mover los engranajes que lleven a que mi día sea _awesome_ , hoy _it's the day, my brother_ -

 **-Dios, no sé cuánto tiempo más tendremos que hablar para que se te quite esa extraña forma de conversar** \- rio divertido por el teléfono el mayor **–pero asumo que vas a salir con el gatito en una cita, ¿no?-**

Karamatsu sonrió al otro lado del teléfono; le gustaba que pese al poco tiempo que convivieron ya se comenzaran a conocer de una manera más profunda y personal, le agradaba de sobremanera tener aquella complicidad con el otro. Un verdadero hermano mayor en el cual podía apoyarse cuando se sintiera solo o miserable, alguien que sabía lo iba a apoyar en todas sus pequeñas aventuras y locuras adolecentes, alguien en quien podría confiar con los años.

-Así es, presentamos la obra del club y luego Totty nos ha preparado una pequeña cita…aunque no sé si llamarla de esa manera a algo dentro de la escuela- respondió más relajado y confiado

 **-Cualquier instante en donde conversen de forma melosa por ahí, es una cita para mí-** El mayor le dijo algo a una tercera persona en el lugar, riendo coqueto antes de seguir con la conversación.- **Ahora si debes lanzarse con todo y lograr domar al pequeño felino feroz-**

- _I don't know my brother,_ la última vez que te hice caso las cosas salieron muy mal para mí, creo que voy a tomarme mi tiempo en esa ocasión; no es que desprecie tus métodos y sabiduría, pero Ichimatsu es alguien difícil de manejar y no quiero que vuelva a enojarse por mis imprudencias-

A través del teléfono se escuchó un sonido de sorpresa exagerado que hizo sonreír al de azul en su habitación, casi podía imaginarse el rostro de Osomatsu al otro lado de la línea

- **No creí que la época de la rebeldía llegaría tan pronto a nuestra vida, creí gozar de los beneficios y mimos del hermano menor un poco más antes de la traición-**

 **-** No es un traición _Brother-_ Karamatsu se arreglaba frente al espejo sin dejar el teléfono de lado – sólo que estoy seguro que Ichimatsu no se parece a nadie con quien hayas estado antes-

- **Me subestimas hermanito, te sorprenderías de mi amplio repertorio.** _ **Gracias guapo, ¿no quieres venir a sentarte un rato a beberlo conmigo?-**_ se escuchó claramente como alguien respondía " _No estoy autorizado a sentarme con los clientes_ " y como Osomatsu maldecía por lo bajo antes de volver con la conversación - **¿Qué te decía?-**

 **-** ¿Sigues tratando de convencer a Choromatsu-san?- comentó un tanto preocupado de tal insistencia con su otro hermano con el cual no tenía el placer de la convivencia como con el de rojo – Puede que se termine molestando aún más si eres tan insistente-

- **Choromatsu es un pesado, por más que trato de ser amable con él siempre me rechaza, pero déjalo en mis manos, todavía no nace la persona capaz de resistirse mucho tiempo a mi increíble carisma-** el chico de azul suspiró medio resignado, medio divertido por aquella actitud. Desde que se habían encontrado con el tercer hermano, el de rojo se había propuesta hacerlo cambiar de opinión acerca de ellos por las buenas o por las malas. Así al menos una vez a la semana iba donde trabaja el de verde, pidiendo pequeñas cosas, hablándole de diferentes temas y molestándolo un poco hasta encontrar el momento exacto donde bajara la guardia y fuera capaz de entrar en una conversación trivial que le permitiera hacerlo entender que no eran malos y que no había sido su culpa todo el asunto con sus padres.

Pero Choromatsu era alguien increíblemente testarudo, terco y llevado a sus ideas. Por más que el mayor hiciera "merito" para ganarse un poco de su atención, se encargaba de ignorarlo y cumplir con su trabajo de la manera más rápida posible. Aquello lejos de mermar los ánimos del mayor, sólo le daban más motivos para querer convencerlo por mucho que esto le costase; era un terco de magnitud.

-Sólo no seas muy pesado con él _brother,_ confío en tu capacidad de raciocinio para lograr avances y no retrocesos-

- **Y yo confío en que tú no dejaras que ese gatito se te siga escapando de las manos como hasta ahora-**

-te contaré que tal me va al final del día, _ok?, see you later my brother-_

-Adiós dolorosomatsu- el de rojo siguió en su misión auto asignada en aquel restaurante, pensando bien cómo lograr pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con el de verde sin quejas, mientras que el de azul guardó todas las cosas que ocuparía al próximo día en la obra, ordenó la ropa que ocuparía después de esta para su "cita" y se fue a dormir con el corazón desbocado de emociones por su pequeño _Kitten._

Ichimatsu por su lado giraba de un lado a otro en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño en vano; la obra y su "cita" lo tenían a punto de un ataque de ansiedad imposible de controlar. Ya no le quedaban uñas que morder, el interior de sus mejillas estaba todo lastimado por sus constante mordeduras, las ojeras adornaban vistosamente sus ojos y toda su postura revelaba su nervioso estado.

Suspiró resignado a aquel insomnio del cual era presa y observó el techo de su habitación largo rato como si fuera lo más interesante sobre la faz de la tierra; pensamientos alocados y caóticos cruzaban por su cabeza a gran velocidad, desde los más catastróficos, como que se cayera el escenario de la obra, hasta los más idílicos, como que aquella "cita" resultara estupendamente.

Quiso golpearse por sentir nervios descontrolados cuando todo lo referente a Karamatsu cruzaba su cabeza, aquello no debía ocurrir por ningún motivo. Pero ahí estaba, sin poder dormir por el estúpido y pretencioso chico altanero, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así?

Miró su habitación hasta chocar con aquellos regalos que con tanto cariño le había traído el otro de su viaje, era inevitable pensar inmediatamente en lo que ocurrió después de que se los entregara, aquella confesión seguía resonando dentro de su cerebro como un disco rayado imposible de aplacar por mucho que intentara.

Seguía sintiendo en sus labios el suave choque de pieles que había sido besar al pretencioso chico, seguía recordando su suave respiración cerca de su rostro y como sus facciones se había relajado cuando todo aquello había ocurrido. Algo que jamás pensó experimentar había ocurrido en su propia habitación, aquellas paredes eran las testigos mudas de aquel incidente y no podía evitar sentir escalofríos de pensar en aquello.

Mañana lo vería nuevamente, estarían a solas después de mucho tiempo luego de aquel encuentro y no sabía cómo abordarlo sin sentir que tenía ganas de vomitar de los nervios.

¿Era válido fingir su muerte? O mejor aún, ¿morirse ahí mismo para evitar semejante bochorno?

No podía negarlo mucho tiempo más, le emocionaba más de lo que admitiría el poder verlo a solas una vez más, estaba ansioso porque ese momento llegara, no sabía muy bien porqué, o más bien no quería admitir el porqué.

No se dio cuenta cuando se durmió vencido por el cansancio, pero en sus sueños seguía la constante preocupación de que todo aquello resultara catastrófico.

Cuando despertó en la mañana las visibles ojeras no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie, y su pequeño hermano fue testigo silencioso de todo aquel desastre humano que caminaba como alma en pena por la casa buscando todo lo necesario para el día. Estaba muy preocupado por el deterioro físico y emocional que veía en su hermano, quería preguntar abiertamente que era lo que ocurría, pero conociendo al amante de los gatos de seguro respondería con una evasiva o simplemente le diría que todo estaba bien.

Algo intuía, estaba casi seguro que todo aquello había comenzado con la visita del presidente del club luego de ese viaje extraño que había hecho; desde aquel día todo alrededor de Ichimatsu daba la sensación de desasosiego y ansiedad. Quería saber que había ocurrido y golpear en la cara al otro si era necesario, pero tampoco quería incomodar a su hermano.

Sólo le quedaba verse animado y tratar de que aquello se le pegara al otro

-¡Ichimatsu nii-san, buenos días!- Jyushimatsu sonrió ampliamente a su hermano que seguía por toda la casa como un muerto viviente

-Buenos días- respondió casi en modo automático

-¿hoy es tu obra verdad?-

-Sí… ¿irás?-

-¡Por supuesto! No me perdería nada de mi hermanito favorito- Ichimatsu rio con aquello último.

-Jyushimatsu, soy tu único hermano- aquello sonaba a un recordatorio silencioso de lo que tanto que había repetido constantemente hace algunas semanas.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y eres el mejor hermano que alguien pueda tener!- El amante de los gatos sonrió cariñoso hacia el de amarillo quien lo miraba con mucho orgullo; acarició su cabeza con cariño antes de agradecerle mentalmente estar ahí siempre para él.

Ambos desayunaron tranquilos, Ichimatsu no lo decía constantemente pero su hermano era un punto de tranquilidad dentro de tu cabeza; confiaba plenamente en que pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a tenerlo ahí a su lado apoyándolo con aquella enorme sonrisa y aquello le llenaba un poco el alma. Jamás se lo diría abiertamente quizás, pero él era algo que adoraba en su vida que difícilmente podría reemplazarse con cualquier otra cosa.

En la escuela las cosas eran un caos monumental, apenas entró al teatro vio a todos corriendo de un lado a otro con utilería y ropa que luego ocuparían de sus respectivos personajes; Todomatsu dirigía todo desde el escenario en cuanto a escenografía y prueba de luces, Karamatsu hacia el trabajo pesado levantando cosas, acarreando cajas pesadas y básicamente siguiendo las indicaciones de Totty.

Ichimatsu quiso volverse uno con alguna butaca y observar el caos sin ser participe, pero apenas fue visualizado por Todomatsu en el escenario le impuso tareas para ayudar como todos los demás. La obra sería alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, no había tiempo que perder.

-Hey, Kara nii-san- llamó Totty al mayor quien seguía en sus labores

- _Tell me_ , Totty-

-Recuerda que hoy tienes una cita programada, ¿no lo olvidaste verdad?- el sonrojo en la cara del mayor fue casi imperceptible, a excepción del menor que lo miraba atento – no se te ocurra ahora echarte para atrás-

- _Of course not , my little Totty_. Soy un hombre de palabra-

-Me parece perfecto, no anduve arreglando todo para que luego alguno se arrepienta a último minuto- Las amenazas del menor se veían incluso más amenazantes de lo normal con la vestimenta de Lord Henry puesta.

-Prometo que de mi parte, haré esta velada inolvidable para _my little kitten-_

 _-S_ í, sí, no te pongas doloroso ahora; debes concentrarte en lo más importante en este minuto que es nuestra obra, ¿Por qué aún no te vistes? Ya es tarde, pronto serán las 10-

-Por favor no te alteres _my little Totty,_ todo resultará estupendo, te lo puedo asegurar- El de azul se veía confiado, totalmente inmerso en sus labores, brillando sobre el escenario mientras iba de un lado a otro.

Ichimatsu lo seguía con la mirada atentamente, aún no entendía que era lo que le atraía terriblemente de ese doloroso muchacho que brillaba de una manera extraña. No le encontraba lógica a sus pensamientos ni a los sentimientos que le quemaban en lo más profundo de su estómago; Era molesto y sentía nauseas cada vez que empezaba a sentir esas molestas "mariposas" revolotear en lo más profundo de su ser. Quería sacárselo de alguna manera y no sabía bien cómo.

-¡Ichimatsu!- El chico saltó en su lugar debido al fuerte llamado de Todomatsu – Deja de babear ahí en tu lugar y vete a vestir también, ya es tarde-

-No estoy babeando- respondió molesto el chico

-Sí, como sea, sólo ve ¿quieres?- la mirada maliciosa del de rosa hizo gruñir por lo bajo al otro quien se fue lentamente hacía los camerinos para estar listo para la obra.

Dentro de los camerinos, Karamatsu se arreglaba frente a un gran espejo cuando el amante de los gatos llegó al lugar. El ambiente entre los dos aún era algo extraño de llevar debido a todos los hechos ocurridos, pero el de azul siempre terminaba por llevar de buena manera al inaccesible chico.

- _Hello my little Ichimatsu,_ ¿nervioso por la obra que se aproxima?- El menor lo miró un tanto apático

-¿Eso importa ahora? De todos modos debemos presentarla-

- _Oh of course yes,_ pero no tiene nada de malo sentirte un poco nervioso, es parte de la emoción del teatro-

-Disculpa si no muestro gran emoción por eso de sentir nervios innecesarios, prefiero evitarlos en su mayoría-

-Es parte de tu personalidad, es un poco de lo que te hace ser tu- el chico sonaba totalmente sincero pese al tono coqueto y galante que utilizaba y aquello ponía terriblemente nervioso y molesto al otro

-no hagas eso-

-¿hacer qué?- preguntó intrigado por la extraña respuesta

-Sabes de lo que hablo, no te hagas el tonto ahora-

-No te entiendo _My little boy-_ El arisco chico hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de darse vuelta y tratar en vano de arreglar su desordenado cabello que no quedaba como el personaje que le tocaba representar.

Karamatsu no lo entendía para nada la mayoría del tiempo, era definitivamente alguien muy complicado de conocer a cabalidad y entender sus estados emocionales o lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza, pero aquello no minimizaba lo que sentía por el chico, sino todo lo contrario; él le intrigaba al punto de necesitar saber más de él, de conocerlo, de ser capaz de traspasar sus barreras y quedarse en una parte de su corazón, ojalá por siempre.

Estaba ahí peleando por domar su cabello que siempre estaba desordenado, alistarse rápidamente, cambiar, ser el personaje, dando todo lo que podía porque aquel proyecto en conjunto de todos los miembros saliera a flote de la mejor manera y aquello sólo hacía crecer en su pecho el orgullo y su gusto por el menor. Se acercó con cuidado hacia él otro quien concentrado se miraba en otro espejo de la sala.

-¿Te ayudo?- dijo cuando estuvo dentro de su rango de visión, manteniendo al distancia, esperando la aprobatoria.

El chico lo miró con nerviosismo y frustración de no poder hacer aquellos preparativos sólo e eficientemente como todo el resto, pero se dejó ayudar entregándole el cebillo de pelo que tenía en la mano y evitando mirarlo de frente; algo de revolvía en su estómago cada vez que estaban tan cerca en soledad.

El de azul entonces comenzó a peinar su cabello con suavidad, colocarle fijador, arreglar cada pequeño detalle con maestría; el otro se dejó hacer mirándolo fijamente en cada movimiento. Se veía concentrado mientras evitaba que algún cabello rebelde se saliera de su lugar. Luego comenzó a maquillarlo para remarcar algunos rasgos y que se viera más adulto. Colocó polvos para evitar el brillo bajo los focos del escenario, pero no demasiado para que no comenzara a sudar debido al exceso de productos. Definitivamente era un experto en aquella área.

El de morado cerró los ojos totalmente relajado bajo las manos expertas del mayor, se sentía en una pequeña nube de comodidad. Cómo si no tuvieran que salir dentro de poco a actuar y las manos que se paseaban por su rostro fueran lo único que importara en el mundo. Sentía nervios y paz, era algo extraño de explicar, pero en ese momento se sentía completamente tranquilo. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que los dedos del mayor pasaban suavemente por su rostro, casi con miedo a tocarlo mucho; Karamatsu lo miraba fijamente, sin dejar de acariciar con la yema de sus dedos su rostro con delicadeza.

Ambos cayeron en un pequeño ensueño, como si buscaran en los ojos contrarios algún tipo de respuestas a miles de interrogantes que aún no se hacían. Ichimatsu recorrió las facciones del otro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Sus ojos azules, esas grandes cejas tan características, sus mejillas, mentón y labios. Por su cabeza cruzó el recuerdo de ellos besándolo atropelladamente en su encuentro tortuoso. Su corazón se encendió en un golpeteo intenso cuando aquella escena salió a flote en su mente; los ojos de ambos no podían fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera los ojos o labios del contrario.

Karamatsu sólo sentía que quería besarlo ahí mismo, sin medirse, haciendo caso omiso al mundo entero, permitiéndose disfrutar nuevamente de aquel dulce roce. Sentía que cada vez se acercaba un poco más al arisco chico quien no se movía de su lugar. " _Quizás ahora no me rechace"_ Pensaba mientras a cada segundo un pequeño centímetro desaparecía entre ellos. El menor se dio cuenta de esto y sintió su cabeza dar vueltas.

" _Va a besarme"_ pensó Ichimatsu mientras no evitaba que el otro se acercara sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. " _debería alejarme"_ Karamatsu sujetó su nuca con delicadeza mientras su otra mano se posaba en su mejilla " _Karamatsu va a besarme una vez más"_ su respiración se agitó mientras humedecía sus labios inconscientemente " _¿Por qué no me estoy alejando?"_ cerró sus ojos dejando de racionalizar y de pensar, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el otro aproximándose, embriagándose de aquel aroma tan característico del mayor.

La visión frente a Karamatsu era surrealista, frente a él estaba el chico que le gustaba completamente entregado a él, sonrojado, con la respiración agitada, los labios humedecidos. Sentía su corazón explotar dentro de su pecho por la emoción y los nervios, enserio el arisco muchacho no se estaba negando ni rehuyéndolo, era como si lo invitara a continuar con aquello de manera silenciosa.

 _-"voy a besarlo"-_

 _-"va a besarme"-_

 _-"enserio voy a besarlo ahora"-_

 _-"sólo hazlo"-_

 _-"me dejará besarlo"-_

 _-"sólo hazlo de una vez"-_

El chico de azul reunió todo el valor que tenía y cerrando sus ojos acortó toda distancia entre sus rostros.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpos cuando el suave contacto fue hecho, como si sus labios hubieras estados destinados a juntarse en sus vidas. Ambos flotaban a su manera con el corazón desbocado en emociones; Ichimatsu sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que el otro movía sus labios contra los suyos, trataba de responder lo mejor que podía con su inexperiencia. Los labios de Karamatsu eran suaves comparados con los suyos que los sentía partidos y delgados.

Sólo besos superficiales lleno de nerviosismo, sólo un pequeño roce que hizo explotar la cabeza del mayor quien se sentía en un ensueño difícil de creer. Estaba besando a su pequeño gatito, totalmente consentido. Podría morir en ese momento y no le importaría, sus dedos se enredaron entre los cabellos del más pequeño mientras que este sujetaba sus brazos temblorosamente.

Karamatsu lo entendió todo en ese momento; supo que jamás podría volver a besar a alguien que no fuera Ichimatsu, cómo si ese momento hubiera sido totalmente planificado dentro de sus vidas. Sintió temor, dicha y euforia en partes iguales, los sentimientos se le desbordaban de su corazón y envolvía su cuerpo en una suave y cálida sensación de plenitud; igual a alguien que sale a tomar aire luego de nadar en las profundidades del océano; Ichimatsu era su nuevo aire para respirar, el oxígeno que movería su vida de ahora en adelante. No lograría descansar hasta saberse totalmente correspondido y hacerlo el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Ichimatsu se separó del contacto para mirarlo fijamente. Su rostro quemaba dolorosamente, sus labios se sentían tibios y era difícil racionalizar lo que acababa de hacer con el doloroso chico frente a él, quien lo miraba atónito pero con ojos brillantes.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos en esa posición, sin saber que decir o hacer, esperando que el otro comenzara con algo que explicara aquella escena.

-Ichimatsu- el menor saltó en su lugar por el llamado – lo que acaba de ocurrir-

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- un inoportuno miembro del grupo hizo que ambos saltaran en sus asientos debido a la interrupción repentina – Todomatsu está como loco allá afuera preguntando por ambos, dice que si no mueven sus traseros al escenario se asegurará de dejarlos a ambos sin descendencia-

Ichimatsu se paró de inmediato de su asiento arreglando nerviosamente su cabello, ropa y evitando mirar al mayor quien seguía en el mismo sitio

-Voy enseguida- dijo Ichimatsu corriendo fuera del lugar de manera exagerada, pasando a llevar con su hombro a su compañero

-Tranquilo, el escenario no se va a ir- dijo algo molesto por la imprudencia del menor - ¿No vienes Karamatsu?- El aludido reaccionó al llamado y se paró de su lugar también arreglando posibles arrugas de su vestimenta.

-Si claro, _Come on-_

Ya luego tendrían que hablar de eso.

El amante de los gatos llegó agitado hasta donde Todomatsu ordenara pequeños detalles detrás del telón; se había arreglado de los primeros y su vestimenta de Lord le quedaba de maravillas, totalmente acorde a su personalidad y sus modos. El de rosa vio llegar a un sudoroso chico a su lado mirando nervioso a cada rincón a su alrededor, sonrojado y con visibles nervios.

-Ichimatsu, ya era hora ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en arreglarte?- EL otro no contestó más que balbuceos sin sentido y monosílabos inentendibles - ¿Ocurrió algo, estas bien?- Todomatsu estaba realmente preocupado por aquel estado nervioso de su amigo y lo apartó hasta un rincón más alejado

-Yo, no sé qué me pasó-

-¿Con qué? ¿Qué ocurre Ichimatsu? Me estas asustando-

-Mierdamatsu-

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Te dijo algo?-

-No, no me dijo nada-

-¿Entonces?-

El menor guardó silencio tratando de ordenar su propia cabeza de alguna manera. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido?

-Ichimatsu si no me dices nada no puedo adivinarlo-

-Mierdamatsu me besó- soltó de golpe entre titubeos, Totty abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendido.

-Quieres decir… ¿ahora o antes?-

-Ahora y antes- aclaró nervioso el de morado, quien comenzaba a hiperventilarse por los nervios incontrolables que lo hacían estremecer

Totty quiso matarlos a ambos por darle ese tipo de problemas justo antes del estreno, ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría a ese estúpido cejudo besar al chico más inestable de la escuela justo antes de algo tan importante? Juró en su mente una venganza a la altura de los acontecimientos.

-y – debía cuidar muy bien sus palabras para no escandalizar al gato asustado que tenía frente - ¿cómo fue? ¿Igual que la vez anterior?- Ichimatsu se sonrojó visiblemente mientras evitaba mirarlo de frente.

-No-

-¿Qué cambio?-

" _¿Qué cambio? Que lo dejé hacerlo, que no me resistí, no me alejé, no hice nada, sólo lo deje hacerlo"_ pensó abrumado el menor

-Ichimatsu- Todomatsu lo llamo mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros - ¿Él te obligó a hacerlo?- guardó silencio – necesito que me lo digas-

-No- dijo luego de un rato- él no me obligó a nada-

-Entonces no veo cual sea el problema- soltó relajado el mayor de los dos- ¿si no te obligo que te preocupa?-

" _¿Qué me preocupa? El hecho de que me besara, es obvio. ¿O no? Me preocupa que no fuera capaz de hacer nada contra él. Me deje llevar completamente por algo que sigo sin entender, ¿cómo puede entrar tan profundo en mi cerebro y yo dejarlo hacerlo libremente? ¿Qué se supone haga ahora? "_ La mente del chico era un caos difícil de manejar, sentía que iba a colapsar y caer desmayado al piso en cualquier momento debido a la ansiedad que sentía.

-Mira Ichimatsu- lo llamó el de rosa – Se besaron, listo, no hay más que hacer. No te pongas a pensar ahora el por qué lo hicieron, deja que eso sea problema del Ichimatsu del futuro, del que tiene programada una cita que no faltará esta tarde; el Ichimatsu de este momento debe tranquilizarse, respirar profundo y olvidar el hecho hasta que acabe la obra, ¿entendido?-

El chico no muy convencido asintió sin mirarlo directamente, su mente era un caos difícil de manejar pese a los concejos de su pequeño y muy rosa amigo. Nada le estaba saliendo bien esa semana, no sabía cómo afrontar aquellos hechos sin querer hacerse bolita en un rincón y desaparecer lentamente, volverse uno con la pared y suelo, combustión espontánea, un rayo directo al cerebro, quizás tirarse de la azotea, no sabía bien. Cada pensamiento era un poco más catastrófico que el anterior y aquello asustaba a Totty pese a que no quisiera verbalizarlo; exagerar los hechos ocurridos sólo intensificaría el pánico del de morado.

A lo lejos un preocupado Karamatsu los observaba afligido. Haber besado a Ichimatsu era uno de sus grandes deseos, pero ahora que lo había hecho un poco más consentido por el otro participante, igual fue muy unilateral. Sentía que el otro simplemente fue encontrado con la defensa baja. No podía evitar tener miles de pensamientos pesimistas y catastróficos de todos los posibles escenarios de aquí en adelante; Ichimatsu era alguien sumamente difícil de leer y saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

A lo lejos Totty le hizo un gesto de algo cortándole la garganta, se imaginó que luego de la obra todo el peso de su autoridad caería inevitable en un castigo y regaño correspondiente. Lo aceptaba con orgullo, todo fuera por su _litte boy._

El telón pronto subiría revelando el deslumbrante escenario. La escenografía lucía impecable con todo preparado para el gran momento que vendría en sólo unos minutos más; Tan sólo una puerta separaba a los actores de la masa ansiosa que esperaba afuera del teatro escolar, todos expectantes de conocer con que lo sorprendería está vez el club de teatro.

Las últimas pruebas de luz y sonidos se llevaron a cabo, todos en sus lugares, las luces fueron apagadas para dejar entrar a todo el público y que se ubicaran donde les correspondía.

Ichimatsu asomó su cabeza entre las telas para divisar el ambiente que se vivía afuera y un nudo se formó en su estómago cuando vio a tanta gente reunida, la idea de volverse uno con la pared volvió a surgir en su mente. Karamatsu se acercó lentamente al exaltado joven para posar su mano en su espalda a modo de calmarlo.

Antes de que Ichimatsu saliera corriendo por aquel contacto, el presidente le señaló con el dedo las primeras butacas frente al escenario. Ahí estaba Jyushimatsu con su característica sonrisa y una cámara de video en su mano, se veía muy emocionado y no paraba de moverse en su asiento. El chico arisco sintió que algo se derretía en su interior y sonrió dulcemente.

-No estés nervioso, _my boy,_ eres estupendo en esto, sólo ten confianza y todo saldrá maravillosamente- Karamatsu le arregló pequeños cabellos rebeldes que se desordenaban en su cabeza. Ichimatsu no respondió pero se dejó arreglar por el otro.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Todos preparados para la obra? No quiero equivocaciones, ni gente titubeando en el escenario. Hemos ensayado mucho y muy duro esta obra y saldrá genial- Todomatsu estaba sobre una pequeña caja hablándole a todo el club – Ahora quiero que salgan ahí afuera y demuestren porque somos el mejor club de toda la escuela – colocó su mano frente suyo y todos lo imitaron de inmediato.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- gritaron al unisonó todo el club y se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares. La obra ya había comenzado.

Las luces se encendieron cegando momentáneamente al nervioso representante de Basilio; el ahora Lord estaba al otro lado de la escena diciendo sus líneas con gran seguridad, él sólo debía concentrarse, habían hecho aquella escena miles de veces en otros ensayos.

Su cuerpo respondió instintivamente cuando su parte del guion vino, casi como el alma de aquel sujeto llamado Basilio hablara por él. Cuando Karamatsu entro en escena no se sintió más nervioso, le habló como si aquel no fuera otro sino Dorian.

- **Basilio, estoy cansado de posar-** exclamó Karamatsu – **Quiero salir y sentarme en el jardín. El aire aquí es sofocante-**

 **-Mi querido amigo, lo siento mucho. Cuando pinto no pienso nunca en ninguna otra cosa. Pero nunca ha posado usted mejor. Estaba perfectamente quieto. Y he conseguido el efecto que necesitaba-** Ichimatsu salió de atrás de la pintura para acercarse al inmóvil Karamatsu quien seguía con la misma pose – **Los labios entreabiertos y la mirada brillante-** el menor tocó confianzudamente los labios del otro mientras decía aquello; aquello no estaba dentro del guion pero se permitió hacerlo por no ser él, sino Basilio – **No sé lo que Harry he podido decirlo; pero le debe usted a él ciertamente esa expresión maravillosa. Supongo que le habrá elogiado. No hay que creer ni una palabra de lo que dice.**

 **-No me ha elogiado realmente. Quizás sea esta razón por la cual no quiero creer nada de lo que me ha dicho.-** El mayor se recuperó rápidamente de aquel contacto para seguir con su dialogo

- **Ya sabe usted que lo cree todo-** Todomatsu regresó a la escena con una sonrisa pícara y mirando a ambos risueñamente- **Lo acompañaré a usted al jardín. Hace un calor horroroso en este estudio-**

Entre el público, Jyushimatsu no quitaba la vista de su hermano; le fascinaba en sobremanera verlo actuar e interactuar tan naturalmente con más personas. Sujetaba la cámara firmemente sin perderse detalle alguno.

La obra continuó tranquila, sin tropiezos, repasando la historia de Dorian en cada uno de tus hitos importantes.

Cuando la escena en que Dorian cuenta alegremente su casamiento con la joven actriz que era su novia, Ichimatsu se estremeció. Por un momento comprendió el dolor que debió haber sentido Basilio con aquella noticia. Al igual que cuando supo que el de azul se reuniría con alguien hace unos días, se corazón pudo sentir aquel sentimiento de traición que no le correspondía.

Dorian no era de Basilio, así mismo como Karamatsu no era de él.

Lo vio lejano, como si aquel personaje se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo y tratara de expresar todo el amor no correspondido que mudamente se profesaba entre las líneas de aquel guion. Que injusticia el no poder hacer algo para que al menos en este plano aquello se concretara. Qué pena saber que Basilio jamás podría tener a Dorian de la manera en que la anhelaba secretamente.

Salió de escena con el mismo sentimiento de abandono y de perdida que describían aquellas hojas escritas hace tanto tiempo atrás, sintiendo que Dorian no sería ya nunca tan suyo como antes.

Karamatsu iluminado perfectamente se acercaba al hermoso cuadro luego de la escena en la cual despreciaba a su joven novia por su incapacidad de actuar. El menor de todos lo miraba tras el telón atento a sus movimientos. Parte de él como Basilio se alegra de él desprecio hacia la joven, peor la otra sabía que aquello era una estupidez. " _Tan sólo es una obra, un personaje más, no soy yo y Dorian no es Karamatsu"_ se repetía incesantemente dentro de su cabeza.

El presidente del club hace una excelente representación de horror al ver el cuadro ahora deforme frente él, con una expresión de crueldad marcada en sus facciones. Antes de salir de escena corre un gran biombo frente al cuadro y las luces se pagan completamente tras su espalda.

Es espectacular ver como lentamente Dorian es arrastrado por el pecado y el placer, cómo su personalidad se transforma en una retorcida amalgama de sentimientos egoístas y ansiosos; el dulce y pequeño Dorian se transforma frente a los ojos de todos en alguien visiblemente hermoso pero podrido por dentro; guiado por Lord Henry experimenta mil y una sensaciones que lo llevan a pecar incesantemente, disfrutando de drogas y sexo casual. Aquella obra subía de tono en cada escena y todos estaban completamente atrapados con la trama y la actuación de todos en el elenco.

Todos en el escenario, el cumpleaños de Dorian era la escena que se representaba en ese momento. En todo momento gente riendo y bailando se veía bajo los focos del escenario; Dorian era la estrella principal, bailando de un lado a otro entre los diferentes grupos de personas, acercándose peligrosamente hacia los demás, tentativo y provocativo. Basilio entraba en escena con cara contrariada mientras veía en que se había convertido su Dorian.

Karamatsu se acercó provocativamente hacia el desconcertado Ichimatsu. No eran ellos, el alma de Dorian lujuriosa se apoderaba de cada uno de sus sentidos, cautivador baila a su alrededor provocándole. Cuando toma su cintura entre sus manos y lo hace girar sin despegar sus cuerpos, el corazón del ahora Basilio se dispara.

Así mismo se debió haber sentido Basilio con la tentación tan cerca, no lo culparía si lo hubiera tomado. Dorian se acerca peligrosamente hacia su rostro, sus ojos azules son fulminantes y cautivadores.

" _va a besarme"_ piensa el ahora Basilio mientras entrecerrada los ojos extasiados. Pero el rumbo del beso se desvía hasta ser depositado en la mejilla sonrojada del muchacho.

Se aleja de igual manera provocativo ante la mirada atónita de público y elenco, ambos conteniendo la respiración con tal escena frente a sus ojos. Las luces se apagan cuando Dorian sale de escena; Basilio sigue inmóvil en el centro del escenario

-Karamatsu contrólate, casi besas a Ichimatsu ahí afuera- Todomatsu había arrastrado de un brazo al mayor apenas había salido de escena y ahora susurraba entre dientes –ya de por si nos pusimos en el ojo de la tormenta con este guion, no lo intensifique con tu poco control-

- _I'm sorry my little Totty-_ dijo apresuradamente el otro – no sé qué me sucedió ahí afuera-

-Mira, tendrás mucho tiempo para seguir sus sesión de besos luego en su cita- El de azul se sonrojó por tan abierta alusión a lo ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás – ahora necesito que salgas a escena y asesines al pobre de Basilio sin agarrarlo a besos , ¿está bien?

- _Of course,_ no pasará nada fuera de guion, lo juro-

La obra continua, cuando nuevamente las luces se encienden y una acalorada discusión se da entre Dorian y Basilio debido a las supuestas atrocidades cometidas por el primero.

- **me pregunto si le conozco en verdad Dorian. Antes de poder contestar a esto tendría que ver su alma-**

 **-¡ver mi alma!-**

 **-Sí; ver su alma. Pero únicamente Dios puede hacerlo.-** Ichimatsu escuchó como el otro se reía amargamente por aquellas palabras

- **¡Usted la verá esta noche! Venga usted: es obra de sus propias manos. ¿Por qué no iba a verla? Podrá usted contárselo a todo el mundo después si quiere. Nadie creerá. Y si le creen, sentirán por mí más afecto todavía.**

Karamatsu se acercó lentamente hacia Ichimatsu quien no le sacaba la mirada de encima

- **Sí-** continuo acercándose a él y mirando fijamente sus ojos severos – **voy a enseñarle mi alma. Va a usted verlo que, según se imagina, únicamente Dios puede ver.-**

Las luces se apagaron por completo mientras rápidamente la escenografía cambiaba para ahora ser el lugar donde el cuadro maldito estaba oculto. Cuando las luces se encendieron ambos estaban en la habitación con el cuadro oculto por una cortina maltrecha

-¿ **Insiste usted en saber Basilio?-**

 **-Sí-**

 **-Es usted el único hombre del mundo que tiene derecho a saber todo cuanto a mí se refiere. Ha ocupado usted más sitio en mi vida de lo que piensa. ¿De modo que usted piensa que únicamente Dios puede ver el alma, Basilio? Quite esa cortina y va usted a ver la mía-**

 **-Está usted loco Dorian, o representando un papel-** dijo visiblemente molesto frunciendo las cejas

- **¿No quiere usted hacerlo? Entonces la quitaré yo mismo-**

Cuando la cortina cayó del cuadro, la expresión de horro de Ichimatsu fue tan creíble como si de verdad fuera la primera vez que veía aquello. La acalorada discusión entre ambos mantuvo a todo en los nervios a flor de piel

Basilio insistía en una salvación de aquella alma cuando comprendió que aquella monstruosidad retratada era la mismísima alma de Dorian, se lamentó debido a su idolatría a lo que era un verdadero monstruo sin precedente.

Cuando Basilio no dejó de repetir lo mal que había llevado su vida el joven Dorian, una furia ciega se apoderó de él; tomando un cuchillo se acercó por la espalda en silencio, despreciando al hombre que alguna vez había tomado como su amigo íntimo. Ichimatsu sólo sintió como era sujetado con fuerza contra una mesa y luego de sentir que aquel cuchillo de utilería rozaba su cabello repetidamente, rompió con sus uñas la pequeña bolsa de líquido rojo que llevaba oculto.

La escena acabó con el sonido incesante de las gotas cayendo por la mesa, constantes y aterradoras.

Lo que siguió fue como un suspiro. La obra avanzó rápidamente entre las artimañas de Dorian por no ser descubierto, la mutación del cuadro y los concejos siempre presentes de Lord Henry.

Cuando en la escena final Karamatsu se encuentra frente al horrible cuadro, todos estaban expectantes mirándolo atentamente

- **¿Es que acaso aquel crimen va a perseguirme toda la vida? ¿Estaré siempre bajo el peso de mi pasado? Sé cuál es mi deber. Debo entregarme y sentir la vergüenza pública y expiarme de todo pecado cometido. ¿Qué debería confesar? No, no lo haré. En cambio destruiré la única prueba que existe de mi pecado. No sé por qué lo he conservado durante tantos años; En mi juventud disfruté viendo como el cuadro mutaba lentamente en lo que es hoy en día. Pero ahora no hace otra cosa más que atormentarme con la idea de que alguien más pueda verlo.-** Tomó el cuchillo reluciente de utilería que había en la pequeña mesa en escena – **Me ha arruinado muchos buenos momentos sólo con su recuerdo. Debo destruirlo-**

Alzando su mano entierra con fuerza el cuchillo en el cuadro horroroso frente a él. Las luces se apagan inesperadamente, un grito de agonía invade el teatro, una pequeña luz envuelve la figura de Dorian en el centro de escena, el cuchillo se encuentra en su pecho y cae estrepitosamente hacia el piso exhalando el último suspiro de vida de sus pulmones.

Las luces empiezan a apagarse tenuemente, todo el público se encuentra en silencio. Finalmente el telón de cierra y estallan las ovaciones desbocadas. La Obra había culminado.

Jyushimatsu temblaba en su asiento debido al cúmulo emociones que sentía en ese momento. Aquello había sido realmente fantástico. Aplaudió con fuerza cuando el telón se había levantado nuevamente mostrando a todo el elenco reverenciándose frente a todos. Ichimatsu lo saludó a la distancia con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por haber ido a verlo.

Debía volver a su propia escuela, a participar en sus propias actividades, pero luego en casa conversarían de lo fantástico que había salido todo a sus ojos.

Pese a sus pequeñas fallas, había salido estupendamente. Definitivamente se habían lucido esta vez con esa obra. Todos los asistentes salieron comentando más de una escena. La única no muy contenta con la ejecución misma de la obra era la directora, quien miró con ojos escrutadores más de una interacción cercana entre "Dorian" y "Basilio". No recordaba esa cercanía entre esos dos personajes en el libro, ¡si prácticamente se habían besado en una escena! Aquello era escandaloso en varían formas, aquellos acercamientos estaban más que prohibidos en el club y la escuela en sí. Una gran amonestación le llegaría luego al club, lo mínimo será censurar aquella obra para que no vea nunca más la luz del sol ni ahí, ni en ningún festival más.

Ignorantes a esto, el club entero celebraba tras bambalinas el éxito de la obra. Todomatsu abraza a su único gran amigo felicitándolo por aquel maravilloso trabajo realizado, definitivamente no era el presidente del club por nada, de verdad se había lucido ahí afuera. Ichimatsu también es atacado por los abrazos pegajosos del de rosa y le desordena el cabello en forma de felicitación.

Aquello aunque se vea como un gato arisco le agrada, saber que finalmente es bueno en algo y útil para un grupo completo le llena el pecho de orgullo de una manera extraña. Pero aquello no lo dirá en voz alta ni aunque lo maten. Se deja felicitar y hace lo mismo en voz baja al resto de la gente.

Por hoy, no hay más obras, así que todos se van a sus respectivos salones o a simplemente disfrutar el resto del día de festival.

El amante de los gatos intenta escapar sin ser visto por nadie antes de tener que "ir a su cita" con el cejudo, pero Todomatsu apenas lo ve dirigirse rápidamente a la salida lo llama con voz extrañamente autoritaria.

-Ichimatsu, ¿A dónde vas?- dice Todomatsu - ¿Vas a la casa del terror de su clase verdad?-

El receptor de la pregunta se paralizó en su lugar nervioso, definitivamente sentía que quería asesinar lenta y tortuosamente al de rosa que sonreía petulante unos pasos atrás de él

-Sí, voy para allá-

-Perfecto, Karamatsu apresúrate, recuerden que ambos prometieron ir al café de mi clase luego, los estaré esperando ahí así que apresúrense en ir al otro sitio primero- Totty casi empujó al de azul que seguía vestido de Dorian junto a Ichimatsu que de igual manera seguía vestido de Basilio.

Ambos chicos casi no se miraron. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del terror en un terrible silencio incómodo, a su paso recibían muchas felicitaciones y alabanzas, otros tantos se daban vuelta a verlos debido a su vestimenta y las escenas que habían presenciado momentos antes.

Ichimatsu quería enterrarse el piso cada vez que recordaba aquello, " _Estúpido Cacamatsu, Por poco y me besa en el escenario frente a toda esa gente, ¿Qué habrá pensado Jyushimatsu de eso? Espero que no crea que soy extraño o algo así. No recordaba que esa escena fuera tan intensa en mi mente, creo que se le pasó la mano a este imbécil. ¿¡Por qué diablos sigo estando nervioso a su lado!? Oh si verdad, este imbécil me besó ¡Otra vez! No sé qué diablos pretende. ¿Qué pretendo yo? sé que no me alejé, de hecho no hice nada, sólo lo deje hacer lo que quisiera. No puedo seguir negándomelo, una gran parte de que eso ocurriera es que no me negué. ¿Lo quería? Quizás un poco, sólo un poco. Si, una pequeña parte de mi quería que Karamatsu me besara, no puedo seguir negando lo evidente; y ahora voy camino a una estúpida casa embrujada con este imbécil que no hace otra cosa que ponerme terriblemente nervioso y de mal humor. ¡¿Por qué tú también te vez nervioso!? ¡Di algo, lo que sea! ¡No simplemente camines en silencio estúpido Mierdamatsu!"_

-Hemos llegado- anunció el mayor –Entonces… ¿Entramos?- dijo nervioso

-Para eso vinimos- respondió arisco el menor

-Vamos entonces- Ambos chicos pagaron su entrada al salón y se adentraron por un pequeño pasillo oscuro adornado por esqueletos de plástico y telarañas hechas con pedazos de telas.

Ichimatsu miró aburrido toda aquella parafernalia. En realidad aquellas cosas si le gustaban, pero le poco presupuesto utilizado le mataba las ganas de seguir caminando por aquella ridiculez. Lo único que si les daba crédito es que todo estaba realmente muy obscuro, se preguntó con que habrán tapado los ventanales para lograr semejante nivel de obscuridad en el salón.

Sintió una mano tibia y temblorosa sujetarse a la suya y saltó asustado creyendo que algún imbécil se había atrevido a tocarlo. Nada más lejos de la realidad, Karamatsu sujetaba su mano con fuerza sin mirarlo. Ichimatsu trato de soltarse enseguida pero el otro intensificó el agarre sin mirarlo.

" _¿Por qué no me suelta?"_ Pensó Ichimatsu increíblemente incomodo por aquel contacto _"¿será que está asustado?_ Una pequeña risa burlesca se escapó de sus labios al pensar en aquello " _Cómo es posible que esta estupidez te asuste Cacamatsu?"_ Ichimatsu dejó que el otro sujetara su mano mientras seguían lentamente caminando por aquellos estrechos pasillos obscuros llenos de mala utilería.

-¿Asustado Mierdamatsu?- dijo burlesco luego de unos minutos y de más de un saltó asustado por parte del otro

- _Of course not,_ Un caballero como yo no es asustado por nada en este mundo- un pequeño y poco masculino grito salió justo después de aquella frase al salir alguien a asustar a ambos disfrazado de lo que parecía un vampiro mal maquillado. Ichimatsu reconoció a un compañero de curso y rodó sus ojos por el mal disfraz escogido

-"un caballero como yo no es asustado por nada" si claro- espetó burlesco y divertido mientras seguía guiando al otro esquivando a su compañero quien volvía a esconderse entre las paredes. Karamatsu se mantuvo en silencio mientras se dejaba guiar por el menor.

En realidad al mayor no le agradaban para nada cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con sustos, espectros y demonios. No tenía problema con la obscuridad ni la mala utilería, pero el saber que en cualquier momento algo lo asustaría lo ponía terriblemente nervioso y ansioso. Había aceptado aquello sólo porque creía que al menor le gustaba y quería pasar como sea más tiempo a su lado, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Las manos les sudaban, ambos estaban nerviosos por el contacto y el mayor además por los inminentes sustos que recibirían, ¿cómo se supone iban a conversar en aquel lugar?

Ichimatsu comenzó a caminar más lentamente, le causaba una gracia malvada ver al otro asustado a sus espaldas, un poco de venganza no le vendría mal al presuntuoso chico.

Con cada susto el menor gritaba igualmente para intensificar el susto del mayor. Se reía internamente por las caras asustadas que el otro hacía y como intentaba ocultarlas en risas nerviosas o malas poses de valentía.

Ichimatsu sabía que los pasillos no eran eternos y perderían ese pequeño contacto pronto; la obscuridad era la silenciosa testigo de lo muy a gusto que él se sentía con su mano entre la del mayor. No podía permitir que aquello se supiera de alguna manera, ni mucho menos que el mayor se enterara de que en realidad algo dentro de él se comprimía de una manera molesta por ese insignificante gesto. No quería enfrentarse a ello, no quería conversarlo, no quería mirarlo, no quería soltarlo, no sabía que quería pero estaba seguro de lo que no quería. Era realmente un chico complicado.

Cuando la luz se divisó al final del pasillo, Karamatsu suspiró un tanto aliviado de salir de aquel claustrofóbico lugar obscuro, pero sentir como rápidamente Ichimatsu lo soltaba para caminar en solitario hacia el final le hizo sentir un tanto deprimido. Sabía que aquel lugar no era el propicio para tener una conversación adecuada, pero al menos esperaba un pequeño cambio en Ichimatsu con respecto a "ellos". Su cerebro era un torrente de ideas contradictorias y señales que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Ambos caminaron en silencio fuera del salón y se encaminaron hacía el siguiente destino que era el café organizado por la clase de Todomatsu. Ambos sentían que aquella no era una verdadera "cita" no se sentía ni por asomo como una, ni siquiera se asemejaba a la que tuvieron tiempo atrás cuando Osomatsu llegó a sus vidas. Esta vez era muy diferente; ambos incomodos, nerviosos y sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar sin sentir que sus lenguas los iban a traicionar en cualquier momento. Pequeño e ingenuo dúo desastroso.

La sonrisa divertida de Todomatsu al pasar el umbral del salón los tranquilizó un poco. El de rosa se había cambiado de ropa en tiempo record y ya estaba ayudando a todos con un pintoresco traje rosa y encajes blancos que se le veía extrañamente muy bien. Sobre su cabeza tenía también un adorno acorde al traje de maid rosa y de encajes; su pelo negro contrastaba suavemente con toda la imagen tan femenina que había logrado. Ichimatsu se cuestionó como un hombre podía verse bien con pantimedias blancas y zapatos rosas, estaba completamente seguro que él en esa situación se vería por lo bajo increíblemente ridículo.

-Al fin llegan, vengan pasen, les guardé una mesa para ambos- Todomatsu no dejó que se negaran o alcanzaran a reaccionar cuando ya los tenía a ambos sentados en una pequeña mesa adornada con un mantel blanco, flores y servilletas. – tenemos una gran variedad de pasteles, jugos, cafés y obviamente muchos tipos de té diferente, ¿qué van querer?-

-Pues para mí un té de menta y el pastel que tú creas apropiado mi queridísimo Totty- Dijo Karamatsu galantemente. Al estar vestido de Dorian sus palabras tenían un extraño efecto no doloroso que extrañaba a los dos menores.

-Yo quiero café- dijo Ichimatsu suavemente

-¿Sólo café?- Preguntaron ambos casi al unísono, Ichimatsu se removió inquieto en su lugar

-…podría ser pastel de naranja si tienes- Todomatsu rio un poco al verlo sonrojarse por tal petición; era ciertamente alguien muy vergonzoso pese a su actitud reacia.

-Bien, café, té de menta, pastel de naranja y ¿Qué tal un tiramisú para ti Kara nii-san?-

- _Perfect-_ respondió risueño al saber que su pequeño amigo conocía sus gustos con tanta precisión.

-Está bien, volveré en un rato, no se maten en ese tiempo- Todomatsu salió en dirección a la parte donde todos corrían calentando agua, preparando la presentación de muchos pasteles y otros pagaban lo que pedían. Todo en un pequeño caos organizado.

Ambos chicos se miraron un pequeño instante antes de desviar la mirada ambos avergonzados. Esto era más difícil de lo que creían ambos; no era llegar y conversar de algo tan grande en sus mentes de manera abierta y relajada.

-Ichimatsu- Llamó le mayor – te debo una disculpa-

-¿Por qué razón?- preguntó un tanto contrariado el menor quien se animó a mirarlo más directamente.

-Hace un momento, antes de la obra hice algo que no debía- Algo dentro del chico vestido de Basilio se inquietó, aquello no se lo esperaba por parte del otro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que hice algo imprudente sin pedirte el debido permiso, te pido disculpa-

-Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres Cacamatsu-

-Por favor Ichimatsu, ambos sabemos que pasó hace un rato-

-Sí lo sé, pero sigo sin saber porque te disculpas-

Karamatsu quedó sorprendido por aquella respuesta y su cara lo reflejó perfectamente. Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua enojado por tener a semejante idiota frente a él.

-Escucha Mierdamatsu, porque no lo volveré a decir nunca más en la vida.- Karamatsu lo miró intrigado – Estaba muy enojado contigo hace tiempo por lo que hiciste en mi casa sin mi permiso, creo que te diste cuenta-

-Siento mucho eso también-

-Cállate, estoy hablando- Ichimatsu no quiso tocar aquel tema pese a que quizás era necesario –hay una razón por la cual esa vez me enojé y ahora no-

-¿Puedo saber cuál es?-

-No-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comprenderte si no eres claro conmigo Ichimatsu?- Karamatsu por primera vez estaba perdiendo su imagen de chico completamente seguro de sí mismo y mostraba una faceta confundida que pocas veces dejaba que saliera a flote.

-No puedes comprenderme, no lo intentes-

-Pero quiero hacerlo-

-Ni siquiera yo me entiendo, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes llegar a hacerlo tú?-

-Bueno lo haré de alguna manera-

-¿Para qué quieres eso? No es tu responsabilidad o algo parecido, nadie te lo está pidiendo-

-Quiero hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Por qué tú me gustas!- Karamatsu casi había gritado aquello último, de hecho varios de voltearon poco disimuladamente hacia ellos. Ichimatsu sintió las miradas sobre su espalda y quiso morirse en ese momento o que mínimo la tierra se lo tragase

-Bien aquí está todo- Todomatsu interrumpió la escena rápidamente colocando las tazas y platos frente a cada uno – si necesitan algo sólo llámenme-

- _Thank you, Totty-_

Cuando el de rosa se fue risueñamente Karamatsu volvió a dirigirse al menor

- _My boy,_ Ya te lo he dicho en más de una ocasión y creo ser lo bastante claro- Karamatsu lo miró intensamente, Ichimatsu creía hasta ver sus ojos relucir con un extraño brillo – Pero tú me gustas. No es una simple frase al aire o algo que tomo a la ligera, tú de verdad me gustas-

-ya basta- Ichimatsu ocultó parte de su rostro tras su mano – es vergonzoso que lo digas de esa manera-

-Tengo que hacerlo de manera apropiada, eres alguien especial y mereces ser tratado de la mejor manera posible-

-Eso no es verdad, deja de tratarme como si fuera la gran cosa-

-Es que lo eres Ichimatsu-

-No, no lo soy. Tienes una visión muy extraña de mí-

-Pues así es como me gustas-

-ya deja de decir eso, yo no te gusto-

-No puedes controlar eso Ichimatsu, y lo lamento si te incomoda, pero es la verdad-

-Eres un idiota- Ichimatsu ni siquiera podía comer tranquilo el pastel frente a él sin sentir que sus manos temblaran estúpidamente

-Quiero preguntarte algo Ichimatsu, necesito que seas sincero conmigo- Ichimatsu lo miró un poco mientras trataba de tomar un poco de café sin éxito – Hace un rato… ¿Por qué no te alejaste?-

Ichimatsu casi tiró la taza en sus manos frente a la interrogante tan directa del otro. Se ocultó por un momento tras ella mientras tomaba el café caliente que le quemaba la lengua y garganta.

-Ichimatsu- lo llamó nuevamente –Necesito una respuesta-

-Que molesto eres Egomatsu- Ichimatsu dejó la taza en su sitio mientras algo dentro de él se retorcía nerviosamente- Escucha, no sé por qué no me alejé. No tengo idea-

-Tiene que haber alguna razón- Karamatsu sujetó por encima de la mesa la mano del otro – _My little Ichimatsu,_ no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza ni por tu corazón, pero mi corazón no estará tranquilo hasta escuchar una respuesta de tu parte a mi confesión amorosa. No quiero presionarte y estoy dispuesto a esperarte todo lo que necesites, pero prométeme que en algún momento me responderás-

Ichimatsu sintió escalofríos al sentir la tibia mano del otro sobre la suya fría y delgada. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer en estos casos? Estaba más que claro que huir corriendo no era una opción que pudiera tomar, más que nada porque el estúpido sujeto que tenía al frente no se lo merecía para nada. Sabía que no le era indiferente para nada, que le gustaba su compañía, que se estremecía con su contacto, que le agradaba el sonido de su voz por las mañanas, que necesitaba verlo sino se sentía inquieto. ¿Qué se supone era aquello? ¿Cómo lo verbalizaba?

Titubeó un poco antes de aclarar su garganta que sentía extrañamente seca y lastimaba por el agua caliente que tomó imprudentemente

-Eres estúpidamente amable Cacamatsu- dijo evitando la mirada, pero sujetando entre sus dedos los del otro –No lo diré, así que no lo esperes de mi – Karamatsu se sonrojó frente a aquel acto – No me eres indiferente…y no me alejé porque quería recibirlo-

El chico vestido de Dorian sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco brusco y comenzaba a funcionar más rápido de lo que era físicamente posible. Su Ichimatsu quería recibir el beso, ¡Lo hizo porque quería!

-Eso quiere decir – pensó sus palabras antes de soltarlas a la ligera - ¿Yo también te…gusto?-

-No lo digas en voz alta, ya te dije que no iba a decir algo así- Ichimatsu sentía que no podía sentirse más avergonzado en esta vida, pero una estúpida felicidad empezaba a nacer dentro de él sin él poder detenerla – y no lo sé, quizás…un poco-

Karamatsu se paró de tu lugar y sin previo aviso se acercó a un desprevenido muchacho que no pudo evitar ser apresado por los grandes y fuertes brazos del presidente del club.

Se paralizó por unos momentos sin saber bien cómo reaccionar a tal invasión del espacio personal, pero cuando sintió que el otro comenzaba a sollozar en voz baja sus brazos comenzaron a devolver el abrazo lentamente.

-Oye- dijo en voz baja- no llores Cacamatsu, vas a arruinar el traje de la obra-

-Lo siento- dijo poco varonilmente- es que estoy realmente muy feliz _my boy-_

Ichimatsu miró a su alrededor un poco alarmado. Él seguía sentado mientras que el otro lo abrazaba posesivamente en una pose extraña y no dejaba de sollozar casi inaudiblemente sobre su hombro; a lo lejos Todomatsu le hacía gestos extraños alzando los brazos y formando corazones con sus manos que lo incomodaban aún más, los demás alumnos los miraban algunos extrañados y otros con gran ternura. Ichimatsu se paró alarmado y arrastrando al mayor salió casi corriendo de ahí. A lo lejos escuchó como Todomatsu les gritaba que guardaría su orden para llevar junto a una pequeña y maliciosa risa.

El de morado no cesó su paso arrastrando al otro hasta llevarlo nuevamente al teatro que a esa hora ya se encontraba nuevamente vacío debido a que todos disfrutaban del festival.

Atrás del telón, como tratando de ocultar su visible sonrojo, Ichimatsu se detuvo y miró por primera vez en todo ese momento al más alto. Ya no lloraba, sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos por las pequeñas lagrimas que había soltado, pero a los ojos de cualquiera era el mismo Karamatsu de siempre.

El menor no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, por lo que un gran nerviosismo le impidió hablar claramente y de forma clara. Su boca se abrió sólo para soltar un montón de balbuceos sin sentido.

Karamatsu no podía en sí de felicidad, su pequeño gatito le correspondía de alguna manera, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar en su corazón. Se acercó lentamente al otro, quien lo miró espantado y lo abrazó dulcemente.

No pudo evitarlo ni apartarse aunque quisiera, estaba completamente desconcertado con tantos sentimientos juntos y sentía su cabeza a punto de ebullición. Se dejó abrazar sin devolver el abrazo, sintiéndose pequeño e indefenso, al igual que un pequeño gato frente a un enorme tigre.

-Gracias Ichimatsu, me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra- Karamatsu lo sujetaba posesivamente mientras enterraba su nariz en el cuello ajeno y memorizaba su aroma en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

Ichimatsu se sobresaltó con aquello, sentía como su corazón desbocado golpeaba contra su pecho y su respiración de volvía irregular. Devolvió tímidamente el abrazo dejándose llevar por las emociones y sentimientos que le abrumaban. Se apoyó contra el hombro ajeno, suspiró profundamente también sintiendo el aroma varonil que desprendía el otro; cerró sus ojos y dejó de pensar.

Sí, él también estaba realmente feliz.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Osaka, un joven de caminar despreocupado entraba confianzudamente al local que ya era conocido para él. Es inmediatamente divisado por el joven mesero quien limpiaba el mesón tranquilamente

-Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Me has extrañado?- su sonrisa picarona no se hace esperar mientras se apoya en el pulcro mesón frente a él

-¿Es que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme?-

-Oye tranquilo, esta vez no vengo a verte a ti-

-Me gustaría creer eso. ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?-

-Quedé de reunirme con alguien aquí a esta hora, pero relájate, no voy a reemplazarte con nadie-

El de verde chasqueó la lengua irritado mientras se dirigía a atender clientes que habían entrado al local, pero la presencia de ese sujeto le molestaba en demasía. Sentía su mirada penetrante en su espalda y aquello lo inquietaba.

No supo en que momento el molestoso e incansable muchacho se reunió con el jefe de aquel local, sólo vio a lo lejos como conversaban amenos y reían ocasionalmente. Algo empezó a inquietarle de sobremanera cuando ambos se dieron la mano cordialmente y llamaban a todo el personal a una pequeña reunión improvisada

" _por favor que no sea lo que pienso"_ se repetía en su cabeza con cada paso que daba hacía todos.

-Bien chicos rápidamente. Él es Osomatsu Matsuno, desde mañana será parte del equipo de trabajo como mesero, espero todos lo ayuden para que aprenda rápidamente y pueda ayudarnos con la falta de personal- Todos asintieron de inmediato a excepción del joven de camisa verde.

Osomatsu lo miraba risueña pero provocativamente, casi como si lo retara a que comenzaran una batalla muda y no consensuada.

Aquello había sido el primer movimiento de guerra del de rojo, y él no pensaba perder.

* * *

HOLA! Han pasado 981875 años desde la última vez que actualicé! ¿Qué decir? Pues ahora trabajo, estudio, y hago práctica. Mi tiempo de vida libre se redujo considerablemente. SUCIO Y COCHINO DINERO!

Pero no me he olvidado y aquí está (luego de mil años xd) el acto 13 *fanfarreas*

No tengo más que decir que…es especialmente largo por la demora! Espero lo compense! Y siempre muuuchas gracias a quien lo lee! El otro día salio mi historia mencionada es una página iromatsu que sigo y chille de emoción ;/; NO LOS MEREZCO!

Como sea…gracias a mi cata hermosa que me aguantó todo este proceso y miniexplotó con todos los avances que le mandaba uwu, te quiero catita, que lo sepas

Y eso…espero les guste :D!


End file.
